


Co-Star

by Vibrainium



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Broadway veteran Vanessa Vincent is getting her start in movies and is offered the role of a lifetime opposite someone she’s admired for years. What happens when they have to get up close and personal on set?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my Tumblr, Plumfondler

 

* * *

 

“Breathe.   **Breathe.** Just breathe.”

  
“I’m fine!” I cried.

  
“I wasn’t talking to  _you_!” Padma said.

  
“You are the worst agent ever. How am I more calm than you?” I asked.

  
“Oh shut up. This is your first role you haven’t had to audition for! I am shocked you are so subdued.”

  
“Actually, me too. No, wait. I took a Xanax this morning.”

  
“Oh, well, there you go.” she said, sitting next to me, crossing her ankles like the proper woman she was.

  
She was right. This was the first role that was ever offered to me. I was nervous at first, but when I saw the producer was someone who had worked with Martin Scorsese twice, I read the script.

  
There seemed to be something missing, but they were going through rewrites. The movie was a psychological thriller about a woman who was on the run from some big danger that seemed to not be completely decided upon yet, and she keeps seeing the same man everywhere she goes. It turns out he is trying to protect her from something much more terrifying.

The protagonist really grabbed me, and I really enjoyed thrillers; I was hoping this would be a gateway to more.

I was meeting with Elliott Rand, the writer of the screenplay; as well as the casting supervisor, Ronnie Unger; and the director, Jerry Caldwell, who had directed some smaller movies I had seen over the years. Jerry played it safe with fluffy Nicholas Sparks-esque romances, but was apparently looking for something different.

 

 

  
“Vanessa, thank you so much for reading the script we sent! We are so happy you decided to meet with us,” Jerry said.

  
“Happy to be asked to read for something! I’m a little surprised, I’m kind of a nobody,” I grinned.

  
“I saw Night Vision last year at Sundance, you were incredible; I knew I had to put you in something. When this came to me I suggested you immediately,” Jerry grinned.

  
“Oh! Thank you!”

  
I was truly shocked. Night Vision was a film I did with my friends from college on a tiny budget and somehow got into Sundance. It was pretty good, the writing was solid, as was the directing; but there was definitely a cheesy student film feel to it.

 

 

  
I read a few bits from the newest version of the script for them, leaving the room in good spirits.

  
“So…?!” Padma looked at me excitedly.

  
I laughed.

“They said they’re going to call the other writers and maybe get me back to do some more reading,” I grinned, “and to keep my phone on me.”

  
“Woooo!” She said, pumping a fist in the air.

  
“You are ridiculous. I’m going to go get a burrito.”

  
“Alright, alright, I’ll talk to you later; I need to pick up the munchkin from daycare. Let me know if they call you.”

 

 

I was throwing away my trash when my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

  
“Vanessa, we loved your reading for Raven, but we want you to read with our male lead to see how your chemistry is.”

  
“Oh! That’s fantastic! Thank you!”

  
“Are you free now?”

  
“I can be there in five minutes, I’m right down the street.”

  
“Perfect. See you soon.”

I could do this. Reading alone was the hard part, working off someone else was what made me love my craft. Being so into your character with someone else, getting lost together.

  
Then I panicked.

Who was their lead? Who did they love so much that they had cast him already? What if we didn’t have chemistry? What if he was absolutely horrid?

My palms were sweaty.

  
_Get your shit together, Vanessa. You’ve been in four movies and seventeen plays; three of which were on Broadway. You got this._

  
I sent Padma a quick text letting her know I was going back to read with the male lead they already cast, and that I’d call her afterwards.

 

 

  
My heart was pounding in my ears as I approached the office; I took a deep breath before opening the door.

  
Nothing could have prepared me for the man at the end of the table.

  
Their conversation stopped and I froze; everyone looked up at me, but the only eyes I saw were crystal blue-gray.

  
Nothing could have prepared me for those eyes.

  
My heart stuttered and began racing as I found myself staring at Sebastian Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sebastian Stan. Five feet away from me. The Winter Soldier. I could reach out and touch him.

  
Everything about him took my breath away. As soon as I started walking to the table he jumped to his feet, startling me slightly.

  
“Vanessa! So glad you were close by! Thank you for coming back on such short notice!” Jerry said.

  
“I’m very flexible,” I grinned, my eyes drawn back to the devastatingly beautiful blue ones that were now only a few inches from me. I saw a small smirk play on his lips at my comment and I bit my lip.

  
“Vanessa Vincent,” I said softly, extending my hand.

  
“Sebastian Stan.”

  
We stood for a second, eyes still locked, hands still shaking.

  
Elliott cleared his throat and popped our bubble.

  
“What say you just get into it. Page thirty four.”

  
I nodded and picked up my script to see what my first line was.

  
“I don’t think you understand the kind of danger you are in,” Sebastian said.

  
“Are you  _threatening_  me?”

  
“No! I’m trying to protect you!”

  
“Why?!”

  
“Because I was hired to!”

  
“WHAT!?”

  
“I wasn’t supposed to have any contact with you, but the night we ran into each other, I just couldn’t help myself; I had to be near you. My instinct to keep you safe soon  **far** outweighed the desire to do so because of a paycheck.”

  
“You should go.”

  
The wounded look in his eyes struck something in my chest; he was a phenomenal actor.

  
“I can’t do that,” he said flatly.

  
“I don’t want to be around someone who is paid to care about me!”

  
“Did you not hear what I just said?! I don’t care about the money anymore!”

  
“Great, nothing’s stopping you from leaving now!”

My heart thudded in my chest as I remembered the narrative for the scene.  Anton grabs Raven and kisses her after calling her insufferable. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to be in this movie; incomplete script be damned.

“Why won’t you listen?! You are insufferable!” He cried.

  
Then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

  
I’m glad my reaction was supposed to be silent shock, because when he let me go I was paralyzed. I was too astonished to have remembered what he felt or tasted like; I couldn’t believe he did that.

 

  
“Incredible!” Elliott said, clapping.

  
His voice dragged me back to reality.

  
“Just wonderful,” Jerry nodded.

  
The other people in the room were nodding and writing things on their papers in front of them.

  
“Vanessa, I’m saying this in front of everyone, if they don’t cast you today, I’m throwing a tantrum,” Elliott stood with a gigantic smile.

  
I looked back at Sebastian who was grinning.

“Me too,” He winked, running a thumb over his bottom lip, looking up at me through his dark lashes. I briefly forgot how to breathe.

  
“Vanessa if you don’t mind, actually, we want to talk for a few minutes. Could you wait outside? We have some more we want to see you do,” Jerry asked.

  
“Of course, no problem,” I smiled, standing.

  
“Seb, you too, stick around.”

  
He nodded and followed me out, closing the door behind him.

 

I sat on the couch, trying not to fidget like my body was fighting so hard to do. I looked up to see Sebastian standing in front of me, smiling.

  
“I am so glad to have met you finally, I am a huge fan,” he said.

  
I gawked at him.

  
“Seriously?” Was all I could get out.

  
He laughed.

“Yes,” he nodded, sitting on the couch adjacent to me,

“I saw you years ago in Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, you were amazing.  Then I saw you again a few years back in Spring Awakening. Your voice is incredible, why don’t you do more musicals?”

  
My face felt like it was on fire. Sebastian Stan not only knows who I am; he’s seen my work.

  
“Wow! Thank you, I don’t know. I’ve always been in love with acting, musicals were never really my bag until I met Duncan Sheik who convinced me to do Spring Awakening.”

  
“Well you are extraordinarily talented, and I cannot wait to work with you.”

  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” I grinned.

  
“Oh no. They’re going to call you back in right now and offer you the part.”

  
“What makes you say that?”

  
“If they didn’t want you, they would’ve told you they’d be in touch. But mainly, you were their first choice. They didn’t even want to have auditions for Raven. They wanted you.”

  
I started at him in awe.

  
“Holy shit,” I said, staring off into space.

  
Sebastian laughed again.

“Is this your first time being asked to read for something?”

  
I nodded, still at a loss for words.

  
“It’s a little unreal.”

  
He smiled and sat next to me, our knees touching. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him, not knowing what the hell to do with an intoxicatingly beautiful Sebastian Stan sitting right next to me.

  
Thankfully, the door opened.

“Vanessa! Please come back in,” Elliot smiled.

  
“So we have some script issues we’re working on; we had a writer recently bow out, so we are reworking quite a bit.  Having said that… if you are willing to tolerate us, we would be thrilled for you to be our Raven.”

  
“Oh!” I said excitedly.

I saw Sebastian grinning out of the corner of my eye and my stomach was filled with butterflies all over again.

  
“Yes!” I said.

  
“Wonderful! We will get a meeting with you and Padma this week to discuss your contract and schedule,” the producer Henry said, standing.

 

I thanked them again and Sebastian walked out with me.

 

  
“Holy shit!” I said when the door closed.

  
Sebastian laughed.

“Congratulations,” He smiled.

“Jesus, this is bonkers. What the hell do I do now? Oh shit I have to call my agent! Fuck! I didn’t talk to her at all about actually taking the part! And I said yes! I don’t even know if she would have wanted me to say yes! I don’t even know where we’re filming! I know nothing about the timing of this! I have to sign a contract! Do I need a lawyer?”

Everything around me was suddenly spinning.

  
Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, look at me,” he smiled, his voice soothing and soft.

  
I looked up and met his sparkling eyes; everything slowed down.

“It’ll be okay, you’ll figure it out.”

  
I took a breath and nodded.

  
“You are definitely not like any actress I’ve ever known.” he said, shaking his head.

  
“Why, because I don’t have my shit together?”

  
He laughed, “No. I don’t know. You’re just… real,” he shrugged. “You’re worried about real things, it’s pretty great. I hope you never lose that.”

  
I chewed on my lip, too focused on the details of what just happened to register the wonderful things that Sebastian Stan was saying.

I really was a wreck.

  
“I’d like to get to know my leading lady before we start. Can I buy you lunch?”

  
His steely blue eyes met mine and I was briefly distracted. I realized he was asking me to lunch and snapped out of it.

  
“That would be great,” I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“Wait, what am I saying? I ate lunch literally twenty minutes ago.”

  
He laughed.

  
“Coffee? Dinner later?” he smiled.

  
“I could use a coffee,” I nodded.

  
“I’d say you need the opposite right now,” he smirked.

  
“Hush,” I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

  
He giggled and shook his head, opening the door for me as we left.

 

 

 

I sat in a far corner of the cafe as Sebastian brought our drinks to the table.

  
“I cannot fathom you drinking coffee like this every day,”  he said, setting the iced beverage down in front of me. It had about six inches of whipped cream on top, and was drizzled with chocolate and caramel. I gawked at it, horrified.

  
“Jesus christ, what the hell did they do to this?”

  
“I mean, they asked if you wanted whipped cream…”

  
“Well, yeah, but I didn’t ask them for sudden onset diabetes.”

  
He let out a surprised laugh, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

  
I scraped more than half of it off, setting it on the napkin next to my cup. Sebastian poked it with his finger, sticking it halfway in and licked it off his finger.

  
“Sorry. I should’ve asked before poking your diabetes pile.”

  
“No, no, it’s quite alright. You’ve just got chocolate on your face now,” I smirked.

  
He frowned and turned to look into the framed picture on the wall next to him, trying to see his reflection in the glass.

  
“Just… come here,” I laughed, taking a napkin and swiping the chocolate from under his lip.

  
“Well thanks. Now I feel like I’m six,” he said, scrunching up his nose.

  
“At least I didn’t lick my thumb and rub it off,” I said, miming the action a few inches from his face.

  
He laughed and swatted my hand away.

  
“You definitely are quite different.”

  
“Thanks?” I said, taking a sip of my drink, which was a huge mistake. I felt the whipped cream on my nose and held my hand up to stop Sebastian’s words before they left his mouth.

  
“Yes, yes,” I said, wiping my nose off with a napkin.

  
“No, but it is a compliment. Usually by now co-stars are kissing my ass and telling me how much they loved all my movies,” he said.

  
I scoffed, “Are you kidding? The Apparition is garbage,” I said.

  
Sebastian choked on his coffee and laughed hysterically, wiping his mouth with a napkin and using it to muffle his laughter.

  
“God, you’re more amazing than I could have hoped,” he shook his head once he calmed, wiping his eyes that had teared.

  
I shrugged, “I’m no kiss-ass.”

  
I was proud of my acting abilities; being so cool and collected, when inside I was sobbing every time he smiled.

 

 

We talked for an hour about how we got into acting, some basic get-to-know-you conversation, and friendly banter.  I could tell we were going to get along fine; he took the shit I gave him about pandering to fans at cons, and he didn’t hold back making fun of me for asking him really nerdy Winter Soldier related questions.

  
“So you’re a big nerd, eh?” He grinned.

  
“Yeah… I have several nerdy tattoos they’re going to have to cover up…”

  
“Oh really! And where are these tattoos?” He grinned.

  
I waited until he lifted his cup to his lips.

“Well I have a giant Captain America shield on my ass.”

  
Sebastian choked on the sip he was taking and I laughed.

  
“Kidding,” I said.

  
“Well now I don’t believe you,” He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

  
“Mister Stan, are you asking to see my ass?”

  
“What?! No! Never!” he said in mock offense, clutching his hands to his chest.

  
“Oh, okay,” I shrugged. “I didn’t have a problem with proving my ass is inkless.”

  
He stared at me.

  
“Is this a trick?” He said, side-eying me.

  
“Yeah, definitely,” I said, nodding.

  
He smirked.

“You are trouble,” He shook his head, swirling his coffee in his cup.

  
My heart thudded in my chest at the idea of him calling  _me_ trouble.

“So you don’t have a jealous boyfriend who is going to come after me, do you?”

  
I smirked, “No. What about you?”

  
“Nope, no boyfriend,” He shook his head.

  
I rolled my eyes and he grinned, “I am completely unattached,” he said.

  
I cheered ecstatically on the inside.

  
“I  **have**  dated some pretty jealous men in the past. I had a streak of assholes. The most recent one I am proud to say I got away from before he fucking hit me,” I said.

  
Sebastian looked at me wide eyed. “Holy shit, what?”

  
“He was sweet, charming, thoughtful. We were together for nine months when he started making small comments about the way I dressed. He started going with me when I went shopping, told me what he liked; I thought it was cute,”

  
I took a sip of my coffee and noticed the concern on Sebastian’s face.

  
“Then I moved in with him and he slowly started isolating me from my friends and family. It took me way too long to notice.

One day I realized I hadn’t talked to my best friend in weeks. Turns out he fucking deleted her number and blocked her on my phone.”

  
Sebastian was shocked.

  
“So I flipped my shit when I found out. We got into a huge fight and he broke a TON of my shit.  That night I packed my things and left.”

  
Sebastian got up quickly and sat next to me, throwing his arms around me.

I let out a small laugh and he squeezed me.

  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” He said softly.

  
“Thanks, sugar,” I said, holding his head to my shoulder, “he didn’t hurt me.”

  
He pulled away and nodded.

  
“Sorry if that was… sorry,” he said, looking embarrassed as he abruptly got up and went back to his chair.

  
“Why are you apologizing?”

  
“I have this deep desire to comfort people. I know we just met and I don’t know if I crossed any personal boundaries, so I’m sorry,” he chewed on his lip.

  
“Come here,” I said, motioning for him to come back to my couch.

  
He sat back down next to me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

  
“I’m an obnoxiously affectionate person with people I care about,” I smiled, resting my chin on his shoulder.

  
“Me too, so I worry sometimes because people get annoyed.”

  
I looked at him, appalled.

“Garbage. I am always down for hugs.”

  
“Good,” he smiled, “and you’re okay now, away from him,” he nodded.

  
“Yes. It was almost a year ago and I’m okay,” I smiled.

  
“He hasn’t tried to contact you?”

  
“Nope, not to my knowledge. I moved and changed my number, I’m sure that helped.”

  
He nodded and got back up to sit across from me.

  
“As much as I like smelling you, I’d like to see you when we talk,” He smiled.

  
I blushed and laughed, shaking my head.

  
“Sorry, but you smell delicious.”

  
I felt my ears burning and tried to fight the butterflies in my stomach.

I would never stop wearing this perfume.

I grinned and tipped back my cup to get the rest of my coffee.

  
He smirked.

“Now you have chocolate on your chin.”

  
I sighed and wiped my chin.

  
“Nope.”

  
I did it again.

  
“Uh-uh,” he shook his head.

  
“Oh come on!”

  
Sebastian licked his thumb and swiped it across my chin, sticking it in his mouth after getting the chocolate off.

  
I stared at him, mouth agape, and he winked.

  
This man was going to be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Sebastian made it very easy to get along with him. He was such a grounded, genuine person; and having my perverted sense of humor was a huge plus. Our conversations were thickly laced with innuendo and absurd jokes; he was quickly becoming one of my favorite people.

This, of course, didn’t lessen my attraction to him in any way, but I was beginning to accept the fact that I was going to have to be a professional and try not to think about him naked and on top of me. I would just have to put all those feelings in a box and lock it away.

 

The producers and writers had decided since they saw us together, they wanted to re-work the script to suit our chemistry better.  Neither Sebastian nor I were sure what that meant, but when they came back to us with the improved script a few days into production, I understood.

 

“Oh wow. That… that is a sex scene if I’ve ever read one,” I said, tossing the script on the table.

Sebastian’s script joined mine and I looked up at him; his cheeks were pink.

“Mister Stan, are you  _blushing_?!”

“What! No! I don’t blush. It’s just warm in here,” he said, tugging on his collar.

“You’re sitting in front of the air conditioner,” I smirked.

“Okay fine, it’s a pretty intense sex scene.”

 

Before he could say anything else Jerry came in.

“So what do you think?”

“This is what you meant when you said you wanted to play off of our chemistry?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jerry laughed.

“Yes. Is it too much? Are you uncomfortable? I mean, we did talk about what you are comfortable with beforehand, but if you want to change your mind, please let me know,” he said.

“Oh no, no I’m perfectly comfortable with sex scenes and I’m all for taking clothing off, it was just unexpected to go from the first draft to this,” I said, picking up the script.

I saw Sebastian’s eyebrow raise when I mentioned taking clothing off.

Jerry sat down.

“So the studio talked at us about what they wanted, what kind of movie they wanted to focus on next; and they know how much sex sells, and that people are getting more comfortable with sexuality in film, like 50 Shades.”

“Ah,” I said, nodding.

“But the two leads in that movie had the chemistry of a wet rag and an footstool,” Jerry said.

Sebastian barked a laugh and quickly covered his mouth, still laughing silently.

“And you two play off each other so well, we know this kind of relationship for Raven and Anton would go over well,” Jerry continued.

“So what, Anton helps Raven have some sort of sexual awakening in the midst of all this danger?” I asked.

Sebastian giggled.

“No, we just like the idea of Raven and Anton spending more and more time together and having the tension boil over.”

I glanced and Sebastian and he was nodding, his bottom lip between his teeth. I quickly looked away before he noticed me staring at his perfect mouth.

I wasn’t just kissing him now; kissing I could deal with. Simulating sex was a completely different ball game that I was  _not_  prepared for.

 

 

The next week brought our first kiss; to say I was nervous was an understatement. Of course it was just acting, but I’d never had to kiss someone on screen or stage that I’d had such an attraction to. I had no idea how to prepare myself.

The moment I arrived on set my heart started racing. Sebastian’s was the first face I saw and he grinned at me as he approached.

“We get to make out today,” Sebastian waggled his eyebrows, waving the call sheet at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, trying to hide the fact that my entire body was responding to my anxiety. I was sweating and I may have spotted a few hives on my neck and chest.

“It’s  _one_  kiss. No making out today,” I said, swiping the sheet from his hand.

“Wanna practice?” He winked.

My stomach flipped.

“Actually that’s a good idea,” Jerry said, walking by. “We don’t want you to look robotic and like you’ve never kissed before.”

“But it’s the first time that Anton and Raven kiss!” I said, hoping I didn’t sound as nervous as I thought I did.

Jerry stopped.

“Oh. Yeah,” he said, chewing on his lip in thought.

“I mean,” Jerry started, putting a hand on his hip and staring into the distance, “you two have kissed people before, so it’s not as if you don’t know how. So yeah. No practicing. I want to see what the first time looks like on film,” Jerry said, thinking out loud.

Sebastian and I nodded.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was a professional. I could do this. This was my job.

 

“You’re insufferable!”

Sebastian grabbed my face and kissed me,  _hard_. His soft lips crashed into mine and one hand went to the back of my head. My eyes fluttered closed and I melted into his kiss.

He pulled away and I panicked; I forgot my line.

“Fuck,” I mumbled.

“Cut!” Jerry started laughing a booming laugh, and I put a hand over my face.

I looked up at Sebastian who was smirking at me.

“Shut up,” I said.

“That good, huh?”

“Alright, alright.”

“I didn’t even give that one my all. Or any tongue for that matter,” he said.

“Oh god, please stop.”

He winked.

 

We took our places and started the scene again.

After the kiss, I took a breath. His eyes bore into mine and I took a step back, my head not spinning this time.

“ **No**. You lied to me,” I took another step back.

“I didn’t have a choice,” He said, his eyes pained.

“No, you did; and you chose to follow orders.”

“But I really do care abou-”

“If you cared about me, you wouldn’t fuck with my head like this. How do I know if this isn’t some sort of trap? How do I know you’re really trying to help me?”

“Because I have a target on my back now, too,” He said, grabbing the newspaper off the table and holding it up.

 

“Cut! Wonderful!” Jerry said.

I exhaled slowly; that wasn’t so horrible. I would survive a few more takes.

 

 

 

“You have soft lips,” Sebastian grinned as we walked off the set at the end of the day.

I let out a laugh, “Thanks? You too. Like a lady,” I teased.

“Hey, I’ll have you know lip care is impor-  **wait**  have you kissed ladies?”

“Yes, Sebastian. I’ve kissed some ladies. I’ve even had SEX with a few,” I gasped, covering my mouth.

“Huh,” he stopped in his tracks, looking at me.

I turned to look at him and smirked, “stop thinking about me sleeping with women,”

“Well I  _wasn’t_ , but I am now,” he grinned, starting to walk again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

I shook my head and laughed, taking my buzzing phone from my pocket. I smiled, quickly responding to the text I just received.

“What are you smiling at,” Sebastian said cheekily, poking me.

“Can’t a girl text and smile?”

“Who is he?” He grinned.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Not like that,” I laughed, shaking my head.

Sebastian laughed.

“A friend. Paul. He was like my brother when I first started on Broadway. We’ve not talked in months, so it’s good to hear from him,” I smiled.

I had sent Paul a long email earlier in the day about the movie and my gorgeous co-star. I had rambling moment about kissing Sebastian today; I was nervous because it hadn’t happened yet. Paul had just texted me links to instructional kissing videos on youtube.

“He’s like, fifteen years older than me, so maybe more of an uncle figure? I don’t know. Paul has always been like family.” I shrugged.

Sebastian smiled, “Awesome. I wish I kept in touch with more people I’ve worked with.”

“It’s really hard in this business. You get really close depending on the nature and length of the process, then you’re ripped away from each other and barely cross paths again,” I said sadly.

He nodded. “I won’t let you get ripped away from me,” he grinned, his nose crinkling slightly.

“We’ll see,” I winked, opening the text I just got and laughing.

“What?”

“Jesus. I forgot you knew him,” I slapped a hand over my face, “he told me to say hi to you.”

“What! Who?!”

“Rudd. Paul Rudd,” I laughed, shaking my head.

“Oh I love that man!” Sebastian’s face lit up.  “I can definitely see the influence you have on each other. You’re kind of similar.” He said, cocking his head to the side.

“You’re such a goober! We were on the same team!” he said, slapping my arm playfully.

I laughed, “I’m sorry! Bucky and Scott didn’t interact much!”

I put my phone away as we continued to walk.

“What are you doing tonight?” He asked as I looped an arm in his.

“Eating pizza and drinking wine in my tub,” I sighed happily leaning my head on his arm.

He laughed, “Want some company?”

“In my tub?” I raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think it’s built for two.”

“Oh. Uh. I, uh…” he stammered.

I laughed and tugged on his arm, “Yes, come join me for the pizza and wine part.”

“Or I could take you somewhere that has food nicer than pizza,” he offered, getting his footing back as his blush faded.

“Hah, maybe,” I grinned.

“I’ll come by at 8?” He asked, looking at his phone.

I nodded and told him I’d text him my address as we went our separate ways.

 

I called Paul on my way home.

“Dude I forgot you knew Seb,” I laughed.

“Yeaaah,” he sighed dramatically, “You always forget me.”

“I miss you!” I said.

“I miss you too, goober. How’s tricks?”

I exhaled slowly.

“That good, eh?” he asked.

“Just a lot to think about,” I said.

“What, like making out with a sexy man on film?”

“Jesus, how do you do that?”

“You know I know you. You’ve been googly-eyed over this guy for years; you were so bummed you couldn’t visit Civil War. You asked me what he smelled like, you insane creep.”

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut it. If this gets back to Seb I know where you live.”

“Oh is that how I can get you to visit me?! Let me find his number!”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, pumpkin. Now tell me what it’s like to be a working actor,” he said dreamily.

I snorted, “You’re writing, like, three different things right now,” I said.

“Yes.  _Writing_! I want to just act and not be in charge of any big decisions,” he whined.

“Stop whining and be an adult,” I said.

He grumbled.

“Alright I need to bathe. God, I’m exhausted,” I said, walking to my front door.

“Yeah I’m sure you lips are  _real_  tired,” he said.

“Oh god shut up.”

“Have you told him you used to have wet dreams about the Winter Soldier?”

“I will murder you in your sleep.”

“LoveYouBYYYYYE.” And with that he hung up.

 

I had just slipped my shirt on when I heard Sebastian knock.

I answered the door and had to bite my tongue to stop myself from making an obscene noise. Sebastian was wearing a paper thin navy T-shirt with a deep v-neck and dark wash jeans that I really could not afford to look at for more than a blink or it would be embarrassing for me.

I smiled and stepped to the side, letting him in and allowing myself to get an eyeful of his ridiculous shapely behind.

Then I got an even better angle when he bent over to untie his sneakers- his  _giant_ sneakers, how had I not noticed that? And of course his shirt slid up to reveal the white band of his Calvin’s. 

He stood and turned; I quickly averted my gaze before he noticed me checking out his ass.

“So, I was going to ask, in or out, but judging by the yoga pants…” He grinned, his eyes darting down to look at my dark gray pants,

“I’m guessing in,” he wet his lips, still grinning.

I was done for. What was I thinking inviting Sebastian Stan to my place?  _Alone?_ This was going to be a long night, ending with a lot buzzing in my lonely bed.

 

* * *

 

“So do you like living in LA?” Sebastian asked, taking a slice of pizza.

“No,” I laughed.

He snorted.

“It’s just too snooty here. And that’s coming from someone who lived in DC for 15 years,” I shrugged.

“Why not move back east?”

“I might go back if I keep getting work. I was just afraid I wouldn’t find any if I didn’t live here.”

He nodded.

“Can I tell you how fantastic you are?” he said, apropos of nothing.

I cocked my head at him.

“I offered to take you out and buy you dinner, and here we are eating pizza on your couch.”

I laughed and shrugged, sitting back and crossing my legs beneath me.

“I can’t tell you a time when that has happened before. Always an expensive restaurant. Always a loud obnoxious club with paps outside.”

I frowned, “You really don’t think much of these Hollywood types, eh?”

“I’m an east coast boy myself, the attitude is just different. I get along fine with everyone, but have never really clicked with anyone from here like I have with you.”

My heart fluttered.

_Stop it, body._

I grinned.

 

“So tell me more about you. Since you know so much about me already,” he teased.

“Alright, look, just because the last two TV shows I watched on Netflix happened to include you, doesn’t mean I’m your number one fan,” I said, shaking a finger at him.

He giggled.

“Where were you born?” he asked.

“New Brunswick.”

“New Jersey!” He said excitedly.

I laughed and nodded.

“I went to Rutgers!” He said. 

God, he was like an excitable puppy with that face.

I nodded. “Yeah. So did I,” I said.

“Whaaaaaat no way!”

“Yeah. Only for a year though. I commuted, so we didn’t get a chance to meet,” I grinned.

“Yeah I would definitely never forget that face,” he winked, but his face immediately fell,  “Sorry, that was stupid creepy,” he said, ducking his head.

I laughed and shook my head, fighting off the blush creeping up my cheeks.

“Wait, didn’t you say you lived in DC for fifteen years?” He asked.

“Yeah. Moved there when I was four, moved back to Jersey for a year of college, decided I didn’t like it much and transferred to Georgetown,” I said.

“Damn. Why’d you leave Jersey in the first place?”

“My parents split, I went with my father to DC. He did a lot of government work, so it made sense to go there.”

“That makes sense. Did your mom stay in Jersey?”

“Ah. No, she went to…  _Norway_ ,” I said.

“Well that’s a change of scenery,” he said.

I laughed and nodded. “She… had a mental breakdown and left. I barely remember.”

“Wow. I’m really sorry. Please tell me if I am being too nosy,” he said.

“Oh, no, definitely not,” I shook my head.

“I had a brother, five years older than me, he died when I was two and mom didn’t really handle it well,” I said.

“Holy shit. Vanessa I’m so sorry,” his face fell.

I shrugged. “I don’t remember him at all,” I said, looking down and playing with my napkin.

I looked back up at him and he looked like a wounded puppy.

“Sebastian. It’s okay,” I laughed.

“Can I hug you?”

“If it’ll make you feel better,” I said, opening my arms.

He fell into them and hugged me; I sighed and giggled.

* * *

We spent the next five hours talking; it was unlike any experience I’d had with an actor so far, but it was very refreshing to bond with someone I’d be working so closely with.

 

“Hey did you get Jerry’s text?” Sebastian asked, putting down his phone that had just dinged.

I grabbed my phone and saw Jerry had texted both of us asking to meet tomorrow morning at a place nearby my apartment.

“Ah, hmm. Wonder what he wants. You can crash here if you don’t feel like going back and forth,” I offered.

He smiled and nodded sleepily, “Thanks,” he said, following it up with a yawn, making me giggle.

“Your couch is so wonderful I want to live in it.” He said, burrowing himself deeper in the cushion, wiggling himself.

I laughed and got up as he stretched his legs out to the spot I moved from.

“Let me get you a pillow,” I said, going to my bedroom.

I came back to see him nuzzling my blanket that was draped over the couch.

“This is the softest blanket I’ve ever touched in my life,” he whispered, rubbing his face on it.

I laughed and tossed him the pillow.

“Goodnight, Sebastian,” I said, shaking my head.

 

* * *

I woke up to incessant knocking on my door and groaned.

“Come iiiin,” I yawned.

Sebastian threw open the door and ran at me, jumping on my bed.

“Holy shit is it Christmas?” I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes as he bounced to a stop.

“No, I’ve been texting you for the last half hour and realized you were still sleeping and you needed rousing,” he said, poking my arm.

“I didn’t want to just barge in on you, I don’t know the state in which you sleep, so I knocked. For about five minutes before you finally woke up.”

“Well, shit, thank you. And I’m sorry.” I said, sliding out of bed.

Sebastian whistled at me and I quickly tugged my shirt down over my ass. I forgot I was wearing underwear in which my ass was half covered.

“Shhh. You saw nothing,” I said, locking myself in my bathroom.

“Oh no, I saw a great deal!” he yelled, “And it was lovely!”

 

“Aw, you put pants on,” he pouted when I came out of the bathroom.

“Oh god, you’re an ass man aren’t you?” I said, grabbing my purse.

“Yes. And legs. And arms. And tummies. And breasts.” he said, counting on his fingers.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I have a strong affection for the female body,” he shrugged with a grin.

 

“I can’t believe how amazing that couch is. I slept like a rock,” Sebastian said, grabbing the blanket and rubbing his face on it as we walked by the couch.

“Well it’s yours to sleep on whenever you want,” I smiled.

“I might move in,” he said with a serious face, folding the blanket and putting it neatly on the middle cushion.

I laughed and shook my head.

“Let’s go see what that crazy man wants,” I said, leading Sebastian out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of fictional sex acts.

 

“Thanks for meeting me guys,” Jerry said, sitting across from Sebastian and myself.

“There’s no easy way to say this. The studio is shutting down production.”

“What?!” Sebastian and I said.

“It’s a long, annoying story, and I’m so sorry.”

A pit in my stomach started forming; a twisted wave of dread, loss, and hopelessness flowed through me.

Jerry threw a thick script on the table and I flinched slightly.

“But I have another idea I’ve been working on with Elliot.”

Sebastian and I looked at each other warily.

“It’s a different kind of it’s genre… we’ve been messing with this for years.  Now that Deadpool happened, we think the world might be ready for this; and I want you two as our leads.”

I pulled the script towards us and looked at the title. All it said was  _In bed with a superhero_.

Sebastian and I mirrored each other's’ cocked eyebrow.

“I know the working title is a bit dramatic. But it was late and we couldn’t think of anything else at the time, and it stuck. It’s pretty much a sexy superhero action flick.”

Sebastian and I nodded silently.

“It’s based on a romance novel Elliot’s wife wrote. The screenplay is only the first fifteen pages, the rest is just the manuscript for the novel, we didn’t get that far. So, fair warning, it’s a wicked trashy romance novel at times,” he smirked.

“I want you guys to read it. Please. Take the weekend and look at it and tell me what you think. I’m leaving it at that.”

With that, Jerry stood and clapped his hands together.

“Call me!”

 

I turned to Sebastian to see his surprised face, laughing.

“Well! That was a rollercoaster! Want to come over for some wine and a script reading tonight?” I asked, picking up the monstrous screenplay.

“That sounds wonderful,” Sebastian smiled.

“Eight?” I offered.

“Sounds good to me,” He nodded.

We went about our respective days and when seven rolled around, I showered and spent an unnecessary amount of time figuring out the perfect casual outfit to wear that didn’t make me look like I was trying too hard.

I sat at my vanity and looked at my makeup in front of me; I didn’t want him to think I was getting made up just for him, so I just curled my eyelashes and put on some eyeliner and bronzer to make myself feel slightly more attractive.

When Sebastian knocked at ten-to-eight I smiled, pulling a shirt over my head and dabbing perfume on my pulse points.

 

I opened the door and he beamed at me, holding up a bottle of wine. I smiled and took it, pretending to close the door on him.

“Wha-”

I laughed and opened the door, stepping aside to let him in.

He looked at me and shook his head as he put his messenger bag on the floor and tugged his hoodie off. I allowed myself to look at the bit if his stomach that was exposed as his face was covered and sighed internally. What was I doing to myself.

I went to the kitchen to get glasses and a corkscrew, coming back to the living room. Sebastian held his hands out to me and I laughed, handing him the corkscrew. He grinned and opened the bottle swiftly, setting it on the coffee table.

He sighed and fell back onto the couch, pulling the thick script out of his bag. He ran a hand through his hair and I watched it fall perfectly back into place.

I got back up and went to the kitchen to get some cheese out when I heard Sebastian make a shocked noise.

“They fuck SO MUCH in the second half of this,” Sebastian said, thumbing through the pages. “And it’s super fucking graphic.  _Jesus_. This is absolutely filthy.”

“Hey, no jumping ahead!” I said, sitting down with the cheese plate, grabbing an empty glass off the coffee table.

He stuck his tongue out at me and took the full glass  when I handed it to him.

“Alright so, dramatic reading?” He said, sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Sock it to me,” I said, sipping my wine.

 

“Sunrise. A brunette woman sleeps alone in a messy king bed. Her alarm blares and she rolls over to hit it. Sliding out of bed she trudges to the bathroom in her underwear and tank top. She splashes cold water in her face and pulls her hair back. We next see her leaving her house in running shorts and a sports bra, phone in hand; she runs to the road.

Next shot, we see her enter her kitchen, flushed and sweaty, reaching for water. She sneezes while holding the glass and it shatters.  She curses under her breath and cleans up the glass.

There is a piece in her palm after cleaning up. She sighs and rolls her eyes, removing the glass and running her hand under the sink faucet. When she turns the water off there is no laceration on her hand.”

 

“Ooooh!” I said excitedly.

Sebastian laughed. “So, she’s like Wolverine?” he said with an excited smile.

 

I giggled and sat back against the arm of the couch, listening to Sebastian unravel the story of our two superheroes.

 

Eventually Sebastian needed a break, so I picked up where he left off. Of course, soon after that happened, things started to heat up.

“Clara pulls Dean to her face and stares at him before kissing him passionately.  Dean immediately kisses her back, taking her in his arms and deepening the kiss. Her arms wrap around him and he lifts her, letting her legs lock around his waist. He pushes her against the wall and grinds his evident arousal into her. Clara moans and gasps as Dean kisses down her neck, suddenly pulling away to look at her.”

 

“Damn, son,” Sebastian said, draining his glass and grabbing the bottle blindly. When it was lighter than expected he frowned, holding it up to the light.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and whined, holding the empty bottle out to me. I laughed and grabbed it, going to the kitchen to open a new bottle.

When I returned Sebastian beamed and happily poured himself a large glass.

 

“God this is making me blush,” I said, looking a page ahead. “Oh my god, I cannot say  _turgid member_ in context and be okay with it.”

“Lemme read, prude,” He said, grabbing the script from me.

“ _Ha_!” I said, a little bit too loud.

I covered my mouth and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me.

“You trying to tell me you’re not?” He teased.

Was he trying to provoke me?

“I am  _not_ having this conversation with you,” I said, shaking my head and pouring myself a bigger glass.

“Come on. We’re going to be rubbing our privates together if we say yes,” he said, shaking the script at me. “We’re going to be getting close.” he smirked, gesturing to his crotch. I made it a point not to look.

I sighed.

“Definitely not a prude. I’ve had to end relationships because I was the one with the high sex drive.”

His eyebrows rose.

“Yeaaaah…” I laughed, “Once I had a guy tell me  _again? We just did it two days ago_ ,” I said in a whiny deep voice.

Sebastian’s mouth fell open.

“What a horrible, stupid man,” He whispered.

 

“I’ve had some similar problems, but that’s more common, I’ve found,” he shrugged with a frown. 

“You’re telling me once they fuck you, bitches aren’t fighting to stay on your dick?” I grinned.

“Well, now you’re just making me feel inadequate.”

“Oh shut up,” I laughed.

“Men can be really sensitive about their performance!”

“Well I guess it’s good that you care. Not just in it for your own orgasm.”

“Yes. If she’s not having fun, I’m not having fun.”

“Happen a lot?”

“No, but it did in a couple long term relationships. I put up with it for longer than I should have.”

“You deserve to fuck whenever you want,” I said, raising my glass.

He laughed. “No. I deserve someone who wants me as much as I want them,” He grinned, his tongue darting over his full bottom lip.

My heart thumped in my chest and I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting to be staring at his perfect mouth for too long. Who would be crazy enough not to want this man constantly?

I nodded, looking down and swirling the wine in my glass.

 

“So what kind of stories do you have? You seem like a woman with stories,” he said.

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” I grinned, “but I would need so much more wine to bring those up,” I laughed.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the bottle and filled my glass the rest of the way.

I laughed and shook my head.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?!”

“Drunk enough to loosen those lips,” He winked.

I felt my face flush and bit my lip, looking at the wine in my glass. Hopefully not drunk enough that I would throw myself at him.

After a few more sips I sighed, trying to think of a good one to start with.

“Alright, so, I had this nice date. Went pretty well, second date was almost a sure thing.  Then he pulled up in front of my house, I turned to say goodnight, aaaaaand his dick was out.”

Sebastian choked on his wine, putting it down, coughing.

“Oh  _WHAT_?”

I nodded, “Yep. Oh, not even hard, by the way. Just flopped out his flaccid penis to seduce me.”

“Oh my god, that is the most ridiculously sad thing I have ever heard,” He laughed, putting his hand over his face.

“I looked at him incredulously and got out of the car without another word,” I said.

“Was he, like, fucking hung or something?”

“Nope. Average length, disappointingly un-girthy.”

“Aw. Poor guy,” He shook his head solemnly.

I laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What! I feel really bad for guys that were given the short end of the stick. Literally.”

“Is that your subtle way of letting me know you’re well endowed?” I raised an eyebrow, my heart stuttering.

“No! …I mean. Well, I think I’m okay in the penis department…” he trailed off with a shrug.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, covering my face so he couldn’t see the stupid grin and blush.

What the hell was he doing?

He cleared his throat. “Anyway…” he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.  I wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or if it was the alcohol, but it was adorable on him.

“So that has happened more times than I am comfortable to admit,” I said, steering the conversation back.

“What the fuck?! Where are these guys that are just taking their dicks out?!”

“So you’ve never done that?” I smirked.

“No!” He cried, distraught.

I laughed. “You are seriously so cute right now.”

“No, but really, that’s awful. I am so sorry on behalf of my gender,” he said with a frown.

I waved him off.

“It was college; those days are over,” I grinned, “Guys are slightly more mature now.”

“Well that’s a relief.”

“I mean, I still have stories…” I laughed.

“Please, go on,” He grinned.

“No, no, this isn’t going to be one sided. I may be generous, but I gotta get some in return.”

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. “Perv. I mean you need to share stories,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sighed. “Damn. I thought you were asking for some assistance,” He smirked.

“Oh please, stop!” I said, covering my face.

“Am I embarrassing you?! What, has it been like, a super long time or something? When’s the last time you got laid?”

“Nope! We are  _not_ going down that road,” I put up a hand, shaking my head.

“Alright, alright,” He relented, chuckling.

 

“So back in the day, when I was coasting on my Gossip Girl fame, I was a cocky shit with little regard for subtlety. It was embarrassing,” He said.

“I used to pick up girls that were fans, so many of them called me Carter in bed, it was awful,” He shook his head.

I giggled.

“I also may have used Bucky to get laid after the first Captain America movie,” He said sheepishly.

“Oh my god,” I said, shaking my head in my hand.

“Yeaaah. She cried. While I was inside of her. It was super awkward.”

“You made a woman cry?! How terrible are you?!”

“Hey! I am  **not** a bad fuck! She was overwhelmed that she was having sex with Bucky Barnes, and just… got a little emotional. Also she may have been… in a  _tiny_ bit of pain,” He cringed.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” I laughed.

“What! She had a shallow vagina!”

“OH MY GOD,” I fell over laughing.

“She begged me to take her number; wanted me to promise I would call her. I told her I wasn’t looking for anything serious and she left, crying. And that was the last time I used my fame to get my dick wet,” He said, shaking his head.

“What a crazy broad.”

“She was sweet. Beautiful. Super unstable.”

“So sorry,” I cringed. “Girls are so terrible. I feel so bad for straight men. They have no idea what to expect, ever. So many women are emotionally unstable and you never can tell until it’s too late. Half of them have zero sex drive. Most of them want babies as soon as possible…” I shook my head.

“So you’re none of those?” He grinned. “You don’t just want some man to put a baby in you and just never touch you again?”

“ **Fuck** no. I do  _not_ want babies.”

He laughed.

“I have too many things I want to do with my life, it would be irresponsible.”

“That is noble of you,” He said, raising his nearly empty glass to me.

“Yeah, no babies. I just want a man who likes to fuck a lot,” I shrugged, taking a big sip of my wine.

Sebastian choked slightly on his wine and coughed, pounding a fist on his chest; I smiled.

 

“Alright where were we?” I said, picking up the script.

Sebastian stopped coughing and took a breath.

“Ah, I do believe they were about to have intercourse,” He said, taking the script from me.

“Dear god. What’s the opposite of aroused? That’s what that sentence did to me,” I said, shaking my head with a sour face.

He smirked and flipped some pages.

“Are you sure you want me reading this porn out loud?” He cocked an eyebrow.

 _No_.

“Yes,” I laughed.

**Definitely not.**

“Just do it.”

Sebastian grinned and wet his lips, shaking his head. He cleared his throat.

 

“Dean has Clara beneath him on the bed, looking down at her as he enters her silky, molten core for the first time. Holding one of her legs around his waist, they look at each other in blissful amazement,” He started.

Sebastian’s voice was low and a little rough. I could not have prepared for this.

“Dean begins a frantic pace, his hands all over Clara, caressing, groping, then following with his mouth; not able to get enough of her. He kisses up to her lips and she runs her fingers through his hair, moaning…”

Sebastian paused to exhale and take a sip of his wine. He put the glass back on the coffee table and ran a hand through his hair as he continued. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I watched him.

“Clara arches her body into Dean, his turgid member sliding even deeper into her as she dragged her nails down his back, lifting her hips up off the bed and wrapping her legs around his waist. Dean moans as she tightens her legs around him, his veiny cock  _pounding_ into her desperate heat.”

I felt my entire body tingling as I watched him reading; his full lips all I could focus on. He was putting emphasis on words in a way that sent a shiver down my spine.

“Clara is  _screaming_ his name and the headboard is  **banging** against the wall. Dean tries and fails to move the bed away from the wall, shaking his head, not able to concentrate on moving anything with his super powers. He focuses on Clara, blocking everything else out, wrapping her in his arms as their frantic sex turns into lovemaking. Dean slows his pace and looks into Clara’s eyes.”

Sebastian takes another gulp of his wine.

“Clara cries out as Dean circles his hips and slams his hot cock into her hot velvet core, keeping the slow pace. Clara is gasping as Dean slides his hands up her arms and intertwines their fingers. He uses it as leverage to pull himself up into his thrusts, grinding into her swollen, throbbing clit as he does so.”

I squeezed my legs together; fuck,  _my_ clit was throbbing.

“Dean begs Clara to come for him, and she does, screaming his name as her orgasm sent her body into a state of nirvana that made her tremble. Her pussy clamped down on Dean’s pulsing cock, pulling him over the edge to reach his climax. Dean cried out as his hips jerked; his engorged cock spewing his thick, creamy load deep inside of her. Clara’s walls are spasming around him and milk every drop from his spent member.”

Sebastian threw the script on the table and let out a “ _woo_ ”.

“I can’t believe I just read all of that out loud. I feel so dirty; I need a shower. A  _cold_ shower.”

 

I was more than a little turned on. If we made this movie, we would be acting that out nearly naked together; the idea made me almost whimper. I couldn’t ignore the arousal that had gathered between my legs; the man was sex on legs, and listening to him could probably bring me to orgasm if he read for long enough. I squeezed my thighs together unconsciously to ease some discomfort. And now thanks to Sebastian, I was thinking about him in my shower with a raging hard-on.

 

“ _Vanessa_.”

His voice snapped me out of it.

“Shit. Sorry. What?”

“Where did you go just now?” A small smile playing on his lips.

“N-nowhere, nothing. What?” I stammered, suddenly horrified that be might know what I was thinking about.

He smiled and picked up the empty bottle from the coffee table.

“Did we really just kill our second bottle of wine?” He asked, squinting at it. “I don’t feel…” he started, getting on his feet from his spot on the floor between the coffee table and the couch.

“Oap. There it is,” He said, teetering and falling back onto the couch.

“Woooow. I haven’t been wine drunk in yeeeears,” he giggled, dropping his head back and rolling it to look at me.

I laughed and shook my head.

Sebastian slid his arm around me and secured it around my waist.

“Hey, thanks for the tasty wine and fantastic stories,” He said, nuzzling me.

My heartbeat sped up as he squeezed me and sighed.

“You’re soft,” He mumbled into my neck, “and you smell  ** _so good_**.” He said in a groan that seemed to go straight to my already twitching clit.

I laughed nervously. His scent surrounded me and I closed my eyes to take a deep breath. My heart pounded in my ears and my skin was starting to prick with sweat.

“I have to pee,” he mumbled, dropping his arm and sliding off the couch slowly.

 

As the bathroom door closed I took another deep breath; I had to shake this off. I was incredibly attracted to this suddenly affectionate tipsy man that was reading sex scenes aloud. If I was going to be working with him again by some miracle, I was going to have to kick this stupid crush.

When he emerged he stopped in the kitchen for two glasses of water before coming back to the couch.

“Hydrate, Vincent. You’ll regret the morning if you don’t,”  He said, nodding towards the glass he set on the table in front of me.

“You’re a kind, responsible drunk,” I said, taking a sip of the water.

“Now where were we?” I asked, handing the script back to Sebastian.

“We were going at it,” He said, flipping pages.

“ _Were_ we now?”

His head shot up to look at me.

“I mean, the characters! That we might be playing! It would be us,” He said, nervously.

I smirked and he blushed.

“ _We_ already went at it,” I grinned.

He blushed deeper red.

 

Sebastian cleared his throat and continued reading, the story actually captivating me. There were probably a dozen more sex scenes, each one making me squirm more than the last, but thankfully Sebastian was so caught up in reading, he didn’t notice my discomfort/arousal.

 

* * *

 

When we finished reading, we sat in silence for a few minutes, letting it all soak in.

“Wanna do it?” He asked minutes later, “Shut up.”

I laughed and patted his knee. He looked up at my hand on his leg and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. The  _movie_. Not you,” I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Good. Me too,” He smiled almost bashfully.

“We’re gonna be having a  _lot_ of fake sex,” I said, exhaling.

He laughed and nodded.

“I’ve never done a sex scene,” I admitted nervously.

“Really? It’s not too bad. Mostly embarrassing, what with all the people around,” he said.

“I wonder how many of those they’ll keep in there.”

“I can’t imagine any more than the two big ones, the first and that third one is pretty crucial to the story line.”

I nodded, chewing on my lip.

“Anything more and then it’s just a softcore porno.”

I giggled and blushed.

“So how awkward is it?” I asked, “Like… I saw that glorious display in the Bronze. You looked like you were actually making contact and just straight up dry humping; don’t think I missed that ass jiggle.”

Sebastian blushed.

“It was a nice ass,” I nodded, draining my glass.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, “yeah?” He grinned.

“Yep. You made a lot of ladies happy,” I smirked.

“Well you’ve seen my ass, it’s only fair that I see yours.” He returned my smirk.

“In your dreams, bub,” I said, my heart fluttering.

“Ah some day…” he said dreamily.

I flicked his shoulder.

“But really, there was contact, but it was pretty much my lower stomach to her ass. There weren’t many tight shots that lasted for a long time, so we didn’t need anything too complex.”

I nodded.

“There was a whole lot of my business slapping against her ass, though. That was painful at times,” he frowned.

I laughed and covered my mouth, apologizing immediately.

“No, no it’s funny. It’s just a ridiculous situation, you know? It’s not… normal,” he laughed, “taking something so private and wonderful and just deconstructing it to act out with a virtual stranger in front of dozens of people.”

“Well that makes me feel SO much better,” I said.

“You’ll be fine! If it’s serious, and not hilarious like my stunt sex, they might opt for a closed set to make it more comfortable. I can see them doing that for this,” he said.

I nodded and bit my lip.

“You’ll be fine! I’ll be right there with you,” he smiled.

I took a breath and nodded.

“So yeah? You still in?” he asked, nudging me.

“Yeah. Still in.”

 

 

 

After Sebastian and I separately discussed Jerry’s movie with our agents and various other influential people, we called Jerry over to my place to talk on Monday.

“We want in, pending that finished script,” I grinned.

“Yes holy shit yes! I am so glad we got shut down now, because as soon as I saw you together I knew you were Dean and Clara,”

I felt my cheeks get hot and Sebastian grinned.

“Well this is fucking awesome, I can’t wait guys. I’ve been having meetings with the studio, throwing caution to the wind and just hoping you’d say yes,” Jerry said.

Sebastian and I both laughed.

We sat around for an hour and bounced ideas off of each other about the characters, we gave Jerry our thoughts on Dean and Clara. Jerry excitedly took notes to share with Elliot and the other writers, filling up five pages of his notebook before he had to leave.

 

“I have so much I want to do now! We will have a meeting with everyone soon to talk about this more, but for now, thank you for believing in this,” Jerry grinned, standing.

I showed Jerry out and wandered back to the couch next to Sebastian. We both sighed, falling back onto the couch. We looked at each other and giggled at our synchronized actions.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he grinned, “I feel like celebrating.”

“Celebrating these roles that we said we’d take in a movie that doesn’t have a script,” I grinned.

Sebastian shrugged, “For now. Celebrating the fact that we’ll still be working together, for however long it will be, even if they shut us down in the middle of it again, we’ll have more time,” he winked.

“Oh you,” I teased, standing up, “stop being such a flirt,” I said, poking him in the chest.

“That’s like telling a tiger not to be stripey,” he shook his head, standing and following me to the door.

I laughed and grabbed my purse on the way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

While we waited for more details on the movie, Sebastian stuck around LA, catching up with friends and taking some time for himself to relax. Once everything was put into motion we got word that they hoped to start production in four months. **  
**

Sebastian soon found himself working on something else in the area and decided to rent an apartment for the next year, so he could have a place to call home for his next two projects.

 

It took a little over a month to have a finished screenplay; when it was finally sent to us, Sebastian and I sat down with some wine again to read through it.

The plot was quite exciting to me; my character, Clara, had abilities (superhuman strength and accelerated healing powers), and wasn’t very keen on using them. She was a FBI analyst and preferred to do things quietly and go unnoticed.  When her new coworker, Dean, shows up, he immediately knows she is different; because he is, too. Dean tries to get Clara to embrace her abilities and wants her to see how helpful she can be if she didn’t just work behind a screen all day. When someone on their team finds out Dean can move things with his mind, things get exciting. Dean is assigned to more dangerous cases, and Clara is his partner that is suddenly uprooted from her desk job and sent in the field. They have intense chemistry that eventually explodes into some intense sex.

 

“So, five? Five sex scenes,” I breathed, tossing the script on the coffee table.

“And they’re all pretty integral to the plot, that’s impressive,” Sebastian said, taking my empty glass and setting it on the table.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not  _completely_  disgusted by you,” I grinned.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

“Well I guess the same goes for you,” he said, “but that might make things…  _harder_ ,” he said with a devious smirk.

I giggled and buried my head into the couch cushion.

“ _God_ , if you pop a boner…” I laughed, trying to contain my flush.

“It’s a possibility, sweetness, just warning you.”

My whole body flashed hot.

“Have you ever in any of your previous intimate scenes?” I asked curiously.

“No… actually,” he stops to think and bites his lip.

I had to tear my eyes away from his mouth.

“So why is it possible here?!”

“I wasn’t really attracted to any of my on screen partners,” he shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow; keeping a collected exterior while my heart was racing was definitely an acting challenge.

“Oh come on, you’re beautiful, you know this,” he said, throwing his hands up.

I smiled and ducked my head, blushing.

“You  _did_ kiss me about ninety seconds after we met,” I teased.

“Oh yeah, I totally did. Yeah, that was a little unexpected.”

“Oh? I thought you were just really dedicated to your craft,” I smirked.

“Well of course, I’m a  _professional_.”

I bit my lip to suppress a laugh.

“Would you have thrown a punch at someone in an audition if the script had called for it?” I asked.

“Probably not.”

“Mmhm.”

“Shut up.”

My heart was racing at the memory of Sebastian grabbing my face and planting his lips on mine while reading lines right after we met. Filming the one scene with him gave me a taste of his soft lips, and now I couldn’t wait for more.

I was going to get myself into some serious trouble.

 

* * *

The studio seemed really excited about the movie, but they still wanted to keep it quiet until production was underway, not wanting to get ahead of themselves. We had signed an agreement to not talk about it, which was new and exciting for me.

When we had gone through our contracts and I found out how much I was being offered; I had to be told twice because I didn’t think I could have possibly heard them correctly the first time. The budget for the movie was several million more than all of the film’s I had been in  _combined_. It was a little overwhelming; I was feeling a lot of pressure.

Part of me was concerned about venturing into unknown territory; the barrage of new things to worry about were stacking up. Thankfully, I had Sebastian to keep me sane; we ended up spending a large amount of our free time together.

 

The rest of the movie was cast, and we eventually had our first table read.

My character had a sister, and they cast the first person to audition for the role; Elizabeth Gillies. Standing next to each other, we actually looked like we could be related.

Our other co stars included Max Greenfield, Mary Steenburgen, Nelsan Ellis, and Adina Porter. Everyone seemed to click so wonderfully; the rest of the cast was excited to be working together.

The table read went very well; so many giggles and whistles for each intimate scene Sebastian and I had, which made me blush furiously. Sebastian noticed, of course, and put a hand on my knee each time there were giggles, giving me a squeeze with a comforting smile.

 

 

 

When we started preparing for our roles, I was a little less nervous. Sebastian and I had training for combat and small stunts they were having us do ourselves. I struggled at first, but within a few hours, I was more comfortable with myself and what I was able to do.

I eventually had everything down; thankfully we were filming a lot of the action sequences first, so the choreography was fresh in my mind when we started.

 

 

 

After several weeks of working out and training, I realized I was a lot firmer in places I remembered being squishier. I hadn’t seen Sebastian as much in a few weeks, we had our own workout schedules and training for different scenes; mine were much more physical because I was the one with the physical powers.

Sebastian came over the night before our first day of shooting to calm me down. Earlier that day I had blocked my first fight scene with Max, along with the rest of the crew and people that were in the scene. Realizing the movie was bigger than I anticipated had me in kind of a panic.

 

Sebastian let himself in my apartment and announced himself.  I let him know I was in the kitchen and took a deep breath trying to will my butterflies away.  Why was I nervous?

 

“Have you lost weight?” Sebastian asked, coming up from behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist, lifting me a few inches off the ground.

I giggled and slapped at his hands for him to put me down.

“Actually I  _gained_ weight,” I laughed, “I’ve lost about an inch, but I’ve gained a lot of muscle. You could bounce a quarter off my ass right now,” I said, turning around and wiggling my ass at him.

“Yeah, I was just checking it out, but I’m fresh out of quarters,” he frowned.

“Hand will do,” I shrugged.

The words had barely left my lips before Sebastian gave my ass a quick slap.

 

“Oh that was delightful,” he said excitedly.

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Your ass being like this, or being able to slap it?”

“Both,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Missed you these past few weeks,” he pouted.

 

My breath hitched at his perfect pouty lips and I laughed, shaking my head.

“Missed you, too, nerd.”

“I want to hug you, but I’m afraid my hands will go right to dat ass,” he said with a fake frown.

 

I smirked and opened my arms for a hug. Sebastian grinned and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a squeeze. His hands then slid down my back to get a firm grasp on my ass.

 

“Holy shit that is a fucking phenomenal behind,” he whispered, squeezing me with his big hands.

I nervously cleared my throat and he released me, smiling sheepishly.

“Hey, if you let me grope you, I’ll do it; don’t go getting all bashful on me now,” he said.

“Well I’ll just have to grope you equally as much,” I shrugged.

“Now we’re talkin’,” he winked.

I handed him the plate I made him with the dinner I threw together: grilled chicken, quinoa and green beans.

“Come on,” I laughed, leading him to the table.

 

* * *

 

“What if I’m awful? What if we start filming and they think they made the wrong choice with me?” I chewed on my lip as we sat on the couch once we finished eating.

Sebastian grabbed two ciders from my fridge and handed me one after opening it.

“You know that’s ridiculous. You’re a fantastic actor and you heard Jerry- they knew it was us when they saw us. We were born for these roles,” He said, lifting his bottle to toast with a grin.

I sighed and clinked my bottle with his, flicking my thumb nervously over the corner of the label that was coming up.

“Jerry wants to meet with us to discuss what we’re comfortable with for the sex, but I think we should talk before we sit down with him,” Sebastian said.

I nodded, “I was thinking about that.”

“So I guess we can start with limits?”

“I wish I wasn’t such a noob, I have no idea what I’m doing,” I mumbled, “I feel like a virgin again.”

He laughed.

“Well, when a man and a woman want to orgasm together…”

I looked at him, un-amused; he winked.

“There are dozens of people around, lights in your face, set noises distracting you… it’s hard to actually feel sexy. It’s definitely difficult to get in “the mood” as it were. So it’s a little easier to do some groping without it feeling like a big deal since there are so many people watching. Even if it’s a private set, there will still be crew.”

I nodded.

“So in the throes of passion, I don’t mind if you grab my ass,” He grinned.

“Yeah, we  _are_ supposed to be really handsy with each other,” I said, biting my lip.

“So any limits?” he asked.

“I don’t think so, I’m pretty open to whatever. Hands, mouth, teeth…”

“ _Teeth_! Oh this is going to be fun!” He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

I laughed and shook my head.

“I want it to be realistic, you know? I’m thinking Jerry would want the same. People touch and grab and lick when they fuck, they don’t just look at each other the whole time,” I said.

“So if I want to fondle or suck on parts of you…?”

His grin was devilish; it did things to me.

I shrugged and nodded, trying to appear indifferent.

I would let him do literally anything to me.

But I wasn’t about to tell him that.

 

“So what about you?” I asked.

“Well I have several erogenous zones that could set me off, but part of me doesn’t want to tell you and have you find out accidentally,” he smirked.

“So you want me to unintentionally turn you on?”

“So everything you’ve been doing so far has been  _intentional_?” He teased.

My face grew hot and I grabbed my cider to take a sip, my mouth suddenly dry.

“Deviant,” I said.

“You love it,” He said in a husky voice.

I tried to contain the shiver that was trying to shoot down my spine as his warm voice washed over me.

 

“So you want to warn me about any sweet spots? So I can focus on them for an authentic scene?” he grinned wickedly.

“Oh,  _God_. No. Stop.”

“No, you don’t have any? Or no, you won’t tell me because you don’t want to really get all hot and bothered?”

“Well there are a few that you thankfully won’t have access to,” I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Here,” I said, parting my legs and pressing my fingers to the creases between them.

“All along here,” I said, trailing my finger up and down my bikini line. “Touch me there lightly and I’m a puddle. Lick, kiss, suck or bite and  _you’ll_ be  **in** a puddle.”

Sebastian shifted in his seat, his eyes darting up to meet mine. He licked his lips and nodded.

“Well, I don’t think that’s something they’d want. Too close to the goods,” he said, chewing on his bottom lip.

I smirked and nodded. Did I just turn him on?

“But that is definitely burned into my brain, thanks,” he said, taking a swig of his cider.

 

I quickly changed the subject to the other aspects of our roles, Sebastian retrieving additional drinks for the both of us.

 

“So they asked me how comfortable I was with nudity,” he said when he came back, handing me my second bottle.

I looked up at him wide-eyed.

“I figured it’s time to show a little ass again,” He shrugged.

“Oh,  _great_ ,” I sighed.

He laughed.

“Will you be donning those adorable nipple pasties?” He asked, miming rubbing his nipples.

“Fuck ‘em. What’s the point? People want to see tits in movies, might as well let ‘em out while they look this good,” I said, gesturing to myself.

Sebastian’s eyes followed my hands and his tongue darted over his lips.

“When you’re right, you’re right,” he grinned.

“You just can’t wait to see me virtually naked,” I said softly, poking him in the chest.

Sebastian leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms along the top of it.  He lolled his head to the side and grinned.

“When you’re right, you’re right,” he repeated quieter, inches from my face.

 

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to block him from invading all of my senses. His hot breath on my skin gave me chills and his incredible musky, woodsy scent was intoxicating. He was going to kill me with all the teasing.

“You are ridiculous,” I laughed, trying to disguise my nerves.

I looked back at him and he winked. I exhaled slowly; why was he like this?

 

“Oh man.  _Fuck_. I just realized I’m going to have to completely wax my honey pot,” I frowned.

Sebastian choked on air and coughed.

“ _What_?”

“I might have to wear one of those sticky modesty patches, so I’ll have to be bare.”

Sebastian seemed to drift away with a smirk on his face; I hit his arm.

“Ow! What! You mention waxing your downstairs and I’m gonna imagine it!”

I rolled my eyes.

 

“So, uh, how do you  _normally_ groom…” he trailed off.

“I am NOT telling you.”

“Landing strip?” he asked. “…Nah. No, you’re too classy for that,” he said to himself.

“You don’t seem to be a full bush kind of girl… and you don’t seem like a completely bald girl.”

“Hmmm. I’d say a nice, short, neat patch. Bare lips,” he said, tapping his chin.

I stared at him.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” he beamed proudly.

“How… in the hell did you do that?”

“It’s all about personality,” he shrugged.

He grinned and looked me up and down, giving me a nod.

“Stop imagining me naked!”

“Yeah, I won’t have to soon,” he winked.

“You are too much,” I shook my head.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” He asked, his face falling.

“Of course not,” I waved him off.

 

I sat back and sighed, finishing my cider and putting the empty bottle on the end table.

 

“Come here,” Sebastian said, standing and holding his hand out.

I hesitantly took it and he pulled me to stand in front of him. He put his hands on my shoulders.

“You’re going to do just fine. Now get on the floor,” he said, nodding to the floor.

“…what?”

“Lay on the floor. Knees up, feet flat. I’m going to show you how it’ll be, and you’ll realize it’s going to be just fine, and that it’s no big deal,” he said.

 

My stomach was a tight ball of nerves and I raised my eyebrow, wondering what I was getting myself into. I shrugged and got down on the floor in front of the coffee table, positioned how he instructed.

Sebastian knelt in front of me and nudged my legs open, inching towards me. My heart jumped in my throat as he grabbed my legs and pulled me to him, my calves resting on his hips.

My stomach was fluttering as he smiled down at me.

 

“You okay?” He grinned.

I nodded.

“You gotta relax, sugar. Can’t be so tense when we film!” He said, slapping his hands on my thighs and rubbing up and down.

I took a breath and nodded.

“Sorry. Just a little nervous,” I bit my lip.

Sebastian thought this a good time to fall over and catch himself with his hands on either side of my head; his nose touched mine.

“Get your shit together!” He grinned.

I laughed and he pushed himself up to a kneeling position again. He grabbed my hips and pulled my ass up to rest on his incredibly muscular thighs.

“ _Jesus_ your thighs are ridiculous,” I said, wiggling ass against him.

Sebastian laughed, “just wait until you see them,” he winked.

I rolled my eyes and he pinched my leg.

 

“What the fuck are we doing, Seb,” I sighed, finally calming myself down.

“Right. You should be on your ass,” he said, more to himself, as he backed up a foot and let my ass hit the floor.

“Ow!”

He gave me a sheepish grin.

“If this is any indication as to what you’re really like in bed, you’re pretty lousy,” I said.

He was over me again in a blink.

“ _Shut up_ ,” he said; nose to mine again, sending a shiver down my spine.

 

“Now, in a lot of movies, there isn’t any contact; and you can air fuck and it’ll be fine.  _This_ movie… I think there’s going to need to be contact to make it believable.”

I nodded.

“Is that okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine. What’s some dry humping between friends?” I shrugged.

He laughed and dropped his head, shaking it.

 

“So we don’t have to be junk to junk,” he said.

Sebastian settled between my legs with his lower stomach pressed against me.

“See?”

I nodded, biting my lip.

“But sometimes that looks stupid, especially if you’re nearly naked,” he said, trailing off to think.

“I’m  _not_ taking my clothes off right now,”

“You’re no fun,” he said, scrunching up his nose.

“Oh, I’m tons of fun!” I said, grabbing his shoulders and quickly flipping us.

 

He looked up at me, shocked, as I straddled him properly.

 

“So why do  _you_ have to be on top?” I asked, sitting back on his thighs.

“I… well I guess I don’t have to be,” he shrugged.

“But then it’s all up to you to make it believable up there. You down for that?”

 

I was suddenly self conscious and bit my lip; looking down at us, I blushed.

 

“You don’t like being on top much, do you?” He smirked.

“It’s fine! I just don’t prefer it because I do all the work and he just lays there like a log,” I frowned.

“God, you’ve had some lousy sex, where did you find these guys?”

I shrugged and dismounted him, sitting on the floor between his legs.

“I am  _definitely_ active with a woman on top of me,” he said, sitting up to face me.

 

I laughed and put a hand over my face.

“I have not talked about my sex life as much as I do with you… in my entire life,” I said, shaking my head.

“Sorry?” He cocked his head to the side.

“No, no, it’s just weird. I mean, different. Good different? I’m just happy to have someone I can be so open with,” I said, “and someone who makes me feel so awful about all the terrible sex I’ve had,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Someday your prince will come.”

I smirked and waited.

“All over your face. Come on, work with me; I’m setting you up for gold, here,” he said, pleading with his hands.

I released the burst of giggles I was suppressing, letting out a tiny snort and immediately slapping a hand over my mouth.

Sebastian grinned smugly.

“It’s gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine,” he said, standing and reaching out to help me up.

 

* * *

The next day went as perfectly as it could; we did numerous takes of our first fight scene, and after six hours, Jerry seemed to have what he needed.

“You were  _incredible_ today,” Sebastian said, walking past me and squeezing my hip as he went to talk to Jerry.

My stomach fluttered and I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as Liz came over to lean over the back of the chair I was in.

 

“He is so gorgeous, it’s just rude,” Liz mumbled, watching Sebastian talking to Jerry from across the room.

 

Liz and I connected immediately once we discovered we had the same sense of humor. We really clicked and were disappointed when we learned she’d only be needed on set for half of the time we would be filming.

 

“You aren’t wrong,” I replied, biting my lip.

“Jesus, you get to practically  _fuck_ the guy. How the hell are you dealing with that? I’d be flipping the fuck out,” she said, offering me some of her iced beverage.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” I laughed, declining her offer.

“You’ll totally be able to see his goodies in that little nutsack he has to wear,” she said, tracing the shape of it in the air with her finger, “don’t get caught staring,” she sipped her coffee and shook her head.

I laughed, feeling a blush creeping up on me.

“We’ve gotten really close the past few months, I don’t know if that makes it worse or better.”

“Close how?  _Please_ tell me you hit that,” her eyes were desperate.

“No, no, that won’t be happening,” I said.

“Oh god, why not!”

“I don’t get involved with coworkers and I certainly don’t want to fuck up our friendship, or worse, have my heart ripped out. He’s such a flirt, I have to constantly tell myself that he’s not coming on to me.”

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re hot as fuck,” she said, as if it was a fact.

I blushed and laughed, “Oh god no, stop! I was hoping my crush on you would disappear once I had to pretend you’re my sister!”

She waggled her eyebrows at me and blew me a kiss.

“What a coincidence, me too,” she smirked.

“I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me…” I said, squinting at her.

 

She winked and went to catch Jerry before he left, Sebastian taking her place by my side.

 

“You have a crush on her, don’t you,” Sebastian said, coming up from behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Yes, now shush,” I said, pushing my hand in his face to remove him from my shoulder.

He just grinned.

“She’s kinda cute,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

“You don’t think about her in those heels and nothing else?” I asked with a smirk.

Sebastian rolled his head to the side and grinned, “Nope. Not like when you wear ‘em,” he winked. “I prefer women closer to my age,” he shrugged, “She’s beautiful, but she seems so young to me.”

I nodded, trying to ignore his comment about me; but I suddenly wanted to show up in heels tomorrow. There was a luncheon being held for the principal cast the next day before we began rehearsals for a chunk of the non-action scenes, so it was the perfect excuse to wear the shoes I had in mind.

 

* * *

I walked into the room to see Sebastian’s eyes go straight to my feet.  I smirked and sat next to him, crossing my legs; his eyes still on my red Gucci Lisbeth pumps.

“What, these old things?” I smirk, bobbing a foot.

Sebastian’s eyes dragged up my legs to my face, giving me an insincere glare.

“You wore those on purpose,” he said, staring at them again.

“Yep,” I nodded.

“Remember when I jokingly suggested you’ve been intentionally trying to turn me on?” he said flatly, meeting my eyes.

“Yeah, no, this time I’m trying to push your buttons,” I smirked.

“You sure know how to mess with a guy’s head,” he says, shaking his head.

 

My heart skipped and I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious. He definitely looked serious; he was biting his lip and staring at the shoes again. Sebastian sighed and stood, holding out his hand.

 

“Come on, let’s go get some food,” he said, nodding his head behind him to the buffet table.

I took his hand and stood, blushing when I realized I was still holding it when we started walking.

 

After eating, Sebastian was pulled into a conversation with some of the others while I sat with Liz, nursing my mimosa.

“You know he can’t take his eyes off of you, right,” Liz said as she leaned over to me, swirling her drink in her glass.

“Who, Seb?” I asked casually.

She snorted, “of  _course_ Seb. Does he have a shoe fetish? He keeps staring at your feet. I’ll be honest, I want to fuck you in those shoes too,” she shrugged.

“Stop saying things like that!” I cried softly, “it’s making me very confused!”

Liz smirked and leaned over, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“I get less shy once I have a few drinks in me. We should hang out at the wrap party,” she winked.

“Don’t tempt me,” I laughed.

“What if I want to?” she pouted.

I teasingly bit at her, a few inches from her face and she giggled, settling back into her seat.

My eyes flickered up to see Sebastian staring at us, eyes wide.

I smirked and he mouthed  _are you gonna fuck?_  motioning to me and Liz.

I nodded and casually took a sip of my drink, turning back to Liz.

“How’d he do with that response,” I asked, not looking back at him.

“He had to fight grabbing himself through his pants and turned around and left,” she said triumphantly.

 

* * *

Filming went smoothly for the next two weeks, my scenes with everyone but Sebastian at the top of the call list. Things were going well until finally the day came for our first sex scene on the call list.

 

“Hey. I’m nervous,” I blurted as Sebastian approached me.

He giggled and pulled me into a hug; his warmth and soft, clean scent immediately calmed me.

“Stop. You’re fine. You’re gonna be great. I’m sure you’ve faked plenty of orgasms in your life,” He smirked.

I frowned, “yeah, yeah I have.”

“ _God_ that is depressing,” He said with sad eyes.

“One day you’ll let me rock your world,” he winked.

“Don’t tempt me,” I teased, “I might get desperate,” I grinned and gave his ass a pat, leaving the room.

“Desperate!?” He called after me, “you cut me deep, Vincent!”

 

* * *

Jerry sat down with a sigh, “Movie sex is fucking stupid.”

Sebastian and I laughed.

“I want to make it feel real. I want people to see small fumbles, shared looks, pauses, little moments that just aren’t there when there are dozens of people constructing every move.”

“So… what, you want us to actually have sex?” Sebastian grinned, his tongue between his teeth.

A wave of heat crashed over me and I forgot to breathe for several seconds at the mere thought.

Jerry laughed.

“ **No**. I mean, it’s bold when people do that, but I’m not at that point in my career yet where I can take those risks,” he smirked.

“But I want to make the set private for that scene. I want you guys to be focused on each other, not the lights, or the people telling you what to do, or rearranging the set every five minutes.”

I may have audibly gulped.

Sebastian’s fingers brushed mine and I almost jumped at the accidental contact; only he didn’t move his hand.  He ran the back of his slender fingers against my knuckles subtly, listening to Jerry as he continued; it was comforting. I’m sure he could tell I was more nervous than ever.

“So I was hoping you wouldn’t mind really getting in there with the making out. Screen kissing can look so fake sometimes.”

“Oh, no problem,” Sebastian said, looking at me; I nodded in agreement, realizing I hadn’t been completely paying attention.

“We didn’t write any dialogue for this. We’ve seen you guys become your characters, so we want you to just improvise- if you feel the need to say something, don’t hold back.”

“So if you want to come with me, we can do some blocking,” Jerry said, standing.

 

We followed him to the half apartment set and my stomach flipped. It was gorgeous; exactly how I imagined. The walls in the entryway were gray, and colorful abstract art hung in white frames along the wall.

“So you come in and pick her up, pushing her up against the wall; points if you knock things off it. She wraps her legs around you and takes your shirt off, and then you let her down, undressing each other almost clumsily on the way to the bed. You’ve been wanting this since you met; you’re excited, nervous.”

We nodded and followed him to the bed. The bedroom made me gasp: navy walls, gray satin duvet on the bed, white carpet. It was gorgeous; kind of similar to what I was going for in my own bedroom.

“Groping, kissing, touching, anything you feel is good. The foreplay is sparse, neither of you can wait. Seb, I want you on top; slow, steady, intense. There is a camera behind the bed and there will be three others that we’re working on placing. I want you to do whatever you think they would do their first time together; giggles that turn into moans, sloppy kisses, clinging each other, whatever.”

 

We walked around the bed and I realized Sebastian’s fingers were intertwined with mine. How long had we been holding hands?

 

“Now can we get some practice for the first bit? Just to see what it looks like on camera. Please feel free to keep your clothes on.”

We laughed and stood on the opposite side the apartment door.

 

“I’M TAKING MY PANTS OFF!” Sebastian yelled from the other side of the door.

“WHATEVER MAKES YOU COMFORTABLE!” Jerry yelled back.

 

“Who goes first?” Sebastian asked me.

“Well it’s my place, but you’ll have my keys in your pocket, so once you unlock the door I’m going to push you in and you’ll walk backwards,” I said, biting the inside of my cheek.

Sebastian grinned and nodded.

“Alright, take it away!” Jerry called.

 

Sebastian jiggled the doorknob and pushed the door open; when he turned around and I was on him. I grabbed his face and kissed him, walking him through the door.  He turned fully towards me and grabbed my ass, lifting me up and letting me wrap my legs around his hips.

His tongue slipped past my lips and swirled with mine and I grabbed the back of his head with one hand to keep myself steady; oh  _god_ could this man kiss. I lost my breath momentarily and felt my head spinning already.

 

“Good, good; one hand I like that, don’t block that pretty face. Oh and we want to see yours, too, Vee.”

Sebastian and I laughed into our kiss, breaking apart.

“Keep going!”

We picked right back up, miming our clothing removal and stumbling towards the bed. When he knelt between my legs he looked down at me and grinned mischievously. God dammit.

 

“Now this is going to sound super creepy, but Seb can you just humor me and do a few practice thrusts? I need to see how low we’ll need the cameras to go.”

 

Sebastian dropped his head and laughed. He lifted my leg around his waist and dropped down on top of me, rolling his hips towards mine without touching me. He winked at me and looked back up to Jerry.

Holy shit, he was humping air and it was turning me on.

 

“Okay good, but slower to start. And don’t be afraid to get up in there. I mean, not literally, but unless you two don’t want your covered parts touching, please, I want every bit of you as connected as possible, I want your bodies to move like they should.”

“You mean you want to see my tits bounce!” I said.

“Yes, thank you, Vanessa.” Jerry said.

Sebastian fell apart laughing, falling on top of me and rolling onto the bed.

“Alright that is a great start, we’ll go through it again before we film tomorrow,” Jerry laughed.

 

 

 

I met with the wardrobe department to discuss what I’d be wearing, and ultimately taking off. I picked out some delicious looking lingerie and was given a tiny pair of nude panties that I’d have on under the black and turquoise lace number I picked out.

I made Liz come in to help pick out some things and she whistled when I came out in the final selection.

“Fucking hell, you are sexy,” she said, looking me up and down.

“Oh stop it,” I laughed.

“Seb is going to lose his fucking mind,” she said.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, YEAH. You give that man so many awkward boners as it is.“

“What! How- I do not. How would you know!?”

“I observe,” she said, smugly, “you’ll do something that makes him adjust himself in his seat, tug his pants away from his crotch. It happens at least twice a week.”

I stared at her in disbelief.

 

I went behind the divider and changed back into my clothes, coming back out to see Sebastian had joined us. I was really glad I wasn’t blindly yelling through the screen about him.

I grinned at Sebastian as I grabbed a scrap of fabric off the counter.

“Awww, no adhesive patch,” he pouted as I held up the tiny nude panties I’d be wearing.

“Yep, sorry, killer,” I winked.

“But you should see the shit you get to see her in, Christ on a fucking bike, it is  _sexy_ ,” Liz said, fanning herself.

“Did you test it out? See if it’s easy to take off?” he smirked.

“You know, you’re joking, but that made me realize that is pretty important. I don’t want to be fumbling THAT much,” I said, “hang on,” I turned to go back behind the screen and put the bra back on, coming out in my jeans and the bra.

Sebastian’s jaw dropped, certainly not expecting what he was seeing.

“Fucking hell,” he said quietly.

“You like it?” I asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian wet his lips and nodded, his eyes fixed on my breasts. Two seconds later he violently shook his head and put his hand over his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m being such a disgusting asshole,” he said, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

“Open your damn eyes and look at my tits,” I sighed, making Liz spit out a laugh, coughing and laughing, covering her mouth.

Sebastian blushed and opened his eyes, meeting mine.

“I know I have great cans, that’s why they’re going to be on a big screen, I’m offended if you  _don’t_ look at them,” I said.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

“Now come here and try to undo this while you’re in front of me so we can see how hard it will be.”

“Phrasing,” Liz coughed.

Sebastian cleared his throat and nodded, taking a step towards me. He slid a warm hand around to my back and found the clasp, snapping it open easily with one hand. I held the front on and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well aren’t you talented,” I smirked.

I turned back around to change again and I heard Liz cough again.

I slipped my shirt over my head and my phone buzzed in my pocket; two message from Liz popped up:

 

> _He definitely forgot I was here. When you turned around he grabbed his junk to adjust. His back was to me, but it was clear what he was doing._
> 
> _I can’t believe you did that. That was so fucking hot, you powerful woman._

 

 

I made myself tea and took a sleep aid as soon as I got home that night; I was way too anxious to fall asleep on my own, and I needed to be well-rested. The next day was going to be the most difficult acting challenge of my life; I was worried it would look  _too_  convincing on my end.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian slipped into my trailer as I finished with my makeup, sitting on the couch, his leg instantly bouncing up and down.

My makeup artist, Ronnie, giggled as she noticed him, giving me one last highlight.

 

Once she left, I turned to Sebastian and silently raised an eyebrow.

 

“So now  _I’m_ nervous,” Sebastian said, squirming slightly.

 

I laughed and put my purse on the table, pulling out a small bottle of vodka. I put two shot glasses in front of him and looked up for his reaction.

 

“Woman, you are perfect,” he sighed, shaking his head with a small smile.

My stomach fluttered as he watched me pour, and I held a glass out to him.

“You look  _beautiful_ ,” he said softly, taking the glass and raising it.

We toasted and threw them back quickly, high-fiving afterwards.

“Wooo!” He said, clapping and rubbing his hands together, “let’s  **fuck**!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language, sexual tension, simulating sex acts. Dirty stuff.

 

* * *

 

“You’re not even going to hear me call action. I want your head in the game. As soon as you’re in your places you start whenever you feel it, we’ll be rolling.”

Sebastian and I nodded to Jerry, and had our hair touched up before the few people who were left wandered off set.

“They switched my nude panties out for a thong,” I smirked.

“Well they gotta see that sweet ass,” Sebastian shrugged, “you’ve been working really hard on that.”

“Pffft. Hard on,” I snorted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but giggled, poking me in the side.

“Ready?”  he asked with a comforting smile.

“Bring it,” I grinned.

We stood inches apart, staring at each other, getting into our characters. Sebastian bit his lip as our eyes locked; I was ready.

* * *

We did our entering sequence and Sebastian stepped into me; I took a step back, letting him push me up against the wall.  His eyes bore into mine and I briefly lost my breath as he put a hand on my face and pulled my mouth to his.

Kissing him was exhilarating. His lips were soft, his tongue was gentle; he was so very talented with his mouth. I thought about that soft, warm tongue lapping at my clit and I was instantly wet.

_Oh god this wasn’t going to work._

I could taste the hint of alcohol on our tongues, along with sweet mint on his; it was intoxicating and I couldn’t get enough.

Sebastian’s breath was heavy as he pressed me into the wall with his hips and I lifted a leg around him. His hands went to my ass and lifted me up, moaning as I squeezed my legs around him. I gasped and he kissed down my neck, nipping and sucking; covering my body in goosebumps.

My skin was on fire, every time he touched me, my body moved into his to feel more.  He walked to the bedroom carrying me, turning and bumping into the walls on the way. I heard something hit the floor and before I could react to it, Sebastian’s hips gently bucked into mine, making me gasp into our kiss.

 

We passed the threshold of the bedroom and I slid down his body to stand in front of him. He held my face and kissed me deeply, his hands going to the hem of my shirt, tugging gently. I took a breath and slowly we started undressing each other.

Sebastian pulled my shirt off over my head and quickly had his hands at my back unclasping my bra while his mouth found mine again. The excitement was swelling inside of me and my stomach fluttered as we walked to the bed; still kissing, grabbing and touching. The kisses were frantic, almost sloppy; as if we couldn’t get enough of each other.

I sat on the end of the bed and he stood in front of me, tugging his shirt over his head as I unbuckled and unzipped his pants. I realized my bra was still on and I shrugged it off; his eyes met mine and his tongue darted across his lips, his eyes getting darker. He exhaled slowly as he took me in and he pushed his pants down.

 

I don’t know why, but I had completely glossed over the fact in my mind that I would be taking his underwear off. I knew he had the modesty sock on underneath, secured snugly; but I hadn’t really processed the fact that I’d be seeing the man nearly naked.

With shaky hands, I yanked down his underwear and I had to stop myself from looking at the fabric satchel secured around his goods.

Then I realized that would actually make for a good moment, so my eyes darted down and I bit my lip; fucking  _hell_ there was a lot going on down there. 

The corners of my mouth slowly turned up as I looked back up at Sebastian. He grinned knowingly and leaned over, holding my face to kiss me again.  I slid back on the bed and he crawled on with me, hovering over me as he stalked me up the bed with a predatory look in his eyes.

 

“ _God_ , you are so fucking beautiful,” he breathed, kissing up my neck to my lips again.

 

He left open mouthed kisses down my neck between my breasts, approaching my stomach.

I groaned and grabbed his hair, tugging him back up to me.

 

“Fuck the foreplay. I need you now,” I said, looking him in the eye.

 

Sebastian bit his lip and nodded, kneeling between my legs.

His hand ran up my leg to my thigh, pulling it up to wrap around him. He paused and looked down at me, grinning and holding my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip.

I took his thumb between my teeth gently and returned his grin.

That was the moment where he should be sliding inside of me. I felt goosebumps cover me head to toe, thinking about him actually pushing his cock into me.

He slowly pushed his hips into me until we were flush against each other; I could feel his soft cock pressing into me. I closed my eyes and parted my lips, throwing my head back with a whimper.

I felt the wetness between my legs growing as his hips started moving; suddenly I was dizzy.

 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed me, rolling his hips into me slowly; his tongue caressed mine, leaving me short of breath. His hand slid up my side and carefully grabbed my breast, his thumb grazing my nipple.  I have no idea if it was intentional, but he had me shuddering.

His full lips trailed down my neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he descended; he groaned as I arched my back and whimpered.  Sebastian bit his lip as he looked down at me, his brows knit together.

Feeling him pressed against me had me soaking; and it felt like his body was responding in a similar way, I could see it in his eyes that he knew I felt it.

He angled his hips up more, and that was the moment he hit my clit. My eyes opened wider and I gasped as a shock wave of tingles flowed through my body. He moaned and threw his head back, keeping the angle and pace where he was; he had to know. My entire body was buzzing as he continued to push his cock into my pulsing bundle of nerves.

I couldn’t contain the noises and I couldn’t tell when I had stopped acting; I knew I wasn’t acting because I could barely focus. This may have been my first sex scene, but I’m sure there shouldn’t be actual stimulation.

 

Sebastian moaned and grabbed a breast again, laying open-mouthed kisses across it, his lips getting closer to my nipple, my body desperate and aching for more; to feel the wetness of his lips and tongue surround me.

And suddenly, I had it.

His hot breath rolled across my breast and his mouth engulfed my hardened peak, his warm tongue circling slowly, his mouth sucking gently.

There was  _no_ reason for him to use his tongue, it was completely out of view.

I gasped and cried out, and he repeated the action on the other one; the fabric between us was now soaked. I know he could feel it, it was sliding around with every thrust of his swelling cock. If he kept this up, a real orgasm was a strong possibility.

 

I lightly dragged my nails down his back and got a firm grasp of his bare ass; I almost forgot he was virtually completely naked. Sebastian moaned and pushed onto me harder, the force shaking my body and moving the bed.

He ran a hand up my left arm and weaved his fingers with mine, pinning my hand above my head. I lost my breath as his eyes locked on mine, his pink lips swollen from our kiss slightly parted. He bit his lip and looked down between us, making me whimper, wishing he was imagining watching his cock sliding in and out of me. He threw his head back and moaned as I lifted my other leg to join the other that was wrapped around him. He lowered his lips to mine again, pushing into me harder.

 

We reached a mutual place of moans and cries, our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat; his cock twitching against my pulsing heat. I have no idea how much time had passed, but it seemed together we decided to end.  His hand slid between us- a really nice touch on his end- resting on my lower abdomen out of view, but you could tell what he was going for. I panted and cried out, higher and higher, finally arching my back into him and gasping.

He followed soon after with his own impressive fake orgasm and a moan that  _flooded_ me, then collapsed on top of me, breathless.

 

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled to the side, then onto his back, holding me to his heaving chest. I had my leg strategically draped over him as he rolled to his back; I couldn’t wait to see that shot, I’m sure it looked incredible.

 

 

“Holy shit.  I mean, cut.”

 

Sebastian and I started laughing at Jerry and I buried my face into Sebastian’s sweaty neck to suppress my giggles. Sebastian and I blindly high-fived and giggled again.

 

“I’ll let you guys wind down, grab some water. I’ll be in your trailer, Seb,” Jerry said.

Sebastian lifted his arm gave him a silent thumbs up, his arm dropping down onto his damp chest with a slap.

 

His left hand stroked up and down my bare back, making me shiver as we calmed down.

 

“How fucking wet are you right now?” He said in a low, husky voice.

“I am not dignifying that with a response,” I breathed, closing my eyes and fighting a shudder.

 

I know he was a good actor, but our chemistry was undeniable, he had me so turned on my entire body was buzzing; but he didn’t need to know that.

Without warning, he rolled over on top of me, looking down at me with a mischievous grin.

 

“You don’t have to, I already know the answer,” He said softly, running his fingers down my stomach, stopping right above the hem of my tiny beige thong. He grabbed the elastic and tugged slightly, letting it go with a barely audible snap.

“Do you know how badly I want to tear this off of you right now?” he whispered, sending goosebumps across my body.

“That’s just your elevated hormones talking. You don’t mean that,” I smiled, holding his face.

“Yeah? So I shouldn’t have this then, right?” He said, pressing his erection into my heat.

I looked at him with wide eyes and tried to stifle my whimper and he groaned.

“Sebastian,” I said quietly.

“I could feel how hot and wet you are. You can’t fake that baby,” he winked.

I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes.

“Sebastian…” I said weakly.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.”

 

I took a breath and fought with myself to regain control.

“What, your dick fighting to break through my panties?”

 

He smirked and just looked at me silently.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” I said.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re waiting for me to congratulate you on your impressive penis.”

“Oh, you think it’s impressive?” he said casually.

I rolled my eyes.

“No,” I said, shoving him off of me and sliding away from him before I did something I’d regret.

“If anything, you should apologize,” I said, pulling the sheet up over my bare breasts.

He raised an eyebrow.

“For that incredibly unprofessional erection,” I smirked.

“What, you’re not flattered?” He grinned, biting his lip.

I rolled my eyes again.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve never gotten hard during a love scene.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“But I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I didn’t want to stop, we were kind of on a roll if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, no.  _No_ , it  _totally_ helped,” I grinned.

“ **Ass**. Trying to get me to apologize for rubbing on your box when you were loving it,” he scoffed.

“Now now, I wouldn’t go  _that_ far.”

“Whatever. You loved it. You can’t hide that heat,” His eyes sparkled.

 

I exhaled slowly and shook my head.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go see Jerry and see how it went on his end,” I said, rolling off the bed to gather my clothing.

“Can you… uh, toss me my clothes,” Sebastian said bashfully, covering himself more with the sheet.

“Really?” I laughed.

“I’m not fully deflated!”

“You were just grinding it into me and now you’re  _shy_?”

“Ah, shut up,” He said as I threw his pants at him.

“No but really, it was just smashed against my thigh for, like, three minutes just now. I’m pretty sure I could describe it to a sketch artist for an accurate representation.”

“Oh my god please shut up. It was just a semi.”

I smirked as I finished dressing. If that were true… I didn’t want to imagine anything further, that would only lead to trouble.

 

“Let’s go see what Jerry’s got,” I sighed.

 

 

 

“Alright I keep watching this over and over trying to find something I want to fix or re-shoot, but I honestly cannot. You guys nailed it.”

I felt a pang of disappointment, part of me wanting desperately to have to do all of that again. At the same time I was relieved; I didn’t know if I could handle him a second time.  I already had four other scenes I had to simulate sex with him.

“I can switch from camera to camera while it plays to see different angles that we’d use, and it just came out so beautifully. You guys are incredible together,” he gushed.

I felt myself blushing and bit my lip nervously.

“Do you want to see?” Jerry asked.

“Yeah,” we nodded, sitting back on the couch.

I sat with my legs draped over Sebastian’s lap and he rested his hands on my thighs. Jerry set it up and hit play for us.

 

It’s weird watching yourself on film; it’s virtually an out of body experience. I remembered being there for it all, but watching was like reliving the whole thing.

Out of the corner of my eye Sebastian wet his lips and shifted slightly in his seat.

We had just hit the bed and I got the most glorious view of his ass. I had grabbed it, but seeing it was another thing entirely. Watching his back muscles and biceps flex as he hovered over me and leaned to kiss me again made me almost groan out loud; fucking  _hell_ could he move.

I saw the looks we shared, the biting of lips, the furrowed brow; it looked so real. The heat between my legs was suddenly back with a vengeance. I shifted slightly and felt a prod in the back of my leg; he was getting just as turned on as I was reliving this. I slid my legs towards his knees, avoiding his arousal in fear of losing my focus.

 

“The nipple thing was fucking incredible. I’m pretty sure we’re able to keep that. It’s fucking hot, so I really hope so,” Jerry said, reminding me that he was still in the room.

I blushed and Sebastian grinned.

 

When it was over, Jerry clapped his hands and grinned, “alright guys, I’m gonna head out for the night. We’ll pick up again tomorrow for the morning after scene,” Jerry said, standing.

“Goodnight!” Sebastian and I both said as he left.

 

Sebastian reached over to the laptop and hit play, watching with his bottom lip in his teeth.

I sighed and closed the laptop as it started.

 

“Does watching that make you uncomfortable?” he asked, cocking his head at me.

“A little bit. Just seeing myself with lower inhibitions. It’s like watching myself drunk or something. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

I wasn’t about to tell him it was also turning me on a great deal.

 

“Well at least you have the comfort of knowing that you were acting, you know? You intended to do all of those things.”

I nodded.

“We looked  _good_ ,” he said in a low voice.

 

I nodded again and he tugged on my arm, pulling me into his lap.

“Sebastian what are you doing,” I said nervously.

“Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you,” he said softly, stroking my cheek and cupping it gently.

 

His eyes pierced through me and made my breath hitch. I closed my eyes and took a breath, shaking my head.

“No, you don’t. You’re just saying that because we’ve been spending a lot of time together and have a lot of intimate scenes.”

“Are you saying I have actor Stockholm syndrome?”

“Kind of, yes. It happens all the time. You see these people that get together on set, and as soon as the movie is out, it goes south.”

He frowned.

“It’s not real, babe,” I said, holding his face in my hands.

He squinted at me for a moment, “I don’t believe you,” he said softly.

“I know,” I replied, not even sure if I believed myself.

“I think you feel the same thing I do; that scene was too close to being real,” he said, studying me.

“Seb, it’s acting, I’m an actor,” I said, my temperature rising more and more by the second.

“Well those noises you make are unreal,” he said, licking his lips quickly.

“That is correct. They were not real,” I teased.

“Well now I  _really_ want to know what you actually sound like when you come,” he whispered in my ear.

I tried to contain the shiver he sent down my spine, but I couldn’t hide the goosebumps.

 

“Sebastian, please,” I said weakly.

“You want me to stop?” He said, pressing his lips to my neck while his fingertips danced up my thigh.

 

I took in a shaky breath, not trusting myself to speak, because I would tell him to keep going; I would tell him that I ached for him.

He kissed down my neck, nuzzling and leaving open mouthed kisses across my throat, making me take in a sharp breath.

 

“ _Vanessa_. Do you want me to stop?”

I took another deep breath and pulled myself away, standing quickly.

“I have to go,” I said, grabbing my bag and pushing open the trailer door, not bothering to look back

 

Once I felt the fresh air, I gasped, trying to calm down and not let my hormones take over. What was he doing? Did he really think he was attracted to me? Was he? Or was he just a giant flirt and always like this? I couldn’t let him think he was interested in me, it would only end badly for me.

 

I got home as fast as I could, taking a cold shower and unsuccessfully trying to convince myself that what I was feeling wasn’t real either. I gave in to my libidinous thoughts and slipped a hand between my legs to gently circle my clit.  I exhaled shakily and stopped, deciding I was in no state to do that standing.

 

When I got out of the shower I had four missed calls from Sebastian, as well as three texts.

> _**Vanessa I am sorry, I went too far- I got carried away.** _
> 
> _**I am so sorry I upset you.** _
> 
> _**Please forgive me.** _

 

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at my phone. After a minute I responded.

 

> **_Please don’t be sorry. I have the ability to say no. There is just a lot of emotion going in this role, you know? Clara and Dean’s relationship is intense and it kind of bleeds over into the real world after the cameras stop._ **
> 
> **_It’s not your fault._ **

 

I sighed and put my phone on my nightstand.

Sliding into bed, I hugged my pillow to my chest, trying and failing to think of anything other than Sebastian. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language, sexual tension, simulating sex acts. Dirty stuff. A blink of domestic violence.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week went by quickly; filming making us too busy and tired to hold any sort of deep conversation. We never spoke of the night in his trailer;  I can’t say I wanted to talk about it, though I definitely can’t say I didn’t want it to happen again.

 

On Sunday, Sebastian came over for lunch and everything was back to normal.

“They swapped one of the sex scenes for another from the book, I was still on set after you left last night when they finished,” Sebastian said, tossing me a set of pages as I put our takeout on the table.

 

My heart raced as my mind went through all of the scenes in the book that didn’t make the script that they could’ve added. I flipped through them and my heart nearly stopped.

 

“Of  _course_ they want your face between my legs,” I said, putting my hand over my face.

Sebastian was silent and I looked up to see the biggest, goofiest grin slapped across his face.

“You afraid of me getting up close and personal with your business district?” he asked, biting his lip.

“Oh my god you’re going to be insufferable,” I said, getting up to get water.

 

I came back to the table to see Sebastian still grinning as he read.

“Alright come on. Forget about worshiping at my altar for now, I’ve been waiting for you to watch the newest episode of Last Week Tonight. And Mr. Robot. And Cake Wars.”

 

Sebastian laughed and got up, stretching, “alright. Git me a beer and let’s watch TV, woman,” he said in a redneck voice, sticking his stomach out and scratching.

“Gross,” I cringed.

* * *

 

We arranged ourselves on either end of the couch-we both had a thing for leaning on the arm-but eventually migrated towards each other. I ended up with Sebastian’s head in my lap, my fingers carding through his thick, soft hair.

After our last episode, Sebastian rolled to his back, looking up at me as I continued to play with his hair. He hummed happily and I looked down at him.

 

“You’re even beautiful from the world’s most unflattering angle,” he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, fighting the blush that crept up my neck.

“One day you’ll take a compliment,” he said, reaching up and pushing a finger into my nostril.

I huffed and swatted his hand away; he started laughing, his hands clutching his stomach.

 

 

* * *

The next morning we were already blocking the new scene to start filming that afternoon; Sebastian getting direction to where he would be on the bed; and me basically getting instructed to climax quickly, as they would be cutting together some scenes and make it look time lapsed. Then Sebastian would get on top of me for another sex scene that would end quickly as well.

 

“You okay?” Sebastian asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

I nodded.

“Yeah. Just trying to get my head in the game,” I said, trying not to show my nerves.

Sebastian slid his hand in mine and weaved our fingers together; of course he could see right through me.

“You got this,” He grinned. “I’m the one giving, you just have to lay there and pretend I’m blowing your fucking mind,” He winked.

I giggled.

 

“ _I’m_ actually kind of nervous, I’ve never done this before!” He said, a hint of worry in his voice.

“In a movie! I’ve gone down on ladies in real life!” He said quickly, snapping his head to me, making sure I knew.

 

I laughed and shook my head.

“Well that’s good,” I said, patting his leg, “tells a lot about a man, if they don’t go down.”

“Have you known guys that didn’t?!”

“I’ve dated several.”

“Holy fuck are you serious? More than  _one_?!”

“Well it’s not really a first date question. I thought I could tell by personality, but it takes a while. Like, after finding out, I’d look back and go, yeaaah, it makes sense that he doesn’t.”

“That is a fucking travesty. I am  _so_ sorry,” He said with a serious, sad face.

I laughed. “It’s okay. That was long ago; I’ve learned how to pick ‘em better,” I said with a wink.

“How would… why don't…  **fuck** … who doesn’t like eating pussy?!”

I coughed a laugh and shook my head, “you seem really distraught,” I said.

“I am! One of the greatest pleasures in life is a nice pair of legs draped over your shoulders. I don’t know how someone could not do or want that.”

 

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying and failing to suppress a shudder. All I could think about now was Sebastian’s head between my thighs; knowing how much he loved it was  _not_ helping.

 

* * *

 

The scene didn’t have any lead-up; it was supposed to cut to Sebastian between my legs from a shot of us at work.  Starting almost naked was more nerve-wracking for some reason; I felt exposed and was suddenly shy, sitting with the sheet up over me until Jerry called action.

 

Sebastian came back from makeup and laughed, shaking his head at me, “are you being shy right now? I’ve seen you practically naked already,” he said, his tongue darting over his lips.

“This feels different!” I protested.

“Panties?”

“No, dude. A beige patch that looks too much like a extra large panty liner for my own comfort, stuck directly to my ladybits,” I frowned.

“Now this I  _have_  to see,” he laughed.

“You’re about to shove your face in it,” I laughed, lifting the bottom half of the sheet so he could see.

“That is extraordinarily sexy,” he laughed, putting a hand over his mouth.

 

I covered myself and he laughed.

“Shut up! It feels weird being like, completely naked with you standing there fully clothed!”

He shrugged and nodded, “yeah, that makes sense,” he said, taking his shirt off.

“Better?” he smirked.

“I mean, your perky nips always brighten my day, but I’m gonna need more than that.”

 

He sighed and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down, standing in his underwear. God  _dammit_ that was a fucking beautiful sight.

 

“There,” he said, stepping out of his jeans and kicking them aside.

 

“Actually put your clothes back on,” Jerry said, stepping into the room set.

Sebastian and I laughed, “why!” he asked.

“We want to give the illusion that you couldn’t wait, so Vanessa, shirt and bra on, we want underwear around one ankle, like you couldn’t be bothered to take them all the way off before he dove right in.”

We laughed and nodded, agreeing it sounded hotter.

 

After we put more clothing on, Jerry came back.

“You know what, we’ll do one with and one without. Do this as is now, and we’ll cut when you get on top of Vanessa, Seb. Then take your clothes off, and we’ll go from there.”

“Alright!” Sebastian grinned, clapping and jumping, warming himself up.

I laughed and shook my head.

 

Starting a shot with Sebastian’s head between my legs was only slightly unnerving. He did everything as practiced, kept it quick and moved his head around perfectly. It wasn’t as intense with clothes on; it didn’t feel as real, and that was perfectly fine with me.

 

“Alright so forget about the rush, and just drag it out with this take, I might like this better. Dean and Clara are pretty intense, they would definitely take their sweet time,” Jerry said.

 

 

Sebastian hovered over me and kissed my lips, continuing to kiss down my body, between my breasts, to my stomach, past my belly button…

I tensed, wondering how close he was actually going to be getting. He ran his hands up and down my body, snaking his tongue out across a hipbone, leaving open mouthed kisses to the other. I whimpered and bit my lip, watching him pretend to worship me.

He kissed down further to the top of my mound, right above where the adhesive patch started, making my eyes almost bug out of my head. He winked up at me and positioned himself between my legs.

I felt his hot breath on my thigh and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could do this.

I ran my fingers through his thick hair, dragging my nails across his scalp.  Sebastian groaned and I looked down at him. His eyes were on me, they looked darker from my perspective; he was watching me intently. He ran his hands up the outside of my thighs and grabbed my hips. I gave an exaggerated moan and arched my back, holding the back of his head and trying to make it look like I was pulling him as close to me as possible.

His eyes closed briefly and I felt him sigh as he ran a hand across my stomach, gently tracing circles with his fingers. I watched him and whimpered, writhing beneath him as he held me down firmly.

He was moving his jaw without opening his mouth; it most definitely looked like he was actually eating me out.

Sebastian moaned as he closed his eyes, gently moving his face back and forth between my legs.

His fingers lightly trailed down my stomach and approached the crease of my legs. Dangerously close.

He wouldn’t…

Sebastian looked up at me, making sure I was watching him, and gently dragged his fingers down the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I shuddered and gasped, my body fighting the urge to grind myself into his face.

His lips were suddenly on my inner thigh, kissing up- closer and closer…  My brow furrowed, I didn’t take my eyes off of him as he kept my eye contact, slowly opening his mouth and eventually snaking his tongue out briefly along the crease at the apex of my leg; I was dripping wet.

I felt the sweat beading on my skin as my chest heaved. Running a hand up my body across my breasts, I grabbed and tugged at myself as I arched my back, moaning louder and louder. Sebastian let out a long groan and I cried out, throwing my head back as his head stilled.

 

Chest heaving, I looked down at him and he grinned, licking his lips and sliding up my body. He laid on top of me and held himself up, leaning down to kiss me. It started off slow, but soon our tongues were swirling and his hips were pressed into mine.

 

He was hard; just from pretending to go down on me. I had to shake the thought out of my head; he was acting, and really into the role; his body was reacting normally.

I wrapped my legs around him and he grunted, thrusting his hips against mine, sweat beading on his furrowed brow.

Sebastian grinded into me and moaned, making my heart stutter. We kissed and rocked into each other; our moans and grunts getting louder, bodies getting more slick.

Sebastian leaned over to kiss and suck at my neck. I gasped and moaned, hearing a quiet whimper escape his lips immediately after.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to my mouth, kissing him roughly. Sebastian let out a long moan and he gave me several hard, deliberate thrusts, so I cried out into his kiss and arched my back off the bed. Sebastian followed my end with his own, his lips frantically moving over mine until his hips stilled.

We collapsed together, and like the last time, Jerry left us to wind down.

 

I had my eyes closed and my hands over my face as I calmed my breathing. Once my heart was no longer racing like I had just jumped out of a plane, I heard Sebastian breathing carefully through his mouth.

I opened my eyes to look at him and his eyes were squeezed shut, and his arm was under the sheet, presumably between his legs.

 

“Seb?”

“I’m not jerking off, I swear. Just trying to calm down,” He said, eyes still closed.

 

I smirked as I yanked the sheet from his body to find him with a firm grasp of his junk through the tiny nude briefs he was wearing. It was fairly dark, I could barely see anything.

 

“Nessaaaaa.” He whined, yanking the sheet back over himself.

“I just had to make sure you weren’t beating off. If I had joined you and you weren’t?  _God_ that would have been embarrassing,” I said, sitting up and grabbing my bra from the nightstand where it had landed.

 

He was silent and I turned to look at him, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open; I laughed.

 

“Also, you’re an asshole,” I said, slipping my shirt on, “you know what you did.”

“Oh I’m sorry, did I  _accidentally_ turn you on?” he smirked.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I just really wanted those moans to be real, you know?” he said.

“Whatever,” I said, pulling my pants on.

“Are you actually really upset with me?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know… More upset with myself; letting myself get affected like that. Feeling that way… because of you.”

“You’re mad that it was  _me_ who turned you on?”

 

I felt myself blushing.

“Just…Embarrassed,” I mumbled.

“In case you weren’t here, I had an obvious erection. It can  _not_ be more clear when I am aroused,” he said, blushing slightly.

“I guess you have a point,” I said, biting my lip.

“I’m gonna go beat off,” he sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

I laughed and shook my head and he smiled.

“Are you serious?” I asked, trying to calm my fluttering stomach.

“Nah, was just trying to get you to smile,” he grinned, slipping his pants on.

I laughed and shoved his arm as we went to meet Jerry.

 

 

We did three more takes of the clothed version of the scene and it went fairly smoothly. Towards the end I started getting hoarse from all of the screaming and moaning, so we wrapped for the night.

 

“You sound  _so_ sexy right now,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah?” I smirked.

“Your voice is all husky and raspy. It’s pretty hot,” he nodded with a shrug.

I laughed to try to disguise my nervousness.

“Come get a drink with me and Liz,” I smiled, tugging on his sleeve.

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

 

“So how does one fake cunnilingus?” Liz asked, mindlessly rotating her half-empty glass on the table in front of her.

“A lot of exaggerated head movements,” Sebastian said, rolling his head around for effect.

“Care for me to demonstrate?” He said, not at  _all_ looking at Liz. He was looking at me; and I was looking at Liz who laughed in disbelief.

“You know that would’ve sounded like a super creepy come-on had you not been looking  _directly at Vanessa_ ,” Liz said casually, sipping her drink.

I gave her a look and nudged her foot under the table and she laughed, shaking her head.

Sebastian smirked and looked back to Liz.

“Well I was worried if I was looking at you while saying it, you’d think I was offering to demonstrate on you, which was not my intent.”

 

Sebastian’s phone started ringing and he took it from his pocket to look at the screen.

“Ah, mother,” Sebastian smiled.

“You better answer that!” I said.

“Wanna say hi?” He asked, accepting the call before I could respond.

 

“Hey mom, you’re on speaker, say hi to Vanessa,” the smile on his face was the cutest I had ever seen.

“Oh! Vanessa! I’ve heard so much about you! Sebastian talks about y-”

“Alllllrighty mother that’s how you get taken off of speaker,” Sebastian said, putting his phone up to his ear.

“I’m gonna head home in a bit, ma, can I give you a call back?” he said, “ _No,_  ma, going home  _alone,”_ he said, putting a hand on his forehead.

 

We said goodnight to Sebastian, Liz and I staying for a bit longer to finish our drinks.

As soon as Sebastian was out of sight, Liz turned back around and smirked.

“So did you come all over his face today?” Liz asked, poking at the ice in her drink with the tiny straw.

“No! He just… used some information he had about me to his advantage for the scene; it worked, but I was super pissed.”

“Wait, what information did he have and why?”

“It’s a long story, but he knows about a specific erogenous zone of mine.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at me.

“ _Any_ way…” I said nervously.

"God, you two are gonna fuck so hard, and it’s going to be  _so_ fucking loud,” Liz shook her head, draining her drink.

“We  _are not_ ,” I sighed.

“Oh, what, you don’t  **want** to?” she asked with mock innocence.

“Of  _course_ I do; it’s just a terrible idea,” I said, shaking my head, trying to stop my heart from pounding.

“Well, we’re wrapping at the end of the month… so…”

“Yeah, then we have a press tour. That would be such a disaster.”

Liz sighed and put her hand on my arm, “Face it. You’ll be sitting on his face eventually,” she said.

I closed my eyes and sighed, shaking my head.  
  
“You’re turning me on and depressing me at the same time,” I said, finishing my drink.  
  
“I like to keep a delicate balance.”  
  
I snorted and hopped off the bar stool.

“Come on, let’s get you home to your vibrator,” Liz said, standing and linking her arm with mine.

I laughed as we left the bar arm-in-arm; I went home to my detachable shower head instead.

 

 

Walking on set the next afternoon, I pulled my hair back and Sebastian choked on his coffee.

“Fuck,” he laughed, putting down his cup and covering his face.

“What!?” I asked; that was not a reaction to my arrival that I enjoyed.

 

Sebastian pulled his phone out and turned on the front facing camera, holding it to me, turning my head. Under my ear, normally covered by my hair, was a large purple and red bruise.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Seb!”

“How did you not notice that last night?”

“I guess I’ve not looked in the mirror for a while.”

 

Jerry walked in, yawning, putting his coffee cup down and picking up a donut.

 

“Jerry,” I whined, “Seb gave me a fucking hickey yesterday,”

 

Jerry spit out his donut and laughed, holding his stomach.

 

“Let me see,” he said, motioning for me to come closer.

 

I brushed my hair back and showed him and he whistled.

“That is impressive; he really got in there.”

 

I glared at Sebastian who was grinning smugly.

“We need to work that into the movie somehow, that’s a fantastically hilarious hickey.” Jerry said thoughtfully.

“Well that’s a bit hard when she heals so fast,” I said.

“Ah. Fuck,” Jerry said. “Well, get your ass to makeup and cover that shit up.”

As I left, Jerry continued to giggle to himself.

 

Sebastian followed me to makeup, watching as I sat myself in the chair, looking up at him in the mirror quizzically.

“What are you doing tonight?” Sebastian held onto the door frame above his head and swayed back and forth.

“Hanging out with you?” I asked.

Sebastian laughed and nodded.

“I have some things I’m shooting after you, so I’ll just come over when I’m finished,” he said.

“Sounds good,” I smiled.

Sebastian grinned and turned on his heels to leave.

 

 

 

 

“Come on let’s go out for once,” Sebastian said, sitting on the couch next to me and laying his head on my shoulder.

“Really?”

“You never take me out anymore!” He whined.

I laughed and shook my head.

“But really, we’ve never gone out, are you ashamed to be seen with me?” he batted his eyelashes at me.

“No, doofus, I don’t know. I guess we never really had a chance.”

“So let’s go somewhere.”

“Seb I am not going out in public with this big fuckoff hickey on my neck,” I said, pointing to my neck.

“Come on, asshole, that’s what makeup is for. Weren’t you ever a teenager?”

I got up and shoved him, going to my room to get my makeup, grumbling the entire way.

 

“Where do you want to go, princess?” I asked, flopping back onto the couch next to Sebastian with my newly made-up neck.

“Let’s just go find a new restaurant we’ve not been to. I’m feeling adventurous.”

“Alright. Let’s go,”

“Really!?”

I laughed and stood, pulling him up, “I put makeup on my neck for you! Yes!”

“Yay!” he said, jumping and clapping.

 

 

Sebastian and I found a highly rated Vietnamese restaurant that was fairly off the beaten path; we were hopeful to not attract too much attention.

 

“Stop eating my food!” I exclaimed, slapping his hand away from my plate.

“It’s not my fault what you got is better than mine,” he says, pouting.

I sighed and pushed my plate towards him; his face lit up.

I laughed and shook my head as he took my plate and put his in front of me.

 

“So we have two weeks left,” he said, stabbing the beef with his fork.

“Yeah, you’re almost through humping me, don’t worry,” I said.

“Ah, that’s what I’ll miss the most,” he sighed.

“Oh shut up,” I laughed.

“But really, I’ll miss working with you. This was an incredible experience.”

I felt my face get hot and shoved his arm that was resting on the table.

“Oh god you’re blushing!” he said excitedly.

“Shut up!” I whined.

“You’re gonna miss me,” he teased.

I nodded and bit my lip, “maybe,” I smiled.

“Alright let’s get out of here. I want to finish Mr. Robot,” Sebastian said, standing and throwing cash on the table.

 

* * *

Sebastian fell onto my couch dramatically, legs sprawled out, one dangling over the side.

“Wow,” I said looking at the text message I just received.

It was a picture of Sebastian and I from no more than an hour ago leaving the restaurant. I was looking down and laughing, Sebastian looking at me with a huge, open-mouthed smile.

It was actually a great picture.

The text said:

> _What is happening, are you dating?!_

“Dude, look at what Padma just sent me,” I laughed showing him the text and picture.

 

He raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh.

“So walking and laughing together is dating, eh?” He smirked.

 

I laughed and nodded, replying to her to say no.

 

“I wonder where she got this,” I said, biting the inside of my cheek as I scrolled through Twitter.

“Instagram. Tumblr. Facebook.” Sebastian scrolled through his phone, “ah-ha,” he said.

“Instagram,” he turned his phone to me to show a post someone made 50 minutes ago. They had tagged Sebastian and captioned it “Sebastian on a date?! I don’t know who she is, but she’s pretty.”

I laughed, “well that’s unusual.”

“What is?”

“ _I don’t know who she is but she’s pretty._  People aren’t that nice when they see females with the celebrities they want to blow,” I frowned.

 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

“Come here,” he said, yanking my arm.  

 

Sebastian threw an arm around me and extended his other with his phone to take a picture. I laughed and grabbed his chin with one hand, smooshing his face.

He showed me the picture and I laughed and nodded as he posted it to his Instagram with the hashtags  _ **costars**_ ,  _ **withbenefits**_ ,  _ **justkidding**_ , and  _ **wehavesexonscreennotinreallife**_.

 

I fell over laughing.

“Oh my god people are going to flip out.”

“What! It says  ** _not_** in real life!”

I smirked at him.

“I mean… unless you want to…” he gave me a wink and a nod.

“Oh my god stop,” I laughed.

 

Sebastian smirked and tagged me in the picture.

“Prepare yourself for a whole new world of attention,” he said.

 

As soon as he said it, my phone started lighting up with Instagram notifications.

“Jesus fucking Christ. I have  _seventy-six_  new followers?!”

 

Sebastian nodded and shrugged.

 

“Oh god what did I get myself into,” I said.

“Being associated with me will get you Instagram followers,” he stuck his tongue out at me.

“Being associated with you will get me  _stabbed_ ,” I mumbled, looking at the comments on his picture.

 

“Jesus Christ. Do these people know you can see this? Choke me. Love me.  _FUCK ME DADDY_?!” I looked up at him wide-eyed.

“Ah, yeah. Sometimes you just gotta… Ignore that,” he frowned.

“Seriously. People are unstable. What makes them think it’s okay to say this to  _anyone_?”

“Vanessa, some people just haven’t found their daddies yet. They’re lost little kittens,” he said with big, sad eyes.

“Are you telling me you want someone to call you daddy?”

“Eh, no.  _Master_ , maybe,” he grinned wickedly.

 

I closed my eyes and shook my head, my body buzzing at the idea of Sebastian making me call him master.

“Stop thinking about being my sub,” he teased, his voice low and sending a chill right through me.

“In your dreams!” I laughed, changing my position so he wouldn’t see my bright-red face so easily.

“Mmm, and what delightful dreams they are…” he sighed.

 

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed.

Was he  _trying_ to turn me on?

 

“Oh wow, someone commented asking who I was, and someone else responded with, like, a mini biography on me. Fuck. Internet detectives,” I said, changing the subject.

“Yeah, and people are wondering why you’ve never had a picture of me on your Instagram,” he laughed, scrolling through comments.

“What, they think the second I start hanging out with Sebastian Stan, I should be shouting it from the rooftops?”

“Well, duh,” he said, pulling himself up off the couch.

“Nerd,” I said.

 

I opened my camera and turned around, my eyes following Sebastian to the fridge. He opened it and stuck his head in; I took a picture.

“This asshole over here,” I said aloud as I typed, “just strolls right in and helps himself.”

Sebastian barked a laugh, throwing his head back.

 

I posted my picture of Sebastian, tagging his rear-end, and turned my phone to silent.

“Alright, any guess on how many comments I’ll get on my picture of you?”

“Hmm… two hundred,” he says thoughtfully.

“Ha! I say two  _thousand_ ,” I smirked.

“Oh shut up, no way.”

“Uh-huh. Yes. What do you wager?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. If you win, I’ll be your bitch for a week,” he said with a serious face.

 

I snorted and slapped a hand over my mouth; Sebastian giggled.

 

“So what does that entail?” I asked.

“Whatever you want, I will do,” he grins.

“ _Whatever I want_ , eh?” I raised an eyebrow.

 

I felt a blush creeping up on me and quickly went to grab water from the kitchen before he could see.

 

“Yep, so you better make it worth it, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity,” he yelled after me.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to start making a list,” I said, coming back to sit on the couch.

“Kinky,” he said, cocking his head with a smirk.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“So if I win…” he said.

“If you win, I’ll be your bitch for a week,” I sighed.

“Whatever I want?” he grins.

“Whatever you want,” I close my eyes and nod, taking a deep breath.

“Ooooh, I already have a list…”

“I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“It should probably turn you on a little,” he said, laying back on the couch and looking at me upside-down.

 

I laughed and shoved him off the couch; he hit the floor with a thud and a groan.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” I said, embarrassment and fear washing over me, thinking that I actually may have hurt him.

“You hurt my butt,” he pouted, “you need to kiss it and make it better,” he said.

 

I scoff and laugh, nudging his shoulder with my foot.

“You should know by now, I’m no ass kisser,” I smirked.

 

He laughed and pulled himself to a seated position, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sleeping on your couch tonight. Try to stop me,” he said after our second episode, grabbing my blanket and nuzzling his face into.

“I wouldn’t dare,” I said, standing and turning off the TV, then leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“You gonna go to sleep?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

 

Sebastian opened his arms silently and I laughed, leaning over and hugging him. He squeezed me and jerked me to the side quickly without warning, pulling me onto the couch with him.

 

“Nope, now you’re trapped,” he said, smashing his face into my neck.

“Oh my god, what are you doing,” I laughed, struggling to get out of his hold.

“Just tryna make you uncomfortable,” he mumbled.

“It’s working,” I struggled, my heart racing.

 

What the fuck was he doing?

I finally surrendered and stopped trying to escape. Sebastian giggled triumphantly and rolled onto the floor, still clinging to me. I fell on top of him and he let out an “oof” when my elbow jabbed his stomach.

 

“What are you doing, Stan,” I laughed, rolling off of him.

“I don’t know, I’m a bit slap-happy. I should probably get some sleep,” he laughed.

 

I got up to my feet, laughing and shaking my head.

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

 

He looked up at me and gave me a big, toothy grin. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and he seemed to smile wider.

“Goodnight, Vanessa,” he smiled.

 

 

 

“Wake uuuuup,” I chirped, exiting my bedroom.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Sebastian yawned.

“You’re totally my bitch forever,” I said, dropping my phone on his chest.

 

He picked up my phone and squeaked, “what!?”

“Yes, you read that right. There are over _three thousand_  comments on that picture that I posted less than twelve hours ago,” I said smugly.

“Holy shit,” he said, stretching and smiling.

“For my first request…” I said, sitting on his stretched out legs.

“Breakfast in bed? Sponge bath?”

 

I laughed and hit his chest; he smiled sleepily.

“No, you just have to get me coffee.”

“Oh, well, that I can do,” he laughed, tugging his legs out from under me.

 

* * *

After caffeinating, we arrived on set and went our separate ways for tattoo coverage and wardrobe selections, respectively.

Once I was made-up and waterproofed, I walked into the bathroom set trying to psych myself up for the shower sex that was about to happen. I saw Sebastian and looked down at his feet, laughing.

“I know, how fucking sexy are these?” He grinned wiggling his toes in his water shoes.

 

“So are we doing it against the wall?” I chewed on my lip, nervous about Sebastian gripping me under running water.

“I think we’ll try that, unless you have another thought,” Jerry said, walking up to us.

“What about standing up with me behind her?” Sebastian suggested.

 

Jerry stopped to think about it, nodding slowly.

“Actually that is much better. He comes in behind her and she doesn’t turn around until after. All handsy and Seb you can maybe push her up against the door or wall?”

I nodded, “yeah that feels more like what he would do,” I said, a little calmer about the idea.

 

 

Sebastian stood behind me and put his hands on my hips, squeezing slightly. His head lowered to my neck and his lips pressed to my skin. The warm water rained down on us, helping me relax a bit as his soft lips dragged across my wet skin. That didn’t last long; Sebastian started moaning into my neck as his hands grasped my breasts. He dropped his head and sucked softly on my neck, nipping and groaning intermittently.

Suddenly his hand slid down my stomach; that was going to look so fucking hot.

But his hand didn’t stop.

Sebastian’s hand slipped down too far, dipping under my g-string and I gasped, choking on water and sputtering.

 

Jerry yelled cut and I all but leapt out of the shower, grabbing the towel that was being held in front of me.

 

“I need a minute,” I said weakly, grabbing my robe and rushing to my trailer.

 

A minute later there was a knock at the door; I ignored it. Then a second knock went ignored.

“Vanessa can I come in?”

I sighed, Sebastian’s soft voice warming my body against my wishes.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Dude. I’m  _so_ sorry,” his eyes were wide with fear as he walked in.

“I kind of got carried away and forgot what I was doing,” he said nervously.

I looked up at him to see him fidgeting, avoiding my eyes.

“It’s okay,” I said, running my hands through my hair, “it was just unexpected and kind of freaked me out.”

 

My heart was still racing from the adrenaline and I closed my eyes to take a deep breath.

Sebastian knelt in front of me and grabbed my hands.

“I am so sorry. I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”

I smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

“Thanks. It’s alright. You are forgiven,” I smiled.

 

* * *

We finished the shower scene without further incident, except for a lot of giggles towards the end when our wet, virtually naked bodies started making rude noises when our skin suctioned together.

 

It was Friday night and Sebastian and I had the weekend off; after we wrapped, he asked what I was doing. We both realized we needed sleep, and went to our respective dwellings to do so. We parted with a hug and a wet forehead kiss.

 

“I’ll talk to you when I wake up from my mini-coma,” Sebastian smiled.

 

 

 

Three in the morning; I woke up to loud banging on my front door.

Sitting straight up in my bed, my heart pounded in my ears as I waited to see if I was hallucinating.

 

“ ** _I know you’re home_**!”

I froze, adrenaline immediately coursing through my veins.

“Vanessa I know you’re home, please talk to me, baby.”

My  **ex**.

 

I threw on my robe and went to the door, my heartbeat nearly deafening me.

“Alex, I don’t know how you found me, but please go home before I call the police. Also, my neighbors probably don’t appreciate this,” I said calmly through the door.

“Vanessa, babe, I just wanna talk.”

I sighed and opened the door with the chain still on it.

“Alex, please go home.”

“Do you love him?” He blurted out, his brown eyes glassy and bloodshot; he was clearly trashed.

I shook my head. “What? Who?” I could smell the alcohol now. Beer and whiskey.

“That guy. That fucking  _Winter Soldier_  motherfucker.”

“What?  _Sebastian_?”

“I saw you. On the  **internet**. Looking all  _cozy_.”

“Alex we’re making a movie together. Not that I have to explain myself to you.”

“Yeah? You fuck him? You probably fucked the director to get the part. But I’m sure you’re fucking soldier boy.”

“Alex, go home.”

“No one will fucking love you like I do,” He said, raising his voice slightly.

“Alex, you need to leave,” I said, trying to keep a steady voice.

“ _NO ONE_!” He yelled, shoving his fists into my door.

 

In a blink the chain snapped and the door flew open; I was on the floor.

I felt Alex step in and he stood over me.

 

“Don’t forget what I did for you, slut. Don’t forget who put up with your actor bullshit; stupid hours and rehearsals, all your crying when you couldn’t get a fucking job. Bet you learned you gotta fuck your way to the top, huh?”

 

He grabbed me by the jaw with one hand and sneered at me. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as he laughed in my face.

 

“No one wants a used up slut. No one wants a Hollywood whore that fucks her entire cast.” He forcefully released me and turned to leave.

 

Everything around me faded into gray as my entire body numbed with panic. My heart was racing and I felt like I was falling, having to look around to make sure I was still on the floor.

 

With a shaky hand I reached for my phone that had landed next to me, pulling up the only name I could possibly think of at that moment.

It rang twice.

 

“Nessa what’s up? Are you okay? It’s three thirty in the morning,” A sleepy Sebastian answered the phone.

“I-I’m sorry. You're… I didn’t know who else to call.”

 

My voice was betraying me and I couldn’t hold it in.

I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks and choked on a sob.

 

“I-I-I just…” I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to work up the courage to tell him I needed him.

“I’ll be right there,” he suddenly sounded wide awake.

 

I stared at my phone in disbelief when the call disconnected.

I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and put my head on my knees.

 

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock at the door that I didn’t notice was ajar.

 

“Nessa?” Sebastian’s concerned voice broke through my haze and I looked up to see him push the door open, looking at the chain, shocked and confused.

He looked down to see me and rushed to my side.

“Vanessa, oh my god are you okay? Holy shit, what happened?” He fell to his knees and wrapped me in his arms.

“My ex… Alex. He found me and… he just…”

“Just breathe, okay?” He said gently, stroking my hair.

 

I didn’t even notice I was hyperventilating.

I broke down in his arms; his hand brushed the hair out of my face and held my head to his chest as I sobbed into his shirt. His embrace consumed me and he held me until I calmed.

 

“ _Prinţesă_ , did he hurt you?”

I looked up at him; I’m sure I would have bruises on my face. His eyes widened and I realized there were already marks.

“What the fuck did he do?!” he said angrily as his hand gently cupped my cheek.

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine,” I said hoarsely.

“Did you call the police?”

“No. I didn't… I didn’t think about the police. Oh god, what is wrong with me?” I asked, suddenly overwhelmed by my response to the situation.

“No. No it’s okay. I think you were just scared,” he said. “Do you want to call them now?”

“I just want to sleep. Is that bad? I don’t feel like dealing with questions right now. It’s four in the morning.”

“It’s fine, I can take you tomorrow,” he said.

 

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, taking a jagged breath and trying to let it out slowly.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, okay?” He said, helping me up.

 

Sebastian held my face in his warm hand as I got into my bed.

 

“Please don’t leave,” It came out as a whisper, but my desperation was clear.

“I’m right here, sweetheart, not going anywhere,” he said, sitting in my vanity chair next to my bed.

 

I slid over and lifted the sheet, silently asking him to join me. Without a word he stood, taking off his jacket and jeans, and slid into bed next to me.

Sebastian wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close to his chest, kissing my shoulder.

“I’m right here,” He said softly.

 

I finally felt my heartbeat calming and relaxed in Sebastian’s embrace. Listening to his steady breathing soon had me drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I woke up on my back with a warm body wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian’s beautiful sleeping face on my shoulder, an inch from mine.  I took the moment to take him in. The pouty pink lips, the three day stubble, the deadly chiseled jaw; he was so beautiful it made me ache.

I ran my fingers down his jaw and he stirred slightly.

I sighed and turned to my side, Sebastian still with a firm grip on me. He spooned me and sleepily buried his face in my neck.

I smiled to myself, relishing in the feeling of him consuming me. I might never get to experience this again, so I was going to enjoy it while I could.

When Sebastian finally woke up he slid away from me quickly.

 

“Good morning,” I smiled softly.

“Sorry. I was being clingy in my sleep,” he blushed.

“Did you hear me complaining?” I asked.

He shook his head.

“Right. Now get your snuggly ass back over here for some conscious cuddling before I have to face the dumpster fire that will be my day,” I said, turning away from him.

Sebastian didn’t have to be told twice; he wrapped me in his arms again, humming happily.

 

“Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I missed cuddling,” he said, nuzzling me.

“Me too. I’ll always be down for a cuddle,” I said, my stomach fluttering nervously, hoping I wasn’t too desperate sounding.

 

“Thank you,” I said softly after a few silent minutes.

“Anything for you,  _prinţesă_ ,” he practically whispered, pressing his lips to my shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Once we were fully awake and dressed, Sebastian took me to the police station to file a report; to our surprise, Alex was already in a cell.

“Wait, what?” I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

“He’s in a holding cell for a DWI.”

I stared, mouth agape.

“Well, great! Let’s add an assault charge to that,” Sebastian said sternly.

The woman looked at me, concerned.

“He literally busted my door in last night. Threatened me, shoved a door into me, and grabbed me,” I said, turning my head so she could see the fingerprint shaped bruises on my face.

She nodded sadly.

“They’re going to want to get some pictures, honey,”  she said gently.

I nodded.

“Come back with me, I can take your statement,” she said, stepping out from behind her desk.

“Your boyfriend can come,” she said, walking ahead.

I felt my ears burning with embarrassment and avoided looking at Sebastian; he put his hand on the small of my back and followed.

 

The officer took my statement and sent someone to my apartment to check out the damage. While there, they noticed the surveillance camera in the hall that I had completely forgotten about; they let me know they had everything they needed to press charges, and to file a restraining order.

 

 

 

 

I sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to Sebastian, who had brought me home after making sure I ate something.

“Thank you for being there for me.” I said, putting a hand on his.

“Of course,  _prinţesă_ ,” he said with a smile, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

 

I got nervous, wondering what he was doing right before his soft lips grazed my cheek, my heart suddenly beating wildly.

 

“I’m so sorry this happened,” he said, stroking my hair.

“Thanks, I appreciate you,” I said, pulling myself into him, nuzzling my face into his neck.

“I’m gonna stay tonight, okay? I know you’re a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man, but I would feel better being here, being close by,” he said into my head, wrapping his arms around me.

I couldn’t help but laugh, “Thank you,” I said.

“I can stay on the couch. Unless you want to cuddle…” he trailed off, running his fingers down my arms, giving me goosebumps.

“Yeah? What if I want to cuddle?” I asked, my heart getting ahead of itself and racing with excitement.

“Then I will be all up in your bed faster than you can say cuddlewhore,” he said.

I laughed and stood up, “come on,” I said, reaching out for his hand, “cuddlewhore.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you’re an excellent cuddle partner,” I smiled.

 

I had to tell myself not to get used to it, not to get attached; but he was making it so difficult. Falling asleep in Sebastian’s arms for the second night in a row, my heart ached; why was I doing this to myself?


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

“Wake up, booger, we gotta get to the set,” I said, poking Sebastian’s arm. **  
**

Sebastian grumbled and squeezed me tighter, spooning me properly, my ass up against his raging erection.

 _Perfect_.

“SEB,” I said, louder, my temperature increasing significantly as additional heat pooled between my legs against my will.

He groaned and buried his face into my neck.

“ **Sebastian Fucktrumpet Stan** , if you don’t remove your dick from my ass in four seconds I will remove it from your person.”

Sebastian’s eyes shot open and he slid away from me.

“Oh my god I’m  _so_ sorry,” he said, his face bright red, putting his hands over his erection.

“I don’t think I’ve known any of my friends to have popped boners around me as much as you do,” I said, rolling out of bed.

“Shut up. This happens literally every morning,” he grumbled.

“Oh I’m aware of male bodies in the morning, I just don’t normally wake up with one trying to sneak in my back door.”

Sebastian snorted and slid to the edge of the bed to sit up.

 

“Thank you. For staying. And cuddling,” I said.

“Of course,  _Prinţesă_ , happy to,” he smiled softly.

“Sorry about my penis,” he frowned.

I laughed, “it’s quite alright,” I smirked, not able to avoid the blush creeping up my neck.

“You liked it!” His face lit up.

“What! Nooo…” I said very unconvincingly.

“Oh god you want it so bad…” he whispered.

“Yes, Sebastian. I want it  _so bad_ ,” I said with no emotion; but of course my stomach still flipped nervously.

“Your sarcasm says no, but your eyes say yes,” he teased, poking me in the side with his finger as he went to the bathroom.

 

 

 

“So this is the first time you are alone after you find out the other has superpowers. The sexual tension is going to be insane, and I trust you are able to do that. So far you’ve not let me down,” Jerry grinned.

“I like that you have us doing this after we already filmed all the fucking,” Sebastian pointed out.

Jerry shrugged and I laughed.

I sat on the desk and Sebastian stood in front of me.

“Good, I like that,” Jerry said.

Sebastian put his hands on my waist and I smiled up at him.

“So this is it. This is the first time you kiss. The first time you let the other know how badly you need them.”

“Seb, you’re going to lay her back on the desk, climb on top of her and you’ll hear the doorknob turning. Both of your heads shoot up and Seb you wave your hand like you’re throwing a table in front of it. And the table with block the door from opening.”

“Vanessa, watching him do that really gets you going, and you grab the back of his head and kiss him again.”

We got some more direction from Jerry and soon started rolling. It quickly became one of my favorite scenes with Sebastian; our playfulness and tension, much like real life, but we got to act on it.

I had to remind myself that what it was,  _acting_ ; but it did feel nice to pretend.

 

 

“You’ve been holding out on me,” I purred, burying my fingers in his soft hair.

Sebastian grinned and took a step towards me. I looked up at him through my lashes and gave him a devilish grin, nudging my knee between his legs. His lips parted as I smirked, grabbing him by the tie.

“Oh baby you don’t know the half of it,” he said right before I pulled his mouth to mine.

 

We kissed and Jerry called cut just as Sebastian was climbing up onto the desk over me; Sebastian froze halfway and I laughed.

 

“Okay there’s a bunch of shit in the way. So let’s just… oh shit,  _no_. Better idea.” Jerry wandered away and Sebastian and I looked at each other, puzzled. We laughed and Sebastian pushed himself off of me, helping me to sit up.

“So what we’re going to do…” Jerry said coming back with three crew members, “I want Seb to swipe all the shit off the table before Vanessa lays back. But with his powers. And they’re going to figure out how to do that. So we’re going to take an early lunch and set that shit up, okay?”

Sebastian helped me off the desk and we nodded.

 

 

The effects that they came up with were astounding; I was really excited to see those parts of the movie after they added in the CG.  Sebastian’s face as he “moved” things with his powers was incredibly sexy, so I was perfectly fine with having to redo shots over and over.

 

Several hours and takes later, Sebastian and I were sore and swollen-lipped from all the desk maneuvering and intense make outs.

 

“Alright, you guys look wrecked. Get some sleep. Hydrate. We’ll pick back up tomorrow,” Jerry said, tossing a bottle of water to me.

I took a sip and Sebastian whined, grabbing at the water.

I laughed and handed him the bottle. He took a sip and I had to fight the whimper that tried to escape when I watched a drop of water run off his chin and down his throat; his Adam’s apple bobbing as he took long gulps of water.

Holy shit was I getting turned on watching him drink?

Sebastian’s throat clearing snapped me out of my daze.

He was smirking and I ignored it, grabbing the bottle as he handed it to me.

 

 

The next five days went way too fast. Sebastian and I reshot some basic dialogue scenes, and then it was over. Jerry was bubbling with excitement when we wrapped, so eager to have things put together.

I rolled out of bed and picked up my phone; it buzzed as soon as it was in my hand.

 

> _**Last day :(** _
> 
> _I know… I’m sad, too, booger._
> 
> _**Come to my trailer when you get on set, I have something for you.** _
> 
> _If it’s your penis…_
> 
> _**…it’s not my penis. Unless you want it, then it’s on the table.** _
> 
> _If your penis is on the table when I get there…_

 

 

“Gotta say, I’m a little surprised your penis isn’t on the table,” I said when I stepped into his trailer.

“Surprised or disappointed?” he grinned.

“Little column A, little column B,” I shrugged.

Sebastian smirked at me, holding out a neatly wrapped box.

I raised an eyebrow and took the box, “what’s this?”

“A thank you, for being so wonderful to work with,” he smiled.

“Well now I feel like a dickbag, I didn’t get you anything,” I said.

“You calling yourself a dickbag is a present in itself.”

 

I carefully tore the teal paper and my jaw dropped when I saw the box.

“You… what?!” I gasped, tearing open the box to pull out the Polaroid camera.

“You said you lost yours years ago and you miss it,” he smiled softly.

“Oh my god, Seb, this amazing!” I squealed, putting it down and throwing my arms around him.

 

He giggled and took it from me, holding it out and taking a picture of us.

I kissed his cheek and he took another.

 

“Thank you,” I smiled as he turned to face me, his hands resting on my waist.

“You’re very welcome,” he smiled, kissing my forehead.

  
I leaned into his warmth as his hands slid to my back, holding me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, humming happily and nuzzling my face into his chest. Sebastian sighed and trailed his fingers up and down my spine as we stood in our embrace.

I pulled away from him after a minute, forcing myself to leave his arms.

“Alright,” I said, tossing the slowly developing pictures on the vanity, “let’s get to Jerry before he yells,” I grinned.

“One last scene,” Sebastian said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

  
  
  


* * *

The set was a ghost town now; it was strange. We wandered the empty set and I fell back on Clara’s plush bed and sighed. Sebastian flopped down to my left, echoing my sentiment.

“What do you think Steve Rogers is like in bed?” I said, breaking the silence.

Sebastian rolled over to his back and clutched his stomach, shaking with laughter.

“Seriously. Didn’t you think about any superheroes while we made this movie?”

“I can’t say that I did.”

“Oh come on. Aren’t you the least bit curious if Rogue’s vagina has the same effect on people, or if it’s just her epidermis? Or what happens if Bruce Hulks out in the middle of sex.”

Sebastian laughed harder, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Clearly you’ve thought about this a lot,” he gasped.

“Whatever. It’s normal.” I mumbled.

“So what do  _you_ think Hulk is like in bed?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Thinking about a giant green dong is scary.”

He giggled.

 

“You think Erskine’s serum made Steve big  _everywhere_?”

“You are such a perv,” Sebastian laughed.

“Seriously though. When he’s running after that guy after he gets out of the beefening chamber…”

“BEEFENING CHAMBER?” Sebastian rolled over and fell to the floor, laughing into it.

I ignored him, “and he fucking launches into that storefront…”

“Yeah, he had too much momentum, he couldn’t slow down.”

“I think it’s because he has this gigantic beast of a cock between his legs that he’s not used to,” I said, leaning over the side of the bed to look down at Sebastian.

“Oh my god,” he said with his hands over his face, trying to stifle his laughter.

“I can’t. I can’t with you right now,” his laughter muffled by his hands as his body shook.

“He probably jerked it all night after that. I’m sure the serum makes recovery time like, zero with that super stamina.”

“You know, Bucky had a version of that serum,” Sebastian’s upside down smirk made me close my eyes and fight a shudder.

“Do you think about  _Bucky_ as much as you do Steve?” His teasing voice low and like warm honey, making me far too distracted for my own good.

“I don’t know. He was a cocky guy before, good with the ladies. I’m sure he was already hung,” I shrugged.

“So then what would the serum do?”

“I don’t know, made it like a fucking tree trunk?” I laughed.

“Beefy Bucky seems like he’d have the  _fattest_ cock,” I mumbled.

Sebastian looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“ _Aaaaanyway_ ,” I rolled off the bed onto my feet, “I need to get all my shit from my trailer,” I said, hoping I’d get the subject as far away from dicks as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe it’s over,” I said, grabbing the last of my things from my vanity.

“Well we still have photo shoots for advertising and then all the press. So you aren’t getting rid of me just yet,” Sebastian smirked.

“You think I’m sad because I won’t be seeing you everyday anymore?” I teased.

He pouted.

“No, you’re right,” I grinned.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

“Yeah, it’s going to be weird not seeing you every day,” he said.

“But we’re still going to spend time together. As much as you’ll allow,” he smiled, nuzzling my shoulder.

I laughed.

“As much as  _I’ll_  allow?” I giggled, “you’ll get sick of me.”

“Never,” he smiled.

“Come back to my place, I have wine,” I said, “we can fancily pregame before the wrap party.”

Sebastian grinned and nodded; something in the way he grinned made my stomach flip.

“You inviting anyone else?” He asked curiously.

Why did that question make my heart jump in my throat?

“I would ask Liz, but she’s going to some event, won’t get to the wrap party ‘til late.”

He nodded, “well I don’t like sharing you, so… good,” he said.

I laughed and grabbed my purse, looking around my trailer one last time before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian raised his wine glass to me and smiled.

“To superheroes that fuck,” he said.

I snorted a laugh and tapped my glass to his.

“I wish they would’ve taken that title suggestion,” he sighed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fucking classy.”

We sat on the couch in comfortable silence, Sebastian with his feet pulled up and me curled up against his side.

“Thank you. For everything,” I said.

Sebastian turned to me.

“This was one of the greatest experiences of my life, and I am so happy to have shared it with you.”

“It’s only going to get better,” he smiled, taking my empty glass and setting it down with his.

“Press, premiere, maybe even a comic con… this is going to be big, I can feel it.”

I looked up at him and he wrapped an arm around me.

“Don’t be nervous,” he smiled, before I could respond.

I laughed and buried my head into his chest.

“God, I know you better than I know myself,” he mumbled, running his hand up and down my back.

 

I took a deep breath and sighed, nuzzling him and relishing in his warmth.

I looked up at him, our faces barely an inch apart; his eyes studied mine and his hand continued gentle circles on my back. His lips parted slightly as if he was going to say something, my stomach inexplicably tightening in anticipation. We continued to stare at each other for what felt like minutes, not saying anything. Sebastian’s vibrating phone snapped us both out of our daze and we both shifted nervously.

 

“Alright let’s get your ass ready. If you keep this up we’ll sleep through the wrap party,” he said, shoving me gently with a soft smile.

I flopped over to the other side of the couch and pouted at him.

 

 

* * *

An hour in, I was almost finished with my first drink; having had a decent amount of wine beforehand, I was pacing myself. Sebastian strolled up to me at the bar and leaned against it, lolling his head to the side to me.

“I’m actually kind of  _bored_ ,” he whispered.

I giggled, “Want to have a bit of fun?”  
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
“In college, my friends and I would play sexy chicken in public places. You whisper the dirtiest, filthiest shit to them, whoever draws attention from a reaction loses.”  
  
A wicked grin spread across his face and I felt goosebumps cover my body.  
  
“Oh you are  _so_ on. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”  
  
I laughed and drained my drink, leaving the empty glass on the bar. Sebastian immediately waved to the bartender to bring two more and I couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“So… what are the stakes?”  
  
“If I win… you have to give me a foot massage whenever I ask for the next month,” I grinned.  
  
“And if I win?”  
  
I shrugged, “what do you want?” I asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
“Make out with me,” he grinned.  
  
The butterflies in my stomach made themselves known and I felt my face flush; thankfully the room was dimly lit.  
  
“We’ve done that!” I laughed.  
  
“Yeah, so it shouldn’t be an issue then, right?”  
  
“Fine,” I sighed.  
  
“When do we start?” He asked.  
  
“Whenever you see an opportunity present itself,” I smiled, taking my new drink and turning to leave.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later I was at the bar with two other people when I felt a warmth behind me. Lips were on my ear as his intoxicating scent invaded my senses.  
  
“That ass is so fucking juicy I wanna sink my teeth in it,” Sebastian whispers, giving my hip a squeeze.  
  
I bit my lip to suppress a giggle and turned to look at him.   
  
“Nice,” I whispered.  
  
He smiled and shrugged.  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later I slid into a seat next to Sebastian who was vaguely listening to someone telling a story.

  
Sebastian was taking a sip of his drink when I whispered;  
“I wanna see if I can get you off without touching your dick.”  
  
Sebastian choked into his drink, causing it to dribble down his chin. Luckily for him, no one was paying attention. He looked at me incredulously and I winked, sliding out of the seat and walking away.  
  


  
As the night progressed, the level of filth increased exponentially with our intoxication.  
  
  
This time I was sitting in a booth with some others and Sebastian sat down next to me, resting his arm on the top of the bench behind me. He leaned over and chuckled before whispering;  
“I want to crawl under this table and bury my head between your legs while you talk to all these people; see if I can make you come all over my face without them knowing.”  
  
Sebastian’s hot breath rolled across my neck and I shuddered, closing my eyes. I involuntarily squeezed my legs together; he was too good. He hummed happily and in a second he was gone.  
  
  


Five minutes later I saw Sebastian leaning against the bar talking to Max and Jerry, so I slipped next to Sebastian while the other men were distracted.  
“I want to choke on your cock and feel your cum drip down my chin,” I said softly in Sebastian’s ear.  
  
He closed his eyes and bit his lip with a smile, shaking his head. He exhaled slowly and turned to look at me. His eyes were glassy and his pupils were wide. He licked his lips and stared at me, his eyes flitting to my lips.

“Isn’t that right, man?!” A laughing voice burst our heated bubble and a hand clapped Sebastian on the shoulder, taking his attention from me.

He turned back to his conversation and I slipped away, trying to calm my racing heart.

 

 

When Liz showed up I was significantly intoxicated, and definitely wanted her on my level. I got her two shots and she laughed at me, taking them both.

“Honey, you don’t have to get me drunk if you wanna make out,” she grinned.

“Yeah well, right now I’m way more drunk than you are, so it feels uneven.”

She laughed and ordered a mixed drink, walking to a corner with me to sit.

Once Liz finished her drink she put her glass down, stood up and grabbed my arm, tugging me to the dance floor.  We danced and laughed, the crowd around us seemingly just as jovial and intoxicated as we were.

 

A few songs in, Liz nudged me and smirked, looking behind me. Before I could turn around I felt hands slide down my arms, and a warm body mold to mine.

“I would love to see what I could get away with on the dance floor. If I could rub you  _just right_ , and make you come, right in front of everyone.”

I spun around to face Sebastian and wrapped my arms around his neck, swaying my hips with his.

“I’d like that… I’ll definitely be thinking about that later when I go home and fuck myself with the toy I named after you,” I said in his ear.

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Thanks for the dance,” I said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Trailing my fingers over the tops of his shoulder I left the dance floor for another drink.

 

 

I just set my glass down on a table and leaned over to adjust my shoe when Sebastian came up behind me as I stood, leaning over to whisper in my ear.  
  
“ _I want to bend you over this fucking table and shove my cock so deep inside you that you forget to breathe_ ,” his voice was a lot lower than it had been and I whimpered quietly.

Thankfully he didn’t hear over the loud music. I gripped the edge of the table and closed my eyes, exhaling slowly as he walked away breezily.   
  
Once I calmed myself and downed the rest of my drink, I saw Sebastian had sat himself at a booth with several others, barely engaged in conversation, I saw his eyes darting over to me periodically.  
  


The next time I saw his eyes on me I made sure they met mine; I smirked, making my way to his side.

“I want to ride your face and come all over that pretty mouth,” I half moaned in his ear, squeezing his knee under the table.

I heard him groan and he shifted in his seat. Lucky for him, someone had just told a joke and everyone was cracking up, not paying attention to us.

“ _That’s_ not fair,” he whispered, wrapping his slender fingers around my wrist.

“What?” I asked innocently.

“ _Moaning_ ,” he said in a low whine, “and  _touching_ me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I smirked.

“You’re playin’ dirty, babygirl,” he breathed, “is that how you wanna play?”

He looked me in the eyes and I briefly forgot to breathe as his dark eyes studied me, his tongue darting out over his full bottom lip.

“ _Then that’s how we’ll play_.”

His husky voice washed over me and I exhaled slowly, an undeniable heat pooling between my legs.

  
  
Ten minutes later I was at the bar when Sebastian came up behind me and leaned against me slowly, his hard body up against my back, my ass nestled into his crotch.

My breath caught in my throat as his hand splayed across the front of my hip, pressing himself into my ass.

“ _I wanna take you to the back and fill you with my cum… and think about it dripping from that pussy for the rest of the night_ ,” he practically moaned in my ear, his hips subtly grinding into me.  
  
That fucked me the fuck up.  
  
I fumbled with the glass I was reaching for and knocked it over, spilling its contents across the table.  
  
“Fuck,” I said hoarsely.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Liz raised an eyebrow.  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
“Yeah, yeah… cutting myself off,” I mumbled, getting a giggle from Liz as she turned back to the conversation she was having.  
  
I glanced at Sebastian who was grinning triumphantly.  
  
With shaky hands I grabbed some napkins to mop up the alcohol that pooled on the table, avoiding looking at Sebastian.  
  
  
“I do believe I win,” he purred in my ear, nipping at it playfully.  
  
“Fuck me,” I grumbled.  
  
“Well if you  _insist_ ; that’s not what we wagered, but if you’re asking for it…”  
  
I gave him a non threatening glare; he winked.  
  
  


Getting myself a replacement drink, I tried to regain my composure as Sebastian excused himself to the bathroom.

When he returned a few minutes later his fingers danced on my hip and his lips brushed against my ear.

“C’mon. Let’s get outta here,” he said, sliding his hand down my arm to tug on my hand.  I threw back the rest of my drink and followed him out.  
  


* * *

 

 

Sebastian leaned into me, resting his forearm on the door above my head, his face inches from mine.

How did we get to my apartment again?  
  
“Thanks for seeing me home,” I grinned, tugging on his collar and running my hand down the length of his jacket.  
  
His other hand was in his pocket and he had his weight on one leg, one ankle crossed over the other.  
  
“I had to make sure you weren’t completely shit faced,” he grinned.  
  
“You know I’m not,” I laughed.  
  
“But you are definitely drunk.”  
  
“I am…  _slightly_ inebriated,” I nodded, closing my eyes briefly.  
  
“So should I wait to collect my winnings?” He asked, his face getting closer to mine; he smelled so good my head was spinning.

  
I reached behind me to turn the key I forgot I had put in the lock, and opened the door. I grabbed Sebastian by the front of his shirt and pulled him inside, pushing the door closed behind him.  
  
“That was  _hot_ ,” he grinned as I turned to make my way to the couch.  
  
I undid the straps of my heels as Sebastian sat down, watching my feet as my shoes fell off.  
  
“Come here,” he grinned, pulling on my hand.  
  
I took a breath and straddled his lap, sitting back on his knees. I wanted nothing more than to kiss this man on his perfect mouth.

  
  
I pressed my lips to his and grabbed the back of his head.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body to his. His full, soft lips were slick from licking them seconds before they met mine; I felt like our mouths fit together so perfectly.

Sebastian sat back as our tongues met, my breath hitching as his hands squeezed my ribs, while his tongue caressed mine. I felt the familiar heat growing deep inside me and I instinctively slid my hips into his; my core pressed into the growing bulge in his jeans.

  
He let out a faint moan; that’s when the room started spinning.  
  
I was lightheaded, but his lips tasted so good and they were so soft, and the way his big, warm hands were holding my sides and his fingers were caressing and sliding down to the hem of my shirt and started creeping under…  
  


_I can’t do this, what am I doing?_

  
I pulled away and put my hands on his chest that was heaving just like mine.  
  
“I’m sorry, I just got super dizzy,” I breathed.  
  
Sebastian’s brow furrowed and he held my face gently.  
  
“You need something? Water? Air? Cold shower?” He smiled gently, running his thumb over my cheek.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” I shook my head, it felt like slow motion.

I dropped my face to his again, finding his lips and parting them with my tongue.

He happily accepted my kiss, but then I teetered slightly on his lap; he pulled away.

“Ness, I suddenly feel like you’re way more intoxicated than you say you are,” he said, concerned.

_Am I? The air around his face **is** a little blurry._

“I hide it well. I learned that from my stepmother,” I said, sliding back to his knees, wobbling slightly.

Sebastian frowned, his eyes sad.

“You’ve never mentioned her,” he said, holding my hips to steady me.

I shrugged, “She’s not worth mentioning. She was only in my life for nine years. When I was eight; the most important time for a girl to have a mother in her life,” I said sardonically.

“She had a drinking problem?”

“Oh no, it wasn’t a problem. She didn’t have a  _problem_ ,” I shook my head  
  


I went to kiss him again and he pulled his head back, “wait,” he said.

 _Ouch_.

“Vanessa I don’t want to do this when you’re this drunk, it doesn’t feel right.”

_That stings._

I slid off his lap and stood, closing my eyes to keep my balance.

“Alright then,” I said, certain that I had successfully hidden my pain.

Sebastian stood and put his hands on my face.

“Trust me, I definitely want to,” he smiled softly.

_You don’t mean that._

I looked away and he brought my face back to his. He didn’t want me. Of course he didn’t want me, why would he want me?

“But I want you when you’re not impaired.”

 _Right_.

“Can I get a raincheck?” he asked softly, tilting my chin up with a finger, meeting my eyes again.

I was having a hard time focusing on his eyes and closed mine. I just nodded.

_Words. Just words._

  
  
Sebastian sighed, “Let’s get to you bed, eh?” he said gently, putting a hand on my side.  
  
I turned and the room shifted; Sebastian’s arm had my waist and the next thing I knew everything was moving by me and I was in my bed, having Sebastian taking my bracelets off for me.

I tugged my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans, trying to wriggle out of them. Sebastian let out a small laugh and leaned over to help me tug them down the rest of the way.

He turned around and I slid my bra straps down, leaving it hooked; he turned back around and helped me tug a big shirt over my head.

I struggled to unhook my bra and let out a frustrated grunt. 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, “Turn over.”

I rolled onto my stomach and he pushed my shirt up to unhook my bra.  I let out a sigh as I felt his warm hands slide up my back.

Why did he have to touch me like that?

I rolled back onto my back and yanked it from under my shirt, throwing it across the room.

 

“I’m gonna head out, okay?” he said, tugging my covers out from under me to get me in them.

“Mmmhmm,” I said.

“Goodnight Vanessa. I’ll check on you tomorrow,” he said, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

 

He smelled so amazing, he felt so warm. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me, holding his face and kissing his soft lips. He let out a soft sigh as he returned my kiss, but quickly pulled away.

 

“Vanessa,  _please_ , I don’t want to do this when I’m sober and you’re drunk,” his voice was strained.

He was straddling my leg that he had fallen on, and I felt his dick starting to harden against it. I looked up at him and slowly rubbed against him with my leg, biting my lip. Sebastian sucked in a breath and dropped his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He let out a slow breath and rolled off of me, standing next to my bed.

“I should go,” he whispered.

I felt the hot tears in my eyes almost instantly; I rolled over, clutching a pillow to my chest.

“Fine,” I whispered.

He stood for awhile, not saying anything.  What felt like several minutes later I heard him sigh and leave.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and groaned immediately as the bright light streaming through the window blinded me; my brain was throbbing.

I sat up and looked around my room, trying to remember how I got in my bed.

I closed my eyes and rested my elbows on my knees, rubbing my temples and trying to remember what was a dream and what actually happened.

My phone started vibrating, pulling me out of my haze.  
  


  
“Hey lush, how you doin?”

I groaned; Sebastian chuckled.

“That good, huh?” he laughed.

  
“I’m dehydrated and need a mouth shower,” I mumbled.

“Need me to bring you anything?”

“No, no, I don’t want to put you out.”

“Electrolytes? Advil? A nice greasy burger and fries?”

I groaned, “all of those things sound amazing, don’t taunt me. Why would you do that,” I whined.

“Oh and of course a vanilla milkshake,” I could just see the smug grin on his face.

“God damnit yes. But no, I could never ask you to do any of that, then make you see me in this state.”

“Too bad, I’m outside, open the door.”

I sat up straight in my bed, wide-eyed. He was  _here_. With  _all_ of those things?

 

I shuffled to the door and opened it, my mouth falling open. Sebastian held up a grease stained brown paper bag and a milkshake in one hand, and a bottle of Advil and a Gatorade in the other.

“Who  _are_ you?” I squinted, shaking my head.

Sebastian laughed and walked past me, putting everything on the kitchen table.

“I had to make sure you were okay. You were pretty drunk last night, more so than I’d ever seen,” he said, worry suddenly on his face.

I cringed and sat down at the table, grabbing the Gatorade and opening it.

“I feel bad that I didn’t realize how intoxicated you were,” he said softly, almost looking guilty.

“I… sometimes it takes a while to hit me? Depending on what I drink. What did I even have last night,” I groaned, rubbing my head.

“Do… you not remember?” he asked, eyes wide.

“I remember most of it. Some of it feels like a dream and I really hope it was.”

 

The subtle expression change on Sebastian’s face made me realize that the events on the couch and in my bed did happen. My stomach dropped, waiting for him to say something; but he didn’t. Did he want me to think it was a dream so I wasn’t embarrassed?

“I know there was rum involved, because this headache can only be from rum,” I said, tossing back some Advil and chasing it with Gatorade.

I took a bite of the burger and sighed.

“God, I love you.” I mumbled around the burger.

He laughed, “I love you too.”

“Oh sorry, I was talking to the cheeseburger.”

He snatched it out of my hands with a grumpy face and took a bite of it.

“Shit, that’s a good burger.”

“Gimmie,” I said, making grabby hands.

Sebastian laughed and gave it back to me, sticking a straw in my milkshake.

“Really though, what did I do to deserve you,” I said, holding up the milkshake and pointing to the burger with it.

“In case it wasn’t clear to you the numerous times it’s been established in our relationship; I care about your well-being.”

“Psh.  _Numerous_ times.”

“The time I bought you tampons?”

I made a noise and waved him off.

“The time I  _always_ brought you something when I got myself coffee.”

I shrugged.

“The time I let you have the last cookie from that bakery we loved that closed?”

 

I smiled at the memory and looked away.

Sebastian took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

“The time I jumped out of bed at three thirty in the morning to go to you because I was out of my mind worried about you.”

 

I pressed my lips together, furrowing my brow, thinking about how incredible this man was. What the hell was he doing here? Why was he so good to me? I felt the swarm of confusing emotions inside of me and I was overwhelmed; tears stung my eyes and I looked down and sighed.

“Thank you,” I said, barely hearing myself.

“Like I’ve told you, anything for you,  _Prinţesă_ ,” he said softly.

I felt a tugging at my heart and squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head. Sebastian’s phone started ringing and he silenced it.

“I have to meet my agent,” he said, standing, “I just needed to know you were okay.”

I nodded and stood, “I’ll be better after I have a long ass shower.”

“Sorry I can’t be here for that,” he frowned, smiling once he saw me laugh.

“I’ll bother you later,” he said, kissing my forehead.

As soon as the door closed I groaned and dropped my head to the table. I blindly reached for my phone to text Liz to come over.

 

* * *

  
“Please tell me you took him back to your place and rode him like a mechanic bull.”  
  
“No!” I cried, “but… we did make out a little. Just because I lost a bet.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
“Shut up,” I groaned, wiping my hands down my face.

“What did you do? I know that look of regret,” she said, stealing a cold french fry from the table.

I gave her an unsure look and she shrugged as she ate it, grabbing another.

“I was a lot more inebriated than I thought. Sebastian apparently didn’t realize either. When he did, he stopped kissing me and put me to bed,” I sighed, “where I pulled him on top of me and tried to kiss him again,” I said, putting my head in my hands.

I sighed, “He said he wanted to, but not when I was in that state, but…”

“Oooh the drunk rejection. Ouch. Yeah, even if he said he wanted to, your feelings were drunk.”

I couldn’t see her but I could tell she was cringing.

“Yeah. My drunk feelings were upset.”

“Did you talk about it? I mean, he was just here.”

“Yeah,  ** _no_**. I said I wasn’t sure what was real and what was a dream. The face he made… definitely made me aware that it was all real.”

“and what was the face?”

“Guilt. Regret? I don’t know. He looked like he felt bad. He probably feels like he took advantage of me.”

“You definitely need to talk about it then.”

“Ugggggghhh I know, but I don’t wanna!” I slumped down in my chair with a whine.

“Stop pouting and put on your big girl panties.”

“I think I’ll just pretend it didn’t happen. I like that plan better.”

Liz looked at me sadly and nodded, knowing how terrified I was of anything changing what Sebastian and I have. I sighed and rubbed my temples, sliding back in my chair.

“I need a drink,” I mumbled.

Liz snorted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song (https://youtu.be/-keeaspZ8N8) is relevant to this chapter, so please listen if you’ve never heard it, it’ll help, I promise :)

 

A day after the incident that I wanted to shove far away and never speak of again, Sebastian had an offer for a movie that would take him away for several weeks; almost two months, and he had to leave immediately.

I couldn’t deny the empty pit in my stomach when he told me via text; I had a dreadful feeling that we’d never speak again. I knew this wasn’t logical, but the way we had left things felt unresolved to me.

 

> _When does your flight leave?_
> 
> _**On my way to the airport now :(** _
> 
> _Well, shit, that was fast_
> 
> _**I’m sorry :(** _
> 
> _You’re punctuating everything with frowny faces_
> 
> _**I know :(** _

 

I laughed to myself and shook my head.

 

> _Well, safe travels. Don’t forget me._

 

When he didn’t respond for a few minutes I pulled up our conversation to send him a picture when there was a knock at my door.

Sebastian was definitely the last person I expected to see when I opened it.

“Wha-?” I was speechless and confused.

“You really think I’d up and leave without saying goodbye in person?” he said, pulling me into a hug.

 

I couldn’t respond as he squeezed me and I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling deeply and sighing.

We hugged for several minutes, it seemed. When we finally parted he kissed my forehead.

 

“I’ll be back in a month-ish? I think?” he said.

“Oh that’s not  _too_ bad,” I smiled, holding his cheek.

“Try not to miss me too horribly; and I’ll try not to drown my separation anxiety in alcohol,” he said, nuzzling his face into my hand.

I laughed and playfully hit his chest, getting a smile out of him.

“My Uber is waiting for me, so I gotta scram before he leaves with my luggage,” he frowned.

I smiled and held his face in my hands, pulling him to me and kissing his forehead.

He stepped back and paused for a minute, pinching my chin with his thumb and forefinger. In that moment the air escaped my lungs for some reason; I had a sudden urge to kiss him. I bit my lip and looked down to get ahold of myself, but my mind flashed to the memory of him on my couch and I felt my face flush.

“Have fun, make good choices,” I said as he walked backwards to the elevator with a wink.

* * *

Despite my fear, we spoke almost every day, even if it was only in gifs or memes. We once went five days straight speaking in nothing but emoji. Some days we just spammed each other with selfies. It was a good feeling, knowing our friendship could withstand great distance.

* * *

 

Three weeks into my Sebastian drought, my friend Deo returned to my life from an intense work trip that had taken him to Hong Kong for eleven months. We were always the kind of friends that could go several months without talking, but pick back up where we left off as soon as we saw each other.

 

I opened my door and squealed when I saw the giant tsum tsum with Deo legs.

“LET ME IN IT’S MAKING ME SWEATY.”

 

I opened the door and Deo stumbled through it, dropping several bags along with the giant stuffed…

“oh my  _god_ , it’s a Winter Soldier tsum tsum,” I said, putting my hand over my mouth.

“What, he’s still your favorite, right?”

“Oh god it’s been so long. Let me get you liquor; there’s something I have to show you.” 

 

Once he was sitting with his gin and tonic, I sat down, taking his glass and putting it on the table.

“Bitch I just got th-”

I held up a finger to interrupt him as I unlocked my phone to show him my wallpaper.

Deo’s mouth fell open and he grabbed my phone, looking from the picture Sebastian took of us with his mouth open and seemingly trying to gnaw on my face, up to me, and back to the picture several times.

I sat back on the couch and laughed as he sat and stared at me.

 

“We made a movie together. With a ton of sex scenes. He had quite a few awkward boners. I almost had several heart attacks. We’re good friends.”

“I’m going to need so,  _so_ many more details.”

 

I gave Deo a synopsis of the last eleven months he’d missed, especially since he didn’t have access to any of his social media accounts. I left out some of the more  _intimate_ details of my relationship with Sebastian; Deo didn’t need to know  _everything_.

 

“God damn, I can’t believe you dry humped TJ Hammond,” he shook his head, reaching for his glass.

“I’ve known him for nearly a year now, and it’s still something I can’t wrap my head around,”

“So have you wrapped your lips around that dick yet, tho?”

“Hideo Nishimura!” I said, smacking his arm.

“but aren’t you proud I waited this long to ask?”

I pressed my lips together in thought, “no, yeah, you’re right, that was really composed of you.”

He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

“No!” I cried.

“And why not?”

“Don’t start with me; Liz already gave me so much shit,” I said, shaking my head.

“You’ve wanted to mount that man since he wore a giant fuckoff velvet hat.”

“Yeah, that shit  _was_ velvet, wasn’t it…” I mumbled.

 

Deo hit me over the head with the giant tsum tsum that sat between us.

“Woman, why aren’t you sitting on his face right now? Where is he?”

“First off, stop it. Second, he’s out of the country filming a movie. Deo, no matter what you say, it’s not going to happen. I’m not going to ruin what we have by giving in to my slutty thoughts. Yes, I can definitely hear them nagging me in the back of my head, saying fuck it,  _fuck him_ … but I can’t do it.”

“Honey that’s not your head, that’s your vagina screaming at you.”

“Oh shut up about my vagina.”

 

Just as he was about to speak, my phone buzzed on the coffee table.  I couldn’t stop the smile on my face because I knew who it was.

“Oh my god that smile; girl you’re in trouble,” he shook his head.

 

I picked up my phone to see a picture message from Sebastian, it was a picture of him in a mirror, from the waist down, clad in salmon and turquoise plaid pants, with the caption _ **it took me two hours to convince wardrobe that these were not what my character would wear**_.

I smirked and shot him a quick reply.

 

> _Yeah, but they accentuate your junk nicely_

 

I waited a few seconds and sent another text

 

> _Made you look. Now go find some pants that accentuate your junk nicely, those are abhorrent._

 

His response popped up almost immediately.

 

> **_Lol, ily. Thank you for making me smile today_ **

 

“Oh my god, y’all are so gay,” Deo said, reading over my shoulder.

I shoved his face away and he whined.

“Come on, he had to have sent you at least one dick pic, I need to see that,” Deo said making grabby hands, “I love me some white boy dick.”

“Oh my god you are the worst.”

He pouted and sat back on the couch, crossing his arms.

 

 

 

* * *

“So my friend Deo came home today, I am so excited,” I said, falling back on my bed with my phone, “I’m going out like a real person tonight.”

“Yeah? Switching me out already?” Sebastian teased.

“Psssh, no. He’s not cuddly; too bony.”

Sebastian let out a laugh, “So what are you and Deo doing tonight?”

“Going to my favorite Italian place, then to the pier, I need to catch up on catching Pokémon,” I said.

“Nerd. But that sounds like fun. How long have you known Deo? You’ve never mentioned him,”

“He’s the kind of friend you can go months without talking to and when you’re together again it’s like you were never apart.”

“Ah.”

“Shit I gotta go get ready, I just noticed the time. I’ll talk to you later, booger.”

“Later Vincent,” I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

* * *

“I can’t believe people recognize you places now! Your movie hasn’t even come out yet!” Deo said as we walked out of the restaurant on the pier.

“I know. I blame Sebastian. Posting pictures and tagging me on Instagram, people know who I am now,” I said, exhaling slowly, “I guess it’s good like this, I can slowly adjust as more and more people recognize me.”

“Well cherish this while it lasts,” Deo gestured around us as we stood, surrounded by people.

“Maybe I’ll just have an elaborate disguise and face prosthetics if I ever become too famous,” I grinned.

Deo shook his head and stood behind me as he leaned against the wooden rail on the end of the pier. He put his arms on my shoulders and held his phone out in front of us, puckering his lips.

“You’re such a diva,” I said as he moved his phone around to get the best angle of his jaw.

“Look, you’re a celebrity now, the gays will flock to you because you’re fabulous, and I will benefit from it. Now make a kissy face with me.”

I shook my head and complied; he promptly tagged me and posted it to his Instagram.

 

 

* * *

I didn’t hear from Sebastian for two days, and I was starting to get worried since I had been sporadically texting him.

It was the third day when I finally called instead of just texting, but it went to voicemail after a few rings.

I pouted to myself and sat on my couch with my ice cream. Why did it hurt? I didn’t like what I was feeling one bit.

The next morning I woke up to see my phone flashing and my heart jumped as I grabbed it. I saw Sebastian’s name and my entire body relaxed,

 

> _**Hey, sorry got a bit busy over here** _
> 
> _No problem. I just thought you’d been kidnapped :)_

 

He responded a few minutes later.

 

> **_Sorry_.**

 

That was it?

I waited a few more minutes and nothing, so I texted him again.

 

> _Sooooo how’s it going over there? Any new pants to burn?_
> 
> _**No, no more wardrobe consults, started filming this week** _
> 
> _Awesome! I hope you’re enjoying yourself over there._

 

My stomach was slowly dropping as our texts continued. Was I projecting or was he being standoffish?

 

> **_Yeah it’s okay._ **

 

A hollow feeling spread through my chest; there was no doubt in my mind now, something was up.

I called him and he answered after a few rings.

 

“Hey,” he said in an aloof tone I did  _not_ like.

“Dude, what’s going on?” I asked, a knot forming in my stomach.

“What do you mean? I said I got busy. Started filming this week,” He sounded like he was on the verge of being annoyed.

“Okay… You just seem different…” I said, suddenly feeling meek, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Why worry about me a continent away? You have Deo there.”

 

My heart almost stopped; was he…? No. There’s no way. I was definitely imagining things.

 

“What? I can have friends all over the world, Seb, what’s going on?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want you talking to me every day like you have been.”

 

He was  _jealous_. Holy shit, he was jealous. I felt myself trembling with the sudden anxiety brought on by the revelation and sat down on my bed.

 

“Wh- I don’t understand, can’t I have more than one friend?”

“Is that what he is? Looked pretty cozy at the pier together the other night.”

 

I was speechless for several seconds.

 

“Sebastian, are you  _jealous_?”

 

I kicked myself as soon as I said it; the adrenaline coursed through me as I waited for him to respond.

 

“What?  _No_ ,” He said defensively.

“Sebastian,” I said gently.

 

He sighed; I could just see him running a hand through his hair.

“I just… what we have, Vanessa, I thought it was special. Our connection, our friendship. I didn’t realize you were that close with all of your friends,” he said hurriedly.

 

My heart was about to burst from my chest cavity.

“Sebastian it  _is_ special, and I’m  **not**. You saw one frame of that evening. He’s not even the affectionate type, not even with the guys he dates.”

“…wait,  _guys_?”

“Hideo is super gay.”

 

He started laughing; was I going crazy?

 

“Why is that funny.”

“I’m sorry, I was… jealous of a gay man.”

“Why does it matter if he’s gay?”

“It doesn’t… I’m just… I’m sorry, okay?” he sighed.

 

What was going through his head?

 

“Is it clingy if I want to be your only cuddle buddy?” His voice was so innocent and vulnerable I felt my insides turn to mush.

“No,” I couldn’t stop the smile spreading on my face. I stood and grabbed my tsum tsum from the corner and squeezed it.

“Okay, good. I have to go. I miss you.”

My heart flipped, “I miss you, too.”

I dropped my phone on my bed and fell onto it face first, letting out a frustrated whine.

 

 

 

It was the second week of August, and Sebastian was finally back. In the middle of the night, he had let himself in my apartment; I found him fast asleep on the couch in the morning.

Despite my desperate need to hug him, I was as quiet as I could be; I’m sure he needed every bit of sleep he could get. My heart skipped as I watched him for a few seconds, just so happy to see him in front of me.

 

I quietly busied myself in the kitchen, throwing together ingredients for my favorite chocolate cake. Once I was finished, Sebastian was still fast asleep, so I sat in the chair in the corner with coffee and a book, waiting for him to wake up.

 

 

About twenty minutes later, I heard a soft groan and looked up from my book to see Sebastian stretching. I got up to get him coffee and came back, kissing the top of his head after he sat up.

 

“Good afternoon; jet lagged?” I asked, handing him a mug.

He grumbled and nodded, taking the mug and rubbing an eye with his other hand. He took a sip and put the mug down on the coffee table, looking up at me he silently opened his arms.

I giggled and stepped into them, letting him circle my waist. He was still sitting, so his face was shoved between my breasts, which truthfully wasn’t a problem for me. I laughed and he sighed, nuzzling his face into me.

 

“Happy birthday,” I said, pulling away, holding Sebastian’s face and kissing his forehead.

He made a happy noise and stood, wrapping his arms around me again.

 

“Holy shit,” he said, jerking away from me quickly,

“I’ve known you for a year and I don’t know when your birthday is! I missed your birthday! Oh my god what a huge asshole!” He looked panicked.

I laughed and held his face again.

“It’s okay. It’s next Tuesday,” I laughed.

“Really!” He said, his face lighting up.

“We met in August! You didn’t tell me it was your birthday!”

“We’d known each other for like, three days!” I laughed.

He pouted.

“Seb it’s okay. I don’t celebrate it anyway.”

“What!”

I shrugged, “it was never a big ordeal in my family, my dad forgot a few years in a row so I grew kind of cynical for a bit, not expecting anyone to go out of their way for me. With dad so far away, I haven’t even seen him in a few years, but he remembers my birthday now that he’s on the opposite side of the world,” I laughed.

Sebastian frowned, his eyes sad.

“Friends? Boyfriends?”

“I’ve done things with friends for a few birthdays. I try not to expect anything though, too many disappointments. Most of my friends now are back east and have their own lives… and you know by now that I’ve not had any good boyfriends.”

“Will you let me celebrate you?”

I laughed.

“I’m serious!”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, you’re special! You need to be treated as such! You should have roller coasters or zoo animals!”

“Zoos are cruel and I don’t like roller coasters!”

“You don’t like  _roller coasters_?!”

“I had a bad experience when I was younger, I was exactly tall enough for the ride but my head was bouncing on the head rest the entire time and I had a nervous breakdown and it was pretty traumatic.”

“So you wouldn’t want to try again?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” I shrugged.

“Can I take you to roller coasters for your birthday?”

I laughed, “yes, fine.”

“Yay!” He jumped and clapped.

 

“Okay so, it’s  _your_ birthday today,” I laughed, “what do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I don’t want to do anything. I’ve been so busy and had so much of my days planned out… I just want to sit on your couch and watch movies.”

I smiled and nodded, standing up.

“But please tell me you at least want cake,” I said.

He perked up, “cake?”

 

I laughed and went to the kitchen, coming back with the cake.

His face lit up and he looked at me wide eyed.

 

“I’m hoping you want cake, because I can’t be eating this all myself.”

He threw his arms around me, “you made me a cake!”

He gave me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek and I giggled.

 

We had cake for breakfast, and spent the rest of the day watching movies.

 

 

 

“Okay, birthday girl, we should start off small. Let’s do the swings,” Sebastian said, motioning to the timid spinning structure ahead of us.

I smiled and nodded.

The swings were painless; I had loved them as a kid and they never bothered me because they weren’t too high.

 

When we got off, Sebastian stopped me, “Let’s upgrade now that we’ve done that,” Sebastian grinned, looking up at a ride that was several hundred feet in the air.

I looked at him wide-eyed.

“300 feet, if you’re wondering. Just like the swings you were just on, but you’re much more strapped in. And we can sit together,” he smiled, poking me.

I nodded and followed him onto the ride, “alright, sounds good!” I said, shaking off some nerves.

 

“There that’s… good.”

The guy walked away and I threw Sebastian a panicked look.

“Did he sound sure to you?” I asked, my heart pounding in my ears.

“Yeah, look,” he said, pulling up on the bar and having it lock, “see? We’re okay.”

I gulped and nodded, taking a deep breath as the structure started ascending.

 

As soon as we reached the top I heard the bar across my lap click, and everything faded around me, and my limbs felt heavy and numb.

 

The next thing I knew I was gasping for air, Sebastian’s arms secured around me, his big hands splayed out in my back.

“Breathe,  _breathe_ babygirl,” Sebastian’s soothing voice flowed through me as he held me, rubbing my back.

“Oh god, what the fuck happened?” I whispered.

“You pushed down on your lap bar and it tightened another notch and clicked… you had a panic attack. You were kind of zoned out and hyperventilating. I held your hand and was talking to you the whole way back down,” he said, “you don’t remember?”

I pulled away and shook my head, “I can honestly say I don’t remember getting off and walking over here,” I said, looking around to see that we were behind a small drink cart, out of plain sight.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing my eyes; Sebastian squeezed me and nuzzled his face into my neck.

“I am so, so sorry I made you do this,” he said, pulling away and pressing his lips to my forehead.

“You didn’t, sugar,” I tried to reassure him.

He frowned.

“I could’ve said no; I wanted to try again. You couldn’t have predicted this,” I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

“Let’s try something else. Now that I know that’s something that happens,” I said, tugging his hand, “maybe I can be more self-aware.”

He looked at me like I was crazy.

“Come on. Let’s try that one,” I said, pointing to the coaster with three loops.

“Are you serious?”

“A little? It looks awesome.”

He laughed and shook his head.

“Let’s start small, if you’re sure, then we can go on that one.”

I nodded.

 

 

After the first roller coaster I was fine.  It was mild and very smooth; a perfect way to ease me into the rest of the day.

Sebastian excitedly clapped when I told him I was ready to try another.

“This is my favorite, come on,” he said, tugging my hand.

I laughed and followed him to the inverted launch coaster.

 

 

Sebastian lifted his restraint and stood, looking down at me as I struggled to unbuckle the strap between my legs; he laughed and put a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, I can’t help it that I have T-Rex arms.”

“No, just… I want to take a picture so bad. Your tits are smashed together and busting out of the harness.”

“Great,” I said flatly.

Sebastian unbuckled me and the harness flew up; I took a deep breath.

“Jesus,” I mumbled.

“So?” He grinned, reaching for my hand, helping me down.

“It was fucking awesome,” I grinned.

He beamed and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me.

 

 

I spent the rest of the day dragging Sebastian to all of the rides I wanted to try, and he followed me happily the entire time.

On the way home, I fell asleep against the window with Sebastian’s hand on my knee.

 

 

 

A week later, Sebastian’s lease was up, and he was going back home to New York. Before he left he came over and let himself in one last time.

“Keep the key,” I said as he tried to hand me the key I made him.

He beamed and put it back on his keyring.

“I’ll miss you,” I said, immediately kicking myself for sounding so clingy.

“I’ll miss you, too,” he replied.

 

We stood in silence for a moment, not sure where to go from there. Sebastian looked at his feet and sighed. Was he waiting for something?

“Call me when you’re in the city,” he smiled softly.

“Of course the same goes for you,” I said, “or, you know, let yourself in,” I grinned

“But I’ll call first, of course,” he smiled.

 

Why did my heart ache?

He pulled me into a hug and I melted into his embrace.

 

“Don’t forget me,” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t dare,” he smiled, pulling away and kissing my nose.

“I’ll talk to you soon, it’ll be press time before you know it,” he said, pinching my chin.

 

 

The next several weeks were a whirlwind for me. Padma had brought me several TV pilots to read over, and I had to decide whether or not that was the kind of commitment I wanted. It was steady work, sure, but there wasn’t supposed to be any kind of security in show business.

 

“What about this one?” Padma tossed me a script and I looked at the cover.

I gave her an unamused look.

“What, you don’t want to play a psychic lifeguard?”

“Seriously where did you get these. I feel like Max Bialystok looking for a flop.”

She snorted, standing up.

“I gotta go. Let me know if you’re interested in any of these.”

 

As soon as the door closed, my phone rang; I smiled, answering Sebastian’s call.

 

“What are you up to?”

“Sitting in the middle of a pile of scripts, reading,” I sighed.

“Home?”

“Yeah, I’m trapped. I can’t get off my couch.”

He laughed

“Any good ones?”

“Most of them are garbage.”

He chuckled, “well let me be your Leo Bloom.”

“Oh my god I just told Padma I felt like Max Bialystok.”

“And that’s why you’re my soulmate,” he giggled.

I laughed, shoving the involuntary butterflies deeper down.

“So how do you plan on reading my scripts with me thousands of miles away?” I asked.

“Well, first, I plan on getting you a watch dog because you didn’t hear me drop my keys and jiggle them as I struggled to get into your apartment.”

 

I squeaked and jumped, dropping my phone as I turned quickly to see Sebastian standing behind my couch.

“Jesus fucking christ!” I said, clutching my chest and throwing a pillow at him.

Sebastian cackled and bent over with his hands on his knees, his body shaking with laughter.

 

“What are you doing here!”

He giggled and climbed over the couch,

“I’m only in town for a meeting tomorrow morning, figured I’d come bother you if you were around,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing.  _Fuck_ , I missed him.

 

I got up to get us coffee and came back to catch up with Sebastian and hear about his adventures in filming a movie that kept having to pause for random technical reasons.

“I think the movie is just haunted,” he shrugged casually.

I laughed and poked him in the face, “don’t be stupid.”

“Are you afraid of ghosts?” he asked with mock shock.

“I don’t believe in ghosts, and I hate scary things,” I said, suddenly feeling defensive and grumpy.

Sebastian gave me a fake pout and pinched my cheeks, making me laugh and swat his hands away.

 

“Speaking of scary; you doing anything for Halloween next week?” he asked, draping himself across the couch.

“Nah. I’m in my thirties, I’ve had enough costume parties.”

Sebastian laughed, “yeah, I’ve not done that in a couple years now, come to think of it,” he said.

“Never really liked the holiday, anyway,” I shrugged.

“Really? Why not?”

“I hate being scared, and it seems that every time I went out trick-or-treating when I was a kid, something terrifying happened to me. Eventually I told my dad I didn’t want to go out anymore. He respected my decision and bought me candy,” I laughed.

“That is fantastic,” Sebastian laughed.

“Yeah. He’s a good father. Always let me make my own choices, even if he disagreed, or knew it would end in tears, he would let me make mistakes and always be there for me when things fell apart, but never with an I told you so, and I always loved that. Helped get me here today.”

“Sounds like a good man,” Sebastian said with a smile.

“He is, he’s just an ass now, because he moved an ocean away,” I pouted.

“Well once you get your next paycheck, maybe you can go see him,” he smiled.

“Oh that’s true,” I said, nodding.

 

“So you didn’t celebrate your birthday, you hate Halloween; don’t tell me you hate Christmas,” he said.

“No no, don’t talk about Christmas- I’m never ready for it and it always comes too fast,” I shook my head.

“Fine, Thanksgiving?”

“It’s my favorite, but no, still too soon.”

“It’s next month! When’s a good time to talk about Thanksgiving!?”

“I don’t know, five days before?”

“You are ridiculous.”

I shrugged and he laughed.

 

“Come on, let’s go get some food before I have to go to bed to wake up at five AM,” he said, tugging my arm.

“Oh ick, that’s a bummer,” I said, following him to the door, “who schedules a meeting that early?” I scrunched up my nose.

“Well, the meeting’s at nine,” he said with a shrug, slipping his shoes on.

I squinted at him.

“It’s in Fresno,” he said.

“Fresno?! You’re driving to Fresno in the morning! That’s three hours away!”

He laughed, “Yeah, that’s why I’m waking up at five.”

I looked at him like he was crazy as we left my apartment.

“Hush. Just eat with me, you can tell me I’m ridiculous another time,” he said, closing my door behind us.

 

Sebastian slept on my couch that night, pouting because he wanted to cuddle, but refusing to wake me up at five. He gave me a giant hug before we went to bed, kissing my head and thanking me for putting him up.

 

 

 

I picked up my buzzing phone and opened a text from Sebastian that just said “Skyyyyyyype”, and laughed, opening my laptop.

I texted him back a tongue sticking out emoji and seconds later he was calling me.

Sebastian’s bright face filled my screen;  his hairstyle making it clear he had just woken up.

 

“Hey what are you doing for Thanksgiving?” His sleepy smile made me swoon slightly as he leaned his face on his hand, looking into the camera, “I realized it’s in like, four days and I forgot to mention it yesterday.”

I shrugged, “get some takeout I guess? Same as I do every year.”

His face fell, “wait, what? You don’t celebrate Thanksgiving? I thought you told me it was your favorite holiday.”

“It was,” I shrugged again. “I came to LA when dad took that job in Europe six years ago, and we were always too busy or broke to travel. All my other family is dead or estranged,” I said.

Sebastian’s face was seriously distraught; I laughed.

“It’s okay. I’d given up on traditional family gatherings long ago.”

“You’re having Thanksgiving with me,” he said sternly.

“What?” I laughed, my heart betraying me and fluttering at his invitation.

“No question. You’re coming to Thanksgiving; and you’re going to have a family.”

I felt tears prick my eyes and I bit my lip, “Seb…”

“Nope, no arguments. You’re my family now. I’m buying you a ticket and you’re leaving tomorrow!”

“I don’t have any say in this, do I.”

“Nope! Pack your bags, you’re coming to New Jersey.”

 

 

My stomach was doing flips as I walked out of the gate; I’d not been back here in years, and it turned out Sebastian’s parents lived very close to my old house. There was a large chance I could run into people I knew.

Trying to shake that thought out of my head, I turned on my phone and dialed Sebastian.

“You’re here?!” He answered.

“I’m here,” I laughed.

“ _ **I’M**_ HERE,” he said excitedly.

I laughed again and told him I’d meet him at the carousel my bag would be sent to.

 

I saw him standing in the corner, plain black baseball hat, dark grey hoodie and jeans. He was periodically looking up from his phone, scanning the room for me. When I got closer he spotted me and a huge smile spread across his face. He shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to me.

I laughed when he reached me and threw his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me around.

“You’re causing a scene,” I mumbled with a giggle as he put me down.

“Good. I missed you,” he said, sticking his tongue out.

“I missed you too,” I said, kissing his cheek.

Seeing my bag come around the carousel, I yanked it off, having Sebastian immediately grab it from me. I laughed, not bothering to protest, and followed him to his car.

 

* * *

 

“Vanessa!” Sebastian’s mother rushed me as soon as I walked through the door and threw her arms around me.

I giggled and said hello, Sebastian sighing behind me.

“Ma, let her breathe, we just got here.”

“It’s fine,” I laughed, dropping my purse and hugging her back.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you, dear,” she said excitedly.

“Likewise, and I cannot thank you enough for inviting me to your home,” I said.

She made a noise as if it were nothing, “of course! You’re family now,” she said, holding my face and kissing my cheek.

Sebastian smiled broadly and took my bags to the guest room, then gave me a tour of the house.

 

Ending in the cozy living room, I let out a little happy squeal when I saw the beautiful piano in the corner. Sebastian grinned and took my hand, tugging me to it.

 

 

“If I play, will you sing?” he asked, sitting at the piano.

I couldn’t hide the elation on my face if I wanted to.

“Maaaybe,” I giggled, covering my mouth at the stupid noise I made.

Sebastian laughed and pulled me to sit next to him on the bench.

Sebastian looked at me and smirked, playing the opening of Seasons of Love; I threw my head back and laughed.

“I knew you’d be a whore for show tunes,” he grinned, starting to play Phantom of the Opera.

“Alright, yes, I am. Go back to Rent,” I said, gesturing wildly at him.

He smirked and started playing the intro to a different song.

 

“ _Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter_ …” he rolled his head to look at me and I laughed.

“ _Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses… be my lover and I’ll cover yooou_ ,” I sang and swayed, nudging his shoulder with mine.

Sebastian took Collins’s part;

“ _Open the door, I’ll be your tenant, don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet; but sweet kisses I’ve got to spare, I’ll be there, and I’ll cover you._ ”

I shivered slightly, hearing him sing- he had a beautiful voice. I couldn’t stop the smile as I took a breath to sing along with him.

“ _I think they meant it, when they said you can’t buy love, but I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love- on life, be my life._ ”

Sebastian turned to me and smiled as we continued.

“ _Just slip me on, I’ll be your blanket, wherever whatever I’ll be your coat._ ”

I threw my arms around him, “ _you’ll be my king, and I’ll be your castle,_ ”

“ _No, you’ll be my queen, and I’ll be your moat._ ” His eyes caught the light and made my stomach jump as he smiled at me.

“ _I think they meant it, when they said you can’t buy love, but I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love, on life, be my life…. I’ve longed to discover, something as true as this is._ ”

“ _So with a thousand sweet kisses, I’ll cover you-_ ”

“ _If you’re cold and you’re lonely,_ ” I linked my arm in his as he played.

“ _With a thousand sweet kisses, I’ll cover you_ -”

“ _You’ve got one nickel only, with a thousand sweet kisses._ ”

“ _When you’re worn out and tired,_ ” Sebastian rested his head on my shoulder for a second.

“ _I’ll cover you, with a thousand sweet kisses-_ ”

“ _When your heart has expired!_ ” Sebastian threw his head back, lost in the song as he belted out the line.

I shivered as the warmth in my chest grew, Sebastian’s voice rasping towards the end.

I exhaled slowly and took another breath, “ _oooh lover I’ll cover you, yeaaah._ ”

He turned to look at me and I smiled,  “ _oh, lover, I’ll cover you._ ”

 

Sebastian smiled and rested his forehead to mine, “you are  _ **fucking phenomenal**_ ,” he said softly.

“Me!  _You_!” I couldn’t stop grinning.

  
We stayed as we were for a minute, smiling stupidly, when his mother spoke from behind us.

 

“That was beautiful. And now you get to do that for me all weekend!” she said, clapping excitedly.

 

We laughed and Sebastian stood.

 

“Come on, we’re getting China Jade for dinner,” he said, holding out his hand.

My face lit up, “are you serious?!”

He grinned and nodded, “we just have to go pick it up.”

I squealed and threw my arms around him, kissing his face.

“That’s my favorite takeout place!”

He smiled, grabbing his keys from the foyer table, “I know, that’s why I ordered from there.”

 

 

We ate our weight in Chinese food and sat around talking for several hours after dinner. Some time in the middle, Sebastian’s mother got up to prepare a few things for Thanksgiving dinner to get a head start.

  
Sebastian and I had fallen asleep tangled together on the couch, which I of course didn’t realize until we were roused by his mother clearing her throat and giggling.

I felt my face flush and Sebastian chuckled, sitting up and letting his mother sit on the couch.  After relaxing for a few minutes, she sighed and stood from the couch, her face suddenly falling.

 

“Oh shit! I forgot to make the pie!”

I slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping at her vulgar outburst. She looked exhausted.

“Please get some sleep. I’ll take care of it,” I said, reaching out for her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sebastian will help me, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah ma, you’ve been working all day,” Sebastian said standing up behind me and squeezing my shoulders, “please go to bed,” he said.

His mother came to me and held my face, “you are an angel,” she said, kissing my forehead.

 

“Alright we have the pie ingredients, right?” I asked.

Sebastian frowned, looking in the pantry, “no. We need… literally everything.”

I laughed, “come on, let’s go to the store,” I said, grabbing my purse, “while we’re there I’ll get shit to make cookies, too.”

Sebastian’s face lit up and he all but ran to the door; I followed him, laughing.

 

 

I decided to make two different pies, so I doubled the recipe for the dough and made Sebastian roll it out and put it in the pie plates.

“Wow, you really like pie,” Sebastian said.

I shrugged, “pumpkin pie is a Thanksgiving staple, but pecan was my dad’s favorite so that’s what we would have. I’d made it every year for ten years, when he moved I never stopped, so I still make one every year because now it’s my favorite.”

“That is so cute,” Sebastian said, biting his lip.

 

Once the pecan and pumpkin pies were put in the oven, I moved on to my chocolate cookies.

Sebastian hovered over me as I mixed the dough.

“Don’t even think about it, bub,” I said sternly.

“Are you afraid I’ll get sick?”

“No, I’m afraid between the two of us they’ll be nothing left to bake.”

“Oh good, for a second I thought you might be one of those weirdos who doesn’t eat cookie dough,” he said, reaching over me to swipe his finger along the top of the bowl as I scraped the sides.

 

I grabbed the chocolate chips and dumped them in the bowl, folding them into the dough.

“You are fucking adorable when you bake,” he said, leaning on the counter facing me.

I snorted and continued mixing.  

“Your hair in messy bun; so cute. You have flour on your face…” he said, brushing his fingers across my cheek lightly.

I felt my body flush as his fingertips grazed my face, lingering slightly.

“Domestic life,” he smirked, “makes you glow.”

“Oh fuck yourself; I’m no housewife.”

“I know, that’s what makes you amazing,” he said, standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You are so multi-talented, and on top of that you still do things like this and make it look effortless. Is there anything you can’t do?” He asked, resting his face on my shoulder.

“I can’t dive into any kind of water head first. I can’t play chess. I can’t tell the difference between Miller lite and a craft beer. I can’t jump rope more than three times without falling on my face.  I can’t ice skate. I can’t drive a manual transmission. I can’t keep a plant alive to save my life. And I can’t play any instruments.”

Sebastian squeezed me and laughed softly, kissing my shoulder, “yeah, you are amazing.”

I fought the chill threatening to run through me and lifted a spoonful of dough to his face. Sebastian opened his mouth and I shoved the spoon in. He quickly sucked it clean and moaned, causing an instant heat to pool deep in my belly.

“Damn that is good,” he groaned.

I laughed, trying not to sound nervous, and pulled myself away from him before he could feel my heart racing.

 

After we finished baking, Sebastian and I said our goodnights. I burrowed myself deep into the plush guest bed and sighed, hugging my pillow and trying not to wish it was Sebastian.

* * *

 

The next morning I attempted to make myself useful, but kept getting told not to worry about anything. I pouted at Sebastian who pinched my bottom lip with a giggle when I glared at him.

I sighed and sat on a stool at the counter on the other side of the kitchen, watching Sebastian help his mother.

The doorbell rang and I looked around, seeing that the few other family members Sebastian mentioned were already here.

“Vanessa do you mind getting that? I’m expecting a delivery,” Sebastian said, pulling a dish out of the oven.

“No problem!” I hopped up to go to the door.

 

Opening the door my heart stopped and I gasped, choking on my own breath.

“Dad?”


	10. Chapter 9.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE this is not from Vanessa’s perspective, but I felt it important to get this chunk of story heard. This is the ONLY time Co-Star will be seen from another point of view.

* * *

 

I chewed on my lip, staring at the number my assistant just sent me; was this a good idea? This could be amazing or awful.

I took a breath and threw caution to the wind, hitting the call button.

 

It rang four times and I was considering wussing out and hanging up.

 

“Vincent.”

 

The voice was  _much_ more intimidating than I feared.

 

I cleared my throat, “hi, Mr. Vincent, sir. My name is Sebastian- Sebastian Stan,” I took a slow breath.

Smooth start.

 

“Like the actor?”

 

Oh  _god_ , he knew who I was.

 

I laughed nervously, “yeah, uh,  _the_ actor.”

“No shit. My daughter had you as her phone lock screen for the longest damn time.”

 

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and my stomach tightened for some reason.

 

“I’m actually working with her, sir, that’s why I’m calling.”

“Oh. Well that’s embarrassing for her…”

 

I laughed quietly, shaking my head; I could definitely see the similarities already.

 

“Sir, it was brought to my attention that you’ve not been able to have Thanksgiving with your daughter for quite some time, and I was hoping to extend an invitation to my family’s home.”

“Oh son, that’s quite nice of you, but I recently took a pay cut-please don’t tell Vanessa…”

“Sir, please don’t worry about the cost, I insist on paying, you’d be my guest.”

 

He sighed heavily and was silent for a few seconds; I stood and paced in front of the couch, my teeth digging into my bottom lip.

 

“You’re lucky I love my daughter more than my pride.”

 

A huge wave of relief washed over me and I silently celebrated my victory.

 

“So you’ll come? I know it’s a bit last minute…” I said, suddenly worried this was all a huge inconvenience.

“Nah, I’m a fast packer, and all the Americans here are already in holiday mode; I won’t be missed.”

“Excellent. I mean, not  _excellent_ that you won’t be missed, I mean…”

 

He interrupted me with a laugh.

“I know,” he said, “now what’s your angle?”

 

That tone didn’t sound good.

 

“Sir?” I swallowed nervously.

“Boy, are you fucking my daughter?”

 

All my brain could scream at me was ABORT, ABORT. I was sweating; this man thinks I’m defiling his only daughter. Jesus fucking Christ.

“N-no no, sir I never-”

 

He cut me off with a big, booming laugh and it felt like my heart exploded.

“Hooo boy, I’m just fucking with you! I wish I could’ve seen your face!”

 

I collapsed back onto my couch, my heart still hammering in my chest.

 

“But really though, what’s wrong with my daughter? Not good enough for you?”

“Sir, you’re killing me,” I said weakly.

 

I got another hearty laugh.

“I would be more than happy to come for Thanksgiving, son, that would make my year.”

“It would also make hers, I believe.”

“Will we be surprising?” he asked.

“Is that alright?”

“Oh yes. This is going to be good,” he chuckled, “let me give you my personal cell number so we can coordinate; feel free to text me.”

“Perfect, thank you.”

 

I took down his information and pulled out my laptop, looking for flights into Newark from Finland. It would be a long flight- over twelve hours with a layover- and I didn’t want to stick him on some shit airline in coach.

 

After a thorough search, I texted him a list of departure times to see which one would be the best for him and took out my credit card as I waited for his response.

 

My phone rang and I picked it up to see Vanessa’s face and my body reacted like I had just gotten caught doing something. I tried to shake it off and laughed at dumb ass, answering.

 

“Hey asshole, I’m about to board.”

“Good,” I smiled, feeling the warmth her voice gave me spreading through my chest.

“I’ll see you in six-ish hours,” she said, just as my phone vibrated in my hand with a response from her dad.

“I can’t wait to see you,” I said, immediately cringing at how pathetic that sounded.

“Same, buttface.”

“What’s with the posterior related names today?” I asked, typing my credit card information into the field to pay for the plane ticket.

“I don’t know, sweet cheeks, just feelin’ it,” she said, sounding giddy.

 

I laughed.

“ _Wait_ , when someone says sweet cheeks, they’re talking about ass cheeks?!”

“Huh. I actually never thought about it. This is the first time I’ve called someone that and it was the only other ass-adjacent word I could think of on the spot that wasn’t ass or butt.”

“You are a giant dork,” I grinned.

“You love me,” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” I smiled, biting my lip, “have a good flight.”

 

We hung up and I fell back onto the couch, letting my phone fall out of my hand next to me. I sighed and wiped my hands down my face; what the fuck was I doing?


	11. Chapter 10

 

 

 **  
**“ _Dad_?” **  
**

“Hey chipmunk, happy Thanksgiving,” his big beardy face broke out into a grin, his eyes glassy.

 

I burst into tears as I threw my arms around the man I hadn’t seen in years.

 

“What! How! When!  _What_?!” I cried, burying my face into the collar of his shirt; he smelled like home, even though Finland wasn’t my home, he was.

I felt an additional warm hand on my back and pulled away from my father to see a smiling Sebastian,

 

“You did this!” I gasped.

“He did this,” my dad nodded.

“I did this,” Sebastian nodded, smiling.

“Sir,” Sebastian nodded to my father, extending a hand.

“Oh stop it,” my father said, pulling Sebastian into a hug.

 

I laughed at Sebastian’s surprised face as he was consumed by giant arms.

“Thank you for doing this,” my dad said.

“It was no problem, happy to,” Sebastian said, looking relieved.

 

“How was your flight?”

“Not bad,” he said, setting his bag down, “you didn’t have to put me in first class, you know.”

Sebastian shrugged, “it’s a long flight, wanted you to be comfortable and relaxed.”

 

My father met Sebastian’s family and we were promptly ushered to the living room and told to catch up and not worry about helping with dinner.

 

 

“So someone forgot to tell me they were making a porno with Carter Baizen.”

“Christ! Dad. Keep it down,” I said, making sure no one had heard him.

 

He laughed his big, booming laugh and poked me.

“No, but really. You made a movie and you took your clothes off with this fella, didn’t you; I’ve been reading the internet since he called.”

I sighed, “yes.”

“ _Nice_ ,” he nodded.

 

I snorted and slapped a hand over my mouth, laughing as he grinned at me.

 

“You’ve been swoonin’ over that boy for years. I can’t believe you landed that. I mean, I can, you’re fucking talented, but that’s crazy.”

“I know, I’m still not sure it’s real, and right now we’re in his fucking parents house,” I said, looking around.

He chuckled.

“He was respectful, right?”

I nodded, “he is a perfect gentleman.”

“Good. Don’t wanna have to snap that pretty beanpole in half.”

I sighed and shook my head.

 

“I don’t have to see this movie, do I?”  he asked.

“When they edit it for cable, you can watch that version.”

“Fair enough,” he nodded, “so, you hit that yet?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?!”

He shrugged.

“No. We haven’t.”

“Yeah, I know. I made him shit himself when he called me.”

“Oh god, what did you say to him, daddy.”

“I said, in my best scary daddy voice,  _boy, are you fucking my daughter?_  And I wish I could have seen his face. The boy was a stuttering mess.”

“Oh god, dad,” I put my head in my hand.

 

“How’s it going in here?”

I looked up and smiled at Sebastian who walked into the room.

 

“I was just telling Vanessa about how I made you shit yourself.”

I snorted and put a hand over my face.

 

“Yes, sir, you are quite terrifying,” he nodded.

 

I giggled and my dad laughed.

“Daddy, I still can’t believe you’re here!” I said as Sebastian sat next to me.

Sebastian smirked.

“and just what are you smirking at, boy?” my dad said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

“Well sir, she calls me daddy, too,” Sebastian grinned.

 

I’m sure the look of pure horror on my face was clear as I looked Sebastian speechless. In a beat, he and my father burst into laughter, Sebastian in a defensive pose as I turned to him, smacking the shit out of his arm.

 

“He made me do it! He made me do it!” he yelled, laughing as I hit him repeatedly.

 

Sebastian pulled out his phone and held it to my face.

I saw the text conversation between my father and Sebastian and groaned.

 

“Dad, you’re the worst.”

He laughed.

 

“So, boy, anyone ever called you Seabass before?” my dad asked Sebastian.

He laughed and nodded, “yes, actually.”

“Good, I feel like calling you Seabass.”

“I’d be honored, sir,” he laughed, looking at the time and standing up.

 

“Come on, let’s get some food in our faces!” Sebastian grinned.

 

 

Once we were all seated, I asked if I could say something. Sebastian reached over and squeezed my hand as I raised my glass, tears in my eyes already.

 

“I just want to thank you all, for this amazing welcome, and giving us the big family we’ve never had. Sebastian, I can’t thank you enough for bringing my dad here; I was already overjoyed that you invited me here to be a part of this, but you just went above and beyond, it’s really… I can’t even find words to express how grateful I am for you,” I said, biting my lip to will my tears not to spill.

 

Sebastian squeezed my hand again and lifted it to his lips, kissing my knuckles and rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

 

“And I want to thank Seabass for gettin’ me on that plane, the lady next to me was pretty and smelled nice. Oh and also it’s good to see my daughter’s smiling face,” my dad raised his glass along with mine.

 

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses to toast, then my father was recruited to cut the turkey.

 

 

After sitting around the table for an hour after eating, we decided we would try pie.

I gasped and jumped up, running to the kitchen, leaving everyone staring after me.

I grabbed the pecan pie and excitedly brought it back to the table; my dad’s face lit up.

 

“Oh this day keeps getting better!” my dad said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

 

He cut a piece and put it on a plate, putting the plate in the middle of the table and taking the rest of the pie. When everyone laughed, he feigned sheepishness and swapped the plates.

 

“I was so excited when you told me that was your dad’s favorite pie,” Sebastian said just to me, putting his hand on my back.

I turned to look at him and he grinned, “I had such a hard time not squealing with excitement.”

 

I laughed and leaned into him, letting him squeeze me and kiss the top of my head.

I looked up to see my dad grinning and nodding and I threw him a threatening squint.

* * *

 

“Alright I am bushed. Seabass; where am I hanging my hat for the night?”

Sebastian jumped to his feet then his face fell when he realized I was in the guest room, “ah, shit.”

“Dad can stay in the guest room, Seb, I’ll just bunk with you,” I said, looking up at him.

“You sure?” He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I smiled and nodded; he smiled and pinched my chin.

 

“Alright, sir, I’ll be showing you to your sleeping quarters,” Sebastian said, gesturing towards the stairs with a bow.

“What a nerd,” I shook my head.

 

“Oh let me come get my shit,” I said, jumping up and running up the stairs after them.

 

“Aaaaand let me clean up my room a bit…” Sebastian said, rolling around the corner smoothly into his room, closing the door behind him.

 

“You kids weren’t staying in the same room?” My dad asked.

“We weren’t, dad. I told you, we’re not together,” I laughed.

“Huh. Could’ve fooled me, watching you two!”

I shook my head and grabbed my bag from the guest bed.

“Sleep well, pops,” I said, hugging him.

“Yeah, you too,  _sleep_ well,” he winked “don’t worry, I’ll put my earplugs in.”

“Oh god, stop! We’re friends! And adults!”

“God I missed riling you up,” he said, poking me in the face.

“Goodnight,” I sighed.

 

 

 

I crawled into bed and my stomach flopped when I realized it was a full, not a queen; things were going to be close.

Sebastian came in the room and smiled at me sleepily.

 

“So I’m totally not used to wearing a shirt to bed. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Hope you don’t mind I sleep naked.”

 

Sebastian froze with his shirt half over his head, slowly pulling it off and looking at me wide-eyed

I laughed and lifted the sheet to show him my tank top and shorts and his body visibly relaxed.

 

“Sheesh. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t subject you to that,” I mumbled defensively.

“Oh shut up, that was not a freeze of disgust and you know it,” he said, throwing his shirt at my head.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re just afraid you’d wake up inside me, or something,” I smirked.

 

I immediately kicked myself because I inadvertently turned myself on thinking about Sebastian spooning me, his cock sliding against my soaking cunt, moaning in my ear as he entered me from behind…

I had to close my eyes and take a breath to calm down.

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian kneeling on the bed with his head tilted at me inquisitively; his crotch was far too close to my face for comfort.

I quickly rolled to my side away from him, “goodnight,” I mumbled.

 

 

 

* * *

I woke up with Sebastian’s arms around me and his legs tangled with mine. I smiled and wiggled slightly; he let out a soft grunt, tightening his grip on me. One of his arms was nestled between my breasts with his hand clutching the top of my tank top. His other arm was tight around my stomach, his big, warm hand holding my side. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to stay put until he woke up.

I dozed off briefly and finally felt Sebastian stir and groan, his arms slowly sliding from around me, the warmth disappearing instantly. I groaned in response and turned over to face him; I opened my eyes to see his beautiful eyes on mine.

 

He smiled and my stomach fluttered, “good morning,” he said, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Hmm, good morning,” I said, stretching dramatically.

 

In my peripheral vision I saw his eyes on my breasts as I arched my back. I let out a satisfied moan and settled, looking at him again.

His teeth were digging into his lower lip and he stared at me silently.

I glanced down to see my thin tank top not doing anything to hide my nipples that had hardened the second my mind wandered to the status of his morning wood.

I tried to push the thoughts away and smiled, realizing he was still staring.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” I said, covering my breasts with my hands.

He scoffed, “I… I have no response to that because I definitely was staring, I’m sorry.”

 

I laughed and held his face, kissing his forehead.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t look,” I said.

 

He smirked and started sliding out of bed.

“One more peek before I shower?” He grinned deviously.

 

The air escaped my lungs as I considered the implications of his request. Oh god why.

 

“With or without my shirt?” I felt it leave my mouth before I had a chance to think about it.

“I have a choice?!” He exclaimed.

I smirked, “no.”

He pouted, “tease.”

 

Sebastian started towards the bathroom and I called his name.

He turned around and I briefly pulled down my tank to flash him; it’s not like it was anything he hadn’t seen before.

His jaw dropped and he forgot to stop walking, running right into the door frame.

I pulled my top back up and he was still gawking.

 

“Leave me some hot water,” I said casually.

Sebastian opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it again. Quickly spinning around, he hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

I dropped my head back onto his pillow and sighed as I heard the shower start. Why the fuck did I do that? Friends don’t do that, what the fuck.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to convince myself that what I did wasn’t completely inappropriate.

That’s when I heard the tiny moan escape the bathroom.

My eyes shot open and my heart pounding in my ears drowned everything else out.

I stayed still, trying to calm myself, desperate to hear something-anything else.

 

Against all better judgement I slowly slid out of bed and crept to the bathroom door. I could hear the shower and the exhaust fan, and then I gently pressed my ear to the door.

Wet skin-against-skin sounds, along with some very heavy breathing. My own breathing sped up; I knew what I was doing was wrong, _so very wrong_ , but the desperate need for some kind of release overrode those thoughts.

I leaned against the door frame and slid a hand under my shorts, not surprised by the slick I found there. I started rubbing my clit quickly, in time with the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

I heard him gasp softly and I bit my lip, my release approaching rapidly.

The sounds abruptly stopped and I bit my lip so hard to suppress any noises, I swear I tasted blood. I pressed into my clit and I heard Sebastian whimper and moan softly, the noise jagged as I imagined his cum spurting out all over the tile wall. With that thought, I came; my mouth fell open in a silent scream as my legs fought to keep me upright.

I heard him sigh and the click of a shampoo bottle opening echoed off the walls.

I stood for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

 

 

* * *

I tried to pretend the morning was a dream, and surprisingly got on with the rest of the day normally. It was a lazy day, sitting around eating and playing games, watching movies. Sebastian and I barely moved from the couch and it was amazing.

Sebastian’s dad took mine to a football game in the morning, and his mother went to visit a sick neighbor, leaving us with the house to ourselves.

 

“Parents are gone, let’s throw a wild party!” Sebastian said, lazily pumping a fist in the air.

I laughed and nuzzled my face into his neck; I was wedged between him and the back of the couch with my right leg draped over his.

“Okay,” I mumbled.

Sebastian laughed and put his hand on my back, mindlessly running his fingers up and down.

* * *

 

I was fading in and out of consciousness and having very realistic dreams, so I wasn’t sure what actually was happening. I know we fell asleep after I made Sebastian watch A Muppet Christmas Carol, though I didn’t really have to twist his arm; he loves the shit out of Muppets just as much as I do.

 

“So how long til the wedding do you think?” My dad’s voice said quietly.

Sebastian’s mother giggled, “oh, I hope before he’s forty.”

 

The front door slammed and my eyes flew open as I felt Sebastian jump beneath me.

“Yikes,” he said sleepily, stretching.

“Welcome back to the land of the conscious,” his mother said, leaning over the arm of the couch to kiss Sebastian’s head.

“Did you kids get off this couch today?” my dad asked.

“I had to pee once,” Sebastian said, raising his hand.

“Yeah but you didn’t get off the couch for that,” I said sleepily, rubbing my face in his chest.

Sebastian exploded with laughter, shaking me to a more conscious state.

 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, “what time is it even,” I yawned.

“Three,” Sebastian said, sitting up and yawning.

“Well damn. We forgot to eat lunch,” I said.

 

Sebastian pouted and rubbed his stomach.

 

“I’ll go make us sandwiches,” I said, patting his cheek gently and getting off the couch.

“You’re the best, _haus frau_!” Sebastian called after me.

“Kiss my ass!” I yelled back.

“I love her,” I heard Sebastian’s mother say, giving me a warm, fuzzy feeling.

 

I put together some Thanksgiving leftover sandwiches, with stuffing, turkey, and cranberry sauce, coming back to the couch and handing Sebastian a plate.

 

“What in the…” Sebastian said, inspecting the sandwich when I handed it to him.

“Just put it in your face.”

 

He shrugged and took a bite, his face lighting up.

“Right?” I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

“You are brilliant,” He said, shoving the rest of almost the entire half of the sandwich in his mouth.

“You have the biggest mouth,” I mumbled, looking at the small bite taken from my sandwich.

 

 

That evening, Sebastian invited some of his old friends over for some drinking and card games.  Pete, Farrah, Josh and Garrett were all friends Sebastian had made at Rutgers and saw when he came back for the holidays. I could see how they meshed so well, they were all so kind and genuine, of course with the under layer of deviance.

 

“I can _not_  believe you’ve never played Cards Against Humanity,” I said, dropping the box on the table.

“I’ve had friends try to get me to, but we always ended up doing other things! I’m sorry!” he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“So do you know how to play?” Garrett asked, pulling up a chair.

“Eeeeeh,” Sebastian wobbled his hand from side to side.

I laughed, “okay, so, the black card is read,” I said, holding one up, “you have a hand of white cards you choose from that best goes with the black card. It’s important to consider who the Card Czar, or judge, is each round. Like, I might have a card I would play for you but not someone I just met,” I said, gesturing to the rest of the table with a laugh.

“Yeah this is going to be hilarious, and I’m sorry. It  _is_ the best way to get to know someone, though,” Farrah grinned, taking a swig of her beer and winking at me.

“So, when all the cards are in, the Card Czar of that round reads them off and picks a winner. Winner of the round gets the black card. Person with… how many cards wins?”

  
“Our house rule is usually ten because we never want to stop,” Josh said.

 

“Same!” I grinned, “so first one with ten black cards, wins,” I said, getting up to go get one of the pitchers of Long Island Iced Tea I made, filling three glasses.

I handed one to Sebastian and one to Pete, putting the third at my spot. Sebastian took a sip and let out a moan, “holy shit can you make a cocktail,” he sighed.

“Easy slugger, don’t want you to get sloppy,” Pete said, sipping his drink, “oh holy hell, this is delicious,” he sighed.

 

“Alright, let’s do this shit,” Sebastian said, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

 

Cards were dealt and the Farrah turned over the first black card.

 

“As part of his contract, Prince won’t perform without BLANK in his dressing room,” Farrah said, picking up the white cards.

“A sad handjob, a sassy black woman, deflowering the princess, a gentle caress of the inner thigh, Bees? Or… Fancy Feast,” she snorted, everyone laughed.

“Okay, as part of his contract, Prince won’t perform without a sassy black woman in his dressing room,” she said, holding it up.

“Ooo! Me!” I exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically; everyone laughed.

 

“So, Vanessa, tell us about yourself,” Pete said as we waited for everyone to play a card for his turn.

“I like short walks on the beach, waffles, streaking, and collecting things that vaguely resemble R2-D2,” I said, finishing off my drink.

“I love you,” Garrett said, putting his hands on the table and looking at me with a straight face.

Sebastian giggled and poked me in the side.

 

“Okay, Having problems with BLANK? Try BLANK!” Pete said, arranging the white cards in front of him.

“Having problems with bitches? Try screaming like a maniac. Subduing a grizzly bear and making her your wife? Try whipping it out. Achieving reproductive success? Try getting so angry you pop a boner. A zero-risk way to make $2,000 from home? Try sucking the President’s dick. Rising from the grave? Try what Jesus would do. Concealing a boner? Try Jesus.”

“Holy shit,” he said, running his hands through his short, auburn hair, “these are all so fucking amazing.”

 

After a minute he shook his head and laughed, “ Having problems with concealing a boner? Try Jesus,” he said, holding up the black card.

Farrah took the card with a proud grin.

 

 

“Because they are forbidden from masturbating, Mormons channel their repressed sexual energy into… a supermassive black hole, stabbing the shit out of a Capri Sun, authentic Mexican cuisine, inappropriate yodeling, friction, Hot Pockets…” Josh read them off.

Pete let out an excited squeal and clapped at  _Hot Pockets_  and I raised an eyebrow.

“Pete’s nickname in college was Hot Pocket since he had at least two a day,” Sebastian said and I raised both eyebrows.

“And you lived to tell the tale,” I said, impressed.

“Barely. His mom forced him to see a nutritionist after Freshman year,” Garrett snorted.

“Alright, Mormons definitely channel their repressed sexual energy into stabbing the shit out of a Capri Sun,” Josh said.

I giggled and clapped, taking the black card.

Sebastian got up to refresh our drinks and I thanked him when I had a new Long Island in front of me.

 

 

“Okay, This month’s Cosmo: “Spice up your sex life by bringing BLANK into the bedroom,” Sebastian started turning over the white cards.

“Try bringing… Three hours of nonstop penetration…” he giggled.

“A gun that shoots cobras, vegetarian options, Doritos  _and_ a Fruit Roll-Up, a PowerPoint presentation, aaaand eating an entire pineapple to make your cum sweeter… which is hand-written?”

“Yeah, some of the expansions come with blank cards to make your own if you’re feeling particularly cheeky,” Garrett said.

“Is this your handwriting?” Sebastian held the card up to me.

“Guilty.”

“I personally am intrigued by this sweet pineapple cum…” he said with a nod, visibly drifting in thought.

I laughed and took the black card.

“You would be,” I grinned.

“Jesus, you are on fire,” Josh said, looking at the five black cards in front of me.

“I knew I’d like you,” Farrah said, toasting me with her nearly-empty beer, pointing to it at Pete who just stood to grab himself one.

I saw Sebastian beaming out of the corner of my eye and felt my cheeks get hot.

 

 

“Y’all ready to get this thing started? I’m Nick Cannon, and this is America’s Got… The safe word, a hot mess, depression, explosions, children on leashes, penis breath.” I dropped the cards as I read the last one and fell over onto Sebastian laughing. My body shook his as he soon joined me, along with everyone else.

“Oh my god, oh god I’m dying,” I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes.

“Depression was going to win until penis breath, America’s Got Penis Breath” I wheezed, putting a hand on my head and leaning on the table.

  
“Damn right,” Sebastian said, taking the black card.

Garrett picked up his white cards and wiggled excitedly in his chair before reading, making everyone laugh,

“This is the prime of my life. I’m young, hot, and full of… Brunch, full of misogyny… full of antidepressants, full of too much cocaine, full of a constant need for validation, and full of crippling social anxiety.”

I was laughing the entire time, each one funnier than the last, leaning on Sebastian as he patted my head, laughing with me.

“I am full of crippling social anxiety,” he said, holding up the white card.

“Good thing we have these social lubricants,” Sebastian said, snatching the black card from his hand.

“Why do you love that word so much?”

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at me.

 

 

As the night wore on, we became more inebriated, and everything so much more hilarious.

 

In an attempt to reach a wider audience, the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History has opened an interactive exhibit on… Cock,” I smirked, “Fisting…” I giggled.

“Goats eating coins,” I snorted, “slow motion, shiny objects, aaaaaand… waking up half-naked in a Denny’s parking lot,” I said, laying the cards out.

“I have a feeling we might be living that last exhibit in the morning,” Pete said.

Josh hit Pete upside the head, “you dumbfuck, we’re back in New Jersey. We don’t go to  _Denny’s_ when we’re in Jersey.”

“Yeah, when will our diner trip be?” I turned to Sebastian

“There’s a good one about a ten minute walk from here, so if we have too much to drink one night and get hungry, or need hangover food, that’s our place,” he grinned.

“Perfect.”

“Oh man, cock or fisting?” I sighed, turning back to the cards in front of me.

“Both?” Farrah shrugged.

Everyone else laughed and Sebastian got up, laughing and taking my empty glass with his and returning with a full one.

“Gonna go with fisting,” I said, finally.

“You would,” Sebastian said matter-of-factly, taking the black card from me.

 

 

Pete looked at the cards in front of him and started reading them off.

“My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of… the female orgasm and cuddling, a vicious cycle of nocturnal emissions and apologizing, a vicious cycle of dying and leveling up, vicious cycle of not having sex and me time, Eastern European turbo-folk music and a sausage festival… aaand, finger painting and running out of semen….”

“Oh my life is definitely ruled by a vicious cycle of not having sex and me time,” Pete said, holding up the black card.

“I  _know_ ,” Josh said, taking the black card.

“Who the fuck was the genius that did finger painting and running out of semen? That would’ve been my winner,” Sebastian asked.

I snorted, “me.”

He smiled and shook his head, “of  _course_ it was.”

 

 

“When all else fails, I can always masturbate to…” I said, picking up the white cards.

“American gladiators, Loki the trickster god, Stalin, lumberjack fantasies, Genetically engineered super soldiers, and, centaurs.”

“When all else fails, I can always masturbate to genetically engineered super soldiers,” I smirked, slapping the card down, holding up the black one for the winner to take.

“Thank  _you_!” Sebastian said, plucking the card from my fingers.

 

“How long have you been saving that card for me?”

“About eight turns. Had to wait for the perfect one,” he shrugged with a smile.

 

I smiled and shook my head, a faint blush creeping on my cheeks. I glanced back up to Sebastian and he winked at me.

 

 

“After months of practice with BLANK, I think I’m finally ready for BLANK,” Josh started reading off the pairs;

“Third Base, finally ready for edible underpants.

Gay thoughts, finally ready for the dentist.

Elderly japanese men, finally ready for being a motherfucking sorcerer.

Lockjaw, finally ready for a big black dick.

Masturbation, finally ready for three dicks at the same time.

The art of seduction, finally ready for Robert Downey Jr.”

 

“Alright, come on, three dicks? Man this is hard, but I gotta go with RDJ,” Josh said.

 

I grinned smugly and took the black card from him.

Sebastian gasped dramatically.

 

“Oh jesus, please don’t tell Robert Downey Jr.,” I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

“Do you ever forget? And think like,  _fuck_ , I know Robert Downey Jr.” Garrett asked.

“Sometimes,” Sebastian nodded thoughtfully, making me giggle.

 

 

I picked up the white cards in front of me and started reading them off.

“You won’t believe what’s in my pussy. It’s…  Meatloaf, the food. Gay aliens. Just the tip. A Burmese tiger pit. Weapons grade plutonium. Sebast…” my mouth started reading before my brain registered what the card was and I quickly flipped it back over.

“I’m sorry,  _what was that_?” Sebastian leaned forward and reached for the face-down card.

“Oh my god,” Farrah whispered, slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle giggles.

“Sebastian Stan!” He gasped, as he turned the hand-written card over with the most shit-eatingest grin I had ever seen.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Pete howled, slapping his knee as he threw his head back.

 

Josh was just smirking and I dropped my head to the table.

“Oh my god,” I mumbled.

“You made a Sebastian Stan card!” Sebastian beamed, waving it around.

“WHO PLAYED THAT CARD?!” I yelled into the table.

“Meeeeeeeee!” Garrett said, clapping excitedly.

“How could you contain yourself with that card in your hand?”

“I barely could. And I am so glad I saved it,” he said, nodding confidently.

“Fine, FINE!” I said, tossing the black card at Garrett.

“You made a Sebastian Stan card,” Sebastian let out a drunken giggle, teetering slightly in his chair.

“Oh get over yourself, I made a lot of cards!” I tried to defend myself.

“Yeah? Any other people?”

 

I bit my lip in thought, trying to remember all of the white cards I had made.

“Tons!”

“Yeah? Like who?” he asked, tilting his head at me and drumming his fingers on his cheek as he rested his chin in his hand.

“Shut up,” I mumbled.

“Mmmhmm…” he nodded.

 

 

 

* * *

After everyone left, I went to Sebastian who was in the process of passing out on the couch.

“Alright, drunkard, let’s get you to bed,” I said, tugging his arm.

“Alright, alright,” he said, waving me off, trying to stand.

 

I let out a laugh and helped him up, walking with him to his room.

He was almost completely undressed before we even walked through the door. I closed it behind us and he was trying to kick his jeans off of his ankle. I helped him get them off his foot and grabbed my things to change quickly with my back to him.

Pulling my tank top down over my head, I heard Sebastian chuckle.

 

“I still can’t believe you flashed me this morning,” he said with a dopey grin, falling to the bed.

“Yeah, me either,” I mumbled, biting my lip.

“I appreciated it a LOT.”

 

My heart picked up speed a bit as I remembered what I heard through the bathroom door this morning.

“Well that’s good to hear; glad I have someone to appreciate my tits,” I said, pulling back the covers to get under them.

“I definitely do,” he nodded, “they’re  _perfect_.”

Sebastian rolled over to face me, “can I squeeze ‘em?”

 

I laughed and his face remained straight; he was trying desperately to make puppy dog eyes but it wasn’t exactly working because he couldn’t focus on my face.

I sighed, “Yeah. You won’t remember this anyway.”

“Under the shirt?” I asked, knowing it was a stupid question as he looked at me almost unamused.

 

I laughed and lifted my tank top slightly and he made a happy noise, sliding his warm hands up my stomach. He took a breast in each hand, squeezing gently and humming happily again, nuzzling his face into me.

 

“So perfect,” he mumbled, kneading them slightly.

 

After a minute his hands stopped and I was thinking he passed out. Before I could turn to confirm, Sebastian let out a deep chuckle that gave me a chill.

 

“You remember that game we played? And all those dirty things you whispered in my ear?”

His lips were right by my ear and I shuddered, goosebumps spreading across my body.

 

“You said you wondered if you could get me off without touching my dick. I’ve not been able to stop thinking about that. I wonder if you could. Do you think you could?”

His hands were moving again; squeezing me slowly, left then right, back and forth almost absentmindedly.

 

“And then I told you I wanted to bury my face between your legs… I know you need that. You deserve a man that loves eating pussy.”

 

He continued babbling, not waiting for a response.

 

“You said you wanted to ride my face…Did you mean that?”

“I've… never actually sat on anyone’s face before,” I said, avoiding answering the question.

“You can sit on my face whenever you want,” he mumbled into my shoulder.

“You know… you also said you wanted to… choke on my cock,” He said in a low voice.

 

I swallowed nervously and felt my heart racing faster.

 

“Did you mean that?” he asked.

 

I held my breath, the silence deafening me.

 

“Have you ever been with an intact man?” He asked, seemingly apropos of nothing, not waiting for me to answer his previous question.

“I… no, I actually haven’t,” I said.

“Hmm,” Was all he said.

 

Well that was something I couldn’t un-know about him now.

 

Sebastian’s hands continued to gently squeeze me; but it wasn’t sexual at all, it was comforting. One silent minute later he ceased, sliding his hands out from under my top with a sigh. He slid an arm under me, pulling me to him to cuddle.

I was about to turn my back to him so he could spoon me, but his other hand was on my cheek, turning my face to his.

 

“You know, you still owe me kisses,” he whispered, giving me goosebumps.

“You’re ridicul-” his lips cut me off and I froze.

We parted and his hot breath on my mouth made me shiver.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he said, tracing his thumb over my cheek.

“ _Sebastian_ ,” I whispered.

“ _Vanessa_ ,” he replied softly, nudging my nose with his.

 

The alcohol on his breath made me dizzy; I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head to clear it. His lips found mine again and I pulled away.

 

“Seb, you’re too drunk for this, I can’t,” I said, amazed I had the strength to; his lips were incredible and adrenaline was surging through my body.

“I know you want to; you looked at my mouth a lot tonight.”

 

His lips were on mine again and I sighed, returning his kiss. I couldn’t deny this was what I wanted, but I knew it was wrong; he was drunk, he didn’t know what he was doing.

Before I could protest again, Sebastian rolled on top of me and the air escaped my lungs as the kiss deepened. His hand held my face and his hips met mine; I felt his heavy length, half hard pressed into me. The alcohol on his tongue overwhelmed me as it caressed mine.

My heart raced and I pulled away from him, hating that I had a conscience.

 

“You don’t want me?” He asked sadly.

“Not like this,” I said softly, my heart aching, wishing he actually meant it.

 

Sebastian pouted.

 

I ran a hand through his hair and he keened into my touch.

“Let’s just get some sleep, okay?”

 

He nodded and wrapped me in his arms, falling to my side facing me.

 

“I could make you feel so good, if you let me…” he said sleepily.

 

I exhaled shakily and ran a hand through his hair, “goodnight Sebastian.”

“Goodnight Vanessa,” he mumbled, kissing my jaw.

 

 

 

* * *

I woke up to a groan and a thud, then another groan.

I looked over the side of the bed to see Sebastian tangled in the sheet on the floor.

“Good morning sunshine,” I said, handing him a bottle of water and a couple ibuprofen I had put on the nightstand. He took them both and chugged half of the bottle.

 

“What the fuck did I do? How did I drink so much?”

“I make drinks too well, apparently. You had a few more than you would have normally, had you known how much you were actually drinking.”

He groaned, wiping his hands down his face; then his eyes went wide.

 

“Oh god, did I… oh god what did I do last night,” he said softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, trying to fight off a blush.

“Oh my god,” he wiped his hands down his face again and I let out a laugh.

“Vanessa, I'm…”

“Seb, don’t, just… don’t worry about it.”

“I’m so sorry…” he said, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head in his hands.

 

I slid from the bed to the floor in front of him, between his legs. I put my hands on his face and lifted his head.

 

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything bad,” I said.

“Really?” He looked at me skeptically.

I bit my lip and nodded, “really.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Seb, just leave it,” I said.

“Please, what did I do?” His eyes were pleading; he was distressed and I didn’t want to see him like this anymore.

 

I sighed.

“You fondled me a little.” A horrified look crossed his face. “WITH permission,” I quickly added.

“Wait, what?”

I sighed again, “you were drunk and really affectionate. You were telling me you couldn’t believe I flashed you yesterday, and said my tits were perfect. Then you asked if you could squeeze them.”

I felt the heat in my face spread across my body.

“I said yes because I figured you wouldn’t remember,” I said, chewing on my lip.

 

I looked up at his surprised face and squirmed nervously.

“I don't… I don’t even know what to say,” he said, clearly surprised at this news.

“Nothing. I don’t even know why I told you. It wasn’t a big deal. You’ve groped me much more thoroughly,” I said dismissively.

“Vanessa I’m so sorry… I hope I wasn’t too… aggressive,” he frowned.

“You weren’t. You just get a little frisky when you’re drunk.”

He winced.

 

“You asked me to sit on your face,” I smirked, standing up.

His eyes widened, “what… What else did I say?” he swallowed hard.

I shrugged, “nothing too incriminating,” I said.

“You did tell me I deserved a man who loves to eat pussy.”

He nodded and shrugged, “well, you do.”

 

I laughed and shook my head, reaching out a hand to help him to his feet.

“Did I, uh, try to…”

“No more questions,” I said, holding his face in my hands.

He looked at me, concerned, but sighed and slumped his shoulders, “fine,” he sighed again.

“Good. Now get dressed. We need pancakes.”

 

 

 

I dropped my suitcase by the front door and sighed, looking up at a pouting Sebastian; his mother wearing a matching expression.

“Vanessa I want you here for all the holidays now, even if Sebastian can’t be here, you hear?” she said, holding my face.

I bit my lip and nodded, fighting the tears.

“I’ll get all your information from Sebastian,” she said, kissing my forehead.

“Please feel free to call me whenever you want,” I said with a smile.

 

Sebastian took my father’s hand and shook it firmly.

“Sir, thank you so much for letting me fly you over here, it was wonderful getting to know you and where Vanessa gets her sense of humor,” Sebastian grinned.

“Thank YOU, I really appreciate the hospitality and the flying and everything. I think I could get used to Vanessa having wealthy celebrity friends,” my dad said, pulling Sebastian into a strong side hug, his hand clamped down onto Sebastian’s bicep.

I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle, getting a grin out of Sebastian.

 

“Alright. Let’s get me to the airport. Here’s hopin’ that nice lady is going back the same time I am.”

“I’ll meet you outside, dad,” I said, getting a nod from him.  He gave Sebastian a pat on the back and left us.

 

“So, you’re leaving soon, right?”

Sebastian nodded sadly, “tomorrow. I’ll be gone until March,” he frowned.

“Jesus!” I said, wide-eyed.

“I might have a few breaks, so I’ll let you know if those happen,” he smiled.

“Alright,” I sighed dramatically.

 

He giggled and kissed my nose.

“Okay, I gotta get out of here and get to my apartment before I fly away.”

“Alright, I’ll text you when I get home,” I said, running a hand through his hair.

He smiled and nodded, “please do.”

I hugged him and he squeezed me tight, nuzzling his face into my neck.

 

“I stole my hoodie back that I gave you last month,” he said, barely audible.

“What! I love that hoodie!” I pulled away, pouting; leaving out the fact that I was hanging onto it because it still smelled like him.

“Well I replaced it with another hoodie; I just wanted that specific one…” he said, giving me puppy eyes.

“You weird nerd; rummaging through my luggage,” I glared at him.

“Yeah I found your gigantic dildo that you take everywhere with you.”

“You joke, but sometimes I do bring toys on long trips. So keep that in mind next time you riffle through my suitcases, if you don’t want to be scarred for life.”

Sebastian looked at me wide-eyed and nodded.

 

“I’ll talk to you soon,” I grinned, kissing his cheek and blowing a raspberry on him.

He giggled and shoved me, “Talk to you soon, Vincent. Safe travels.”

 

He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead, then shoved me towards the door, “alright hurry up and get out of here before I get clingy and try to get you to stay on the couch with me all day again.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” I teased, my heart thumping a little harder in my chest.

 

I gave his cheek one last kiss and grabbed my purse, yelling thank you to his mother in the other room one last time, and blowing Sebastian a kiss on my way out the door.  I instantly hated myself for the gesture, but the genuine smile on his face calmed me.

 

 

“Jesus, how long were you sucking face for?” my dad said, looking at his watch.

“Christ, dad, shut up,” I laughed, wiping a hand down my face, “we weren’t making out.”

“Why the hell not! You better jump on that while you can. That boy isn’t going to wait around forever,” he said, tossing my bag into the trunk of the rental car.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I sighed, getting into the car.

My dad gave me the “don’t bullshit me” face, but didn’t press the issue.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed again, “we’re just friends, dad.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I do not know famous people, any of them- nor do I have any idea what happens in their personal lives. So sometimes I make up relationships; I have no idea who Chace Crawford is dating, nor do I particularly care.  
> Warning: language. dirty situations? a few vulgar images. my aggressively mediocre photoshop skills. boners.

* * *

 

**  
  
**

After a relatively mild Christmas with Deo and his family, the new year brought me a class for period acting I thought would be fun; I’d always wanted to pretend I was from the twenties.

Since there weren’t many of us in the class for the winter semester, the instructor asked if we would be interested in a small play at the end, instead of everyone doing monologues like he normally assigned.

The day we started rehearsing for our final performance, I was sending Sebastian different pictures of me in different dresses to get his opinion.

 

> _**I ‘d never think seeing you in a fringe covered potato sack would be so arousing.** _
> 
> _I’ll have you know that this is the finest burlap money can buy._
> 
> _**Let me see the blue one you were talking about** _

 

I sent him a picture and he replied with several OK hand emoji and an equal number of thumbs up.

 

> _So the green one, then?_
> 
> _**If you go with the green one you better be keeping the blue one to wear just for me** _
> 
> _We’ll see…_

 

 

* * *

 

It was a week later -two days before my show- when I realized I was so busy I hadn’t talked to Sebastian in two days. As soon as the thought entered my mind, my phone lit up. I grabbed it from the coffee table and smiled, answering Sebastian’s video call.

“Heeeey,” I said, my enthusiasm fizzling out of the word as I saw Sebastian’s pout, “What’s up buttercup?”

“Grumpy,” he pouted harder.

“What is going on? And where are you? It sounds fuzzy.”

“I’m at the airport. I was coming to see your show tomorrow and they canceled my flight. The next one out isn’t for another thirty hours, when I’d need to be on my way back here,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Wait, what? You were coming here?” I said, trying to process everything he had just said.

“Yeah. You said people are inviting friends and family to the show; I wanted to be there,” he pouted.

“Seb,” I said softly, afraid the lump in my throat would grow if I spoke any louder.

“Sorry, kitten, I really wanted to see you,” he said softly.

“Don’t be sorry! It’ll be embarrassing and I’ll probably do horribly,” I grinned.

“Lies. Make sure someone films it.”

“I will,” I smiled.

“Alright, get your ass to bed, I can see your tonsils,” Sebastian said in the middle of my yawn.

“Fiiiine,” I sighed.

“Goodnight Vanessa.”

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

 

* * *

 

A few days after the class wrapped up, I started picking up the TV scripts that still cluttered my living room. I grabbed one of them after ordering my dinner, and sat back, planning on reading until I saw Deo later.

My phone buzzed on the coffee table and I smiled when I saw it was Sebastian.

 

> _**Whatchoo doin?** _
> 
> _Waiting for my pizza and watching TV, pretending to read scripts_
> 
> _**You order OUR pizza??** _
> 
> _Yes._
> 
> _**You eat it WITHOUT me?** _
> 
> _You bet your tiny ass_
> 
> _**Tiny?!** _
> 
> _I was just watching The Bronze_
> 
> _**Oh god.** _
> 
> _Yep._
> 
> _**If you wanted to see me naked so badly, all you gotta do is ask.** _
> 
> _Okay, Sebastian, I get it, you’re easy._
> 
> _**Hey now.** _

 

A knock at my door dragged my thoughts from Sebastian’s perfect ass and I jumped up to get my pizza.

“what do I owe ya?” I said, holding the door open with my foot and grabbing my wallet from the front table.

“I could go for a beej right about now.”

 

Before my brain could register the voice, my head snapped to the source of the vulgar comment.

Sebastian stood in my doorway, smirking, holding my pizza.

 

“You colossal taint! I about slammed the door in your face!”

“I love you too. Let me in. Or I run,” he said, making like he was going to run off with my pizza.

 

I opened the door wider and he came in, sliding the pizza onto the table and turning around to grab me, hugging me tight.  He lifted me up and spun around, squeezing out a squeal. I involuntarily inhaled deeply, sighing as his familiar clean scent surrounded me. I felt the warmth of his presence wash over me and I was instantly relaxed.

He put me down and his eyes went to my shirt, “cute,” he smirked.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing my favorite shirt: a soft, gray vintage looking shirt that said  _Howling Commandos 1943_. I felt my face get hot and I shuffled to the kitchen for plates.

 

“Wait, did you jump the pizza guy?”

“Yes, I intercepted him and convinced him the pizza was for us. I gave him your name, number and all 5 toppings that you probably got.”

I smirked and shook my head as he opened the pizza.

“Aaaand nailed it,” he said, looking at the sausage, peppers, onions, pepperoni and mushroom.

 

 

* * *

 

“How long you in town?” I asked, taking his plate and putting it in the sink with mine.

“Just tonight, have to be back home tomorrow.”

“You staying here?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

“Do you mind?”

“Of course not, doofus.”

“Oh shit, Deo is coming over tonight, I just remembered,” I said, smacking my head.

“Shit I’m sorry. I can occupy myself elsewhere if you need buddy time.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m sure he’ll be perfectly fine with you being here,” I smirked to myself.

I sent Deo a quick text, letting him know Sebastian was here, asking if he was okay with him crashing our party.

“Can I throw my shit in your room?”

 

My heart skipped a beat and I looked up at Sebastian, nodding silently. He beamed at me and threw his bag over his shoulder. I guess he was sleeping in my bed tonight.

 

 

“Oh. My god.”

 

I looked up towards his voice to see my Winter Soldier tsum tsum walking towards me on Sebastian’s legs.

 

“Oh god,” I groaned, forgetting it was on my bed.

“So this is a thing you have now.”

“Deo got it for me while he was away.”

“I  _love_ it.”

I chuckled.

“Do you sleep with it every night?” he asked.

“Why do you care if I need to cuddle something when I sleep?”

 

He shrugged, sitting on the couch with the tsum tsum in his lap.

 

“Deo thought it would be nice for you to have a stand in when I’m gone?” Sebastian batted his eyelashes at me.

I scoffed, “for your information, Deo and I hadn’t talked in months, he didn’t even know I knew you yet,” I said, immediately regretting it.

Sebastian’s face lit up, “yeah?”

“Shut up,” I mumbled, yanking my tsum tsum from his arms.

 

Then there was a pounding at my door, making me jump.

“Hey,” Deo said, casually leaning on the door frame, chest heaving.

“Did you  _run_ here?”

“What? No, of course not. I’m not out of breath… You’re out of breath,” he said between pants.

 

I snorted and opened the door wider for him to come in. He looked at me wide-eyed and held up a finger, wincing and bending over to rest on his knees to take in a few deep breaths.

 

“You are ridiculous,” I said, shaking my head.

“Shut up and introduce me to my husband.”

Deo followed me to the living room and Sebastian stood, smiling widely.

 

“Deo, Sebastian. Sebastian, Deo. Who totally didn’t run here in chinos.”

 

Deo shot me a glare as he reached out to shake Sebastian’s hand.

 

“What am I, her father? Come here, man.”

 

Deo’s eyes flew open wide as Sebastian took his hand and pulled him into a big hug.

 

“Great to meet you; I was beginning to think I was Vanessa’s only friend,” Sebastian smirked.

“Shut up. Most of my friends are on the other side of the country and keep in touch via Facebook.”  I pouted, falling back onto the couch. “God that sounds pathetic”

“Yeah and your boyfriend lives in Canada, right?” Deo said, grabbing a glass from the kitchen cabinet.

“He’s just really busy, okay? He’s got an important job,” I said.

Sebastian giggled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“No no no! But then you came bursting in the fucking room like a loose monkey-”

“-and you screamed like a six year old girl-”

“And he BIT ME,” Deo threw a pillow at me.

 

Sebastian was clutching his chest, his laughter now almost silent as he struggled for air.

 

“Oh god stop. please. dying,” Sebastian cried.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t lock the door!” I said.

“Look, he was so hot I had to get him home as soon as possible before he changed his mind. Also, you didn’t typically burst into my bedroom,” Deo said, finishing his drink.

“Not sober, anyway.”

“Yes, and what was SO IMPORTANT that you had to tell me immediately.”

“I met my soulmate.”

“Yes, and why were you soulmates?”

“Because we both made a disgusted face when the waiter brought our waters with lemons in them and we took them out at the same time.”

 

Sebastian clapped and laughed harder.

 

“Drunk Vanessa has the most crucial news ever. Everything is important and life changing. And she always met the love of her life.”

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me! You were always trolling for a husband.”

“Ugh, shut up.”

“Husband?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Not a husband,” I rolled my eyes again, shaking my head.

“Vanessa had this phase where she was looking for her other half. She was obsessed with romance novels and romantic comedies, and thought she would meet the love of her life in some whimsical way in DC.”

“Wait, DC?”

“Yeah, I met Deo in college.”

“Oh shit yeah. So how’d this happen, then?” Sebastian gestured to the room around us.

“My dad got transferred to work in Malibu and I made them take me, because I’m a princess,” Deo said, flipping his non existent hair.

“When I was thinking of moving out here, Deo pretty much clinched it for me. I knew he would be there to pick me up when I failed,” I explained.

“And boy did she ever.”

“Fuck yourself,” I said, pointing at Deo.

 

He snorted and Sebastian chuckled.

 

“But really though, I lost track long ago how many auditions I’d been on.”

“And we would go out and drink in the beginning, when she failed.”

“We quickly put a stop to that, we were becoming poor alcoholics.”

“So you still on the hunt for your soulmate?” Sebastian smirked.

“I’ve calmed down significantly,” I said, taking a sip of my drink.

“Well it’s not like you were asking guys if they want kids on the first date or anything,” Deo coughed.

 

I smirked and turned to Sebastian, “one of our old friends; that was the first question she’d ask on the first date.”

“Oh my,” Sebastian said.

“Well you did tell me that you didn’t want kids,” Sebastian said in a tone that I was unsure how to decipher. Almost disappointed?

“Well yeah, I can’t imagine popping kids out any time soon. I mean, never say never. I just know I don’t want that right now.”

“You did say once that you’d let Sebastian Stan put a baby in you,” Deo nodded, eating a handful of popcorn.

 

I stared at him in disbelief. His eyes widened as if he just realized what he said, turning to look at Sebastian.

 

“Huh?” Sebastian said, looking up from his phone, “sorry I wasn’t paying attention, someone’s been blowing me up for the past ten minutes.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief and shook my head, “Nothing, Deo just making fun of me for not being baby crazy.”

 

Sebastian frowned, the let out an exasperated huff, taking his buzzing phone out of his pocket again.

“I do  _not_ answer unknown numbers and this person has been calling me for ten minutes and not leaving messages.”

 

Deo put his hand out, motioning for Sebastian to give it to him.

Sebastian put the phone in Deo’s hand and Deo cleared his throat, answering in the most delicate possible way.

 

“Hello?”

“No, you have the wrong number girl. Mmhmm. Bye.”

 

Deo hung up and handed the phone back to Sebastian who laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Do I want to know?”

“She sounded like she was fourteen. If she really needed to get ahold of you for  _business reasons_ , she’d contact your agent or publicist.”

“You should work for me.”

 

Deo let out a laugh and shook his head, “That sounds awful. Pushing away damp women everywhere I go is not my cup of tea.”

 

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed, “Damp?!”

“You know women sploosh as soon as you walk by.”

“Oh my god,” I said, putting my head in my hands.

 

Sebastian fell back onto the couch laughing, clutching his stomach.

 

 

* * *

I walked back to the couch after letting Deo out and Sebastian looked up at me with puppy eyes and open arms. I let out a laugh and opened my arms but he wasn’t moving; I sighed and leaned over and he pulled me on top of him, hugging me with his arms and legs.

 

“Kay goodnight,” he mumbled.

“Sebastian, I am not sleeping on top of you on the couch,” I sighed.

 

He whined.

 

“Come on,” I said, rolling off of him and tugging his hand.

 

Sebastian stood and grumbled, following me to my room.

I heard a knock at my door and I sighed, turning around to answer it, assuming Deo forgot something.

I opened the door to a pouting Deo.

  
  
“Sexiled. Can I crash?”  
  
I laughed and let him in.  
  
  
I started to throw the blanket over the couch when I heard Sebastian whine softly, “Where’d you  _goooo_.”  
  
  
I looked up to see Sebastian walking into the room, rubbing his eyes. His shirt was gone and his jeans were undone, showing off the top of his Calvin’s.

  
  
“Sweet fucking Christ,” Deo whispered.  
  
“Deo’s roommate is sexing up the place with her boyfriend so he’s crashing on the couch,” I said, grabbing my second blanket from inside the ottoman.  
  
“The noises you straight dudes make when you fuck are so extra. I could do without.”  
  
  
Sebastian exhaled a laugh.

  
  
“I’m sorry am I kicking you off the couch?” Deo asked.  
  
“Oh no, I graduated to bed privileges,” Sebastian grinned sleepily.

  
  
Deo turned to me slightly and raised an eyebrow. I felt my entire body flush 

  
  
“I’ll go preheat the bed,” Sebastian said, turning around and shuffling back towards my room.  
  


 

 

“ _Please_ tell me you are finally letting him put it in you.”

“Keep it down!” I hissed, slapping Deo’s arm.

“No but seriously.”

“We’re not having sex.”

“So you’re just literally sleeping with Sebastian Stan.”

“Yes.”

“In his underwear.”

“Typically, yes.”

“And you  _don’t_ touch his penis.”

 

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Deo held his hands up in mock surrender, “Look, I’m just trying to figure out how in the world that is possible. You should write a book about self-control.”

 

I sighed and closed my eyes, “I just can’t do it, Deo, I can’t let myself get attached. Then I fall. Then he leaves,” I said quietly, looking to the ground, “That’s how it happens every time.”

Deo smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug, “Goodnight, V.”

“Goodnight, D.”

 

 

 

I slid into my bed next to Sebastian, my heartbeat a little faster than usual. I sighed and laid on my back, Sebastian pulled himself to my side, nuzzling his face into my breasts.

 

“Mmrrfffmmmfff,” Sebastian said.

“What’s that?”

Sebastian lifted his head, “I like your pillows,” he said sleepily.

“I know,” I laughed, petting his soft hair.

 

Sebastian hummed happily and tangled his legs with mine as he laid his head back down, using me as his pillow. I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes with my fingers buried in his hair.

 

 

 

 

Sebastian left to work for another two months; two months for me filled with audition after audition, which turned into disappointment after disappointment. I knew I had our movie to look forward to, but it wasn’t very comforting knowing that I was still bombing auditions left and right.

 

I left Padma’s office and slid my sunglasses on, taking a shaky breath to try and push away the last rejection repeating in my head. My phone started buzzing and I pulled it out of my purse, my heart suddenly soaring as I answered.

 

“Hey, I miss you,” said the beautiful voice on the other end.

“No you don’t,” I grinned.

“I do. You look  _gorgeous_ today,” he said softly; so sincere it made my insides mush.

 

Wait. He could  **see** me.

I spun in place, my eyes scanning to finally land on Sebastian’s breathtaking smiling face on the street corner across from me.

He put his phone in his pocket and walked towards me. My heart skipped a beat as he immediately had his solid arms around me.

 

“Hi,” He said into my neck, lifting me slightly as we embraced.

“Hi,” I smiled as we parted.

“You’re back early. And you’re  _here_ ,” I breathed, putting a hand on his face just to make sure he was real.

“I am. And I am. Have some more to do on the same project, but in a studio here,” he beamed.

 

I couldn’t help the big dumb smile on my face.

 

“Were you on your way to lunch?” He asked, mindlessly brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

I nodded.

“Meeting someone?” He asked casually.

“Just picking something up to take home,” I said.

“Well then, I think you should have lunch with me,” He said, holding his hand out.

“Sebastian I am  _not_ holding your hand in public,” I said with a slight smirk.

 

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“Might be good for the movie if we’re seen canoodling,” he said, almost bashfully.

“Oh my  _god_ did you just say canoodling?”

“Shaddup,” He said, flicking my arm.

“So what, you want to fake date to promote the movie?” I teased as we walked.

“Stop making fun of me!” He pouted.

 

I laughed and shook my head, linking my arm with his.

 

We turned the corner of the block and I stopped dead in my tracks, gasping.

Sebastian turned to me then followed my gaze.

 

“Oh my god,” I whispered.

 

There, on the side of a eight story office building, was my  **face**.

I was frozen in my place, unable to speak.

The dark picture had Sebastian and I behind bars, with me pulling two of them apart. Sebastian was standing behind me with his lips on my neck, and a hand on my side that was sliding halfway up my shirt so you could see a little bit of skin. My lipstick was smeared and my hair was tousled; Sebastian’s hair was wild, his tie undone, and lipstick smears decorated his crisp white collar.  The title of the movie,  _ **Undercover**_ was in dark, bold letters at the top of the poster. Along the bottom it read  _Sometimes you have to bend the rules to get what you want._

I stood with my hand over my mouth and Sebastian put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently.

 

“It’s perfect,” he said, squeezing me again, trying to get me to say something.

“Oh my god,” I said again.

Sebastian giggled, “You gonna be okay?”

“I just… I’m on a building,” I said in disbelief.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, “Congratulations,” he whispered.

 

Once Sebastian brought me back to Earth, we got our food and made our way back to my apartment.

 

* * *

 

“So what are you doing for the week before we start the press tour if you’re finished here by then?” I asked, scooting a grape tomato across my salad with my fork.

“I’ve got some things to take care of at home once I’m done out here, my apartment was leaking last time I was gone, apparently. Need to get rid of a bunch of ruined shit,” he frowned.

“Dude that sucks. I’m so sorry. Did you have renters insurance?” I ask stupidly, like he’s worried about paying for new furniture.

“Yeah; and the landlord has contractors coming in two weeks to fix shit. So I just have to buy some new things.”

“That sounds like a pain.”

He shrugged, “Shit happens.”

“God, I wish some of that would rub off on me,” I mumbled, stabbing at my salad.

“What do you want me to rub on you?”

I laughed, “I just get so anxious about shit, it’s unhealthy. You’re so laid back.”

“Not always, depends on the situation,” he said, stealing a crouton from my salad.

 

I watched as he tossed it into the air to catch it on his tongue, and laughed when he hit himself in the face, catching it in his hand on the rebound. He frowned and shoved it in his mouth.

 

“Like if anything sentimental were to have been destroyed, I’d be a mess. But it was just a couch and a coffee table. And cheap area rugs that needed replacing anyway.”

 

I smiled and offered him another crouton. He grabbed it from my fingers with his teeth and smiled. I laughed and shook my head when his phone started ringing.  Sebastian’s face lit up when he saw who was calling him and he grabbed his phone.

 

“Hey man, yeah I’m in town,” Sebastian said, standing and walking to the window; he always paced when he was talking on the phone.

“I’m staying with Vanessa, yeah. I know. I KNOW. Alright, alright, I’ll try.”

 

Sebastian wandered back to the couch and flopped down onto it.

 

“Sup?” I asked, turning my head to him.

“Wanna meet my best friend?” he grinned.

“Oooh, yes I do,” I said, nodding.

“He and his fiance are looking at places around here for their wedding, they’re trying to decide between California and New York, which is interesting to me because he lives in New York, and she’s from… New Jersey? I think?”

 

Sebastian chewed on his lip in thought.

“But they both work out here a lot so I guess it makes sense…” Sebastian trailed off.

“ **ANY** way, they want to meet you- the person I’ve been spending obscene amounts of time with,” he grinned.

I snorted, “the person that’s been stealing you from them, more like it.”

“I’m a grown-ass man. I can decide who I spend my time with!” he pouted, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, yeah; when do we meet them and how many levels above sweatpants is the restaurant we’re going to?”

 

 

* * *

Sebastian held open the door for me and I thanked him, walking into the dimly lit restaurant.

“Why are nice restaurants always so poorly lit?” Sebastian asked, voicing my thoughts.

“So that young women can pretend the old rich men that take them here are someone else,” I said, shrugging my coat off, Sebastian taking it and giving it to the coat check.

 

Chace Crawford and his fiance were sitting with their backs to us and Sebastian came up from behind them and squeezed their shoulders. Chace jumped up to hug Sebastian and I giggled. Chace’s fiance stood and turned around and I almost fell over.

 

“Tal?” I whispered, putting a hand over my mouth.

“ _Nes_?” she said, her eyes wide and glassy.

“Oh my god!” We cried, hugging each other, squeezing tight.

 

We both cried for a minute and finally parted, turning to see Chace and Sebastian looking very confused.

 

“Tallia was my best friend in high school,” I sniffed, wiping under my eyes, “holy fucking shit,” I laughed.

“Vanessa and I lost touch after she moved back to New Jersey after high school. I blame myself for going backpacking through Europe alone,” Tallia laughed, wiping her eyes.

“So I guess you only need one introduction then!” Tallia grinned, pulling away from me.

“Vanessa, meet my fiance, Chace,” her bright smile was like nothing I have ever seen and it almost made me swoon.

 

I turned to Chace and he extended a hand to shake mine. I pushed it away and hugged him,

 

“If Sebastian gets to hug you, so do I.”

“Oh so now you remember me!” Sebastian said.

 

I giggled and stepped back from Tallia as Sebastian hugged her and we all sat down.

 

“I can’t believe this,” I said, not able to stop smiling, reaching out to hold Tallia’s hands.

* * *

 

“So then she said,  _okay, **fine** , I’ll do it,  **babies**_ and she marched right up to the guy and said  _my friends and I want to know if you… haaaave a daughter that goes to our school? Because you look really familiar_.”

“Turns out he was a cop; he put his hands on his waist and I saw his badge under his jacket,” I said.

 

Chace and Sebastian were laughing and wiping tears from their eyes as I shook my head, remembering the day she was talking about.

Sebastian’s laughter died down and he turned to me with a huge grin, resting a hand on my leg.

 

“And that was the last time I thought about trying to drink before I turned twenty-one,” I said, toasting Tallia.

“Had you finished that sentence the way you intended, I don’t think any of us would be here right now,” Tallia smirked.

“Didn’t you mention something to me once about having a fake ID?” Sebastian asked me.

I laughed, “Oh God,” I groaned.

“OH YES. SHE DID,” Tallia’s eyes lit up.

I sighed, “We were on a choir trip to New York City,” I hung my head.

Tallia giggled.

“We went into one of those shady-ass souvenir shops. I don’t know how it came up, but the next thing I know, we’re standing in the back of the store in front of a blue sheet having our pictures taken.”

“Oh  _god_ ,” Chace laughed, shaking his head.

“But you didn’t buy liquor?” Sebastian asked.

I sighed again, “Nope. I got my first tattoo.”

 

Sebastian’s face lit up and his eyes scanned my body.

 

“Oh that’s right! You probably had them all covered up for filming!” Tallia said, clapping excitedly, “He hasn’t seen your pride and joy!”

 

I groaned and put my head in my hand, shaking it.

 

“I need to see this. And all of your hidden tattoos for that matter,” Sebastian said, tapping his fingers along the ink on my left forearm.

“Oh darn, I’m wearing a dress,” I said, snapping my fingers.

“Oh I’ll find a way, just you wait.”

 

“Be right back,” Sebastian grinned, sliding out from the table and dropping his napkin on the chair.

 

“So, you and Sebastian Stan, eh?” Tallia grinned as soon as Sebastian was out of earshot.

“What? Me and Sebastian? No…” I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and couldn’t fight the pounding in my chest.

“You two aren't…  _together_?” She side-eyed me.

“We’re friends, we’re not together,” I shook my head, looking down at my hands in my lap, trying to let out a soft chuckle that I hope didn’t sound as nervous as I felt.

“Oh. …really?” Chace raised an eyebrow.

I looked between him and Tallia, “Really,” I nodded.

“Huh,” Chace said simply, looking off into the distance.

 

As soon as Sebastian came back I quickly excused myself to the restroom.

 

 

I came out of my bathroom in my tank and boyshorts to a bouncing, grinning Sebastian. I sighed and lifted my tank top to show Sebastian my lower back.

“Oh. My  _ **god**_. How did I never notice this before?!” he exclaimed, circling a finger over the faded Captain America shield on my lower back.

“I tend to avoid showing people,” I said, tugging my shirt down.

“I love it,” he giggled.

“Don’t get too attached, I’m getting it covered up.”

“What!? No!”

“It’s still going to be Marvel related, calm down. I’ve had it designed for a while now and have never gotten around to doing it.”

“Okay, okay what else was makeup’d!” He said excitedly.

 

I sighed and lifted up my tank top, revealing the underside of my right breast where I had  _Let it Be_  tattooed in the curve of it.

A smile slowly spread across his face as he took a step closer to inspect it.  I pulled it down, but back up again to show him the opposite side, where I had a  _Expecto Patronum_  in a swirly script.

 

“Oooo,” he smiled as I started tugging my shirt back down.

“Wait,” he said, shooting a hand out to stop me, holding my tank top at my ribs.

Sebastian leaned in to look at them and I laughed.

“I definitely forgot about that one,” I laughed, referring to the quote on my ribs;  _even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_.

“It’s beautiful,” he smiled, pulling my shirt back down.

“Thank you. Now let’s sleep before I cry about being too full for that perfect-looking gelato tonight.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was meeting Sebastian in New York for the beginning of our press tour.  I took a red-eye and passed out as soon as I got to my hotel.

I woke up at nine to incessant knocking and opened the door with a groan.

 

“Press tiiime!” Sebastian was bouncing in the doorway with a gigantic smile on his face.

 

I laughed and opened my door wider for him to come in; he did so and immediately jumped into my bed face first.

 

“Your pillow smells  _amazing_ ,” said his muffled voice from the pillow.

“Probably my hair?”

 

He rolled over and sat up, making grabby hands at me.

 

“C’mere I wanna sniff you.”

“God you are so creepy.”

“Most say adorable, or charming,” he said, reaching to grab my arm and pull me to him.

He sniffed my hair and moaned, “that is a boner inducing smell.”

“Is this a preview of the press tour? You talking about your penis the whole time?”

“Not the WHOLE time. And we have to sit down to talk about what we can and can’t say about the movie.”

“I won’t tell anyone about your rubbing your dick on me,” I said, holding up a hand to swear.

“And I won’t tell anyone I almost made you come from kissing your bikini zone,” he said, drawing a V shape in the air.

“Oh, baby, you wish,” I said, pinching his cheek.

“Don’t make me throw you down and lick you just to prove a point.”

“And what point would that prove?” I asked, trying to push away the idea of his tongue on me.

“I don’t know. I just really wanted to threaten throwing you down and licking you,” He shrugged.

“This is going to be a  _long_ tour,” I sighed, taking my shirt off as I walked into the bathroom.

“I’m taking a shower. Alone. Feel free to hang out while I get ready. You’re like, an hour early.”

“I was excited to see you,” he shrugged.

 

 

* * *

Seventeen cities.  Twenty-eight days. Just me and Sebastian.

Traveling with Sebastian was nothing short of painful. Every night we would have dinner that would end in flirty banter and suggestive comments; and every night I went back to my hotel room to touch myself while thinking of him. I wasn’t denying myself anymore; I knew I was attracted to him, I just wasn’t going to act on it. Outside of my bedroom. With him.

Two weeks in and I may have gotten a little  _too_ into it.

 

“What were you watching last night?” Sebastian asked innocently, falling in step with me as we walked to the elevator one early morning.

“What? Nothing. Went right to bed.”

“So that moaning I heard was you?” He leaned over to my ear, whispering in a gruff voice.

 

I froze and looked at him. He heard me. How did he hear me? How thin were those walls? Fuck. Did I moan his name? Please god…

 

“I’ll take your shocked silence as confirmation,” He said with a smirk.

“Thank you,” He whispered, his hot breath on my neck. “Helped me out immensely,” he said, walking ahead and leaving me with the visual of him stroking his cock while listening to me.

 

I tried to fight a shudder and took a deep breath.

 

* * *

Starting week four, we flew into San Francisco and met with our agents and publicist before we started the press there. We had some small magazine interviews and photo shoots leading up to the movie premiere.

Leaving the airport Sebastian hit my leg and I turned to him. He pointed out his window and I ducked down to see what he was looking at.

I smiled when I saw our movie poster: me looking intimidating while crushing a gun by the barrel in my hand, with Sebastian standing behind me, smirking.

The top of the poster said  _Government issued weapons not necessary_.

 

“I like that one,” he smiled, resting a hand on my thigh.

 

I attempted to ignore the tingles that shot through my body when he touched me, but it never worked.

Sebastian squeezed my leg and smiled at me.

 

 

* * *

 

“We added another for you today, along with a photo shoot. Sorry it’s last minute,” Padma said, tossing me a schedule.

“Entertainment Weekly!?” I squealed.

 

Sebastian smiled at me as I bounced up and down.

 

“We’re going to be in Entertainment Weekly!” I said, clapping excitedly.

 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head at me.

 

“Oh this is old hat for you, you’ve been in this magazine. But this is, like, the best one!” I said, still bouncing.

“Well I am honored to be a part of this momentous occasion,” Sebastian said, raising his water glass to me.

 

 

 

 

“So what drew you both to this movie?” she was looking at me so I answered first.

“When Jerry gave us the script, it was the day that we were told the plug had been pulled on the movie we were currently filming. I was disappointed, but being offered another opportunity in the next breath was exciting. We read the script together that night and decided we wanted to do it. It’s one of those things that people think about, but no one ever talks about it.”

 

Sebastian nodded in agreement, “Yeah, it’s a natural curiosity, wanting to know personal details about characters, so now that we have these people with abilities established, who else are they? What are they like behind closed doors? So this was a great chance to see that side of a “superhero".”

She smiled and nodded, writing down some notes.

“I have to tell you, I was lucky enough to be given a screener of the movie, and it is phenomenal. Exciting, sexy, everything I wanted it to be.”

 

Sebastian’s face lit up and he squeezed my knee.

 

“Have you two seen it yet?”

“No!” We both laughed.

“But I am so excited to hear that,” I grinned.

“The chemistry between you two is undeniable, on and off screen; does it get difficult to leave some things on set?”

“Sometimes. I mean, I can’t stop trying to move things out of my way with my mind,” Sebastian said with a shrug, “I end up running into things a lot.”

I laughed and shook my head, “sometimes it’s a little intense and you just need to go home at the end of the day and sit alone in tub with the lights out. It can be a bit of sensory overload sometimes, as well as physically and emotionally draining,” I said.

 

 

After the interview, I was ushered into a makeup chair for our photo shoot.

Sebastian stepped onto the set, pulling a sweater onto his arms.

 

“God you are so fluffy I  _love_ it,” I mumbled, running my fingers through his hair after he slipped it over his head.

“You look beautiful,” he smiled softly, running a hand through my wavy hair.

 

Wes, the photographer, came over to introduce himself, and to physically put us where he wanted us, walking a few feet away to look at his shot.

 

“Sebastian, can you actually stand behind Vanessa for me? Good, good. Now can you put your left arm around her waist… yes… now your right arm I want across her to hold her left shoulder.”

 

Sebastian followed instructions and I tried to relax as he squeezed me.

 

“Now Vanessa. I want you looking straight at the camera; no smile, but I want to see it in your eyes.”

 

I nodded and closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

 

“You’re doing great,” Sebastian whispered, dropping his face into my shoulder.

“Sebastian I like what you’re doing, keep doing it.”

 

I felt a smile on his lips as they brushed against my shoulder and felt myself becoming more comfortable.

Sebastian nuzzled me and leaned his head onto my neck as Wes took shot after shot, words of encouragement following every snap.

 

“Fuck, perfect, yes, just go with what you’re feeling, Sebastian, great.”

 

I heard Sebastian make a quiet happy noise and felt the vibrations of it through my neck, making me close my eyes briefly and sigh.

I opened my eyes quickly, embarrassed that I forgot I was being photographed. I saw Wes smirk slightly as he continued to take pictures.

 

“Perfect. Now I want you facing each other, please,” Wes said, waving his hands at us to move closer.

 

He told us to stop once our noses were touching and we both laughed.

 

“You laugh, but this is going to look fantastic.” Wes said, putting his camera back up to his eye.

“Now close your eyes, both of you, foreheads together please.”

 

Sebastian and I did as Wes said and our hands found each other’s naturally at our sides.

 

“Yes! YES!,” Wes said, snapping wildly as Sebastian and I breathed slowly, absorbing the environment around us with the rest of our senses.

“Eyes open.”

 

We opened our eyes and my breath hitched briefly; Sebastian smirked knowingly. I would have been mortified had Wes not yelled out the next request.

Wait,  _what_ did he say?

 

“Wait what?” Sebastian said, voicing my thoughts.

“Please? I mean. If you aren’t comfortable doing that off the movie set I get it.”

“You weren’t paying attention were you,” He whispered to me.

“No,” I responded, hoping I had just heard Wes wrong.

“He asked me to kiss you.”

 

My eyes widened for a split second.

“Well, I mean, for the movie?” I said nervously, biting my lip.

 

His eyes were on my mouth as he wet his lips and nodded.

 

“Alright,” Sebastian said loud enough for Wes to hear.

 

We both took deep breaths and our lips came together. I sighed softly, almost regretting it until he did as well.

One of his hands went to the back of my head, buried in my hair, making the moment a little more intense; his soft lips on mine were very much welcomed, and missed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my fingers in his hair just as he slid his tongue past my lips.

We kissed for longer than I expected. When Wes finally said thank you, Sebastian and I parted slowly, opening our eyes and looking at each other.

We heard the shutter several more times and Wes let out an excited “woo”.

“God, you guys  _killed_ it.”

 

I blushed as we walked off the set.

 

“I think that very last one might be a cover shot.”

“Cover?!” I almost choked on air at the idea.

Wes chuckled, “yeah, you guys are totally going on the cover.”

 

I turned and looked at Sebastian, silent and open mouthed; he laughed and hugged me.

 

“This is it, welcome to the big time, baby,” he said warmly, rubbing a hand up and down my back.

“Thank you for making this so effortless,” Wes said, patting Sebastian on the shoulder.

“No problem,” Sebastian grinned, his hand resting gently on the small of my back.

 

 

“Sooo there’s one more magazine we just added for you guys,” our publicist, Marc, said, handing us a single paper with our schedule for the day.

“Shut the fuck up,” I gasped, seeing Rolling Stone on the top of the page.

 

I turned to Sebastian who was beaming at me.

 

“They heard you were doing Entertainment Weekly and wanted a piece of you too.”

“That is amazing!” Sebastian said excitedly.

“Good, you have to be there in an hour.”

* * *

 

 

I walked into the dressing room with Sebastian close behind me.

“So I was told to ask for Vera?” I asked the two women as we entered

“Ooo me!” The shorter of the two raised her hand, waving it.

“And that makes you Jan,” I said, pointing to the taller woman.

“Yes, I will be doing your faces, and Vera here will… Well I’m not sure what she’ll be doing because you won’t be needing clothes,” Jan said

“I’m sorry, what?” Sebastian spoke up from behind me, putting a hand to his ear as if didn’t hear.

“Oh have you not talked to the photographer yet? Shit. She wanted to talk to you about the theme and set,” Jana chewed on her lip nervously.

“Thanks, blabbermouth,” said a British voice behind us.

 

I turned to see a lean woman who was essentially a female Steven Tyler with flawless mahogany skin. The left side of her head was shaved and the rest of her  straightened shoulder length hair was slicked to the right to showcase it. I suddenly wanted to shave the side of my head.

 

“Hey guys, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Farah,” she waved.

“And I was hoping you’d be cool with getting a little naked today? No point in beating around the bush.”

 

Sebastian and I looked at each other wide-eyed and back at Farah.

 

“I have a set with a bed; silk sheets and about two hundred and fifty gothic looking candles surrounding it. I was hoping for some strategic sheet placement, get some real sexy pictures to turn some heads.”

“What do you think?” Sebastian asked me.

I shrugged, “I mean I guess it’s not like we haven’t done that yet.”

“I’ll get everyone that isn’t absolutely necessary off the set to make you more comfortable,” Farah said.

“Alright, what about you, Seb?” I asked.

“Well I haven’t groomed myself in an embarrassing amount of time, so you might have to Photoshop my bush.”

“Oh my god,” I said, putting my head in my hand.

“We’ll give you some scissors for you to trim down if necessary,” Jan assured him.

“Welp. Who’s got a spare tube sock?” Sebastian said, clapping his hands together.

“I can’t handle you right now,” I said, shaking my head.

“Alright so, get your makeup done and meet me on set as soon as you’re finished,” Farah said on her way out.

 

* * *

I looked at my angelic reflection in the mirror once Jan left me; I had pale lipstick and an iridescent glow on my cheekbones. The inside corners of my eyes were an iridescent white, in contrast to the soft smoky eye.  My hair hung in soft waves with minimal volume and I ran my hands through it one last time before Sebastian came in.

 

“You look beautiful,” he smiled.

“Yeah. It’s amazing what they can do with makeup to improve this,” I said, pointing to my face.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and I tightened the bow on my short, satin robe, trying not to show my nerves.

 

“That’s a nice color on you,” Sebastian said, trailing two fingers down the lapel of the seafoam green material.

“Alright so we just have my assistant, Tara, here to help pose and arrange hair and limbs, and then me, is that cool?” Farah asked.

“That’s great, thank you,” I said gratefully.

 

Sebastian shamelessly dropped his robe and I let out a laugh, immediately covering my mouth.

 

“It was the only thing they could find that wasn’t on someone’s foot!” He said defensively, gesturing to the magenta and green polka dot sock that covered his genitals.

I made sure I wasn’t staring and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

 

“Alright, Sebastian can you kneel on the bed with your back to me?”

 

Sebastian complied and I looked to Farrah for direction.

 

“Vanessa, can you kneel facing Sebastian?”

 

I shrugged my robe off and threw it off to the side, stepping over a cluster of candles to get onto the low bed.

Sebastian looked up to me, his soft, timid smile warming me as I knelt in front of him.

 

“Alright Vanessa, can you wrap your arms around Sebastian’s neck for me?”

“You’re wearing nipple pasties!” He giggled, reaching up and poking one of them.

 

I swatted away his hand and gave him a glare, making him giggle again.

 

“They wanted me to, along with this tasteful g-string,” I smirked.

 

He rolled his eyes, “I mean if it makes them more comfortable when they’re Photoshopping,” Sebastian laughed.

 

“Alright Vanessa, I think I might want your legs around Sebastian. Sebastian is that okay?”

“Of course!” he said cheerfully, grabbing me by my waist without warning.

 

I squealed and he laughed when I wrapped my arms around his neck.  I heard the camera shutter a few times; great, those are going to be ridiculous.

Sebastian’s warm hands slid around my ribs to my back and held me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his torso and rested my head on his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

After two hours of rolling around a bed virtually naked with Sebastian, I needed an ice bath.

I rolled off the bed and grabbed my robe, looking back to Sebastian who was still on his back, stretching with the sheet strategically draped over him.

He smiled at me sleepily, “I think I’m gonna stay here and take a nap.”

I laughed, “Come on, it’s not that comfortable,” I said, slipping on my robe.

“Yeah, it really isn’t. Also you’re leaving, so it would be lonely,” he teased, rolling off the bed with the sheet, wrapping it around him.

 

He looked around and frowned, not seeing his robe.

I laughed, “Looks like you get to wear a sheet,” I grinned.

 

He glared at me jokingly and held the silk sheet around his hips; it was slung low, and even though I was just with him wearing less than a sheet, I was having a difficult time focusing on anything other than his happy trail.

 

“So you gonna stop staring at my penis and help me find clothes, oooor…”

“Oh shut up. I was zoning out and you were just in the way, don’t flatter yourself,” I said in a huff, fighting my blush and hoping he believed me.

“A guy can dream,” he sighed dreamily, shuffling towards the dressing room.

 

 

There were some nights I wished I was staying with Sebastian.

Most of the nights.

Okay, all of the nights.

For the last few stops on the tour, we were booked in a suite with two rooms, making me anxious as soon as we walked through the door the first night.

 

“Yaaay we’re roommates,” Sebastian said.

 

I laughed, tossing my bag on the couch.

 

“We have our own rooms,” I said.

“Well  _yeah_ , but now it won’t look weird if I sneak under your covers in the middle of the night because I won’t be leaving the hotel room,” Sebastian grinned, sticking his tongue out at me.

“Remind me to lock my door,” I teased, going into the bathroom.

“You’re mean!” He called after me, walking into his own bathroom.

 

 

After getting ready for bed, I came out to the main area to Sebastian pouting on the couch.

“I’m going to bed,” I said.

 

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Well, you comin’ or what, cuddlewhore?” I asked, turning to the bedroom.

 

I heard what was very likely Sebastian scrambling to his feet, slamming into the coffee table, falling over it and pulling himself back up to his feet.

I slid under the covers and Sebastian waddled through the door with his pants around his ankles, struggling to get his shirt over his head.

 

“You should do that professionally,” I said, taking the time to appreciate his half naked body before he could see again.

“Blow me,” he said, kicking his pants to the side and yanking his socks off.

“You are so graceful,” I said when he finally flopped onto the bed next to me.

 

He had a big dumb grin on his face; it was hard not to smile back.

 

“You are such a doofus,” I laughed.

“You love me.”

“Eh,” I shrugged, turning my back to him.

 

Sebastian grabbed me by the waist and started tickling me. I shrieked and tried to squirm away, which only made him try harder.

 

“Nonononono!” I cried, laughing as I wiggled away from him.

“What’s the magic word?” He said in a sing-songy voice.

“Ahhhhh shit! Fuck! Please?”

“Nope.”

“What else is there?!  Melon! Cable! Doorknob! Bigfoot!”

 

Sebastian retracted his hands and fell on his back, laughing.

 

“What the fuck,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

I grumbled and yanked the comforter up, wrapping myself in it so he couldn’t reach me.

 

“Aw don’t be like thaaaat,” he said, poking me through the covers.

 

I grumbled at him again.

 

“I’m sorry for attacking you with vicious tickles please forgive me!” he said, throwing his arms around me and squeezing through the layers.

 

I let out a little squeak as he continued to hug me and he giggled, nuzzling his face into my shoulder.

 

“Come on, lemme in,” he whined.

 

I sighed and lifted the side of the covers; Sebastian let out a happy hum and wiggled into my sheet burrito.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled into my shoulder once he spooned me.

“Goodnight, booger,” I said.

“Goodnight, buttface.”

 

 

* * *

 

I woke up to a text from Padma saying she slid our Entertainment Weekly under our door. I squealed quietly and rolled out of bed, grabbing the magazine off of the floor, running back to the bed and jumping on Sebastian.

 

“Holy shit,” he groaned, rolling onto his back.

 

I was straddling his legs and I held up the Entertainment Weekly for him to see. His face lit up and he grabbed it to get a better look.

 

“Holy damn, we look good,” he said, eyes scanning over the cover.

 

The picture on the cover was one of him behind me with his arms around me; one of my favorite shots.

I flipped to the article and exhaled slowly as I saw the huge picture and the article headline:  _Under the Covers_.

I snorted at the headline and focused on the picture, my heart stuttering. It was one of the pictures taken right after we kissed, right after we opened our eyes; it was breathtaking.

Sebastian sat up on his knees and scooted next to me, looking over my shoulder at the picture.

 

“That’s a good picture,” he mumbled, chewing on his lip.

 

I nodded silently and he took the magazine back to read the article.

 

“Stan and Vincent have envious chemistry; they play off each other well and are always absolutely enthralled with what the other is saying.

Observing their photo shoot felt like I was almost intruding on a private moment; they were so wrapped up in each other. They were definitely in character for this; flirting with the mannerisms and attitude of Dean and Clara, it was exciting to watch having just seen the movie.”

 

He skipped over the interview and went to the end of the article.

 

“Stan and Vincent are going to be huge as a duo; whether it be because of this movie, or their adorable bickering on social media, they are definitely worth keeping an eye on.”

“Adorable bickering,” Sebastian scrunched his nose, resting the open magazine on his chest.

“We are pretty adorable,” I said, snatching the magazine from him and spinning to fall onto my back next to him.

“So how does it feel to be on the cover of a magazine?” He asked.

“Oh, God. I’m on the cover of a magazine.”

“Just hit you?”

“Oh my god,” I breathed, putting my hands over my face and rolling to my side and sitting up.

“Hey, you okay?” Sebastian asked.

“I feel like I’m about to have a panic attack,” I said, clutching my chest and sitting on the side of the bed.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me from his horizontal position, “Seriously? Do you need something? What can I do?” I could tell he was trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“I don’t know. It’s a little overwhelming. I’m on the cover of a huge magazine that’s on newsstands everywhere. Does this mean I’m famous? Holy shit, I didn’t think this would ever happen to me.  People are going to know who I am. I’m in a fucking huge movie with Sebastian Stan and people are going to know who I am. How have I not thought about this more thoroughly?”

 

Sebastian listened to me babble and squeezed me, nuzzling his face into my side.

 

“You’re gonna be fine. I’m here for you. You have great friends and family and people that work for you to keep dat ass grounded so you don’t go full diva,” he said, pulling himself up to a seated position.

 

I giggled and buried my face in my hands.

 

“But you won’t have to worry.”

“No?”

“Mm-mm,” He said, shaking his head no, “You got a good head on you, I think you’ll be fine.”

 

Sebastian sat up against the headboard and pulled me into his lap, resting his legs on either side of me. I sighed and leaned against his chest, my heart still racing. Sebastian pressed his lips to my forehead and ran his hand up and down my back.

I settled into him and closed my eyes, biting my lip as I felt a slight poke at my hip.

“Sebastian?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have an erection?”

“Mmhmm.”

I snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s still from the morning,” he mumbled into the side of my head.

 

 

* * *

 

We packed our things and left the room, heading to the next hotel the last junket was being held. More of the cast would be joining us, as we were now a day away from the premiere; I was thrilled to be seeing Liz again.

I opened Sebastian’s suite door and squealed, clapping excitedly.

 

“Yay! I missed you,” Liz hugged me and squeezed tight.

“Yay I missed you, too!” I said.

“Now kiss,” Sebastian said from behind me.

 

We both gave him the finger and he giggled. I puckered up to Liz and she gave me a chaste peck on the lips.

 

“What!” Sebastian said, throwing his arms up.

“We were going to do that before you said it,” Liz said, sticking her tongue out at him.

 

He pouted at us and mumbled, walking into his room.

 

“Sooooo’d you fuck yet?” she asks, linking her arm in mine once he was out of sight.

“No! Stop it! Also, keep it down!”

 

She laughed and shook her head, “Why not? He’s so hot and it couldn’t be more obvious how badly he wants you,” she said quietly.

“Liz, I swear if he hear-”

 

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Sebastian exiting the room, smirking; I wondered how much he heard. My heart raced and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

 

“So where are we going for dinner?” Sebastian asked, stepping between myself and Liz to slip his arms around our waists.

“We were thinking about the hotel restaurant; heard it’s amazing,” I said.

“And whose room will be hosting the threesome afterwards?” he asked casually.

“You are absurd,” I shook my head.

“Well if you’re offering…” Liz said.

 

I pinched her and she squeaked.

 

“Nah, but I’ll come if I can watch you two fuck,” I could hear the smirk in her voice and my face felt like it was on fire.

“Oh, you  _definitely_ would,” Sebastian said in a low voice.

 

I cleared my throat and took a breath, “Well, good thing the movie is coming out next week! You can watch us there. Just don’t pleasure yourself in the theater, please. I know it’s hot, but we don’t need you getting that sort of reputation so early in your career.”

She snorted a laugh and I glanced at Sebastian who was gnawing on his lip, seeming to be lost in thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, I’m secretly an old person, I need to go to bed,” Liz sighed, standing up from the table.

I laughed and checked the time.

“Yeah I know, it’s not even eleven yet,” she waved me off.

“Goodnight,” she grinned, getting up and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

 

Sebastian mugged and presented his cheek to Liz; she laughed and kissed it, ruffling his hair.

Sebastian turned to me and grinned as Liz walked away.

 

“Wanna come raid my minibar?” Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

“Sure,” I said, against all better judgement.

 

 

 

 

“So who’s your date for the premiere?” I asked, throwing myself onto his bed, kicking my shoes off.

Sebastian pouted as he watched my heels fall off my feet and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Date? No date. Going solo,” he said with a shrug.

“Really? You don’t have any ladies knocking down your door?”

“You’re the only lady I need,” he winked.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“…are you bringing a date?” he asked.

 

I had to convince myself that the look on his face wasn’t worry; that was just my wishful thinking.

 

“No,” I shook my head, “Don’t need anything distracting me in life right now, I have enough on my plate.”

“So I can have you on my arm?” he asked, smiling slowly.

 

I laughed and nodded.

 

“Oh the press will  _love_ that,” I said.

“Yeah, get ready for the dating rumors once this premiers,” he said, chewing on his lip.

I shrugged, “there are worse people that I can be linked to,” I said with a wink.

“But they’ve definitely already started,” I said, “ever since we wrapped; every time we hang out and someone sees us, people talk.”

“Yeah? What are they saying?” he asked curiously.

“Our time on set brought us together and now we’re inseparable,” I said dramatically.

Sebastian chuckled, “Well I am pretty attached to you,” he said, falling onto the bed next to me, his feet hanging off the opposite side.

 

I turned my head to see Sebastian’s upside down face and grinned; he smiled and kissed my nose. I laughed and rolled over to lay on my stomach, wondering what in the hell I was doing here. If I stayed any longer the only way the night would end would be naked; and as much as I yearned for that, I couldn’t.

 

“We should sleep, we have an early morning,” I said, sitting up.

I could see the disappointment in Sebastian’s eyes but he nodded, sitting up, “Yeah.”

“Have to get a head start on my panic attack,” I said, slipping my shoes back on.

“Ness, you’ll be  _fine_ ,” he said, standing up in front of me, holding my face in his giant hands.

 

I took a deep breath and nodded, suddenly dizzy.  I wasn’t sure if it was from my nerves about my first movie premiere experience, or my proximity to Sebastian at the moment.

He put his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around me.

 

“I’ll be there with you, the whole time,” he said.

“ _Til the end of the line_?” I asked in the most vulnerable voice I could muster.

“Oh my  **god** , you gigantic nerd,” he said, pulling away.

 

I giggled and he laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Goodnight, Sebastian,” I said, kissing his cheek.

“Goodnight, Vanessa,” he sighed with a lopsided smile, walking me to the door and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Did you guys bang it out last night? I didn’t hear the headboard slamming against the wall,” Liz said, handing me a coffee.

“We were just talking,” I sighed.

“You left before anything could happen, didn’t you.”

“Ugh.  **Yes**. I just can’t do it, Liz, I need to wean myself off of him after this, he’s trouble,” I shook my head.

“You totally have feelings for him,” she smirked.

“No, I just don’t want that to happen,” I said, “I can see that happening. As good as I am at sex without feelings, I don’t think I’d be able to control that with him,” I sighed and chewed on my lip, staring off into the distance.

 

 

The last junket went smoothly, everyone immediately going their separate ways afterwards to get ready for the red carpet.

 

 

Sebastian let himself into my suite with the key I had given him and boisterously announced his arrival.

I took one last look in the mirror and inhaled slowly.

Just as I turned from the mirror, Sebastian stepped into the room and my heart about jumped out of my mouth. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as I took him in.

 

“God, you look fucking  _stunning_ ,” he breathed, eyes wide.

“Shit, me? Look at you,” I said, my heart pounding.

 

His hair was slicked back and his scruff was trimmed. He wore a black suit that seemed to flash purple at some angles, with a black shirt and a deep purple tie.

I stopped and looked down at my fitted black and purple dress, then back up to Sebastian.

 

“Who made your suit?”

“Prada.”

 

I snickered.

 

“Oh god you’re wearing Prada. We  _match_. Oh my  **god** ,” Sebastian put his head in his hands, laughing.

 

He held his tie up and looked between it and my dress; I was willing to bet that it wasn’t just the color, that it was the same fabric as well.

 

“Did our stylist do this on purpose?”

“That’s a good question. I wouldn’t be surprised,” He said, turning to the mirror next to the door as I stood next to him.

“Gotta admit, we look real good together,” he said softly, his eyes traveling up and down our bodies in the mirror.

“Yeah, you look really good,” I said as he turned to me, reaching out to straighten his tie.

 

My hand lingered and I looked up into his eyes; even with my heels, I was still three inches shorter than him.

 

“Let’s just skip the premiere and stay here, we can fool around in our fancy clothes,” he smirked.

 

My stomach fluttered and I laughed him off.

 

“Come on, let’s not keep the car waiting,” I said, grabbing my clutch off the table.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian slid out of the car and turned for my hand. He helped me out of the car and an explosion of flashbulbs surrounded us.

I exhaled slowly and looked around; it was big.

“You’re doing great,” he said in my ear.

“We just  _got_ here,” I scoffed.

“Yeah, but you didn’t fall out of the car,” he beamed.

 

 

We heard the murmur of voices talking about us coming together and I was already dreading the questions.

Sebastian put his hand on the small of my back and walked with me down the carpet.

He stopped and pulled me to him abruptly, laughing as I spun and landed against his chest with a giggle. We posed for photos, Sebastian holding me to him, my body melting into his.

I stepped away, Sebastian’s fingers hooked on mine and tried to get him to follow me. He tugged on my arm and pulled me back in his arms when my departure was met with pleas for more shots with Sebastian.

 

“What can I say, we look good together, and they know it,” he said softly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

 

We finally broke away to walk down the line of TV cameras and reporters.

 

“Vanessa, Sebastian, you look so comfortable with each other, tell us, did you find romance on set?”

 

And there it was, right out of the gate; I laughed and shook my head.

 

“No, no, we’re friends,” I said, trying to fight the blush.

 

Sebastian squeezed my side gently and I cleared my throat in surprise.

 

“She’s way too good for me,” Sebastian winked, guiding me along the line of reporters, not giving the woman a chance to follow up.

“You two have phenomenal chemistry, was it hard getting into your characters?”

“No, I related to mine quite a bit, and she’s a very passionate person. And it was pretty easy to see how she could fall so fast for Dean,” I shrugged.

“Same. Clara is such a complex character, I was immediately drawn to her. It was easy to see the motivation there. Also, Vanessa is super hot. So that helped,” Sebastian shrugged.

 

I hit his arm and he laughed; we continued down the line.

 

“How did you get through all of those intimate scenes together? Was it uncomfortable at all since you haven’t know each other long?”

“We were actually working on another movie that had its plug pulled early on, and the director roped us into this. So we weren’t complete strangers, made it more comfortable.”

“And Sebastian looks great naked, so that helped,” I shrugged.

Sebastian choked and laughed, putting a hand over his mouth.

“I wasn’t completely naked,” he said, his cheeks turning pink.

“Much to my disappointment,” I said with a pout.

“Oh my god,” he laughed, shaking his head and taking me to the next person.

 

We made it down the line virtually unscathed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes when we entered the building, feeling Sebastian come up behind me. He gently placed his hands on my hips, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

 

“You did amazingly, they really adore you.”

 

My heart fluttered as his firm body gently pressed against my back, the warmth radiating from him giving me goosebumps.

 

* * *

 

We took our seats and Sebastian looked over to me, holding his hand out, palm up. I smiled and took it, weaving our fingers together as the lights went down.

I hated watching myself, but the cinematography was perfect, the editing, the effects, everything. It was good.

When it was time for our first big sex scene, I held my breath as I watched us stumble down the tiny hall to the bedroom. Getting a nice eyeful of Sebastian’s ass was always welcome, and the grin on my face when I took off his underwear was perfect.

I glanced at Sebastian who was biting his lip as he watched, his free hand clutching the armrest.

I took a slow breath, the heat inside me growing as I watched the most realistic looking fake sex I had ever seen.

I was happy to see there weren’t too many shots of me naked; not that I minded, but the small tastes they gave were plenty, made it sexy without being sleazy.

The music they put to the scene was a slow dubstep song that was making my insides vibrate. The music combined with the excellent editing and the fucking noises that were coming out of his mouth on screen were enough to have my panties soaked through.

I took a shaky breath and shifted in my seat, letting Sebastian’s hand go briefly.

He quickly tugged at the knee of his pants and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; my heart started racing as I saw the bulge forming in his pants. I quickly turned my attention back to the screen as he tried to discretely adjust himself.

 

By the time our third scene came up, Sebastian had taken off his jacket and held it in his lap.

 

When the movie was over, he stayed in his seat and took a slow breath.

 

“Wow,” I said softly.

“Was that like watching a sex tape of us? Or was it just me?” Sebastian asked.

 

I laughed and shook my head.

 

“Need to wait for your boner to go away before we get up?”

“Shut up. Don’t think I didn’t notice you reacting the same way.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked, leaning over to me.

 

“Your chest heaving; your breathing changed every time you watched us… you would squeeze my hand a little tighter, you kept shifting in your seat, squeezing your legs together…” he whispered, running a finger up and down my arm.

“Alright, it turned me on a little. It was voyeuristic, I have kind of a thing…” I mumbled, biting my lip.

 

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as he stared at me.

 

“God damn you, Vincent,” he whispered, shaking his head.

 

My heart skipped as I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

 

“Okay,” he said, taking another breath and standing up, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 

I stood up and closed my eyes for a second, having moved too fast.

 

“Do I have to go to the after party?” I asked, pausing to lean on a table in the hall when we exited the theater.

“No, sweetheart what’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired,” I said, punctuating with an unintentional yawn, “And a little dizzy.”

“We had a long day, let’s just go back to the hotel.”

“I don’t want to take you from the party,” I frowned.

“Eh,” he shrugged, “It’s gonna be mostly stuffy people who want to talk business.”

“You don’t have to come with me!”

“Vanessa, please let me take you back,” he laughed.

“Thank you,” I said softly, slowly following him to the exit.

 

* * *

We walked down the hall and with every step my brain pulsed. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and exhaled slowly, willing the pain away.

Sebastian and I trudged into the two bedroom suite we were sharing and I groaned, falling on the couch.

 

“ _Prinţesă_ what’s wrong?”

“Migraine,” I whispered, “can’t move.”

 

I felt tears sting my eyes as my head throbbed.

 

“Hey, come here,” he said softly, sitting next to me and pulling me to his chest.

 

Sebastian kissed my forehead and held me, rubbing my back gently.

 

“What can I do?”

“I need warmth, darkness, and dull white noise,” I said weakly.

“Alright, let’s go then,” he said, scooping me up in his arms and standing, taking me to his room.

 

He sat me on the bed, letting the soft light from the main room illuminate the dark room.

 

“Here,” he said, giving me a t-shirt from his suitcase.

 

He went to the bathroom and I took everything off but my underwear, slipping the soft shirt over my head. I sighed at the familiar smell, closing my eyes and wincing as I felt a stabbing pain behind my left eye.

I heard the fan turn on in the bathroom and Sebastian came out, closing the door to muffle it.

After shutting off all of the lights and covering up the red alarm clock on the nightstand, he brought me my purse from my room.

 

“You keep your medication in there, right?” He asked.

 

I nodded and thanked him, fishing it out of my purse.

 

He pulled the covers back on the bed and helped me under them, sliding in next to me.

 

I laid down and Sebastian was immediately wrapped around me. I sighed and nestled myself into his warmth, feeling my consciousnesses slowly slip away.

 

* * *

 

I woke up and it was pitch black; sighing in relief when I didn’t feel the intense pain in my head. I reached to the nightstand to flip the clock back up to see that it was four in the morning. Turning around I saw Sebastian had just rolled onto his back, his arm sliding off of my hip. I looked at him in the dark; I could barely see him but I could tell that his lips were slightly parted, and he was breathing deeply.

I quietly slipped out of bed and out of the room, heading back to mine. I didn’t want to wake up with him, too many feelings happen when I do that. Additionally, there was always the very likely possibility of morning wood, and I had no intention on sticking around for that awkward experience.

 

 

I woke up again at eight, sighing as I forced myself out of bed to find my phone. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed before going back into Sebastian’s room to wake him up with what I just learned, scrolling through my news feed.

 

I knocked on the door and heard a sleepy “come in”. I pushed open the door to see Sebastian roll onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

He was gorgeous just waking up; hair all over the place, eyes all sleepy. He stretched and I bit my lip to suppress a whimper.

 

“We are all over the internet today,” I said.

 

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and flicked through some things, grinning triumphantly at all of the pictures of us on various news sites.

 

“Who can blame them? You looked gorgeous,” he said, tossing his phone down and running a hand through his perfectly messy hair.

 

My eyes traveled down his shirtless body and I quickly looked away before he saw me staring at the soft hair on his chest; before he could see me remembering what it felt like against my bare breasts.

Sebastian slid out of bed with his back to me and stood, stretching dramatically. Completely naked.

 

“OH MY GOD,” I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

 

He ignored me and disappeared into the bathroom; I shamelessly watched his adorable backside the entire way.

I heard the shower turn on so I crawled into his bed and waited, curling up with his pillow.

 

 

Sebastian emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist; water droplets clung to his chest and his wet hair was slicked back. When he saw me in his bed, he raised an eyebrow.

 

“You leave me in the middle of the night, making me feel so used, and now you want to come back?” he teased.

“Sorry, I was overheating and wanted to stretch out,” I lied.

He nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair. Fuck.

 

“I have a meeting in a few hours, want to get breakfast?” He asked, sliding his underwear up under his towel.

“Yeah, let me get my shit together so I don’t have to worry about it when I come back.”

 

 

The movie was a success. A  _big_ success.

Opening weekend was big enough that the studio called a meeting and asked if there was a possibility for a sequel; turns out one was already being written.

One month later, I was sitting at a table with a fat stack of papers in front of me. Signing on the line would commit me to two more movies with Sebastian.

We had discussed it before my meeting, and we decided mutually that we would do it only if the other was going to.

I was so nervous I had to have Padma give me a pep talk beforehand.

 

“Look, if you don’t want to do this…”

“No! No I totally do,” I said, pacing in front of the couch she was sitting on.

“So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know… it’s just a lot to take in, I have a lot of emotions.”

 

“Hey.”

My head shot up at the voice and I saw Sebastian enter the room. I jumped up and threw my arms around him; he giggled and hugged me.

“Hi, missed you. You okay?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down my back, already knowing the answer.

“ _No_. What are you doing here?”

“They were going to mail me the contract, but I was needed in town later this week, so I figured we could sign together,” he grinned.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” I said, hugging him again.

“Me too,” he smiled.

“Good, you talk some confidence into her,” Padma said, grabbing her purse, “I’m going to lunch. You got this.”

 

The door closed and I smiled up at Sebastian who poked my nose.

 

“Let’s do this.”

“Pump the brakes, champ, I’m still waiting for their meeting to be over.”

 

Sebastian stopped mid-stride and spun back around, falling onto the couch next to me.

 

I snorted and held my phone to Sebastian to read.

 

“I wish Undercover was a straight to DVD movie…” a smile spread slowly across his face as he continued reading, “because I need to watch it alone. In my bedroom.”

 

He giggled and I saw a pink tinge on his cheeks as he shook his head.

 

“Face it Sebastian. People masturbate to you,” I said, not looking up from my phone.

“Oh yeah?  _People_?” He grinned.

“Yeah, there are some websites you should probably steer clear of,” I cringed, angling my phone away from him.

“Okay now I have to know what you’re looking at,” he reached for my phone and I tried to jerk my arm back but I was too slow.

 

Sebastian flicked a finger up my phone to scroll and his face turned into one of horror.

 

“What is this?” He whispered, turning my phone to me.

 

I snorted and slapped a hand over my mouth when I saw the awful, awful manipulated picture of a porn star bending over and spreading his ass- with Sebastian’s face.

 

“ _That_ ,” I said, plucking my phone from his hand, “Is what happens when you browse the Sebastian Stan tag on Tumblr without adult content blocked.”

“I feel like my innocence is gone.”

I snorted again, “Yeah. Innocent like fucking on a headboard doing a handstand.”

 

 

* * *

Things were happening fast; a week after we signed we had the script for the second movie to read over.

The weekend we got it, we were headed to Las Vegas, where the MTV Movie awards were being held; it wasn’t even two months since its release, but we were nominated for an award.

 

“We’re nominated for  _what_?” I laughed.

“Best sex scene,” Sebastian grinned wickedly, making me shiver slightly.

“Those award categories are getting stranger every year,” I mumbled.

“Yes. And we are nominated three times,” his grin was infectious.

“Wait, what?”

“I guess they thought they were being funny-I mean, it is funny,” he said, showing me the list.

 

Three of our sex scenes were nominated, along with three others from other movies that year.

 

“So we’re definitely going to win; look at the competition,” Sebastian smirked.

“Well then we should plan something good for our acceptance speech.”

 

Sebastian nodded, “Something scandalous?”

I nodded, “Oh definitely.”

“Naked acceptance speech sounds pretty classy,” Sebastian said, stroking his chin.

 

I laughed and shook my head, “We should do something that ends in us jumping each other and starting to tear each other’s clothes off,” I grinned.

“Oh my god that would be perfect.”

 

 

“So bring something cheap to change into, because I plan on ripping open your shirt; buttons will fly,” I said.

 

 

* * *

A few days before the MTV Movie Awards, I went to visit Sebastian on the set he was on in Georgia so we could travel to the awards together and talk about our game plan.

I found the perfect thing to wear under my dress; I was really hoping we would win, because I felt like a million bucks.

Sebastian had just come off a scene and grabbed a bottle of water and his phone, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. I smirked to myself and decided to share some of my research with him.

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian opened the text and fumbled with the bottle he was sipping from, water dribbling down his chin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I giggled to myself and continued.

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

Sebastian leaned over to me as the presenter for the next award came out.

“Gonna let me peep that if we don’t win?” he whispered, eyeing my flowy cyan strapless dress.

I smirked, “If you’re lucky,” I winked.

I laughed as he visibly shuddered.

 

 

 

The award before ours was being announced, so Sebastian slipped out of his seat to change- just in case. He returned as our category was being announced, his new button-down the same teal color as his original, but clearly cheaper; I couldn’t wait to tear it off of his body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, telling myself not to get too excited.

 

Our names were announced and Sebastian looked at me wide-eyed; I guess he was surprised we won.

I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the stage to accept our award.

 

 

“I’d like to thank our incredible director who let us be our characters and improvise, and of course Sebastian, for giving me the best fake orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“You…  _faked_ it?” His face was crestfallen and I was having a hard time keeping it straight.

“Yes, Seb, it was a movie, we’re actors. We fake our orgasms.”

“Oh. I didn’t,” he said; god he was perfect.

 

The audience erupted into laughter and screams.

 

“Wait, what?”

“I, uh, came in my sock,” He said with a straight face, looking at me.

“That can’t have been a good one.”

“I’ve had better,” he shrugged with a frown, nodding.

“Is that a challenge?” I asked, turning to him.

 

He shrugged again and set his award on the floor, unbuttoning his jacket.

 

“I don’t know. Think you could give me a better one?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

 

I set mine down and took a step towards him.

 

“I don’t know, think you could tell if I fake mine?”

 

He took a step closer to me and I took another until our noses touched.  The crowd was going absolutely insane, they were eating it up.

I saw a smirk flicker on his lips as we grabbed each other’s faces and kissed frantically. I pushed his jacket off and he unzipped the back of my dress. I ripped his shirt open and started undoing his belt.

He shook off his shirt and grabbed me again, pushing my strapless dress down to reveal my corset and garter belt combination.

The screams were wild.

I unbuttoned his pants and yanked the zipper down, his pants falling.

The screams were  _deafening_.

He grabbed my ass and I jumped out of my dress and locked my legs around him. He started walking off stage with his pants around his ankles as the music started playing and his hand slid up my back as we cleared the stage.

 

He dropped me and we burst out laughing, trying to catch our breaths. He had me against the wall and fell into me, laughing and shaking, burying his face in my shoulder.

 

 

“Oh my god that was incredible. Thank you for going along with that,” I breathed, wiping a tear from my eye.

I put a hand on his shoulder to help him up.

 

“Hold on,” He mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Gimmie a second,” He whispered.

 

I could barely hear him over the noise and bustle of the backstage. I glanced down at him and confirmed his reason for not moving.

 

“Oh my  _god_! You have a boner.”

“Don’t act surprised. I know you’re just as turned on, I just have a disadvantage and can’t see it… but I know your body now, I know how you move and how your breathing changes when you’re aroused,” He said softly, pressing his lips to my ear.

Thankfully my whimper was drowned out by the sound of the band on stage starting their performance.

I looked around and motioned with my head for him to slide down the wall around the corner with me. He shuffled, his pants still around his ankles, and I laughed, turning into a shared dressing room that happened to be empty.

We stayed in the same position, my back to the wall, him leaning over me for cover.

 

“Ugh, you look  _so_ fucking sexy in that,” he whispered, running his fingers down the satin corset.

“Seb,” I sighed quietly, nudging his shoulder.

 

Sebastian sighed and bent over to pull up his pants, struggling to get them fastened over his erection.

I smirked, watching him wiggle and adjust, finally getting his zipper up. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at his bulge behind the strained fabric.

 

“ _See something you like, baby_?”

His voice was low and husky, making me shiver.

 

I looked up and met his eyes, wetting my lips. His pupils were huge and we both exhaled slowly as we stared at each other, feeling something shift between us.

Everything else stopped and suddenly I was hyper-aware of the space between our bodies and every movement we made.

He gently lifted my chin with a finger and lowered his lips to mine. It was happening in slow motion; I didn’t even process that it was unusual.

The instant our lips touched, his tongue followed, gently swiping between my parted lips.

This was real. No alcohol, no cameras, no audience; this was just for us.

His tongue cautiously touched mine and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. Sebastian echoed my sentiment and snaked his arms around my waist, holding me close. His tongue caressed mine and I moaned; he squeezed me and let out a soft moan of his own. I whimpered and pressed my legs together to unsuccessfully sate the throbbing as he moaned again.

We parted and stared at each other, breathless.

 

“Nessa, I can’t take it anymore. I thought everything was going to boil over after we wrapped. Especially after that party; I really, really did…” He said in my ear, covering my neck with slow, open-mouthed kisses; I was immediately wet.

“Then we did press together, and the fucking tension was ridiculous. I know you felt it; every journalist felt it.”

He let out a frustrated grunt, “And now  **tonight** … kissing you, touching you, feeling your skin on mine again…  _futu-i! Am nevoie de tine!_ ”

“What…What does that mean?”  I asked weakly.

“ _I **need** you_,” he whispered in a raw voice that had me soaking wet and covered in goosebumps.

 

I looked up and met his dark gaze; I let my arm fall to my side, slowly grazing my knuckles over his erection in the process.

His eyes widened when I touched him, his entire body shuddering.

 

“Oh my  _god_ ,” he breathed.

Just then, someone talking loudly walked by the door, making us jump in surprise, both of us now afraid of being caught.

Sebastian looked back to me and I took a breath, running my palm down his cock, flooding as I felt the heat and size of him. His eyes widened again and his chest started rising and falling faster.

I brought my lips to his ear and gave him a squeeze through his pants.

“ _We should get out of here_.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the sex.

**  
**  


_“We should get out of here”_

I traced Sebastian’s cock with my thumb and forefinger and his breath got caught in his throat.

He was frozen in shock for a few seconds when everything hit him at once. He nodded emphatically and quickly pulled out his phone to call for a car.

I did the same, thinking it would be best if we didn’t show up together at our hotel; even when you have a perfectly valid reason for staying at the same hotel, people talk.

 

“See you back at the room,” I whispered in his ear, running a hand through his hair and kissing his parted lips once more, making sure he got a hint of tongue.

 

I pulled away to see his eyes still closed with his lips parted and tongue ready for more and I smirked, slipping out from my place to gather my things.

 

 

My heart did not stop racing from the moment I left the venue until I entered our empty hotel room.

Were we really doing this? Was I really about to do this?

I didn’t have any doubt in my mind in that moment; I wanted him, and he wanted me.

Consequences be damned.

* * *

 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I opened my eyes and decided I didn’t want to look this made up. I took a cleansing wipe to my face and removed most of my makeup; leaving my mascara and eyeliner, I applied some lip balm, with my noticeably shaky hand.

He would be back any minute. Where was I going to be? What was I going to be wearing? I took another deep breath and took my dress off, leaving on what Sebastian had last seen me in: my corset, garter belt and thigh-highs.

I decided to stay in the bathroom until I heard him, which turned out to be only another thirty seconds.

My heart started racing again when I heard the door click open.

 

I stepped out into the suite to see Sebastian with his tie hanging around his neck and his original shirt from the evening was halfway buttoned and untucked.

His eyes landed on me and he looked me up and down, exhaling slowly. He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting himself in his pants. That explained the untucked shirt; he was still hard.

Our eyes finally met, and in a blink we flew to each other in a flurry of hands, lips, teeth, and tongues.

 

His hot, sweet breath mingled with mine as his hands slid up and down my sides, to my back, and finally down to grasp my ass. I moaned softly and pressed my hips into his, feeling his erection and nearly soaking through my panties. I couldn’t do anything but hold onto the front of his shirt with both hands to keep myself upright.

He walked me backwards into one of the bedrooms and paused at the foot of the bed, shedding his shirt and pants.

He pulled away from me briefly, kissing down my neck to my breasts, immediately licking, sucking and squeezing as his fingers unzipped my corset.  

I moaned and arched my back into him as he dragged a hand down my stomach, dipping it between my legs. He moaned as he rubbed me through my panties, feeling how hot and wet I was for him through the thin satin.

He yanked my garter belt and underwear down and was kissing down my stomach, to my hips, standing back up and taking a step into me so my legs hit the bed.

Sebastian’s foot got caught in his pile of clothing and he fell on top of me, unceremoniously taking me down onto the bed.

We paused and looked at each other in surprise, bursting into giggles a second later.

Bringing us back to the moment, Sebastian held my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It grew heated once again, my body arching into his, desperate for his touch.

He moved to hover over me, kissing my lips softly before pushing himself down my body. He left open-mouthed kisses down my neck to my stomach to my thighs and then to my hips; back and forth, getting closer and closer to my core with each kiss.  He looked up at me as he spread my legs and settled between them.

 

“Being this close when we filmed and not being able to taste you was fucking torture. You smelled so fucking sweet, my mouth was watering like it is right now.”

 

His fingers gently parted me, and I held my breath nervously; he was finally this close, touching me.  _Tasting_ me.

I gasped and arched my back as I felt his hot breath fan out across my thighs, then his lips kissing up my slit. His tongue snaked out slowly, swirling around and then slowly pushed into my hot cunt.

I moaned and he did as well, burying his face into me.

 

“ _Fuuuck_.” I heard his muffled voice between my legs.

 

I laughed to myself but it quickly faded as the tip of his tongue pressed against my clit. I cried out and bucked my hips; Sebastian moaning and wrapping his arms around me to grab my ass and hold me to his mouth.

I whimpered as he brought his lips to my clit, sucking softly and moaning desperately.

I gasped his name and arched my back as he ghosted his fingers up my thighs, stroking up and down the creases of my legs as his soft tongue lapped at my clit. My legs trembled and I felt the arousal dripping out of me as Sebastian moaned, I’m sure it was running down his chin.

He trailed his fingers down my dripping cunt and slowly pushed one into me. I choked on a breath and lifted my hips as he added a finger, curling them up to search for my g-spot as his lips surrounded my clit.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to my clit, “You are so wet,” he said as he slowly fucked me with his fingers.

“ _Hear_ that? Hear how wet you are?” He moaned as he pumped into me harder, the wet noises getting louder.  He sounded  _wrecked_ ; low, gravely, and breathless.

“Fuck I can’t get over it,” he gasped, swirling his fingers inside of me, brushing over my g-spot over and over, making my walls pulse around his slender fingers as my legs twitched with each stroke.

“That’s your fault.  **Fuck** , you make me so wet,” I whimpered, writhing beneath him.

“Yeah?” He said quietly, running his free hand up my stomach between my breasts.

 

I lifted my head to look at him, which was either the best or worst decision, I couldn’t decide, because his face almost had me undone. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his dark eyes heavy-lidded with desire, staring up at me like I was the only thing in life he wanted.

He released his lip and stared at me, mouth slightly open, fingers still sliding in and out while his thumb circled my clit. I couldn’t tear my eyes from his; my brow furrowed and I cried out as I squirmed, the tightening of my impending release almost too much to handle. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my life, and I could barely breathe.

Sebastian felt my muscles tense and he brought his mouth back to my clit with gentle circles, almost immediately pushing me over the edge.

 

“Oh my god,  _Seb_ , I’m gonna come…” I whimpered as his tongue made slow, soft circles.

 

He moaned softly, sending a vibration through my clit to the rest of my body; that was all it took.

I cried out and grabbed his head, arching off the bed as my legs trembled and my breaths came in gasps.

 

My thighs clamped down on his head and he let out a loud moan, his tongue slowing to a stop and just resting against my wildly pulsing clit as he dragged out my climax.

 

I felt it starting to ebb and I sighed as the warmth began to dissipate. Sebastian felt me relax and suddenly pressed his fingers up into my g-spot, making me scream out in surprise as he flicked his tongue at my clit at the same time. I bucked my hips and cried out his name, the overwhelming pleasure numbing me; I saw flashes of white in my vision as he coaxed another orgasm from me in less than a minute. His fingertips circled inside me gently as I shuddered uncontrollably. Sebastian was watching me intently as his tongue slowed down and his fingers stopped.

 

My entire body felt like it was throbbing and Sebastian let out a happy whine that absolutely flooded me. I whimpered as my orgasm started to fade, but Sebastian wasn’t finished.

 

I heard him mumbling “ _one more for me baby, one more. You can do i_ t,” as he left wet kisses up and down my thigh and over my hips. His breathless, scratchy voice as he called me baby making me shudder.

He nuzzled his wet mouth into my leg, kissing back towards my pulsing core. I felt myself contracting wildly around his digits as they started moving slowly again. His left hand pressed down on my pelvis as his right ring and middle fingers rubbed circles into my g-spot.

I gasped and arched my back of the bed, letting out a sob.

 

“Seb, oh god I can't…  _too much_ …” I gasped.

“I got you baby…” he whispered, blowing a puff of cool air on my swollen clit, then giving it a few more soft licks, my legs jerking each time. “Let go, baby, I got you.”

 

A few more gentle laps of his tongue and I felt myself falling again, like I was back flipping through space; my entire body was buzzing. Sebastian moaned as I writhed and panted, making noises I had never heard come out of me before.

 

I came down slowly and Sebastian nuzzled me, kissing up my dripping slit and making his way back up my body. I was practically gulping for air, my chest heaving as I tried to calm myself.

His warm hands caressed me; up and down my arms and legs, hips, up my ribs and finally resting on my face to kiss me tenderly. His mouth was covered in my arousal and I groaned when I tasted myself.

 

My limbs were weak, but my desire to see his cock that was currently jabbing me in the hip gave me a burst of energy. I nudged his waistband down an inch and he smirked at me. Pushing himself down the bed he stood, eyes locked on mine, teasing me with his slow movements. I bit my lip and felt my stomach flip in excitement as he slid his tight boxer briefs down his toned thighs. His erection bobbed as he stood up straight after stepping out of his underwear; I couldn’t contain my gasp as I instinctively squeezed my legs together to calm the throb he caused. He crawled back onto the bed and gave me a devilish grin that could’ve melted my panties had I still been wearing them.

I grabbed the back of his head as he hovered over me, kissing up my legs. Burying my fingers in his hair, I tugged gently, trying to get him to move faster. Sebastian took his time ascending my body, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake, his hard cock dragging up my leg and smearing pre-cum on my thigh. I moaned and reached out for him as he laid on his side.

 

“All for you,” He whispered, taking my hand to wrap around his hot length for the first time.

 

I exhaled shakily as I felt his rock hard cock; my fingers squeezing slightly, getting a moan out of him.  

He was smooth and heavy in my hand, and the clean, musky scent of him made my mouth water.

I watched my hand as I stroked him up and down, mesmerized by the fluid movement of his foreskin sliding up and down. His swollen head was nearly purple, with precum leaking from his slit; I couldn’t help myself, I leaned over to drag my tongue over his tip to taste him. He wasn’t at all bitter and it made me moan as I rubbed over his slit with the tip of my tongue to get more.

Sebastian let out a soft moan and I gave him a squeeze as I neared his head with my next stroke, coaxing another drop from him. After swirling my tongue along the inside of it, I slid his foreskin back as I moved myself down the bed a few inches. Sebastian looked at me wide-eyed as I wrapped my lips around him, suckling softly, moaning at the feel of his silky head in my mouth as I rolled my tongue around.

 

“Holy  _fuck_ ,” he whimpered as I started working him with my hand, feeling the thick vein along the underside of his cock throb as I ran my tongue down it.

 

I moaned as I slid my lips down further over his thick shaft, looking up to see his gorgeous, blissful face.

I sucked him harder and reached out to cradle his weighty sac in my hands. I tugged softly and he let out a long moan.

 

“Fuck, baby…  _fuuuck_ …” he groaned.

Sebastian let out a low, impatient whine and gently tugged my head from his throbbing erection.

 

“Get on this cock, gorgeous,” He growled, taking my hands and pulling me up.

 

He didn’t have to tell me twice; I straddled him and he grasped his rigid length, guiding himself to me.

We paused and locked eyes for a moment, silently speaking our trust in each other; I knew I could trust him without additional protection.

Sebastian held the back of my head with his free hand and pulled my lips to his for his answer.  I put my hands on the bed to lean over him and our lips met in a tender kiss.

We parted and he bit his lip, rubbing my clit with his soft head for a few seconds, making me shudder and whimper. He pushed through my dripping folds to settle at my entrance and my stomach fluttered. He kissed me again and released himself, grasping my hips with his big hands. I cried out softly into our kiss and he let out a long moan, squeezing me as I sank down onto his hot, thick cock.

All of my breath left me in a gasp as Sebastian filled me completely; his girth stretching me in such a sharp, but delicious way.

 

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Sebastian whispered.

 

My eyes widened as I sat up, my entire weight settling on him; the look on his face was almost one of disbelief, which I’m sure matched mine. I looked down at him, running my hands down his smooth body to let them rest where we were connected. I traced my fingers around the base of his cock- just further confirmation that this was real- and I felt him twitch inside of me.  One of his hands joined mine to feel us and he exhaled slowly, his eyes darkening as he licked his lips.

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of him filling me.

Sebastian reached up with his other hand and cupped my face, running his thumb along my bottom lip. I opened my eyes and brought my hands to his wrist, leaning my face into his hand, then lifting it to kiss his palm. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as I left open mouthed kisses across his palm to his wrist.

I let go of him and rested my hands on his chest, starting to rock on him, swirling my hips to feel him as deep as possible.

 

“Ooooohhhhh….” Sebastian threw his head back, the rising and falling of his chest more noticeable.

 

He looked back to me with his lips parted, watching me in awe as I moved over him faster.

 

“Fuck, Sebastian, you feel so fucking good,” I gasped, the fullness I felt making my legs tremble.

“Oh god you are so fucking tight and wet…” he whined. “Fuck, you are  _soaked_. Is that for me, beautiful? Already dripping down my dick?” He said, his hungry gaze meeting mine as his hands stroked my sides.

“Y-yes,” I said breathlessly, already dizzy from the sensation of him filling me, “only for you.”

“Hoooly fuck,” He gasped as I moved faster, leaning over and grabbing his shoulders, riding him harder and faster.

 

I cried out with every slam of my hips, a high pitched noise that I had never heard myself make; it seemed to get a positive response out of Sebastian.

 

“Oh god… oh  _fuck_ …” he moaned as I rolled my hips, slamming myself on his cock faster.

 

His warm hands went to my hips and helped guide me over him harder, stroking small circles on my hips with his thumbs.

I leaned over and kissed his chest, still riding him hard, leaving open mouthed kisses up to his neck. I nipped and licked and sucked at his sensitive skin and I felt his moan rise in his throat.

He grabbed my head and kissed me fiercely, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me to him.

My slick walls tightened around him as he planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into me, meeting my hips and rubbing against spots I’d never had stimulated before. I gasped and let out an unexpected guttural cry into his mouth; he moaned, taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Fuck, the fucking  _noises_ you make. Oh my fucking god, you’re gonna make me cum from those alone.”

 

I felt my body weaken in his arms as his heavy cock slid in and out of me faster. He was so vocal and it was making me so much more turned on every time he opened his mouth; I never wanted him to stop.

 

Sebastian briefly paused, slowly sitting up and letting me wrap my legs around him. His hands slid around me; one around my waist and the other slowly slid up to hold the back of my neck. He helped me rock into him, his thick length sending waves of tingles throughout my body as he slid in and out of me, rubbing against my g-spot.

I felt his hot breath on my ear as his lips skimmed over it.

 

“Uhggh,  **fuck**. Can I cum inside you?” His voice was hopeful, pleading, full of want; it flooded me.

“You know I’m on the pill,” I breathed, arching my back and pushing into him.

“Yes, but I thought I’d be a gentleman and ask permission,” he smirked.

 

Sebastian held the back of my head so my lips met his in a tender kiss. I felt the sweat rolling down his face as we kissed and moaned, tugging on his hair.

 

“Now, can I try that again?” He asked, his nose pressed to mine.

 

His hot breath came out in pants, mixing with mine and I bit my lip, nodding as our sweat slicked bodies continued to move together. He pressed his lips to mine and smiled, darting his tongue to find mine; the salty bite from our skin invading my mouth.

 

“ _Can I cum inside you, baby_?” He groaned, a little more confidently, kissing up my jaw and nipping at my earlobe.

 

I cried out and moaned, dropping my forehead to his shoulder, letting out a sob of pleasure as Sebastian started grunting with every thrust.

 

“Yes, yes. I need it, please, Seb,” I whimpered, “Fucking fill me with your cum.”

 

Sebastian moaned and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

 

“Fuck, Sebastian,” I moaned.

“Oh my god I can’t get enough of you saying my name,” his deep, gentle voice shook me as he lightly squeezed the back of my neck, his steely blue eyes locked on mine.

I moaned and gasped before crying out, “ _Sebastian_!”

 

He groaned something in Romanian and I felt a flood of arousal surge around his throbbing cock.

 

“Oh my god I don’t fucking care what you say to me, just keep saying it in Romanian,” I gasped, riding him harder.

He moaned, “oooh,  _tu creatură frumoasă_.”

 

I cried out and ground my hips into his with every powerful thrust, the thick base of his cock rubbing into my clit. I almost couldn’t handle the heat, the full feeling he gave me was paired with a fire that burned deep inside me, spreading to my limbs.

 

“ _Futu-i! ești atât de frumos_!” He moaned and I cried out louder, my legs beginning to tremble.

“Oh god, I’m… so close…” I cried softly, almost not sure how I possibly could again after his oral assault.

“Come for me,  _dragostea mea_ ,” He whispered, grinding his pubic bone into my clit harder.

 

I tightened around his cock and he groaned, sliding a hand between us and pressing into my clit.

“Come for me,  _draga_ ,” he said in low, gruff voice.

 

I gasped as his voice sent a shiver down my spine, my hips bucking into him as he stroked my clit, my release crashing down on me. I screamed his name as the waves of my orgasm were dragged out by his ferocity.

He moaned as my slick walls clenched around his swelling cock, contracting wildly, my body trembling in his arms. I forgot to breathe for a second and gasped for air as he gave my clit a few more slow rubs, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. I felt myself practically clamp down on him and he choked on a breath, grabbing my hips with both hands.

 

“ _Futu-i! Te iubesc!_   _Futu-i!_  ”  Sebastian cried out and held me down firmly as he pulsed inside of me, filling me with long, powerful spurts. His mouth fell open as his hips jerked with his release.

 

I watched him as he came; that beautiful face now the only thing I hoped to see when I closed my eyes, the pulsing of his cock deep inside me the only thing I ever wanted to feel inside me again, the guttural, uninhibited moan that filled my ears the only sound I longed to hear as soon as it was over.

Sebastian let out a long, soft moan as his release faded, and time started moving at normal speed for me again. Shuddering, I buried my face in his neck and we stilled, panting and clinging to one another.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him. He grabbed my face and kissed me with surprising enthusiasm. His tongue caressed mine and I breathed him in, holding his face as his free arm went to my waist to wrap around me.

We parted and he rested his forehead against mine, his thumb stroking my cheek.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” He breathed, slowly laying back and holding me to his chest.

“ **Fuck** ,” I responded.

 

We laid for several silent minutes; our heaving, sweaty chests stuck together as our breathing calmed. I felt his steady breath on my shoulder and sighed as it synced with mine. In a perfectly serendipitous moment, the air conditioning unit in the room groaned to a start.

 

“I take it back,” it came out quieter than anticipated.

He lifted his head to look at me.

“You have a very,  _very_ impressive penis.”

 

His head fell back and he laughed, shaking us both. I buried my face into his neck and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

 

“Well thanks. I was worried.”

“Worried?”

“I was afraid I wouldn’t last. I uh, kinda jerked off before I left the awards.”

 

I snorted and buried my face into his neck, laughing and shaking my head.

 

“That is amazing. And kind of hot,” I smiled into his neck, kissing his warm skin.

He laughed, “Yeah? You don’t think that’s weird or gross?”

“What? No. Did you do it in public or something?”

“ **God** no, in the furthest bathroom I could find from civilization.”

“Then you’re good. Still hot.”

He chuckled and ran a hand down my back.

 

 

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to push away the thoughts of what to do next. Should I leave? Did I ask what we do next?

 

 

We were silent for several minutes, enjoying the calm and me trying desperately to think of what to say when it was time to speak. I couldn’t just get up and go to the airport and not say anything. That would be weird. Right? I wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

 

“We should read over the script together before I have to leave,” I said, mentally facepalming as soon as I said it.

He laughed, shaking us both. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re garbage at pillow talk?”

“Sorry…” I said quietly.

Sebastian squeezed me tight.

“Just be here with me now,” he said softly, rubbing his hand over my back as if he knew what thoughts were going through my head.

 

I sighed as his action calmed me, burying my face into his chest.

 

“I don’t know if it matters to you, but you’re leaking  _all_ over my balls,” He grinned, wiggling his hips.

I laughed and dropped my head to his shoulder.

“That’s your fault,  _you_ are leaking from me,” I grinned.

“Hey, gravity is working against me. Also you made me cum  _so much_ ,” he whispered the last part.

I laughed and nuzzled my face into his neck.

“We can shower,” I mumbled into his skin.

“Oh? Graduating to shower sex already? Ambitious.”

“I didn’t say we’re showering  _together_ ,” I teased.

He pouted.

“But I probably should shower before sitting on a plane tomorrow for six hours smelling like sex.”

“So you’re going to New York?” He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah. I was going to look at apartments.”

“Wait, what? Really?” He said, pulling back and looking at me.

I nodded. “I’m aiming to do a show before we start filming the next movie, since I keep falling on my face here. Want to find somewhere I can stay that can do a month to month lease. I have a few scripts to read when I get home.”

“You know I live there, right,” He said, squinting at me.

I nodded.

“Why don’t you just stay at my place?”

“What? Seriously?”

“I’m not there all the time, darlin, it makes sense, especially this next year, I’ll be all over the place filming,” He said.

“Wow. Well. Wow.”

 

Would he be staying there? Would we be living together? I was thinking about staying in New York for the next year until the next movie started. What does he want from me? What does he want from this? What did  ** _I_**  want from this?

I bit my lip to physically stop the barrage of uncharacteristically insecure questions.

 

“Please just say yes,” He said into my neck, kissing softly.

“Well when you put it like that…” I said with a soft moan as his kisses on my neck turned into nibbles and sucking.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, that’s a yes,” I said, nodding.

“Mmm… good. I’d love to come home to you.”

 

Immediately the adrenaline hit me and my heart started racing.

Sebastian laughed, squeezing me to his chest.

 

“Did that freak you out? I felt you go into panic mode.”

“Sorry, I just… oh god was this a mistake? Seb, we’re going to be working together for the next two years, effectively, if you include press and shit,” I said.

“Vanessa. Look at me,” He said, lifting my head that was buried in his chest.

“Does it seem like I regret this?” He asked.

“No.”

“Good. Because I don’t. This is the best decision I have made in quite some time,”

 

His eyes were sincere and I felt myself calming as he stroked my cheek and kissed me softly.

 

“Just live right now. Don’t think about anything too far ahead. Enjoy this moment. You aren’t obligated to fuck me if you’re staying at my place, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said, stroking my hair.

I snorted, “ _Worried_ about fucking you.”

“So you’ll stay at my place?”

“Yes, yes.”

He giggled and squeezed me.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence he spoke, “I’m still inside you, by the way,” he said.

“I noticed,” I smirked after he flexed his soft length.

I flexed right back and his eyes went wide.

“Oh my god do that again,” he whispered.

I did and laughed when he shivered.

“Alright, we need to detach,” I sighed.

 

Sebastian lifted me off of him and we groaned as he slipped out of me. He sat me on the bed and rolled off to the bathroom.

He came right back with a wet cloth, laying next to me and kissing my neck as he helped clean the mess he made.

He tossed the towel through the bathroom door and it hit the tile floor with a  _slop_.

Sebastian pulled me to him and laid on his back with a sigh.

 

 

 

“So will you tell me what you were saying?” I asked, tracing my fingers on his chest.

“I’m not sure; you kind of brought out my feral side, I’m not sure what I said,” He grinned, brushing my hair out of my face.

“I only remember one thing you kept saying; what does… _futu-i_ mean?”

He let out a laugh. “That would be an exclamation of FUCK,” He grinned.

 

I giggled and buried my head in his neck, sighing happily. He pulled me on top of him and I folded my arms under my head, stroking his chest with my fingertips.

 

 

 

“Can you imagine Captain America going to a strip club? I definitely can’t,” I spoke after a few silent minutes.

“You’re laying on top of me  _naked_ thinking about Captain America.”

“Yeah.”

 

Sebastian snorted and flipped me over, pinning my arms above my head.

 

“Oh  _fuck_ …” I whimpered weakly.

“You like that, huh…” he said with a cocky smirk.

 

I practically gulped and nodded.

 

“ _Now_ what are you thinking about?”

“You…Doing things to me…”

“Tell me…” he whispered, dragging his lips up my neck to my ear.

“ _Tell me_  what you want me to do to you.”

 

He nipped my throat gently and kissed down to my breasts, his mouth hovering over a nipple, his hot breath making me wet already.

 

“ _Fuck_ … Sebastian, please just hold me down and fuck me. Please,” I gasped as he held my wrists with one hand, sliding the other between my legs, feeling the wetness he had caused in addition to his cum that still leaked out of me.

 

“Mmmm. Oh fuck, look how wet you are just thinking about me fucking you… making you scream… are you gonna scream for me, baby?” he moaned in my ear.

 

I cried out softly and nodded.

“Hmm, I’m not sure you want it bad enough,  _draga_ ,” He said, sliding a finger inside of me, dragging it in and out of me a few times, making me squirm.

“Oh is that not enough?” he asked, sliding another finger in, pumping slowly.

 

I moaned softly and bucked my hips into his hand, craving more. I needed him inside me as soon as possible.

 

“Still not enough, is it?” He said, kissing and nipping at my neck.

“Fuck. Sebastian I need that huge cock inside me, please,” I cried as the heel of his hand pressed into my clit while he fucked me slowly with his slender fingers.

“Oh you want this?”

 

He swiftly moved to his knees between my legs and wrapped a hand around his growing length, tugging and stroking until he was completely hard. He continued slow pumps into his fist, moaning and biting his lip as he watched me watch him with wide, hungry eyes.

 

“You like watching me touch myself? You like seeing me stroke my cock? Should I just keep doing this and cum all over those beautiful tits?”

 

He wet his lips and contemplated for a moment before dropping down over me, holding himself up with one hand, the other sliding between my folds once more.

 

“No, no… I want to cum in this perfect little pussy,” He said, his voice dripping with lust.

 

I cried out at the thought and he moaned.

He slid two fingers down and up my cunt, trailing them on either side of my clit, teasing around it when he came back up.

 

“Oh you want that again? You want me so deep inside of you…” he whispered in my ear, making my entire body convulse beneath him.

 

He slid his fingers down again and pushed two inside of me.

 

“ _Filling_ you completely? Making you so full of my cock,” he whispered, making me shudder heavily, my wetness surging around his fingers.

“Mmm…  _god_ I love this submissive side of you… it’s incredibly fucking hot,” he said, removing his fingers and wrapping them around his cock, spreading my wetness over him.

 

I whimpered as he rubbed his swollen length on my clit, making it hard beneath his soft head, moaning as he felt my arousal leak from me when he dragged his tip down to my entrance.

 

“Fuck, you are  _soaked_ for me.” he moaned, pushing his head into me, slowly filling me.

 

I gasped and arched my back as he buried himself to the hilt.

 

“ _Ffffffuck_ you are so hot and tight and silky and gaaahd damnit,” He breathed, dropping his head to let out a small laugh.

 

I looked up at him and grinned, pulling his face to me.

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep, slow breath. He opened his gorgeous eyes to meet mine and smiled softly.

Our lips met and when we parted, he laughed.

 

“I just completely softened the mood with that embarrassing outburst,” he grinned sheepishly.

“Well it was very flattering,” I smiled, holding his face and kissing him softly.

“You can make me scream later,” I said, nipping his bottom lip. “Right now I just need to feel you move,” I said, rolling my hips up into his.

 

He moaned and slowly started moving, dropping his head and kissing my neck.

 

“Fuck… just like that,” I moaned as he rolled his hips into me, his cock dragging in and out of me slowly.

 

He slid his hands up my arms and held them to the bed.

 

“Oh you like it slow, baby? I can go  _real_ slow…” he groaned softly, putting his whole body into his thrusts, pulling himself up with each one.

 

I cried out, arching my back as he slid against me over and over. The hair on his chest rubbing against me was driving me wild, and every time he pushed into me he would circle his hips, as if he wasn’t getting deep enough already.

I was gasping and moaning as he slowly sped up, grinding himself against my clit with every thrust.

He moaned as I tightened my quivering pussy around his thick cock. My head was spinning as he trailed one hand down my arm to my face, caressing my cheek and looking into my eyes.

I felt my stomach lurch as his mouth fell open, the breathless pants escaping his lips making me lose my own breath.

I closed my eyes to stop the room from spinning and cried out as he put more power into his thrusts.

 

“Fuck…  _fuck_ … Vanessa,” he moaned, burying his head into my neck, moaning again.

“ _Sebastian_ ,” I whimpered. “Don’t stop, keep doing that,” I gasped, his intoxicating scent making me lightheaded.

 

He grunted and wrapped his arms around me, keeping his thrusts slow and powerful.

 

“You gonna come for me, gorgeous?” He grunted, grinding against my clit.

 

I gasped and cried out, pushing myself into him as he stimulated me.

 

“Yes, oh  _fuck yes_!” I cried.

 

He moaned louder, making me contract around him, “I’m gonna cum,” He groaned, his hips stuttering slightly.

“Sebastian!” I cried out as my orgasm washed over me, flooding his cock, squeezing his release from him.

 

He gasped and cried out my name as he came with one final thrust, his cock throbbing as his cum coated my walls.

He collapsed on top of me, panting, and trembling; his glistening skin something I don’t think I’d ever tire of seeing.

 

“Fuck,” His muffled voice came from his mouth that was pressed against my neck.

 

He turned his head to me and I mirrored him, losing my breath briefly as I looked into his sparkling eyes. He held my face and kissed me softly, nuzzling my nose with his when we parted, his hot, panting breath on my mouth.

 

“That was fucking fantastic,” He breathed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

I nodded, unable to find my words just yet.

 

“Fuck. I loved that thing you did with your hips, when you rolled them up onto me. Goddamn,” He groaned. “Whatever you’re doing squeezes my cock so incredibly perfectly. It took a lot for me to not cum immediately.”

“Are you tryna go again? If not, stop it, you’re making me wet,” I complained, shoving him off of me.

He laughed, holding his chest, “You are fucking insatiable,” he grinned.

“Well, look at you!” I said, gesturing to his entire body.

“Madame, are you addicted?” He asked, rolling on top of me.

“What? No…” I said, my eyes trailing down his body.

 

He fell on top of me, laughing, rolling over and hugging me.

 

“Feeling you cum inside me is the hottest thing I’ve ever felt,” I said almost inaudibly.

“Yeah?”

I nodded, “I’ve uh, never…You’re the first person I’ve let do that,” I blushed.

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly, “wow. Well I’m honored, really.”

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks were still hot; Sebastian kissed one of them and giggled, “you’re cute when you blush.”

I shoved him and he laughed, rolling onto his back.

 

“God you really drained me,” I said, wiping my hands down my face.

 

I slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.  I was bending over to rinse my face when I felt warm hands on my hips. I stood up and smirked at Sebastian in the mirror as he pressed his hips into my ass, hands splayed out across the front of my hips.

I shuddered feeling his soft length nestled against me, biting my lip as I fought the tingling of new arousal. He dropped his head and kissed my neck, reaching around me to grab my toothpaste. He took his toothbrush and prepared it, still flush against my body. I laughed as he started brushing his teeth.

 

“Wat. My dick ith col,” he said, toothpaste dribbling down his chin.

 

I shook my head and stepped out of the bathroom, laughing when he whined at the loss of my warmth.  He quickly finished and sprinted back to the bed and dove under the covers, yanking my body to his.

Sebastian sighed happily and nuzzled his face into me as we drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

I woke up and rolled over- well, attempted to. A sound halfway between a grunt and a whine came from behind me and the arm around me tightened.

My heart fluttered and I giggled, turning in my place to face Sebastian.

He smiled sleepily at me and my heart fluttered again; I rolled over again and he hummed, spooning me again. I settled my ass against his completely unsurprising erection, making him moan softly.

Sebastian reached between us and grasped his dick, pushing it down between my legs. I giggled and he thrusted a few times, making me laugh louder.

 

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, you are, thanks,” he mumbled, thrusting lazily.

 

I laughed and pushed my ass up against him, angling so he could feel my wetness he had caused, rubbing along his shaft.

 

“ _Ooh_ …” Sebastian put a hand on my hip and grabbed his cock, lifting my leg slightly with one of his and rubbing his swollen head over my slick cunt.

 

I moaned and pushed myself into him harder, hoping he would get the hint.

Sebastian grunted and lined himself up, thrusting slowly to fill me completely.

I exhaled shakily and moaned as he stilled, letting my sore walls welcome him again.

He thrusted slowly, our bodies moving together; kind of.

I was pushing against him and the sheets did nothing to help the traction in our position. Sebastian grunted and grabbed my hip and pushed into me harder, scooting me further away.  I giggled and he whined; I turned my head to look at him and he pouted at me. I sighed and lifted my leg back, hooking it around him and pulling us together.

He grunted and started thrusting again, our bodies moving in a weird rhythm. Sebastian let out a huff and stopped.

 

“This is the opposite of working,” his voice was still husky with sleep and it made me shiver.

 

He whined and I laughed, pulling my ass away from him, letting him slip out of me. I groaned at the emptiness and turned to my other side to face him.

Sebastian grabbed my leg and hitched it up over his hip, pushing himself into me again. I threw my head back and moaned and he sighed happily.

We started moving together slowly and I moaned softly.  Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and dropped kisses along the top of my chest and my shoulders, kissing towards my neck.  I giggled as a breath of his hit a certain spot that tickled.

 

He smiled against my skin, “Did I tickle you?”

“A little,” I said, nipping at his shoulder.

 

He smiled and I tightened myself around his girth, making him shudder and moan, “Oooh do that again,” he whispered.

I did and he smiled, “Fuck, you feel so good,” he sighed, holding me tighter, putting slightly more power into his thrusts.

 

I whimpered and he moaned softly, slowing down again.

 

“I’m sorry, I am too groggy to go any harder,” he breathed, dropping his head and smiling into my neck, shaking his head.

 

I laughed and held his face, lifting his head to kiss him tenderly. He sighed happily and rolled his hips lazily, snaking a hand between us to slowly circle my clit with his thumb.

 

“Ooooh…” I whimpered, Sebastian smiling as he bit his lip, concentrating on synchronizing his movements.

 

His thrusts were so deep and slow; I could feel every pulse of his cock when he would pause deep inside of me.

 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come…” I whimpered.

 

My legs trembled and tensed as Sebastian slowed down even more; stilling inside of me and gently moving his thumb, pulling me over the edge. I gasped and arched my back, my orgasm washing over me like a hot wave.

Sebastian moaned and started thrusting slowly again, my walls squeezing him tighter. He moaned softly and pushed me gently onto my back, settling between my legs to roll his hips into me with a bit more desperation.

 

“Fuck, I'm…” he choked out, his hips jerking as he spilled inside of me.

 

Sebastian let out a breath and went limp on top of me, holding me to him as he rolled over to his side. He slipped out of me and I shuddered, feeling his warmth trickling down my thighs. Nuzzling his face into my neck, he let out a shuddering breath.

 

“Stay here,” He said, nuzzling me. “Don’t fly away.”

“Yeah? What would I do here?” I asked, playing with his hair.

“Me. Have some waffles. Me again if you like. Some more me. Maybe watch an entire television series…”

 

I giggled and shoved him.

 

“My plane leaves in forty-five anyway, so I think I already made that decision.”

“Oh. Well, damn. I’m sorry,” He said, the corners of his mouth slowly turning up.

“You know when you say it with a smile like that, it makes me think you’re not sorry.”

“I’m not,” He whispered, still grinning.

“Well aren’t you in a good mood,” I returned his cheeky grin.

“Well yeah, duh.”

“You got sexed a lot,” I nodded.

“Psh.  _Incredibly_  sexed by an insanely beautiful woman that loves sex as much as I do.”

 

I blushed and buried my face into his neck.

 

“Oh my god are you  _blushing_? Did that make you  _blush_?” He said, pulling me off of him and looking at my face.

“Noooooo,” I said.

“I did! You blushed when I complimented you! How do I do that again?! That’s fun! Do I just have to tell you true things? Like how fucking good you are at the sex? And how gorgeous you are? And how many fucking boners you give me?”

 

I buried my head under a pillow.

 

“Oh my god yessss,” He giggled.

 

Sebastian yanked the pillow away from me.

 

“That’s enough. You’re a celebrity now, you’re not allowed to blush when people compliment you,” He said, flopping himself down on top of me.

“Well, when it’s someone heart stabbingly attractive delivering the compliment, it makes me blush.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He laughed.

“You. You’re like, so fucking gorgeous it almost makes me angry.”

 

Sebastian clutched his chest and rolled into his back, his booming laugh shaking the bed. His smile and laughter spread a warmth through me unlike anything he’d ever made me feel. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to push away my emotional thoughts.

 

“That is the best thing anyone has ever said about me. That is my new favorite thing. My god,” He said, wiping his eyes.

 

He turned to his side and held my face.

 

“You are fucking wonderful.” he said, looking me dead in the eyes.

 

I felt the breath escape my lips slowly as I looked into his crystal blue eyes. I closed my eyes briefly, suddenly feeling dizzy, grasping his wrist.

He put his forehead to mine and took a slow breath. I opened my eyes to see his still closed, a look of pure contentment on his face. I wished I could live in this moment forever.

 

“ _You_ are gorgeous,” he grinned.

 

I smiled then yawned; Sebastian laughed then yawned, shoving me playfully when I laughed.

 

“You exhausted me. I need a nap,” he said through another yawn.

 

I nodded; Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and held me close, nuzzling his face into my neck.

 

“Nap then brunch,” he mumbled.

I sighed and nodded, nestling myself into him.

 

* * *

 

 

I awoke to a hand slipping between my legs. I was groggy until I felt soft pressure on my clit. My eyes shot open and my entire body jumped. The arms around me squeezed tighter and a scruffy face nipped at my shoulder.

 

“Wake up, I want to touch you. With my mouth,” Sebastian said in a low voice between kisses across my shoulder.

 

I moaned softly and arched my back, my ass pressing into him.  He groaned and wiggled one of his fingers between my folds, moaning at the wetness that had already gathered there.

 

“You already wet for me? Damn,” he groaned.

“Seb, please,” I whimpered.

“Mmm… what baby,” he said huskily into my ear, making me shudder.

“God, just fuck me, please,” I almost whined, rubbing my ass into his now prominent erection.

 

Sebastian slid out from behind me and settled himself between my legs.

 

“Mmm… yes… but can I taste this sweet pussy first?” He said, his darkened eyes boring through me, his fingers dancing down my stomach.

 

Not waiting for an answer, he started laying opened mouthed kisses up and down my slit. I squirmed and groaned, burying my fingers in his hair.

 

“Seb…  _please_.”

 

Sebastian chuckled and continued to tease me, swiping his tongue at my wetness as he kissed up and down my glistening cunt.

 

“What do you want?” He asked in a low voice.

“Fuck… just… Please.. B- _fUUUCK ME_.” I interrupted myself and cried out as he abruptly sucked my clit into his mouth.

 

Sebastian popped his head up.

“Did you just say Bucky?”

“Oh my god, no I  _did not_.”

 

He smirked and lowered his head back to me, slowly trailing the tip of his tongue up and down my inner lips.

 

“Do you want me to call you Bucky? Because I totally will if you wear the metal arm.” I moaned as he slowly lapped at my clit, making my legs jerk.

 

Sebastian looked up and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Whatever, I don’t care; I touched myself after I saw Winter Soldier for the first time.”

 

His eyes widened.

“You got off thinking about me? Before we met?” He said softly, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Well technically I was thinking about Bucky Barnes,” I smirked.

“But… you were thinking about  _me_ ,” he said, not able to stray from that thought.

“ _Yes_. I was thinking about  _you_ ,” I sighed.

Sebastian pounced on me.

“That is so  _hot_ ,” he groaned, kissing me roughly.

 

I moaned into his kiss and he wrapped my leg around his waist, not hesitating to push his fat head to my dripping entrance. Arching my back, I lifted my hips to let him slowly start to enter me. We both moaned and he slid the rest of the way.

 

“Fucking  _hell_ you feel amazing,” he moaned.

I nodded, feeling dizzy for a moment.

Sebastian pulled out slowly and quickly thrust back in, making me cry out softly.

 

“Oh fuck, yesss,” I whimpered.

“You sure you don’t wanna call me Bucky?” He grinned, slamming into me.

“Yes. I’m sure.” I rolled my eyes.

“Did you think about fucking me?” He said into my neck, sucking and nipping.

“Fuck…  _yes_ ,” I whispered.

“Me or characters I’ve played?”

“Booooth,” I gasped as he tilted his hips, hitting my g-spot with every slow stroke.

“Mmm, you’ll have to tell me about that sometime,” he said, rolling his hips into mine.

“ _Harder_!” I begged.

 

Sebastian moaned and pushed my right leg up, hooking it in his arm to get even deeper.  I gasped and screamed, arching my back as he fucked me into the mattress.

 

“Hard enough for you?” He grunted, biting his lip as he watched my breasts bouncing with every thrust.

 

I couldn’t answer him; my head was spinning and my entire body was buzzing. All I could do was cry out as he grunted, his jaw clenching and his muscles flexing.  I whimpered and he bit his lip, watching me writhe beneath him.

 

“Fuuuuck, Vanessa. You feel so fucking incredible,” he grunted, angling his hips upward.

 

I screamed and he moaned, slamming into me with all he had.

 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“Fuck baby, I’m so close, please come with me,” he moaned, his thumb nestling into my folds to stroke my clit.

 

Sebastian dropped his head and moaned into my ear, “You gonna come with me?”

 

I whimpered and nodded.

 

“Come on baby,” he grunted, “call me Bucky.”

 

I burst out laughing and he slammed into me one last time. I choked on a scream and cried out as my release abruptly crashed into me.

 

“FUCK!” I cried out, arching my back and feeling the warmth take over me, my body shuddering.

 

Sebastian moaned and his hips faltered as he let out one long moan, his cock swelling as he emptied himself deep inside of me.

He gasped and fell on top of me, wrapping his arms around me. Rolling onto his side, then his back, he held me to his sweaty chest.

We were silent for several minutes as our breathing calmed, my body trembling from the exertion. Sebastian ran his hand up and down my back soothingly, pressing his lips to my shoulder.

 

“I hate you,” I breathed.

 

Sebastian started laughing and pulled me to him, nuzzling me.

 

“I bet you’ve never come laughing before.”

“You’re right, and it was fucking weird.”

He giggled and poked my side.

 

 

 

“God, we need to open a fucking window in here,” I said, wafting the bed sheets to create a breeze.

“Yeah it smells like fuck in here. Like, I can  _taste_ it.”

I opened my mouth to respond and closed it again, nodding, “no, you’re totally right. The air tastes like semen and vagina.”

“We should bottle it, sell it in conjunction with the next movie.”

“Eau de twat,” I said rolling over and throwing an arm over Sebastian’s torso.

“Well that gives me no credit, that’s a one hundred percent female scent.”

I paused to think, “Oh gross.”

He laughed and turned to me, “SAY IT.”

“NO IT’S GROSS.”

“SAY IT OR I TICKLE!” Sebastian wiggled his fingers at me and I squealed, pushing myself away.

“Fine, fine! Tarte à la cremè!”

“Oh that is much classier than what I came up with.”

“Which was?”

“Cream pie.”

“That’s what tarte à la cremè means!”

“You know I don’t speak Spanish!”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian and I eventually got up to shower and put clothes on; when I got out of my shower I came out to a huge breakfast spread. I laughed and Sebastian smiled sheepishly.

 

“Holy shit,” I said, sitting down.

“Yeah I kind of got a lot of food. I’m starving.”

 

Covering the table were plates of waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit salad, toast, muffins, three different kinds of juice, and milk.

 

I laughed again, sitting at the table and taking a spare plate to put bacon on.

 

“Oh, and,” Sebastian handed me a tiny dish from in front of him and my stomach tightened.

“I know you can’t eat waffles or pancakes without chocolate chips on top.”

 

I blushed and poured myself a glass of milk.

 

“You’re ridiculous, thank you,” I smiled.

 

We ate in a comfortable silence, passing foods back and forth and occasionally tossing fruit at each other.

 

Once we were sure we couldn’t move from stuffing ourselves, we fell to the couch to marathon Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

 

Five episodes in, we drifted into an impromptu nap, our limbs tangled together on the couch.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex. So much more.

My eyes fluttered open and I had a perfect, stubbly chin in my line of vision. I blinked and smiled as I saw Sebastian sleeping beneath me, my body partially draped over his on the couch. My upper body was held to him snugly by a muscular arm, while my right leg was hitched up on his torso with the other resting between his legs. **  
**

I lifted a hand and ran a finger down his jaw; he didn’t flinch, so I lifted my chin and pressed a kiss to cheek. He exhaled heavily, but still didn’t move.

I cupped his face with one hand, and nuzzled my nose with his. Sebastian let out a sleepy moan and clutched my shirt in his hand that laid by his side. I smiled and pressed my lips to his jaw, kissing down it until I reached his lips; I saw them twitch into a small smile and he blindly reached for my face, pulling my lips to his.

I smiled and returned his kiss, running my hand through his hair to hold the back of his head as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I sighed and let his tongue find mine, my fingers gripping his hair as our kiss deepened.

We laid and kissed for at least ten minutes, just breathing each other in, kissing slow and soft, not letting it get too heated.

When we finally parted Sebastian pressed his forehead to mine and smiled.

 

“Hi,” he said, the smile on his face making my stomach flutter.

“Hi,” I said, giving him a small peck to the lips as I shifted and pushed myself down a few inches, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling myself into his chest.

I felt him chuckle and he kissed the top of my head.

 

“We fell asleep for about a half hour,” I said into his chest.

Before he could ask how I knew I spoke, “Because the last thing I remember is the theme song, and this is the beginning of the next episode.”

Sebastian giggled and reached for his phone to pause the show.

 

I sat up on the edge of the cushion and grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

 

“Let’s see what kind of dirty stuff they have on here,” I said, switching to the on demand hotel screen.

 

Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back in for cuddling while I scrolled to find the adult entertainment.

 

“Alright so it looks like we’ve got… Big Dick in a Latin Chick, Weapons of Ass Destruction ooooor… Innocent Until Proven Filthy,” I said.

Sebastian exploded into giggles, unable to respond.

“Alright, I’ll choose,” I laughed.

“You really want to watch porn?”

“Why not?”

“I’m just impressed; we’ve had a LOT of sex in the past 20 hours and you’re rarin’ to keep going,” he grinned, squeezing me and nipping at my shoulder.

“Can’t keep up? Had enough?” I teased, secretly worried he was sick of me already.

“Impossible,” he mumbled into my arm, “now come on, I need to see what crime she’s being charged with.”

 

The movie was relatively bland; boring sex, expected terrible acting; but the end of the movie had Sebastian and I pushed up off the couch on the edge of the cushions, gawking at the screen.

 

“Holy shit.” Sebastian said, falling back on the couch.

“She squirted like, seven feet. For like, twenty seconds,” I said in disbelief, putting a hand on my face and turning to Sebastian, “is that even possible?”

“Why are you asking me! You’re the one with the right equipment to do that!” he exclaimed.

I snorted, “yeah, like I’ve done that before.”

“ _Never_?” he asked.

“No! Never!” I laughed.

“Have you even tried? Has anyone?”

“ _What_  in my terrible history of sexual encounters would ever make you think that I have ever been with a guy that has tried to make me squirt.”

 

Sebastian frowned and looked down in thought for a few seconds. I put a hand on top of his and he looked up and gave me a wicked grin. He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet, pulling me towards the nearest bed.

 

“Sebastian what are you doing?” I laughed.

“What do you think?” He asked, tugging my shirt until I lifted my arms and let him pull it over my head.

“You’re going to try to make me squirt,” I sighed.

“Do or do not…” he said sternly.

 

I exhaled a laugh and he took the rest of my clothing off.

“I tried myself once…  _once_ ,” I said, “with a curvy toy.”

“How’d that go?”

“I was too nervous. Felt like I had to pee and I stopped.”

“Oh man you were getting to the good part!”

 

I laughed and he sat me on the bed.

 

“You have to trust yourself. And your partner.”

 

I nodded and he took his shirt off. I happily watched him undress and hummed appreciatively when he removed everything; I could never tire of this naked man.

I unconsciously licked my lips at his soft length and he smirked, pushing my shoulders gently so I fell back onto the bed.

Sebastian hovered over me and held my face in his hand.

 

“Do you trust me?” He whispered, running his thumb across my bottom lip.

“You know I do.”

 

He smiled softly and nodded, keeping his eyes on mine.

 

“So trust me when I tell you to let go,” he said, kissing me softly.

 

My stomach fluttered and I nodded as he started his descent, leaving soft kisses down my body on the way. Sebastian eventually settled between my legs and parted me gently with his fingers, sighing softly.

 

“Fucking work of art,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to my clit.

 

I gasped and my hips twitched, Sebastian chuckling in response.  He dragged his tongue around my clit in slow circles, not giving much attention to anything else- not that I minded.

Sebastian lost himself in me, his mouth working on me slow and sensually, just like our kisses; he was moaning and grinding his hips into the bed as he pushed me closer to my release.

 

“I’m gonna come…” I whimpered.

 

Sebastian moaned and dragged two fingers down my slit as my cunt throbbed. I cried out as his tongue flicked my clit a few more times and I tumbled over the edge.

 

“Seb!” I cried, my pussy throbbing as my body arched off the bed.

 

Right as I started to come, he slid his fingers into me and curled them, sliding slowly in search of my g-spot. I choked on a breath and my legs trembled when he found it, moaning happily as his lips pressed small kisses to my pulsing clit.

I came down from my orgasm and Sebastian kissed my thighs and up and down my slit. He made small circles on my g-spot and I tensed at the overwhelming sensation.

 

“Relax, baby, I got you,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into me.

 

Sebastian laid a hand on my lower abdomen and caressed me soothingly, humming softly. I sighed and felt my body loosen at his touch.

 

“Ready?” he grinned, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Let’s do this,” I smiled lazily.

 

After about fifteen minutes of Sebastian vigorously fucking me with two fingers, I felt like I wasn’t getting anywhere.

 

“Your hand is going to get tired,” I mumbled, “Also I’m bruising from you essentially punching my box.”

“I’m sorry,” he frowned, looking down at his fingers, “Got any better ideas?”

“Oh! Yes! My suitcase, secret pocket inside the bottom.”

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me and knelt up, slowly withdrawing his fingers from me. I groaned and he sucked them clean with a grin, sliding off the bed to find my suitcase.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

I smirked as I heard him talking to himself in Romanian in the other room.

 

“You  _travel_  with this?!” he said as he entered, holding my black and silver vibrator.

“Well, yeah. Sometimes a girl gets horny.”

“That’s when you knock on my door and say, _Sebastian, put it in me._ ”

I rolled my eyes and yanked him back onto the bed.

“Sebastian, put it in me,” I deadpanned, holding up his wrist of the hand that held my vibrator.

 

He looked at me, unamused, pushing me onto my back.

 

All it took was five minutes of Sebastian talking dirty to me and rubbing the vibrator against spots inside me I didn’t know existed, and I was a writhing mess beneath him.

 

“That’s it…” he said, pressing down with his hand and pressing up into my g-spot with the toy.

 

I gasped and arched my back, trying and failing to buck my hips.

 

”God look at you, so fucking beautiful, falling apart,” Sebastian moaned.

“F-fuck, Sebastian, it’s too much!”

“Let go  _draga_ … come on,” he said gently.

 

I gasped and screamed, slapping a hand over my mouth to muffle the noise escaping me as I felt a hot wave wash over me, and what I can only describe as a gush of warmth expelling from my wildly pulsing cunt.

I let out a long cry and Sebastian moaned, gently circling the toy inside of me as the wetness persisted.

My limbs felt heavy and weak as I fell back onto the bed, gasping and gulping for air, wiping a hand down my damp face.  Sebastian turned off and slowly removed the vibrator, kneeling up and setting it aside on the bed.

“Ohmygod that was  _so fucking hot_ ,” Sebastian whispered, wrapping a hand around his throbbing cock.

I whimpered in reply and he bit his lip.

 

“I feel like I could cum in like, seven seconds,”

“I’m sure if you were inside me right now it would be less,” I said weakly, reaching a hand to him.

“Are you sure?” he asked warily.

 

I nodded and he knelt between my legs, spreading them and lowering himself over me. Sebastian pressed himself against my throbbing entrance and pushed into me, the slick from the orgasm he’d just given me aiding in the movement.

 

“Holy FUCK,” he gasped, feeling me twitching wildly around him as I moaned.

“Told you,” I smirked, grabbing the back of his neck with my hand and pulling his lips to mine.

We kissed slowly and Sebastian moaned as I squeezed him.

“I bet I could make you cum without you moving,” I whispered into his kiss as I purposefully tightened myself around him.

Sebastian cried out and his hips jerked into mine; he was already as deep as he could go, but I moaned as his head caressed my g-spot.

“Oh god…” I breathed, feeling Sebastian swell inside of me, “yes,” I moaned, sliding my tongue past his lips.

 

He moaned as our tongues swirled and I started squeezing and releasing him quickly.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck  _fuuuuuck_ …” Sebastian gasped, shuddering and spilling into me, dropping his face to my neck while his hips jerked with his release.

 

I moaned happily as he collapsed on top of me and wrapped his arms around me.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian said softly after a few minutes of silence, caressing my cheek.

“Hey,” I said weakly.

“Shit, hang on,” he mumbled, rolling out of bed.

 

He came back with a cold bottle of water and a towel, opening the water and handing it to me as he gently cleaned me up.

I drank about half the bottle in two sips, having felt like my tongue was sandpaper. Sebastian laid next to me and put a hand on my cheek.

 

“Better?”

I nodded, “Yes, definitely.  _Fuck_ ,” I breathed, dropping my head back onto the pillow.

 

Sebastian chuckled softly and started stroking my arms and legs soothingly.

 

“You are a fucking rock star,” I said in disbelief.

He let out a laugh and shook his head, “Nah.”

“Seriously though. How fucking amazing are you at that.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you mean, yeah?! Were you not just here? Drowning?”

He giggled and blushed, “Well thank you, I’m really excited I could do that for you.”

“Yeah?” I asked, turning my head to him.

He nodded, “Yeah, I’ve never made a woman squirt,” he bit his lip.

“Fuck,” I said, raising a hand to him.

 

Sebastian laughed and high-fived me, burying his face into my neck.

 

“That was so incredibly… transcendent,” he breathed.

“Yeah?” I smiled lazily, running my fingers up and down his back.

He nodded, “yeah, watching you was breathtaking, knowing I was doing that to you…” he shivered and exhaled slowly, running a hand up my side.

 

I hummed happily and lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles. As my lips touched his skin my stomach growled loudly, sending Sebastian into a fit of giggles.

 

“Alright, it’s probably dinner time by now,” he said, rolling off the bed and gathering a few articles of clothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know why I’m watching this with you,” I said, sitting on the couch next to Sebastian once we finished eating.

“Because it’s a classic horror movie!”

“But I hate being scared!”

“That’s why I’m here,” He smiled, sliding his hand into mine.

Sebastian started Nightmare on Elm Street, and about fifteen minutes in, I was already halfway in his lap. He laughed as I just about clung to him, my knees to my chest, my feet on the other side of his lap. Sebastian wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

“You’re fine, it’s just a movie,” he said, pressing his lips to my head.

“A movie that will give me nightmares for a week!”

He laughed and nuzzled me.

Someone was being chased by something terrifying and I felt myself shaking. Sebastian’s hand rubbed my back soothingly, distracting me slightly from my fear. He continued rubbing and I felt his other hand on my thigh, sliding up; I glanced up at him and his eyes were on the TV. His fingers stopped between my legs and he gently stroked me through my pants. I gasped slightly and shivered as he ran his fingers up and down, still watching the movie.

I bit my lip as he snuck his hand up to the waistband of my sweatpants, untying it and tugging at it. I smirked and lifted my ass so he could pull them down; he did so slowly, eyes not once leaving the screen. He slid a hand up my bare leg and I shivered, loving the feel of his fingers dancing across my smooth skin. I heard him let out a small sigh- probably thinking the same thing- and I smiled.

My smile quickly turned into my mouth falling open as he resumed his strokes over my panties, humming almost inaudibly as he found them already wet for him. His eyes closed briefly as he snuck his fingers under the damp cotton, stroking my slick folds.

I had long forgotten about the movie; now just watching his beautiful face as he slid a slender finger into my dripping heat. I whimpered as he added a finger, slowly pumping them in and out of me as his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

I cried out softly as he slid his thumb up and nestled it into me, making slow circles on my clit. I cried out and my legs started trembling, his steady rhythm building my release.

His face looked determined, and he still hadn’t looked at me once. His casual attitude was definitely working for me in that moment; sitting so calmly as I moaned and trembled next to him.

My walls twitched around his fingers and he sped up slightly, pulling me closer to my orgasm. I cried out softly and grabbed his thigh as he swiftly pulled me over the edge, wiggling his thumb and stopping his strokes as I came with a cry. My head fell back and my eyes closed as my entire body shuddered, my breaths coming in pants. I couldn’t see him but I imagined him turning to see me come, his lips parted and eyes dark with lust as he watched me fall apart by his hand.

I gasped and whimpered as my body thrummed and I savored the afterglow of my orgasm. I opened my eyes slowly as Sebastian gently removed his fingers from my quivering cunt. I watched his stoic face as he looked straight ahead and brought his fingers to his lips, sucking my taste from them.

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief second before he regained his composure, exhaling slowly as he pulled me to him and held me tight to his body.

Sebastian stroked my arm as I draped my upper body over his lap, feeling his erection immediately.

I smirked to myself and started rubbing my hands up and down his thighs, feeling his muscles tense. Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath as my hand crept closer to his strained cock, groaning quietly as I grabbed him over his pants.

I immediately reached into the front of his pants and wrapped my fingers around his hot, steely length, pulling him out and sliding back on the couch to lay on my stomach and take his cock into my mouth.

Sebastian moaned softly as I stroked him and sucked on his head, looking up at him to see his head fall back as he buried his fingers in my hair.

I sucked him harder and moaned as I closed my eyes to feel every bit of him slide across my tongue.

Sebastian was moaning louder and louder, his hips snapping up towards me. I moaned around him, wanting him to cum in my mouth, but Sebastian had other ideas. He gently lifted my head off of his dripping length and gasped, tugging me quickly to him, letting me straddle his lap.

Without a word, he pulled my panties to the side and pushed his cock to my entrance, letting me sink down onto him.

We both moaned at the sensation of being connected again, closing our eyes and not moving for a minute.

I opened my eyes to find his on mine and my heart skipped as I saw the desire in his gaze. One of his hands held the back of my head and his other held my hip gently as I started rolling my hips into him.

We both moaned softly as I rode him; my slow movements becoming steady as he guided me.

My mouth fell open as we stared at each other; my slick walls squeezing him with every rock of my hips.

He tugged my shirt over my head and removed his own, quickly removing my bra to get his warm hands on my breasts. He squeezed me and dropped his head, taking a nipple in his mouth. I moaned and whimpered as he sucked on them in turn; my wetness dripping down his cock and rolling down his balls.

We were silent save for our breathless moans and whimpers, eventually clinging to each other as I rode him harder. His moans got louder as he approached his release; wanting me there with him, he slipped his hand between us to rub my clit with his fingers.

He pushed his fingers down where we were joined and moaned as he gathered some of my wetness to drag up to my clit, circling my swollen bud quickly.

I cried out as the warmth pooled deep in my belly, feeling my orgasm fast approaching.  

I squeezed myself around his hot, pulsing length and cried out as I felt myself falling. My walls twitched around him and he cried out, grabbing my ass with both hands and holding me to him as his body jerked and he filled me with his cum while I shuddered my release. His lips parted as he choked on a breath; his swollen cock pulsing inside of me.

He fell back against the couch and I slumped over him, weak and trembling.

Sebastian’s fingers ran up and down my spine as we calmed down, our heartbeats racing together in our embrace.

He lifted his head and slid his hand up my spine to cradle the back of my head. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me tenderly. My heart rate had slowed, but the second our lips met it was racing wildly once more. He wrapped his free arm around me and held me close as his tongue parted my lips.

I felt his softening length twitch inside me as our kiss slowed down and we rested our heads together, breathing each other in.

 

“Fuck,” He whispered.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“You are seriously incredible,” Sebastian said.

I nodded again; he grinned up at me and I felt the smile spread across my face.

“Goddamn,” he smiled, “I’m a little dizzy,” he laughed.

 

I held his face in my hand and rested my forehead to his.

 

“Well that’s one way to avoid watching a horror movie,” he said, eyes closed with a small smile.

“You started it!” I accused.

“And I’d do it again,” he grinned, turning the TV off,  “Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Sebastian said, nuzzling me.

 

I held his face and kissed his lips softly.

 

“Okay but we’re sleeping in the other room. That wet spot needs time to dry,” I mumbled, sliding off of his lap to stand, tugging his arm towards what was once my room.

Sebastian giggled and headed towards the bed, his hands behind his back holding one of mine.

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian nuzzled me as I opened my eyes to his smiling face, sunlight streaming through the curtains behind him; he looked angelic. He silently nuzzled me again and wrapped his arms and legs around me.

 

“I gotta pee,” I mumbled, pulling myself out of his embrace to roll off the bed onto my feet.

 

When I came back Sebastian had gone into the bathroom in the other room so I crawled back under the sheets and nuzzled my face back into my pillow.

I must have fallen back asleep, because I woke up to a massive weight on top of me.

 

“Ooof,” I huffed, opening my eyes to see Sebastian laying on my stomach.

He giggled and put his weight on his own limbs, now on either side of me.

 

“Good morning,” I couldn’t contain my dumb grin.

“Good morning, indeed,” he returned my grin and pushed his pelvis into mine as he settled between my legs.

 

I laughed when I felt him, half hard, rubbing into my thoroughly fucked pussy. I bit my lip and shook my head, “Not now, bub,” I said, regretfully, feeling the dull ache.

He stopped his hips and smiled at me, leaning down to peck me on the lips, “Kay,” he said, falling to my side and pulling me into his arms again.

He sighed happily and nuzzled his face into my shoulder, making sure he wasn’t shoving his arousal into my ass. We fell asleep for several more hours.

 

* * *

 

After a breakfast of fruit, toast and coffee, Sebastian and I split up for showering; he pouted when I wanted to shower alone, but I had to shave and didn’t want an audience. He sighed reluctantly and moped the entire way to his shower.

 

 

 

“Food, sex or movie?” I asked, sitting next to Sebastian on the couch, running my hands through his damp hair and smiling as he keened into my touch.

I retracted my hands and he nodded, “yes.”

“Okay but, please at least only two at a time. And not food and sex,” I said.

“You want to order a pizza?”

“Why have we been here two days and not ordered pizza yet?”

“There were too many things on the room service menu we wanted to try.”

“Yeah. Well, shit, yes, pizza. You know what I like,” I said, reaching for my phone, “I’m gonna give Padma a call, and should probably let some people know I’m still alive. You should too; I know you’ve been getting texts.”

Sebastian whined.

“I know, I know. At least Instagram something, people are wondering where you are after the little show we put on at the awards,” I laughed, handing him his phone.

 

Sebastian grumpily took a picture of his bare foot propped up on the coffee table.

 

“Oh, come on,” I sighed.

He grinned and turned his camera towards me.

“Oh no you don’t!” I said, snatching his phone from his hand.

“Come on, people go bananas when I post pictures of you!”

“Sebastian I’m in a tiny robe, very obviously in a hotel room.”

“Then they’ll go extra bananas!”

I rolled my eyes and handed him his phone, shaking my head, “no.”

“Fiiine,” he huffed, getting up to take a selfie in the bathroom.

He came back and showed me; I rolled my eyes.

“Wait!” I said, grabbing for it after my brain processed the image.

He handed me his phone and I shook my head, “Sebastian, my underwear are behind you. Please do not post this.”

“You have sexy undies!”

I looked at him, unamused.

“Fiiiine,” he mumbled, deleting it.

“You know your fangirls are super sleuths and will spot that immediately.”

“No, you’re right. And I think you could see my dick outline, anyway.”

I snorted, “Fangirls will spot that immediately too.”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at me; I returned the gesture and left the room dialing Padma.

 

 

 

* * *

“Oooooh god this is amazing,” I moaned after swallowing my first bite.

“I can’t tell if I’m pizza starved or if you’re right,” Sebastian said, already finishing his first slice.

“Who cares, I love pizza,” I mumbled around my slice.

“I really don’t think I’d be able to associate with you if you didn’t like pizza.”

“You know, I don’t blame you. I don’t think I’d want to associate with you if you weren’t good at the sex.”

Sebastian snorted, “but you associated with me for like, two years before the sex.”

“Yeah well, it’s something that you know, deep down. Like Deo, for example; I’ve had to scare off clingy one-nighters more times than I can count. He hates clingy people, so I’m led to believe it happens after the fucking,” I shrugged.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, flopping another slice of pizza onto my plate.

 

Once the pizza was gone and our wine was finished, I stood and stretched. I looked down at Sebastian who was looking up at me with dark eyes, licking his lips. I let out a small laugh and he stood, grabbing my hand and heading to the closest bed, sloppily undressing me and himself along the way.

Sebastian pushed me onto the bed gently and nestled his face between my thighs, immediately lapping at my clit, making my legs twitch.

 

“Oh god,” I choked on a breath in surprise as he moaned and got into his task, holding my thighs apart and wrapping his lips around my swollen bud, sucking and flicking his tongue back and forth.

Soon I felt the room spinning as he nudged me over the edge, I came with a loud cry, arching my back and grabbing his head, burying my fingers into his hair. He moaned as I tugged his head back gently and he looked up at me, grinning and licking his lips.

Sebastian crawled up my body and lowered himself on top of me, brushing my hair out of my face. He gave my lips a soft peck and he pressed his nose to mine; I smiled and he slowly pushed his hot length into me. My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth fell open in bliss as he filled me.

He moaned and started slow thrusts, rolling his hips, his body almost flush against mine. We kissed again and his tongue parted my lips. I pulled away and laughed, licking my lips.

 

“Oh my  _god_  you taste like onions and sausage.”

“Look, I’m not the one that wanted… wait yes I am. Sorry.”

 

I laughed and he grinned, bucking his hips up and hitting my g-spot. I gasped and he let out a happy giggle and did it again.

“Oh my god you’re  _kill_ -ing me,” I gasped as he bucked up mid sentence.

Sebastian leaned down to kiss me again and continued to roll his hips. Suddenly he pulled away and turned his head, letting out an abrasive belch.

 

“OH MY GOD, SEBASTIAN.”

 

He dropped his head and started laughing, shaking our bodies.

 

“I cannot believe you.”

“I just ate half a pizza, blow me.”

“You know, maybe I should. You’re sloshing around your dinner in there; you’re just going to keep burping in my face.”

“Hey, I turned my head!”

“Augh, just shut up and fuck me.”

“I might have to pause,” he said, letting out a smaller burp.

“Why are we fucking so soon after eating?!”

“Because you took your first bite of pizza and moaned and my dick has been hard since.”

 

I huffed and grabbed his shoulders, flipping us over.

 

“There. Now you don’t have to move,” I said, grabbing his dick and lowering myself onto it.

 

He let out a moan of approval and grabbed my hips.

 

“Okay yes, this is perfectly fine.”

 

I started rocking my hips back and forth and then I paused.

 

“Okay… I need to stop,” I laughed, rubbing my hand over my stomach.

“HA see? You too. Ooof,” he laughed, and immediately winced.

 

I laughed and he sat up slowly, scooting back against the headboard. He sighed and held me to his chest as I giggled.

We sat in silence, Sebastian running his fingers up and down my back while I savored the sensation of him inside me.

Eventually we parted and made our way to the couch to digest our dinner.

 

* * *

 

We watched Wet Hot American Summer and an entire season of Rick and Morty before Sebastian shut off the TV and turned to me.

“Bed?”

“For sleeping?” I smirked, raising an eyebrow, checking the time; it was only seven.

Sebastian looked at his watch and shrugged, “eventually,” he grinned.

“I’ll meet you there,” I said, standing and stretching my limbs.

 

I left the bathroom and walked into the other room to see Sebastian laying naked on the bed, arms resting behind his head.

 

“I wanna watch you jerk off,” I said, laying on top of Sebastian, resting my chin on my arms.

“Oh really?”

“Mmhmm. I wanna watch you cum. It would make me so fucking hot.”

“Only if I can cum on your tits,” he smirked.

“Oh god,  _yes_!” I moaned.

Sebastians eyes widened and I felt his soft length twitch against me.

“Y-yeah?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“Yes,  _fuck_. I want you to cover me.”  
  


Sebastian whimpered and quickly flipped us so I was laying on my back. He straddled my waist and bit his lip as he saw me lick my lips at his thick, half-hard cock that swayed gently above me.

He wrapped a hand around himself and tugged, getting himself fully hard.

I exhaled slowly as I watched his strong hand pump his cock. I licked my lips as I was mesmerized by the beautiful movement of his foreskin.

 

“Holy fuck,” I breathed, pinching my nipples and sliding a hand down to start rubbing quick circles on my clit.

“Oh god, you look so beautiful touching yourself…” Sebastian breathed, squeezing a drop of pre-cum from his slit and running his thumb over it.

 

I moaned and rubbed my clit as I switched between watching his perfect cock and his beautiful face.

 

“Fuck you are gonna make me explode if you keep moaning like that…”

“ _Ooh_  fuck,  _Sebastian_ ,” I moaned, biting my lip, “I’m gonna come…”

“Fuck yes…” Sebastian swallowed, “I’m close… fuck I’m gonna come all over those perfect tits…” he groaned.

 

I gasped and arched my back as my release washed over me, my legs clenching together as I shuddered and cried out.

 

“Fuck,  _fuck_!” Sebastian moaned, his hand moving faster, “Nessa, I’m gonna cum…” he breathed.

 

I sat up and took my breasts in my hands squeezing and rolling my nipples. My cunt was still throbbing from my orgasm and I whimpered as I watched his swollen head twitch as he started to cum.

 

“Mmm…  _oooooh_!” Sebastian gasped, squeezing his cock, watching as his thick streams of cum splattered across my chest.

His hand slowed as he milked the last of his release, giving his cock a firm shake and moaning as the last drop of his load joined the rest of it.

 

“Goddamn that was fucking hot,” I moaned, feeling my wetness dripping from me.

“Mmm fuck yes it was…” he breathed, biting his lip, “God that looks so hot,” he whimpered.

“Take a picture then,” I teased.

His eyes widened, “you’d let me do that?”

“Yeah,” I said, holding my breasts and pushing them together slightly.

 

Sebastian scrambled for his phone and promptly fell right off the bed, tangled in the sheets. He popped right back up as if nothing had happened and I put my forearm over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Sebastian knelt back in front of me, biting his lip; after taking the picture he showed me.

 

“Fuck that  _is_  hot,” I said.

 

My face wasn’t in the picture, just a framed shot of my manicured hands holding my breasts to showcase the mess Sebastian splattered me with. My ring and middle fingers tastefully covered my nipples.

“I can’t tell you how much I love this,” he said in a low voice, staring at the picture.

 

I giggled and took his phone from him, pulling him on top of me and sliding his phone on the nightstand.

 

“Well now we’re both sticky,” he frowned.

“Oops. Looks like we have to shower before we get glued together,” I shrugged.

Sebastian grinned and rolled off the bed, tugging my arm for me to follow.

 

 

 

* * *

Sebastian looked outside the shower and whined.

“What?” I asked.

“I forgot to pee before I got in,” he pouted.

I sighed, “I’m sure you do it when you shower alone, so just go ahead and do it in here. Just don’t pee on me.”

“Well you never know, it has a mind of its own sometimes,” he said, wiggling his hips from side to side.

“Well that’s why you fucking hold the fire hose,” I sassed.

“Oap, can’t. Soapy hands,” Sebastian said, pouring shampoo in his hands, “can’t waste this, gotta wash my hair now,” he started lathering his hair.

“Oh my  _god_  if you pee on me…”

“Well you gotta hold it then, if you don’t want it everywhere,” he said nonchalantly, “you better do it, I can’t hold it much longer,” he thrust his hips and waggled his penis at me again.

“Oh my god no way, you can’t be serious,” I said looking down and back up to his face.

“If you want me to pee on you fine,” he shrugged, angling his hips towards me.

“No!” I shrieked, stepping back.

“Then you better hold it… I’m gonna go babygirl, you better help me out here.”

 

He scrunched his face up and I fought my embarrassment, reaching out to grab him just in time.

 

“Aahhh… see?” He sighed, “that wasn’t so difficult.”

 

He let out a long groan as I fully wrapped a hand around him, the feel of his heavy, soft length in my hand making me clench my legs together.

 

“C’mon baby, what are you doin, it’s going everywhere. You gotta uncover me,” he said, nodding towards my hand.

 

I bit my lip and slid his foreskin back and he hummed happily as he finished relieving himself.

 

“Now we squeeze, baby.”

I raised an eyebrow at him and he wrapped a hand around mine, squeezing and tugging his penis, then giving it a firm shake. He squeezed and tugged a few more times and I watched, enthralled

I was staring at him in my hand after he let go and he chuckled.

 

“I knew it.”

“Hmm?” I slowly looked up to him.

“I knew that would turn you on. I don’t know how I knew, but I did…” he said, pulling me to him.

 

I blushed and looked away, ashamed of my physical response to something so unconventional.

Sebastian pulled my body flush against his and lifted my chin, kissing me tenderly. He squeezed my hip and slid his other hand down my arm to intertwine his fingers with mine. He deepened the kiss and I felt slightly lightheaded as he guided my hand between us, pulling down.  He wrapped my hand around his penis and squeezed, tugging softly.

He moaned softly into my mouth and my legs weakened, following the air getting caught in my throat.

Sebastian nipped at my bottom lip and sucked gently, nuzzling my face with his as he continued to squeeze my hand around him.

 

“Mmm I love that, just keep doing that,” he sighed, releasing my hand to let me take over.

“I won’t be able to get hard for a while, but I fucking love it when you just play with me. It feels so good when you touch me…” he groaned softly, dropping his head to rest on my shoulder, the water bouncing off of him and rolling down my back.

I took in a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around me, running his hands up and down my back slowly as I explored him with my fingers; it felt so intimate.

 

“Mmm….” He moaned happily into my shoulder as one of his hands grabbed a firm hold of my ass.

 

He lifted his head again and kissed me, the shower turning into background noise as we got lost in each other. My head spun and my breathing somehow slowed, even though my heart was racing.

We parted and Sebastian kept his hands on my waist as I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds, taking slow breaths. Sebastian took my hand from him and put a loofah in it. I laughed and he smiled, grabbing his body wash.

He silently poured some on the dark blue puff and I worked up a lather, turning him around. I took a deep breath and shuddered as the woodsy scent of his body wash hit me, secretly wanting to buy it for myself so I could always think of him in the shower.

I started on his shoulders and back, making small circles and working my way down. I moved back up to his arms and turned him around to wash his chest.

 

“You just want me to soap up your cock, that’s why you want me to wash you,” I teased, moving my hand at the last second to wash down his left leg.

“I just really like being taken care of,” he shrugged with a grin, “and it would be really nice of you to soap up my balls, while you’re at it,” he said, presenting himself to me a with a thrust.

 

I laughed and shook my head, hanging up the loofa after working up a lather in my hands. I ran them down his firm stomach and kept sliding until my hands cupped his heavy sac, caressing and tugging slightly.

Sebastian let out a groan and a long sigh as I spent an unnecessarily long time washing him.

When I released him he sighed, his blissful face making me laugh softly.

 

We finished washing each other and ended up groping and making out until we were wrinkly.

 

 

* * *

“You still worn out?” I grinned as he pulled me to fall on the bed with him once our towels were discarded.

“My penis is still tired, if that’s what you’re asking,” he smirked.

“I was just asking because I wanted to fondle without consequence,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“You can touch me whenever you want,” he smiled lazily, taking my hand and placing it on his soft length.

 

I hummed happily and cuddled next to him, idly flopping him around and eventually just cupping my hand over him.

 

“You can suck it if you want,” he mumbled into my head, kissing and nuzzling me.

 

Anyone else saying that would’ve made it sound crass, but I knew he was being sincere- he knew I was thinking it. I lifted my head to look at him and bit my lip.

 

“Go on,” he said with a small smile, nodding towards my hand that was still cupping him, “I’ve probably got another ten to fifteen or so before I reset.”

 

I let out a small laugh and pushed myself down the bed, timidly reaching for his soft length. I looked up at him, suddenly extremely shy.

 

“Oh you’re blushing and I love it,” he grinned, reaching out to cup my face, stroking my cheekbone with his thumb, “Are you getting all shy on me because you’re embarrassed for liking something different?”

I shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

“Come on, we all of things that turn us on that aren’t common, I’m sure a few of mine might freak you out. Now come on, put my penis in your mouth and suck it,” he said, thrusting his hips up.

 

I laughed and positioned myself perpendicular to his body, I reached for him and wrapped my fingers around his thick length, sliding my lips over his head and sucking him into my mouth. He sighed and stroked my hair as I relished in the feel of his heavy length sliding across my tongue. I suckled on him softly and sighed, burying my nose into his neatly trimmed hair, his scent making me dizzy.

Sebastian ran his fingers down my back and clapped a hand on my ass, squeezing gently. I hummed happily and suddenly my lower half was moving; Sebastian dragged my legs up towards him and pulled them on either side of his head. I paused and looked back at him.

 

“Don’t stop,” he grinned, grabbing my ass and pulling my pussy to his face. I was about respond when his tongue slipped between my folds and licked a stripe from clit to entrance; I gasped and he moaned, burying his face into me.

I took him back in my mouth and moaned as he lapped at my clit slowly, moaning almost as much as I was.

His tongue moved in a wave over my swollen bundle of nerves and he sighed as he worked slowly, my legs tensing as I felt myself coming without warning.

I let him fall from my mouth and cried out, trembling as he moaned and held onto me firmly so I didn’t fall over.

 

“Holy shit did you just come in like, two minutes?” Sebastian whispered.

“I totally did,” I breathed, resting my head on his thigh.

  
Sebastian whistled, impressed, and helped me turn around to lay next to him.

 

“That was fucking intense,” I said, my face smashed into the side of his chest.

“Good.”  I could hear the smile in his voice and I smiled.

“Should we go to sleep? I feel like it’s been dark for hours,” I said, “what time is it?”

“I don’t know, we knocked the clock off the nightstand like, two days ago,” he said, turning us both so he could spoon me.

 

I yawned and nodded, suddenly feeling very drowsy; Sebastian reached over me to turn off the lamp, leaving his arm over me and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

I yawned and stretched, rolling on my side to see Sebastian.

“Goood morning,” Sebastian said, stretching as well.

His defined arms extended above his head and my gaze went south, slowly admiring his chest and abdomen, and the thin, white sheet barely covering his erection.

 

“It is when I get to see that first thing,” I said, not bothering to stop staring; Sebastian laughed and shook his head.

 

We laid in bed talking for a few minutes, when Sebastian poked me in the face.

“You know you keep looking at my dick, like, every three seconds,” he smirked.

“It’s a nice dick, I’m not sorry,” I said, shaking my head.

“Wanna fuck?” he asked, wrapping a hand around his now half- erect cock under the sheet, slowly stroking up and down.

 

I squirmed and nodded.

 

“Mmm, go bend over the couch, I wanna see the view first,” Sebastian said, giving me a light slap on the ass.

“Yeah? You wanna be a voyeur?” I grinned, walking out of the room to the couch, which was visible from the bed.

“Maybe…”

 

I passed the couch to go to the other room and he whined, “where are you going! The couch is that way!”

“Keep your pants off, I’ll be right back.”

 

I smiled to myself as I found my heels from the other night and slipped them on, walking back to the couch. Sebastian saw me and took in a sharp breath.

 

“So where were we?” I smirked.

Sebastian gaped at me and licked his lips.

“You wanna watch me touch myself and pretend I’m alone? I can do that.”

 

I bent over the couch and slid my hand down to nestle my fingers in my slick folds so he could see.

Sebastian moaned softly from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking himself completely hard.

 

“Guess I have to just fuck myself if there’s no one else around…” I trailed off, sliding two fingers into my cunt, moaning.

“This is a nice view.”

 

I looked over my shoulder to see Sebastian laying with his head hanging off the foot of the bed.

 

I laughed and shook my head.

 

“What!” It’s a nice perspective! I like looking at you from this angle. Spread your legs a little more? Please?”

 

I complied and Sebastian hummed appreciatively.

 

“AaaaaaAAAH…” The completely unsure noise coming from Sebastian made me turn around.

 

He whined, sliding headfirst off the bed, with his arms fully extended and touching the floor.

 

“Oh my  _god_ , Sebastian,” I laughed, dropping my head.

“I don’t know how it happened, I just know I couldn’t stop it once it started. And now I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re joking.”

“Do… Do I flip? Do I turn around?”

“Well I’m not helping. And you better figure it out quick because you made me get ready for you over here all by my lonesome.”

 

He sighed, looking around, still not making any movements.

 

“Sebastian Stan. If you don’t get off your ass and put your huge fucking penis in me in sixty seconds, I will Instagram you right now.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he looked up at his naked body, as if he was trying to decide if it was a bad thing. He presumably decided it was a bad idea for an upside down picture of him naked with a massive erection to be made public.

 

“Good call,” I mumbled as he flipped over onto his feet and hurried to me.

 

Sebastian put a hand on my back and bent me over the couch, running his fingers down my slit; I sighed and pushed myself into his touch.

He hummed and slipped two fingers inside of me, or I pushed myself back onto his fingers, I’m not sure- I was desperate for his touch and I finally had it again. I moaned and he started a torturously slow pace.

Letting out an impatient grunt, Sebastian withdrew his fingers and was  suddenly on his knees between my legs. I looked down about to ask what he was doing when he spread my legs wide and slid his tongue into my cunt.

I gasped and moaned as he licked straight lines up and down my folds, finally focusing around my clit. Sebastian moaned and I cried out as his tongue beat across my clit rapidly. My legs started shaking and Sebastian held onto my hips as I eventually screamed his name and came, grinding onto his mouth.

I tried to calm my breathing as I came down, Sebastian sliding his hands up my legs as he got up. He stood in front of me and grabbed my chin, kissing me tenderly; I melted into the kiss, but he quickly pulled away and took his position behind me again, bending me forward over the back of the couch.

He pushed his cock into me; he grabbed my hips, squeezing me as he pulled out and pushed back in swiftly. We moaned together and he slid a hand to my lower back, caressing circles on my hot skin.

 

“P-put your leg up,” he breathed.

 

I put my knee up on the couch and he moaned, grabbing my foot, wrapping his fingers around my heel while his thumb ran up and down the long stiletto of my shoe. He moaned and pounded into me harder, making me gasp.

 

“Fuck, I wish you could see what this looks like; baby you look so good takin’ me…” he huffed, his hips stuttering.

 

I spotted his phone on the couch cushion in front of me and handed it to him without word. He groaned and took it from me.

 

“ _God_  I love how your mind works,” he mumbled as he slowed down to either take a picture or a video.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum already, hang on,” he cursed under his breath and paused, leaning over to rest his damp forehead to my back.

 

He chuckled and I smiled, looking at him over my shoulder.

 

“Sorry. It was so fucking hot I almost blew it,” He laid on my back, reaching in front of me to show me his phone.

 

He showed me the five second video of his cock sliding in and out of me and I groaned, my pussy clenching around him.

He let go of my heel and took his phone in that hand, snaking his free one under me to my clit, rubbing me as he rocked his hips against me, still showing me the picture.

 

“Look at that,” he whispered gruffly, “look at your beautiful pussy gripping my cock so tight.”

 

I cried out and felt a rush of wetness, gasping as he bucked his hips into me.

“Oh you like that too, don’t you, you like seeing your tight cunt stretched open for my fat cock.”

 

Sebastian rutted against me harder, the swollen head of his cock rubbing inside me as his fingers worked my clit. My legs started trembling and I clutched the cushion, feeling my release creeping up.

 

“Tell me… tell me how much you love my cock,” he grunted, his hips smacking into my ass as he started pounding into me.

“Fuck! Sebastian! Oh god I love your huge fucking cock! I love how you fill me and make me sore, oh God I’m gonna come…” I whined, arching my back as his slick fingers rubbed my clit faster.

“Come all over my cock, I wanna feel you squeeze the cum outta me,” he said huskily.

 

And that was all it took, I gasped and clenched around his throbbing girth, contracting as I came screaming his name. He moaned and his thrusts turned sloppy as he came, long, hot spurts deep inside me while I squeezed him.

 

“FUCK,” he wheezed, falling forward onto my back.

“Well done,” I breathed, letting my leg fall down and regain feeling.

 

Sebastian stood and withdrew his hips, sliding out of me with a groan. I turned to face him and he tugged my arm, leading us to the shower.

 

 

* * *

 

We spent the rest of the day vegging out and cuddling, still actively avoiding social media and any communication that wasn’t absolutely necessary; we had the unspoken understanding that we both needed this, and we wanted to be cut off from the world to enjoy our mini vacation while it lasted.

The sun was setting and I sat on the bed, pushing myself back as Sebastian bit his lip, pushing his pants down. I smirked as I saw him already hard and he tossed his phone on the nightstand before kneeling on the bed.

 

“You know… you have a great picture, I want one too,” I pouted, glancing at his phone.

Sebastian bit his lip and grinned.

 

“Come here,” he said, pulling my legs and kneeling between them.

 

He grabbed two pillows and shoved them under my ass, angling me up towards him.

He looked me in the eye and ran a hand down my chest to my stomach, pausing to nestle a thumb into me, lightly circling my clit.

I whimpered and squirmed slightly, getting wet immediately. Sebastian grinned and pressed his head to my entrance, slowly inching his way inside of me.

I sighed and moaned as he filled me completely, stroking my thighs gently, staring at our connected bodies.

 

“Give me your phone,” he said, holding his hand out.

 

I grabbed it from the nightstand and he took it, holding it up to take a picture of our bodies pressed together as he was deep inside of me.

He turned the phone around to show me, grinning, “this is what I get to see,” he said quietly.

I looked at the picture and moaned.

 

“Oh my god,” I whimpered, feeling my walls clench around his girth.

“Oh  _god_ , I felt that, baby,” he whined.

“I love the picture, but you can’t even see you,” I said, sticking my tongue out, “I only know you’re actually inside of me because I’m here,” I winked.

 

Sebastian took my phone back and slid back an inch, taking another picture. He slid out a little more, taking another.  Pushing back into me he leaned over to kiss me and hand me my phone. I moaned as he filled me again, our lips meeting in a desperate kiss.

 

“I want to fucking frame those- so fucking amazing,” he said, kissing down my neck.

“Wait, one more,” he said, taking my phone once more and pushing himself back up to his knees.

 

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, letting out an obscene moan as I clenched around him on his way back in.

He fell back on top of me, holding himself up.

 

“That noise was so fucking hot,” I whimpered.

“Good thing I was filming,” he winked, turning my phone to me.

I looked at him wide-eyed as he pressed play, showing me the six second clip.

“Holy  _fuck_ ,” I said, dropping my phone and grabbing the back of his head.

We kissed until we were breathless, momentarily forgetting we were still connected. He lifted his head and met my gaze as I circled my hips.

 

“ _Seb_ ,” I begged.

He moaned and started rocking his hips into mine.

 

“Oooh ooooooh…” Sebastian was moaning louder as my legs tightened around him and I clenched myself around him as he slid in and out at the same tortuously slow pace.

 

I snaked a hand between us and took his balls in my palm, caressing and tugging, getting a wonderful reaction out of Sebastian. He threw his head back and let out a long, ecstatic moan that caused a surge of wetness to flow from me. I continued to play with him as he thrust into me slowly and I watched his gorgeous face as he got lost in us. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, wet from his tongue that had just darted over them. His throat bared to me, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed a moan when I surprised him with a firm press to the small space behind his sac.  He whimpered and I did it again, feeling his thighs tremble. I started circling two fingers on the newfound sweet spot of his and I felt him swell inside of me.

He gasped and opened his eyes, immediately locking on mine. His eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he couldn’t comprehend the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes traveled down my sweat slick body and landed between us, watching himself disappearing into me over and over. I moaned, seeing what he saw, and his hand came to rest on my mound, nestling his thumb into me, slowly circling my clit.

I cried out, feeling a hot tightening deep inside getting stronger. My walls fluttered around him and I felt myself letting go.

 

“Look at me,” he whispered as he pushed me to the edge.

 

I opened my eyes and met his; seeing his sparkling blue irises being taken over by blackness and the intense determination in his gaze, I was undone.

I gasped as I kept my eyes on his and felt my entire body shudder. The hot waves washed over me and Sebastian dragged it out as long as he could with his fingers and his deep strokes inside me. My muscles were contracting around him furiously and he finally let go. Sebastian choked on a breath and cried out, keeping slow thrusts as he flooded me with his warmth.

He finally stopped moving; I felt him pulsing and straining inside of me as our bodies recovered.  

Sebastian pulled the pillows from under me and tossed them aside. Running his hands up my hips to my waist, he leaned over to kiss up my chest between my breasts up to my lips. Still inside me, he leaned over to run his fingers over my cheek.

He kissed me and my entire body melted into the bed; the entire world stopped around us, and it felt like I was free falling. He held my face and kissed me until we were breathless all over again.

When we finally parted I took several deep breaths to calm down.

 

“That was, without a doubt, the best sex I’ve ever had,” he said.

 

I reached up to hold his face in my hands and nodded in agreement.

 

“Fuck. You are absolutely incredible,” he whispered, dropping his head and taking a deep breath.

 

Sebastian slowly pulled out of me and laid on his side facing me.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sebastian groaned; “Gotta go back to the real world, tomorrow,” he sighed, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in his pillow.

I grumbled and did the same.

 

“I have to get back to the gym with Don at about six AM the day after tomorrow; you’re going home?” he asked.

I nodded, sitting up on the edge of the bed and stretching. Sebastian slid behind me and gently palmed my bare breasts as I stretched. I let out a laugh and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

“Yeah, since I don’t need to find a place now, I’ll just be home until I need to be in New York,” I said, grabbing my phone, having completely forgotten I needed to book a flight home.

“Yuck. The only flight I can get on tomorrow leaves at eight, so I’ll have to get my ass up at like five to pack and get ready,” I groaned.

“It looks like I can get a flight at nine, so I’ll just get up with you,” Sebastian said, scrolling through a page on his phone.

“Booked,” we both said at the same time.

  
We grinned at each other and Sebastian pulled me back onto the bed to cuddle.

“Alright, if we go to sleep right now, we can get about six hours before we have to be up,” Sebastian said.

I yawned and nodded as he set alarms and turned off the lights.

 

 

 

I woke up to lips kissing down my neck, to my chest and between my breasts. I hummed and opened my eyes to see sparkling blue eyes looking up at me through dark lashes.

“Good morning,” I mused.

Sebastian smiled and continued his descent, leaving soft, wet kisses along the way.

“Don’t we have to get ready to leave?”

“Yes, I promise I’ll be quick,” he winked, settling between my legs.

“Quick with wh-aaaaa oh god,” I cried softly as he started swirling his tongue on my clit.

 

Sebastian, true to his word, quickly brought me to orgasm and knelt up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Alright, we should really pack,” he winked, rolling off the bed.

 

We showered, got dressed and packed, crawling back onto the bed afterwards to get in one last cuddle.

* * *

 

“Thank you for the long weekend. It was beyond words,” he said into my skin, dropping soft kisses on my shoulder.

“I agree,” I smiled, trying to push away the nerves and anxiety that I knew were going to pop up as soon as I left our bubble.

“I’m not gonna see you for a long time,” he said sadly.

“Yeah, you start your big bad superhero adventure real soon. You gonna beef it up again?”

“I’m not sure- definitely not like last time. I have Don coming with me in a month when we start, and tomorrow we start my Bucky routine again. It’s gonna be intense.”

 

We rolled out of bed and Sebastian followed me out of the room as I found a Lyft.

 

“Call me please,” I said, kissing his nose as we approached the door.

 

Sebastian nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his body; his lips crashed into mine softly and I pulled his body close to mine.

I held his face and we kissed one last time, our lips moving together and his tongue caressing mine. I felt the heat deep in my core start tingling to life and pulled away from him slowly.

Breathless, we stared at each other for a moment and smiled; his nose crinkled which made me smile harder.

We rested our foreheads together and sighed; I didn’t want to leave. This was going to change things and I wasn’t prepared to deal with that just yet.

 

“Let me know when you land,” he said, pinching my chin.

 

I nodded and smiled.

 

“Talk to you soon,” he said as I took a step backwards to the door.

“Talk to you soon, Sebastian,” I smiled, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind me.

 

I sighed and leaned against the door, closing my eyes for a moment, hearing Sebastian letting out a similar sounding sigh at the same time. Seconds later I felt him push off the door and I did the same, heading towards the elevator with the ache in my heart already growing.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied from my Tumblr, Plumfondler

* * *

 

“Where the FUCK have you been!?” Deo pushed past me to enter my apartment.

“Please, come in,” I said, closing the door.

“Seriously though, after that fucking spectacle at the Movie Awards, girl, what the fuck.”

“We just… needed a break, so we shut off for a few days and relaxed.”

“And FUCKED right?”

 

I closed my mouth and looked down.

 

“You can _not_  keep this from me, oh my god, please tell me you fucked.”

“Like… twenty times…”

“FUCKING YES!” Deo leapt in the air, pumping a fist.

 

I raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat, sitting on the couch properly, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knee.

 

“So, it was a good experience, then?” he asked.

“Best of my life.”

“Well, I won’t pry, but girl, I am so proud of you, finally giving in.”

“Thanks,” I said, sitting down on the couch and wincing slightly.

“Oh my god you fucked so hard you can still feel it, can’t you?”

“Yes, holy  **fuck** I am so sore. But it’s such a sweet, sweet pain,” I laughed.

“So now what? What does this mean?”

“I have no idea, I don’t really want to dwell on that right now.”

 

I could see the wheels in Deo’s head turning, but I didn’t want to go down that road. I just wanted to sit back and eat ice cream and occasionally wonder what Sebastian was doing.

Deo opened his mouth to say something and quickly shut it. After thinking for a second he looked up.

 

“He have a nice dick?”

 

I laughed and fell over onto the couch, grabbing a pillow and shoving my face in it.

 

“It’s perfect. And that is all you will know,” I said.

“Mmm. Fine, fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

A week later, I was fully recovered-physically- from my weekend with Sebastian, and I was meeting with a producer of a new musical from L.A. that was in talks to be moved to Broadway.

It was called The Marvelous Wonderettes and the day after the meeting, I joined the company and started going to meetings to workshop and throw around ideas.

After a few more weeks, they decided it was ready to move to New York. Sebastian was about to leave to film for a month, so he wouldn’t be home when I moved into his place, which was fine by me, because I was nervous as hell.

 

 

“How do you like the place?”

“Seb, it’s gorgeous and perfect, are you sure about this? I feel like… a moocher,” I said, walking through the kitchen and running my fingers across the cold granite.

“Sweetheart please, it’s no problem at all.”

I felt my face flush.

“But, uh, I really would appreciate it if you didn’t bring dudes into my bed,” he said.

“Oh! I would never! Do you think I’m the kind of person that would do that?” I asked, my stomach dropping.

“Oh god, no! I don’t! I really don’t, Ness. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you were…”

“Seb, it’s okay,” I interrupted him.

“I’m sorry again,” he said sadly.

“Hush your pretty mouth.”

“Oh you think I have a perdy mouth?”

I could just see the big dumb grin on his face.

“I do; now let me go so I can put some food in this empty fridge,” I said with a laugh.

“Alright babe, I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

My stomach flipped as he ended the call and I took a deep breath, looking at my suitcases in the hall that needed to be unpacked.

 

* * *

 

Exhausted, my head hit the pillow and the subtle scent of Sebastian hit me, my emotional response not something I was expecting. Tears stung my eyes and I turned to my side, grabbing another pillow to wrap my arms around. I buried my face into the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut, swallowing the lump in my throat. I missed him and I hated it; he probably didn’t miss me. I let out a frustrated, muffled cry, trying to get a grip.

My phone buzzed and I groaned, knowing it was Padma with a last-minute update about my meeting tomorrow. I grabbed my phone and my heart skipped as I saw Sebastian’s name.

 

> _Hey I know you’re probably sleeping already but I just wanted to let you know that I am so happy you’re at my place. I know it sounds stupid, but it’s like I’m keeping you safe while you’re there, and that gives me some stupid neanderthal sense of pride._

 

My heart jumped from my stomach and was replaced with butterflies. Sighing, I put my phone back and squeezed the pillow to my chest.

 

* * *

 

 

After a week of sitting in on auditions with the director and producer, I was finally seeing things coming together, relaxing a little about the future, and even getting a little excited.

I called Sebastian after a late breakfast Saturday morning, falling back onto the bed as it rang.

 

“Your timing this week…” he answered the phone, breathless, “is impeccable.”

“Wha…?”

“This is the third time in three days you’ve called me right after my me time.”

“Your….”

“Me time. Touching myself. I was jerking off.”

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian, why do you answer?!” My ears were burning and my heart was racing as I closed my eyes trying to not think about him being naked right now.

“Not  _during_! Like, immediately after. It’s like you  **know**.”

“What a shit super power,” I said, telling myself he was keeping his hands to himself during our conversation.

“Your Spidey sense,” he chuckled.

“Yeah any time I get goosebumps it’s because you just busted a nut,” I said, squirming slightly, remembering that he would always idly play with himself after he came.

 

I bit my lip to fight a moan as I thought about watching his slender fingers pull at his flaccid length, mindlessly taking his foreskin between his fingers and tugging it over his head. His toes would spread apart as he did it, and I wondered how it felt for him; he seemed like he was really sensitive, so did he like the subtle pain? I shook my head to stop myself from getting in too deep.

 

“I’m sure it will be useful someday,” he said.

“Yeah it’ll really come in handy.”

“You’re my favorite.”

“I know.”

I let Sebastian giggle for a minute before sighing.

“Anyway…” I said, wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.

“Shit I’m getting a call from my director, I’ll call you later?”

“Sounds good,” I said.

“Alright, later, Vin.”

“Later, Stan.”

 

I put my phone down on the counter and it immediately started vibrating; I bounced in place as I saw it light up with Tallia’s face.

 

“I’m still not used to you being back in my life, I’m so excited to hear from you every time,” I said as I answered.

“Good. Never lose that feeling.”

“How are you?” I asked.

“Oh you know, being a bridezilla.”

“I can NOT imagine you being a bridezilla.”

“I’m definitely not, but Chace’s mother is making me into one because she keeps suggesting things that are just way too much, things that don’t fit the theme.”

“Need me to set her straight?”

“Give ‘er the ole Vincent special?”

“No one can do petty and passive aggressive quite like I can.”

“Yeah you’re in the big leagues now, I can’t imagine how you must have perfect that act.”

“I’ve not had to use it in a long time, so I’m a bit rusty.”

“You’ve grown up, Vincent, it’d be sad if you were still doing that.”

“Thanks, I think I like who I’ve become for the most part, and I’m surprised you still want to talk to me. I was so shitty in high school.”

Psh, we all were,” Tallia scoffed.

“Yeah but I totally ditched you for a dude for like, half a school year.”

“You know damn well I would’ve done the same thing.”

“I guess,” I said, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

“Yes. Definitely. Now when are you free? I’m in New York and need to see you.”

“Oh! Yay! Right now?”

“Yay! Want to come over and see our lovely east coast pad?”

“Um,  _definitely,_ ” I said.

“God, who am I…”

“Hah. Because you have a house on each coast?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how this happened,” Tallia said.

“You were a really good stripper.”

“You jest, but I had a dance gig in Prague for a year.”

“You did not.”

“I didn’t take my clothes off, but man did I bring in the good tips. How do you think I paid for law school without loans? I should’ve stuck with that career path.”

“Well then you wouldn’t be the successful woman you are today. Nor would you have met Chace. Or found me again.”

“You’re right, this life is the best life.”

 

* * *

An hour later I was knocking on the door of the most beautiful row house in the Upper East Side. The door was hunter green with a wreath of pink roses hanging over it; the door swung open before I could check if they were real or not.

Tallia squealed and jumped up and down with her arms open. I stepped into them and we hugged, bouncing together.

 

“I still can’t believe I got you back,” she said as we parted.

She took my hand and lead me to a room with a stone fireplace and big, green couch.

 

“Okay, I will give you a tour in a minute, but I need to tell you something first.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“What! Jesus Christ no, not yet. Do I look pregnant?!”

I laughed and she shoved me.

“Anyway. So I had to kick Noelle out of my wedding,” she sighed.

I gasped, eyes wide.

“She would always flirt with Chace; of course he had no idea. But then it just… blew up.”

“What?”

“She was telling him that he should re-think his decision, ie: me, and that he should be with someone darker because their babies would be better looking.”

“You’re fucking serious.”

“Yeah man, bitch was insane.”

“She was your maid of honor!”

“Yeah, that was a bad call on my part. We really bonded at work. I thought she was the one,” Tallia shrugged.

I laughed and shook my head, “how long had you know her?”

“Two years. But I had been with Chace the whole time. So who knows if we would’ve been friends before I met him. I just know she is no longer in my life.”

“Jesus.”

“Which leads me to…”

 

The front door opening and slamming cut her off as Chace walked in the room.

 

“Vanessa! Yay! Did she say yes?” he said excitedly.

“I haven’t asked her yet,” Tallia said.

“Sorry guys, I only do sex with couples if I’m part of a couple, too,” I said, holding my hands up.

 

Tallia snorted and hit my leg.

 

“You said we’d talk about it before asking someone to join!” Chace whisper-yelled.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” I said, putting my hands over my face to stifle the laughter.

“Chace would you get your foot out ya damn mouth and shut it?”

 

He snapped his lips closed and continued to look nervous.

 

“Vanessa, will you do me the honor of being my maid?” She asked, turning to me and putting her hands on my knees.

I squealed and clapped, “you want me to be your maid of honor?!”

“Most definitely. I wish you would’ve been my first one.”

“Yes!” I said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yay!” She and Chace both said.

 

I jumped to my feet and we hugged, Chace coming to hug me next.

 

“Sorry you won’t get to walk with Seb, he’s only a groomsman, not my best man,” Chase said with a frown.

“That’s … okay?”

“We tried to match up couples since most of our parties were couples.”

I laughed, “you know we aren’t together!”

“Sorry, I assumed you were after Vegas,” Chace said, biting his lip.

“What?” I said, my throat going dry and my heart suddenly pounding.

“I, uh… Tallia?” He panicked, turning to her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, you dig your own way out,” she said.

“I uh… sorry. I tend to babble, please ignore me.”

“What do you mean after Vegas?” I said, clutching my hands together to stop from shaking.

“God, I’m sorry. I… saw Seb the day after he got home, he looked over the moon and was bouncy and couldn’t stop  _grinning_.”

 

My heart leapt.

 

“I laughed at him and asked if he just got laid, and he blushed, so I asked if you finally gave each other the business.”

“W-what did he say?” I asked; Tallia looked at me, concerned, reaching out to grab my hand.

“Well he didn’t deny it, just blushed and said he doesn’t kiss and tell, but I knew that meant yes. Right?” Chace said, cocking his head at me.

“I uh, well, I mean, I wasn’t planning on telling many people…” I said nervously.

“So you did! Oh my god yes!” He said, clapping excitedly.

“Chace maybe stop?” Tallia said, looking at him sternly.

 

He looked at me and then to Tallia, and back to me.

 

“Can you please not mention any of this to Sebastian?” I asked softly.

“Of course we won’t. Right, Chace? We’ll keep our big mouths shut and noses in our own business?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, of course, sorry,” Chace said, nodding.

“Can you go check to make sure we have everything we need for dinner tonight?” She asked him.

 

He nodded and quickly exited the room.

 

“Okay, what the fuck just happened,” Tallia turned to me.

“Please don’t tell Sebastian that you know, please, I don’t want him to think I told anyone, I don’t want him to think I was just blabbing about it to everyone,” I said, my throat getting tight.

“Honey no, no, no, I won’t say anything,” she held my hands in hers.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I just… it’s weird? It’s like it never happened. It’s been over a month and we haven’t mentioned it, so I figured it was just something that happened between friends that we won’t bring up again.”

“Have you tried to talk about it?”

“And say what? What was that three day fuck-a-thon all about? What does it mean? Obviously nothing, which is why he cannot know I talked to anyone about it. I don’t want him to think I’m some clingy, obsessed psycho.”

“Vanessa you know he would never think th-  **wait** ,  _three days_?”

“Yeah…”

Tallia stared at me for several wide-eyed seconds.

She blinked and shook her head, moving in with her thought,“Does he give you the impression that he’s that kind of guy?”

“No, he’s not like anyone I’ve ever been with.”

“Like the guys that have told you to back off and not be so clingy for wanting normal things?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, just think about that for a while. Sebastian is not like those immature dudes you fucked in your twenties.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Logically I know you’re right.”

 

She sighed, nodding, “Look, just, let it flow. Let things just happen. If things are good with you and Sebastian right now, you obviously don’t have to worry about him just wanting the sex, because he’s not gone anywhere. I mean, he fucking gave you his apartment…”

I laughed, wiping the tears that were welling in my eyes.

“Yeah, I know. This is just so new for me, I’ve never had a friend like him, and I will do anything to keep him in my life.”

Tallia nodded slowly, biting her lip.

“Okay, so, let’s wander around my house and you can make fun of my taste in art,” she said, standing and taking my hand.

 

* * *

 

 

I was letting myself into the apartment when my phone started buzzing. I smiled when I saw it was Sebastian; “Guess who is a maid of honor!” I said when I answered.

 

“Oh shit! Talli asked?”

I laughed, “did you know?”

“Yeah. Chace told me what happened with the other chick, he’s a little oblivious sometimes.”

“Yeah, he’s ridiculous. But he and Talli are perfect together. They compliment each other nicely.”

“That they do. Can’t talk long, just wanted to say hi; what are you doing tonight?”

“Hot date with a bowl of noodles.”

“Mmmm, carbs. Tell them I miss them.”

“Pounding that protein again?”

“Not tryna be as big as last time, but I need to beef it up a little for Bucky.”

“Mmmm,” I hummed, immediately regretting it.

“Yeah?” I could just see his quirked eyebrow.

“What? Sorry, was eating my delicious noodles.”

“Mean.”

“They miss you, too.”

“Tell them to wait for me. Alright I gotta go, need to find a large slab of meat for dinner.”

“Later.”

“Byyyyye.”

 

* * *

 

After showering and drying my hair, I fell to the bed and smashed my face into the pillow, inhaling slowly, hoping that Sebastian’s scent wouldn’t fade any time soon. I slid a hand down between my legs and bit my lip, thinking about seeing Sebastian’s eyes looking up at me from the same place. I rubbed my clit in slow circles, thinking about his tongue. My eyes shot open as I remembered I had even better fuel than my imagination; I grabbed my phone and pulled up my files from our weekend. I briefly smirked at the picture Sebastian took of us in an embrace; my hair was covering my shoulders and you couldn’t tell I was naked. You also couldn’t tell that Sebastian was inside me at that moment. I groaned as I swiped to the picture of his dick half inside of me, my fingers moving faster as I started at his thick, glistening cock. I remembered how full I felt with him inside me, the ecstasy of it all, the passion.

I went to the next picture and remembered it was a video; I played it and moaned out loud when I watched him sink into me. I played it over and over, getting closer to the edge, when I realized that my volume was down.  I turned it up all the way to hear Sebastian’s moan and it pushed me over the edge; dropping my phone to the bed I arched my back as my body pulsed with my orgasm.

My body went limp as I panted, feeling the buzz flowing through me; I don’t think I’d be watching porn ever again.

Seconds later my phone started vibrating; I picked it up to see Sebastian calling me and the adrenaline immediately rushed through me; oh god would he know? How could he? I was being ridiculous.

 

“Hey,” I said, answering his call.

“Shit did I wake you up?”

“No, just got in bed,” I said, stretching.

“Oh yeah? Did I interrupt something else?” I could just hear the sly smirk on his face.

“No, just finished,” I said, feeling cheeky.

“I knew I should’ve skipped making coffee before calling,” he said, noisily sipping his coffee.

“What do you want, Sebastian?” I laughed, putting a hand over my face.

“I’ve been looking for an attachment to my clippers and think I may have left it there; before I tear anything else apart, can you check for me?”

“Of course,” I said, rolling out of the bed.

“Thank you, sweetness, it would be in the bathroom under the sink. I hope.”

 

I walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink, getting down on my knees to look inside.

 

“Jesus christ, are you planning for the apocalypse?” I said, moving aside what looked like a pack of fifty of the same deodorant.

“Ha ha, shut up. I had a deodorant I loved and they stopped making it, so when I found the new one, I bought… a lot… “

“Nerd,” I said, pushing the box aside.

“Ah, yes, is it the three setting one?” I asked, picking up the piece of plastic.

“Yes, great, thank you, I’m glad it’s there and I’m not crazy.”

“Well, you are, just for other reasons,” I said, walking back to bed.

“That’s true. I’ll let you sleep now, sorry for making you get out of bed,” he said.

“It’s fine!”

“Goodnight,” he chuckled.

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks were exhausting- I finalized my contract with Padma for the show, which set me up with a five month commitment, three of which were the performances.

After rehearsals I would come right back to the apartment and fall into bed.  I fell into a routine and it was fantastic; it was so comforting to have something set in stone like this for several months.  

Two months in and it was getting closer to our preview week and everything was falling into place.

I had gone back home a few times for various reasons, the timing of which was frustrating because I kept missing Sebastian in New York.  Every time I came back, though, there would be something Sebastian left for me on the kitchen counter; usually cookies or chocolate from wherever he was traveling.

 

I was getting home later every day, but I had grown to love the walk to Sebastian’s apartment, not to mention his doorman adored me.

 

“Good evening Miss Vincent! Good day?” Charles smiled as he held the door open for me.

“Yes! Show is going so well, I hope you’ll be able to come! How’s your day going?” I asked, digging in my purse for my keys.

“Well I’ve been here a total of five minutes today, so… so far so good!”

“Good to hear!” I smiled, pulling out my keys and heading to the elevator.

 

 

I opened the door and tossed my keys on the table next to it, locking the door behind me.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

I jumped and spun around to see a tall, thin blonde with pitch black liquid eyeliner under her lower lashline, standing with her hands on her hips.

“Who the fuck are you is a better question.” I said, reaching for my phone, my heart pounding in my chest.

“I asked you first. Who are you and why do you have a key to Sebby’s apartment?”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Sebby, huh? Well, I’m staying here while he’s away. Now who the fuck are you and how did you get in?”

“I’m Illana. Sebby is my  _boyfriend_ , and I have a  **key**.” She said, holding up a key on her keyring.

“If Sebastian is your boyfriend: A, why do you not know he’s away and B, why do you not know there is someone staying in his place?”

 

She scoffed at me and pushed past me, letting herself out.

“Pack your things. You won’t be staying here much longer, skank,” she said, slamming the door behind her.

 

I stood, gawking after her, my body shaking from the adrenaline.

 

I finally picked up my phone and called Sebastian. When he didn’t answer I nervously left him a message to call me back immediately, pacing behind the couch.

Ten minutes later, he did.

 

“Hey sugar, what’s goi-”

“Who’s Illana?” I interrupted him, my heart still pounding.

“W-what?” He said weakly.

“Who. Is  _Illana_. And why does she have a key to your apartment. And why was she here when I got home,” I asked, my voice shaking involuntarily.

“Oh my god, she still has a key.  She’s my ex. Oh  **god**  she still has a  _fucking key_.”

“Seb, should I be worried?”

“I’ll be honest with you, she’s a little unstable. I’m texting the building owner right now, I’ll have someone there to change the locks as soon as possible. Will you be there tomorrow?”

“Yes, I have tomorrow off,” I said, sitting on the end of the bed, taking a deep breath.

“Nessa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about her being a problem for you. Honestly, I didn’t think about her at all.”

“It’s okay. I’m just… she really scared me,” I said softly.

“I hate that she knows where I live. I’ve been meaning to move, but looking for a new place is so time consuming,” he sighed.

“Do I have anything to be afraid of?” I asked.

“I mean, I don’t think so… I have no idea to be honest, I’ve not talked to her in over two years? I’m so sorry. Locks are being changed in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” I said softly.

“Make sure to lock the deadbolt tonight, that can’t be opened from the outside.”

I exhaled slowly, “alright, thank you.”

* * *

 

 

A week went by after having the locks changed, and I finally relaxed, hoping Illana gave up.  Sebastian gave the lobby staff her picture and make sure they all knew she wasn’t welcome.

I fell back into my routine and started getting more excited about the impending opening of the show. A week before our previews were slated to begin, I felt my nerves starting to grow.

 

“I think I might have developed a drinking problem. I come home from rehearsals and have a gigantic glass of wine.”

“How many bottles a week?”

“One, one and a half?”

“You’re fine. If you were doing a bottle a day, then we’d have a problem.”

I sighed, “I’m just so anxious right now.”

“About the show?”

“Just in general, my anxiety has been trying to grab the spotlight the past few weeks.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, didn’t want to burden you with my negativity?”

“Pshh,Vanessa, come on, you know I have problems with it too,” Sebastian said softly.

“Yeah, I’ve always had that problem though, trying not to seem weak.”

“Well if it makes any difference, you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

I sighed again.

“Close your eyes,”he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Just do it.”

“Fine,” I said, closing my eyes.

“Now take a deep breath.”

I took a deep breath; it was a little shaky on the exhale.

“And again,” he said.

I did again, but slower.

“One more for me,” he said.

 

My eyes shot open and a heat rushed over me, pooling between my legs as I thought about the last time he said that.

 

“Nes?”

“W-what? Sorry.”

“Where did you go just now?” He asked; I wasn’t sure if he was smiling. Was he smirking? Was he thinking about the last time he said that, too?

“Sorry, just… trying to breathe. My resting heart rate is out of control.”

“Alright, take another deep breath,” he said soothingly.

 

I did it again and exhaled slowly once more.

 

“Great, now think about that stream we found when we were hiking a few months ago. Think about the slow trickling water running over the rocks. Remember we sat on that giant rock for like, two hours just watching the water? Go back there; can you see it?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Remember the fox that just sat its ass down next to our rock and just stayed there for twenty minutes?”

I giggled, “yes. Then it went bounding after that rabbit.”

“And remember that hawk?”

“Yes, it was so beautiful.”

“I got a great picture of you looking at it, I forgot to show you, I’ll have to send that to you.”

“Then what did we do?” He asked.

“We took back roads home, we found that farm with the creamery.”

“With the big ass cow statue standing by the road dressed as an ice cream cone.”

“And how fucking amazing was that fucking ice cream?” I groaned.

“Yeah you almost cried when you found out there wasn’t anything left to take with us.”

I sighed, “I miss that ice cream every day.”

 

Sebastian successfully distracted me for a few more minutes; as I laughed I felt the tension in my shoulders ease up a bit.

“You’re going to be fine! I get a break soon and I’m gonna come up to see your show and you’re going to be fantastic,” Sebastian said.

“Thanks, I appreciate you.”

“Now get some sleep. Makeup hates covering up dark circles,” he said.

“You’re such an asshole,” I laughed.

“Love you, too, dickface.”

“Talk to you later.”

 

* * *

 

I woke up to glass breaking; shooting straight up in bed I clutched the sheets to my chest, my heart pounding in my ears as I tried to listen.

I reached for my phone and slid out of bed; I slowly made my way to the bedroom door and locked it as quietly as I could.

I heard footsteps.

 

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, immediately calling 911.

 

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Someone is in my apartment. I heard the window break and footsteps,” I whispered, not able to help the waiver in my voice.

“What is your address? Can you find a safe place?”

“As safe as I can. I locked the bedroom door and locked myself in the master bathroom.”

 

I gave the dispatcher the address and they kept the line open until the police arrived.  I sat curled up in the tub, hugging my knees, trembling as the silence deafened me.  I was just waiting for something. Anything.

 

The next thing I heard was the front door being broken down, and officers announcing themselves.  The dispatcher had given me the names of the two officers that were sent, so I let myself out of the bathroom and slowly opened the bedroom door.

 

“Miss, are you alright?” The tall, brunette officer asked.

 

I nodded, still trembling, as I followed him to the living room.  I gasped and froze when I saw the red spray paint on the walls  _get out, whore, or else_  with a  **knife** stuck in the door frame next to it.

A wave of nausea hit me and I broke down into tears, my legs giving out. The officer closest to me caught me as I fell to my knees.

 

“Sebastian. I need… I need to call Sebastian,” I hiccuped.

“Miss, who is Sebastian?”

“This is his apartment, I’m, I’m… staying here while I d-do a show…” I sniffed.

The officer nodded and took down Sebastian’s information, asking me to accompany them to their precinct to give a statement.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later it was nearly three in the morning, and I was sitting in a lounge, spacing out and tracing lines on my styrofoam coffee cup with my nail. I had given them my statement, but they had asked me to wait before I left. How was I going to get back? Where do I even go? I did not want to go back to that apartment.

 

“Nessa!”

I snapped my head up to see a panicked Sebastian running towards me. I was so shocked and ecstatic to see him; my heart leapt as he wrapped me in his arms and held me to him.

 

“Oh  _god_  are you okay? I was fucking terrified something happened to you. No one would tell me anything! They say my home was broken into and vandalized, and I try to call you and can’t get you. And I go home to see a fucking knife in my wall and you’re not there…” He babbled, holding my head to his chest.

 

I squeezed my arms around him. “I’m sorry,” I whispered, suddenly sobbing.

“No,” He said firmly, “You have nothing to apologize for,” He pulled away and held my face.

“Vanessa are you okay?” He asked, looking me in the eyes, concern in his brow, his thumbs gently swiping tears from my cheeks.

“I guess. I mean, I’m not physically hurt…” I said, looking down, “I’m sorry I didn’t call, I left my phone in the bathroom…”

“Babe it’s okay,” he said, smiling gently, stroking my hair.

“I had a panic attack,” I said, rubbing my arm and looking down.

Sebastian lifted my chin to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed, “how are you now? Do you need anything?”

“I think I’m okay, they just asked me to wait here, I guess they knew you were coming and didn’t tell me.”

“Can you leave yet?” He asked.

“I think so… Sebastian I can't… I can’t stay there. I’m sorry.”

“No, stop apologizing; your safety is my priority right now, and you are not going back there. Hell I don’t even want to go back there.”

“I’ll stop by and grab some of your things and we can find a hotel, okay?”

I nodded numbly.

“I’m here for a while, why don’t you come with me to look for a new place?” he said, lifting my chin to meet my eyes again.

I had no idea why I was suddenly so timid, but I nodded and buried my head into his neck.

“Let’s get a car and get you in a nice fluffy bed.”

Sebastian helped me out of the car and walked inside the hotel with me, having insisted on carrying my bags.

“I can get a room right next to yours to be nearby…” he said.

“Stay with me?” I asked softly, cringing slightly because I realized he probably would have suggested that if he wanted to.

“Are you sure? I didn’t want to assume, so I figured I could just be next door.”

“I’d rather you be there when I roll over,” I said softly, looking up and meeting his eyes finally, “…if that’s okay.”

He smiled brightly, looking almost relieved and kissed my forehead.

“Of course it is.”

* * *

We entered the hotel room and I shivered.

“Jesus, ” I mumbled, adjusting the thermostat that was set to sixty-five degrees.

Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, wrapping my arms around him.

“Thank you,” I said, squeezing him.

“Anything for you,  _prinţesă_.”

 

He kissed my forehead; a warm, lingering kiss that relaxed me. Shedding his jeans and shirt, he turned down the bed and slid under the covers.

I changed in the bathroom- into a tank top and a pair of boyshorts- coming back out to join Sebastian under the covers. He watched me as I approached the bed and I suddenly felt self conscious.

 

“What?” I asked softly, getting under the covers.

“Sorry,” he blushed, looking away, “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“You’re just beautiful and I missed you,” He said gently, putting a hand on my cheek.

I hummed happily and nuzzled my face into his warm palm; he smiled.

“You too,” I grinned.

“You think I’m beautiful?” He teased, almost skeptically.

“Of course.”

He beamed at me and my heart thumped heavily in my chest.

“Get some sleep, sweetness,” he said, kissing the tip of my nose.

Feeling his lips so close to mine made me ache for him; but I didn’t want to make an ass of myself and try anything.

I rolled over and Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my shoulder.

“Goodnight, Vanessa.”

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”

 

* * *

 

I awoke to a hushed voice across the room. Turning over I saw Sebastian pacing by the door, brow furrowed.

“Yes, you’re right, that is what I  _said_. I said I would think about it. Which means let me think about it. What are you  _doing_ there?”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but I had to leave in a hurry. There was an emergency; someone broke into my apartment while Vanessa was in it.”

“Yes, the police and the landlord can deal with it, but I am here for Vanessa. She needed me.”

“Because she’s, like, my best friend? I don’t have to explain anything to you. She’s important to me. And thinking about it was a bad idea, there’s nothing to think about; I don’t want to get back together.”

 

Sebastian sighed and I rolled onto my side, propping myself up on an elbow; he was gently thumping his head against the wall.

 

“Why are you beating your head against the wall. Don’t do that, you’re too pretty,” I said.

His head shot up and he looked at me.

“Hey sorry, did I wake you? I’m sorry,” he frowned.

“It’s okay,” I smiled. “Are you okay?”

 

He nodded and walked to the bed. It was impossible for me not to check him out, he was in his underwear for Christ’s sake.

I closed my eyes and rolled over, trying to sweep away whatever feelings were creeping up on me.

Sebastian slid back under the covers and sighed.

 

“I was out drinking last weekend and my ex, Maria, just so happened to call. In a drunken moment of weakness, I answered and ended up telling her I would think about getting back together. I don’t remember most of the conversation.”

My heart felt like it was in a vice as he spoke; I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

“Anyway. She flew to Georgia, the lunatic,” He laughed, wiping his hands down his face.

“So… you’re not going to get back together?” I asked, my lungs burning.

“ _God_ , no. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I was just lonely,” He sighed, “I can’t stand the woman. She was always so whiny and hated any females in my life.”

 

I smiled and he turned on his side, holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“And that is a major deal breaker,” he grinned.

There was a tug at my heart as I looked into his sparkling eyes.

“Wanna help me find a new apartment?” He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

 

I smiled and nodded; he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head, holding me to his chest.

 

“I emailed my assistant last night to see if she had any connections and she just sent me a list of places for us to check out today if you’re up for it.”

“Sounds amazing,” I smiled, nuzzling my face into him.

“I want you to stay here until I move, okay? I’m going to stay at the apartment and start packing shit.”

“Alright,” I nodded.

“Oh god! I have rehearsal today! Fuck! Previews start soon!”

“Oh fuck, babe,” he said, grabbing my face and kissing my forehead, “what time do you need to be there?”

 

I grabbed my phone and breathed a sigh of relief, “two hours.”

“Good. Okay. Let’s feed you and get you to rehearsal; while you’re there I’ll narrow down the list.”

* * *

 

 

“You two are going to just  _love_ this place. A great location for a young couple like you, so much within walking distance; a nice farmer’s market, great vintage and antique stores, so many brunch places…” the short realtor bustled into the next room.

 

I looked at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow.

“That went from zero to domestic in, like, four seconds,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah man. That sounds awful. Farmers market? Antiquing? Blech,” I shuddered.

 

He laughed and followed me into the master bedroom.

 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Sebastian frowned, looking out the window to see the view of a brick wall.

“Yeah,  _no_ ,” I said.

 

The woman at the next place was just as excited about the apartment, and just as obnoxious about how great it would be for a young couple like us.

Eventually we started playing along with all of the brokers and agents that assumed we were together; we were finally moving in together after three weeks of dating, we were engaged for seven years, and our favorite: married and divorced and engaged to be married again.

 

“I really like this one,” I breathed as we stepped into the sixth apartment that day.

“Wow, yes. Me too,” he said, looking at the dark wood floors and the huge kitchen.

“And look at that view,” I marveled, looking out the window.

“Yeah, damn,” he said softly, coming up from behind me, holding my hips.

 

I shivered as Sebastian rested his chin in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed softly, letting his warmth consume me.

I had a flash of us in bed in the same position, his hot skin on mine, his breathy moans in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the thought and exhaled shakily. I felt Sebastian take a deep breath and let it out slowly at the same time; I wish I knew what he was thinking.

 

“This is the one,” he said, “I wanna live here.”

 

* * *

 

Within two days the apartment was his. Sebastian had everything packed and ready to go, so he was in the new place before the weekend. Sebastian picked me, and all my shit, up from the hotel and took me to the new apartment on Thursday morning.

 

“Holy shit I can’t believe how fast that all happened,” Sebastian said, falling onto his couch.

“Yeah, it’s crazy what having money can do for you,” I teased.

“Yeah, I guess paying six months rent ahead of time really helped my case.”

I snorted and opened the fridge.

 

“Nice,” I laughed, seeing the six pack of cider and a block of cheese.

“The essentials.”

“Come on, let’s get some shit to fill your fridge before I have to go to rehearsal.”

“Alright, but I’m getting more cheese and you can’t stop me!” he said defiantly, standing up from the couch. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” I said, grabbing my purse.


	16. Spotlight: Vanessa Vincent; Vanessa's first solo magazine spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I did for fun. Now I kind of want to do it for a living. Text below images.

  
  


 

  
Vanessa Vincent sits curled up in an overstuffed chair with a steaming mug, closing her eyes and smiling when she takes her first sip. Her best friend sits on the arm of the chair, playing with Vanessa’s hair, trying to give her cornrows; Vanessa is low-effort in attempting to stop her.

You wouldn’t know Vanessa is a huge star when you talk to her; I’m not even sure she knows she’s a huge star.

I was squeezed into Vanessa’s increasingly busy schedule when her best friend, Tallia, offered to host us while they discussed Tallia’s wedding plans. This is Vanessa’s only day off for a month, and she insisted we do the interview. I brought her a box of her favorite cookies as a thank you; her face lit up when she saw the pink box tied with white string, knowing exactly what it was. Vanessa isn’t quiet about sharing things she loves with her Instagram followers; she frequents this bakery and takes pictures almost every visit.

Vanessa and her best friend, Tallia, had recently reconnected after almost a decade apart; they lost track of each other when Tallia left the country after high school. In a serendipitous turn of events, Tallia turned out to be the fiancee of Sebastian Stan’s best friend, Chace Crawford, and now that they’ve found each other again, they’re holding on tight.

Vanessa will be the maid of honor in the Crawford wedding, (and Sebastian is a groomsman, by the way; I know the internet ships Sebessa as much as I do) which has yet to be scheduled, but they hope for early fall next year.

We had an hour to talk about her career and transition from a small stage to the silver screen.

 

**We know that you’ve worked previously on Broadway, but what do you credit being your first experience in acting?**

Professionally, I would say an orange juice commercial when I was nine, though I guess it’s important to note I was orphan number six in my elementary school production of Annie.

 

**That’s definitely an important note. Are you ready for the Internet to find that commercial? Because it’ll absolutely happen.**

Oh yes, I am. I’m in it for about a tenth of a second. I’ll be   
ecstatic if someone actually finds it.

 

**Now that you’ve done various platforms of acting, do you have a preference? Stage? Film? Television?**

It’s so difficult to pick one, there are pros and cons of all of them. Stage is exhilarating because it’s never the same show twice, really. Film is great because you can flub a line and it’s hilarious instead of mortifying, and television, I really need more experience with, it’s similar to film, but everything is compressed into a fraction of the time.

   
**If you had to choose one to do for the rest of your career, which would it be?**

If I had to… oh man. Even though I started on stage, I might have to say film. There are so many different things you can work with; you can focus on what the audience needs to see at specific moments, emphasize things and tell the exact story you want everyone to see, with the added benefit of a limitless selection of locations and sets, stunts, and most importantly, explosions and nudity.

   
**I’m sure everyone agrees with me when I say; I’d hoped you say film. Your performance across from Sebastian was phenomenal. Especially because of the explosions and nudity. The chemistry you shared was unmatched.**

Oh yeah, there were several examples of explosions and nudity in Undercover, hah. Well thank you, he is incredibly talented; it’s very easy to work with him.

 

**Can you tell a little bit filming Undercover? It couldn’t have been an easy project.**

Oh it was far from easy, but I loved every minute. I had never had a project that involved so much preparation and training. I worked with a fight choreographer and trainer for over a month before we even started filming. There were a few specialized people, like a Capoeira instructor and an actual dance choreographer. I even worked with a self-defense teacher for a few days to learn some different moves. I felt like Black Widow; I think Sebastian was a little afraid of me.

  
**He should be! Look at those guns! Your training paid off big time with rave reviews from critics, including myself. Undercover blew the doors of the box office and you’ve been shoved into the spotlight. How has life changed for you?**

I get recognized, which I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to. I have about four hundred thousand more followers on Instagram than I had a year ago. But other than that, I’m living my life just like I have been. Auditioning for role after role, trying to find the next thing for me. I’ve made some new friends, which is fantastic, though I am pulled off of my couch a LOT more than I would like on Saturday nights. It’s not socially acceptable to wear giant Chewbacca slippers to a nightclub, and I don’t think I like that.

 

**I don’t know, you could probably start that trend. It’ll be a modern day Cantina scene in all the New York hotspots now.  I’m sure your Insta-followers would hop on board!  
Do you have anything in the pipeline that can expect from you this year?**

I’m doing a few months on Broadway very soon. I’ve not talked about it much, and I’m not sure what I’m allowed to say about it yet, so that’s all I’ll say! Other than that, just trying to fill in the time between now and filming for Undercover 2!

**Which we’re dying to hear more about! You’ve gotten pretty close with some of your castmates, it seems. Anyone in particular you’re looking forward to working with on it?**

I’m actually not sure who will be returning! If you’ve seen the first one, you know some people didn’t quite make it to the end, but other than Sebastian, I’m not entirely sure about the cast quite yet! I do know we’ll be having a new director, which is exciting and scary at the same time. They haven’t chosen one yet, so I’m very, very eager to see the direction this movie will go in.

  
  
**So much still up in the air. Well keep an eye out for any news! May I asked you a few personal questions?**

Ask away! I just might not answer them all  [Vanessa winks]

 

**There are always rumors while filming that the lead characters are dating and Undercover was no different. What would you say to people who thought this about you and Sebastian?**

[Laughing] Just because a male and female are close and hang out doesn’t mean they have to be romantically involved. I mean, I’ve dated men and women, so I guess anyone I’m seen with is fair game to onlookers! Sebastian is one of my closest friends; I guess some people find that hard to believe since he’s got women throwing themselves at his feet.

 

**So, do you identify as bisexual?**

I do. And I think it’s very important for people to see that as a valid sexual identity.

 

**I couldn’t agree more. I’m sure there are people or both sexes wondering this; since you are single, what are you looking for in a partner?**

Someone who can make me laugh is important. Someone understanding, secure with themselves and their emotions. I always appreciate someone who is passionate about something, and if I’m lucky, someone who likes the same weird things I do.

 

**Weird things?!**

Well not weird things. I just have a wide variety of interests.

 

 **Do you have any prospects?  
**Every day on Instagram. Why, the other day this gentleman asked if he could take me out to a nice steak dinner and tie me up afterwards.

 

**Oh my. Is that your craziest fan experience yet?**

I guess it is. It’s hard to top the messages people send on the internet; people that don’t understand they’re talking to another human being.

 

**I can only imagine. I’m sure you’ll have a lot more next time we speak.  
**

 

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> ##  **Sidebar**
> 
> **Ice cream:  
>  **cookie dough
> 
>  **Go-to movie:  
>  **Scott Pilgrim
> 
>  **Color:  
>  **Cyan or lime green. Depends on my mood.
> 
>  **Animal I’ve always wanted as a pet:  
>  **Otter or fox
> 
>  **Candy that isn’t chocolate:  
>  **why isn’t there chocolate available?
> 
>    
>  **Star Wars character:  
>  **Luke Skywalker. Han Solo is a really close second. Next in line is Finn. and Rey. And Rose. I just love everyone. Can I say that?
> 
>  **Pizza toppings:  
>  **Sausage, onion, green pepper, mushroom, and pepperoni
> 
>  **Superhero** :  
>  The Tick
> 
>  **Cocktail** :  
>  Dirty Shirley
> 
>  **Doctor** :  
>  Ten
> 
>  **Hogwarts House:  
>  **Ravenclaw
> 
>  **Snack food:  
>  **If I’m trying to be healthy, hummus and veggies. If not, I have a weakness for sour cream and onion anything.


End file.
